Doing Divination Again
by AJ01
Summary: 7th year. Hermione does Divination again, but so does draco. The Divination teacher tells the class by mistake, that draco, during a reading, likes a girl in this very room. All girls think its them...But who is it?rnI think you all know, but please R
1. Restarting Divination

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor of Hogwarts and up the stairs to Divination.

As Hermione walked she remembered her conversation she had had with Professor Dumbledore after the welcoming feast last night.

_**Flashback**_

'_Professor?' Hermione asked as she approached the withered, old, but wise headmaster of her school._

'_Yes, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked, turning his gaze from the students who were filing out of the hall._

'_Umm, I know I dropped out of Divination four years ago, but I was wondering…could I possibly take it up again?' Hermione watched as the dazzling blue gaze studied her own._

'_I would have to ask why.' Dumbledore answered, 'as Head Girl, you will have less free time this year…not to mention all the tests and your NEWT exams.'_

'_I know sir, but I think I can take the pressure.' Hermione looked determined._

'_And I do not doubt that, but I ask you again, why?' _

'_Well, sir, I wasn't very fond of the subject before, but I didn't exactly warm up to the old divination teacher.' Hermione paused._

'_Yes, many found that hard. Please, speak on.'_

'_Yes, but my parents and I have discussed the matter, and they wish me to do it…they want me to know as much as I can out of school before being "let loose" as they called it. I think they also wanted to make sure that I could understand Divination if I came across it in the future, and even though I would read books about it, they think it would be better if I learned about it first hand.'_

_Dumbledore thought for a minute._

'_This would be the only subject that you wish to add to your already extensive list of subjects?'_

'_Yes sir, I learned at the end of my third year, that overloading myself is not the best way to go about it.'_

'_Very well.'_

'_Thankyou.'_

_**End of flashback**_

Earlier that morning, Hermione, along with the rest of the school, had received her time table, and it just so happened that she had Divination today, first subject.

Hermione still wasn't keen on the subject, but she knew that she had to obey her parent's wishes.

Hermione arrived just in time for the trap door to be opened and for the ladder to fall and meet the feet of the awaiting students.

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped when they saw Hermione.

'What are you doing here?' Ron asked.

'This is Divination isn't it?' Hermione asked, smiling, and starting to ascend the ladder.

'But-'

'Oh Ron, I'll explain latter.' Hermione interrupted.

Harry just smiled and ascended the ladder after Hermione, leaving Ron to follow.

'It's good to have you back.' Harry whispered in her ear as they walked over to one of the small tables at the back of the room, draped in cloth.

'Thanks.'

The rest of the class was just as stunned as Ron that Hermione had returned.

They could all remember when Hermione had stormed out of one lesson four years ago, after the old Professor Trelawney had said something to her.

As Hermione sat down and opened her bag to get out her quill, ink bottle and book, she noticed something or someone with platinum blond hair sitting in the back corner on the other side of the room.

'Malfoy?' Hermione said to herself, completely stunned.

'What?' Harry asked.

Hermione pointed to the slimy Slytherin.

'Oh yeah, he started this class at the end of last year…I thought we told you?'

'No, I don't recall it…'

But at that moment, the new Divination teacher walked into the room.

The Divination teacher, who had taken over Professor Trelawney, had been a centaur, cross between a man and a horse.

However, he became very tired of the castle and it's cooped up places…so he had asked Dumbledore at the end of last year to try and persuade the others of his kind, who had banished him, to let him back or at least roam free in the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore, to the surprise of everyone, had managed to convince the other centaurs to let him back in the forest, let him visit them, and not try to kill him on sight.

The new Divination teacher was male, but he was more relaxed.

He had light brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a face that looked like it was carved by angles. Many of Hermione's girlfriends had fallen for him, as he looked just one or two years older than them.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione had said when she had heard the news. "falling for a teacher?"

But alas, they had, and Lavender and Parvati were at the front of the room, and they were looking dreamy eyed.

'Welcome to my class room.' the Professor started. 'As I understand it, before the centaur, who, by the looks of your work, has taught you well, you had a Professor by the name of Sybil Trelawney?'

The class nodded.

'Now, can someone please tell me what she covered with you?'

Almost everyone looked at Hermione, but she hadn't been there that much, so she stayed quiet.

Instead, Lavender, who along with Parvati, admired Professor Trelawney, raised her hand.

'She showed us about the solar system…planets, that sort of thing, tea leaves, crystal balls-'

'She told you about the solar system?' the Professor interrupted.

'Yes sir.' Lavender answered.

'Well, I can tell you now, whatever she taught you about the solar system, you can forget it!' the class looked confused, but Lavender and Parvati looked upset. 'It's all loopy. I imagine that when you told the centaur this, he laughed and told you that it was nothing but superstitions?'

Lavender, who the Professor had been looking at, nodded.

'Good. At least he knew what Divination is really about.'

The rest of the lesson was the new professor (who had introduced himself has Professor Cherly) asking the class what the past two teachers that they had had taught them. Most of that Professor Trelawney had taught them, in his opinion, was rubbish. But he mainly agreed with that the centaur had taught them.

Everyone in the class was warming up to this new professor, all except Malfoy.

He would smirk himself stupid, laugh, and just, to sum it up, be Malfoy.

Professor Cherly noticed, but let Malfoy do what just came naturally for him.

When the class ended, the class lumbered out, all talking about Professor Cherly, and repeating the things he had said about Professor Trelawney.

'He seams nice.' Hermione said, as the trio climbed down the ladder, and the stairs.

'Yeah. I think we might actually learn something this year!' Harry laughed.

'What have we got next?' Ron hadn't paid one bit of attention to the conversation, as he was fixing up his bag.

'Er…Hermione?' Harry looked at Hermione.

'We have Potions next- with the Slytherins.' all three groaned as they made their way from the highest point in the castle, to the lowest and darkest.

'Hermione?' Ron asked on their small journey.

'Yeah?' Hermione answered.

'Why _did_ you return to Divination?'

Hermione explained what her parents and she had talked about over the summer.

'Besides, I think I should have one more subject…since I'm head girl, it would be my duty to show the new, and less inexperienced first years that they can get somewhere if they put their minds to it.'

'Fair enough.' Harry said. Loveable Harry. He always understood Hermione, but Ron needed Harry's help- a lot!

Surprisingly, all three of the trio, and many Gryffindors had made the cut for Snape's advance potions class, although, Hermione was an exception, it would have been ludicrous if _she _didn't make it.

As they approached the cold and dark corridor, they spotted all the Slytherins there, in one big group, speaking softly, and laughing loudly.

Thankfully, the rest of Gryffindors arrived shortly after the trio, so they didn't have to wait to long in the presence of the Slytherins.

The Gryffindors did the same as the Slytherins, they grouped together, laughed, talked softly, but they raised their voices when they said things like "Pansy? Really?" or "I always knew Blaze would do something like that!"

After a few minutes, the Slytherins were beginning to tire of the Gryffindors pretend tormenting.

But before a brawl could break out, Snape opened the black dungeon door, and the class walked in.

There was low muttering, but when the door slammed shut, everyone went quiet.

To the Gryffindors, the sound of the door shutting was torture. It was like they where locked in, and wouldn't be able to escape.

To the Slytherins, it was great. It meant that the Gryffindorks where trapped, and should prepare for hell! As it was about to bare down on them.

The Potions master stood at the front of the class.

'Today,' he said in his oily voice, 'we will be brewing a potion that could kill small children. Miss Granger, you would be familiar with the potion I am referring to, can you please tell the class before you interrupt me? As usual.'

Hermione quickly raced through her brain's files…there, it had to be that potion!

'I think sir,' Hermione said after a brief pause, 'that you are referring to the Colerander Potion, capable of killing small animals and small children, usually no older than three. It has Coleranders in it, which are small creatures that move quickly, and are very difficult to catch. They are used in many deadly potions, though their blood and meet isn't poisonous.'

'Very good.'

The class, Slytherins included, all drew a surprised breath…did he just complement a _Gryffindor_?

Something's up.

'You will all pair with someone who is the opposite sex to you, and sitting oh…' he closed his eyes for second, 'three seats to your left, four rows up or back.'

Hermione looked three seats to her left, Neville, then four rows up, since she was seated at the back with the rest of Gryffindor.

Hermione groaned as she saw that her partner was Malfoy. DAMN!

But Hermione took brief comfort in the fact that Professor Snape had made it that the two houses had mixed. One or two people were lucky, and they were paired with someone in their house. But many had to suffer.

Malfoy looked behind him when he heard Professor Snape's instruction, and smirked as he looked four rows behind him. NEVILLE? It couldn't be! Wait! Three seats to the right…MUDBLOOD?

Well, she's better than longbottem.

'Hermione? Who have you got?' Harry asked.

'Malfoy.' Hermione answered. 'You?'

'One of Pansy's friends.' he answered.

'Me too.' Ron added, he looked sad, but then smiled. 'At least it's better than who Neville has.'

'Ron! That's not nice!' Hermione looked past him at Neville.

'Neville? Who are you partnered with?' Hermione asked politely.

'Pansy.' he answered glumly.

Hermione looked sympathetic.

'I'm sorry.' she said.

'That's ok, you didn't do it.'

'Move off to sit next to your partner!' Snape barked from the front.

Hermione waited for Malfoy to come down the class room. He didn't budge. He was talking to Blaze, and he wasn't going to move.

Well, neither was Hermione.

Ron had moved to the front, next to his partner, Harry stayed, and his partner came to him. Neville moved, so Harry moved over, closer to Hermione so there was a seat for the Slytherin.

'Mr. Malfoy?' Snape said at the front of the class.

'Yes sir?' Malfoy drawled.

'Who are you partnered with?' he asked.

'Granger.' Malfoy answered.

'Why then, if you know who she is, aren't you sitting with her?'

'Because, she can come here.' Malfoy said.

Hermione looked to her right- spear seat. Malfoy's left or right- taken.

Looks like he will be moving.

'Mr. Malfoy, please move next to Miss Granger- I promise she wont bite.' he added as Malfoy opened his mouth to protest.

Malfoy grumbled as he made his way down to Hermione, but he cheered up, ever so slightly, when he saw that to the right of Granger, there was a spear seat, but on the other side of that, there was one of Pansy's friends…well, at least she's a Slytherin.

But his little bubble of happiness burst when she saw him coming. She was smiling like an idiot, and Malfoy saw her quickly check her face in a small mirror.

Malfoy sat down, and looked daggers at Snape.

Hermione didn't say anything while he was there, thinking of ways he would like to kill Snape and Potter.

But Hermione did say something when she had collected all of the ingredients and the cauldron and Malfoy hadn't moved.

As Hermione watched him for a minute, she saw only his chest and his eyes moving. She followed his gaze with her own, and saw that it was staring at Snape.

Snapping back, Hermione flicked Malfoy's ear.

'Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt the silent session you're having, but are you going to help?' Hermione spoke politely, but only someone like Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't pick up on the ice touch she had in her voice.

'Yeah, yeah.' Malfoy dropped his gaze, stood, grabbed a knife and started chopping after he read the instructions that were on the board.

When the class was over, and Malfoy and Hermione had successfully completed the potion, Hermione joined Harry and Ron, as they made their way back to sunlight and warmth.

They joined the stream of kids heading to the Great Hall for lunch, and sat down at their table.

'How did your potion go?' Hermione asked, as Ron piled his plate with food.

'Yeah, it did ok.' Harry said.

Ron just grunted, as he had already, in the space of 30 seconds, filled his plate, and ate a quarter of its contents.

After Lunch, they had Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house.

Her lesson pasted the same way, with a greeting, then about fifteen minutes of revision, before starting the work they had to get through.

So far, they had been lucky with homework, not getting any in Divination, or even Potions, as Snape almost _always _gives it, but McGonagall gave them homework, and lots of it.

Everyone groaned, except Hermione.

After Divination, they had Herbology, which they didn't get any homework.

Thankfully, after a long day, it was drawing to a close, and they all sat in the Great Hall, devouring a meal fit for a King and Queen.

Dumbledore stood, once everyone was full, and there was a very heavy mist of sleepiness.

'May I please speak to the Heads?' he sat down and waited for the two heads, Hermione and Draco to get to him.

Once they had, he spoke.

'I wish to show you your dormitory. Do not panic, your things have been moved there today. But first, I must dismiss my tired students.'

Again, he stood, and Hermione and Malfoy went to the opposite ends of the teacher's table.

'I think everyone is tired, so I bid you goodnight. Can the Prefects please help the first years back to the common room if they ask it of you? Thankyou, Goodnight.'

The hall buzzed, as students stood, and made their way to the exit.

'Now, teachers, can you please wander the school for a few minutes to make sure no one is lost?' They all got up, and walked through the door behind their table. Dumbledore turned to head Boy and Girl.

'You two can follow me please.'

He led them through the Great Hall, out into the Entrance Hall, then up the marble stairs.

Down one corridor, turned left, down another corridor, this time he turned right…up some stairs, down three corridors, and finally, to a portrait, were he stopped and waited for them to catch up.

'This,' he gestured to the painting, 'is the entrance to your common room. Beyond that, your rooms, in them a bathroom, which you share. Any Questions?'

They both shook their heads.

'Very well. Pick a Password.'

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other.

'Lost!' Hermione said.

'No! Coal!'

'No way!'

That went on for about three minutes, before Hermione suggested something.

'Dark Shadow?'

'Yeah. Ok.' Malfoy sighed, pretending that he really didn't like it, but he secretly loved it.

'Ok, I shall leave you here. I wish I could give you a tour, but I cannot. Goodnight.' and with that, he turned around, and walked off down the corridor, humming to himself.

Hermione turned to the painting and studied it for the first time.

It was of a dark forest, moon light shining through gaps in the trees. There was a wolf walking along the edge of the forest, and when he spotted Malfoy and Hermione, it came cautiously closer.

'Yes?' it had a deep growl, and it was scary.

'We have the new password.' Hermione said.

'And it is?' the wolf growled.

'Dark Shadow.' Hermione said.

'Very well. Dark Shadow it is.' the wolf studied each person a minute, then swung open and let them in.

There was a small corridor, which was flooded with warmth and light. Hermione followed the corridor, and into a big round room.

There were two couches, two chairs, and two tables and chairs.

Roughly, Hermione thought it was the same size at the Gryffindor common room, but when Malfoy walked in behind her, he snorted.

'What?' she snapped.

'This is _puny _compared to the Slytherin common room.' Malfoy smirked.

'Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it, wont you?'

'I guess.'

Hermione studied the couches and chairs more closely.

One was a deep green, the same green as the Slytherins, and had silver out lines. It had two cushions, same green with the silver out lines. It looked quite smart.

One of the chairs where the same and Hermione decided Malfoy can sit on them.

The other couch was the Gryffindor red, and it had gold out lines. The cushions were the same, red with gold out lines.

The last chair was the same too.

There was a big fire in front of the couches and chairs.

The table and chairs were set on other sides of the room. THANK GOD!

Behind the couches there was two doors.

Hermione made her way over to the one with gold out lining, while Malfoy studied the common room in more detail.

The doors where brown, but the gold and silver out lines looked ok.

Hermione walked through the gold trimmed door, which was on the lift, and saw a round room with a four poster bed dead a head. There was a glass door to the right of the bed, which Hermione saw on a closer inspection, was a balcony.

There was a door near the glass door, and Hermione decided that that must lead to the bathroom.

On the right side, there was also another door. Hermione walked over to it, and saw that it was a walk-in closet. Hermione smiled to herself when she thought of what Malfoy would think when he saw it.

On the left side of the bed was a smaller version of the table in chair that were in the common room. Next to that, there was a mini fire place.

And at the foot of Hermione's bed, there was her trunk.

When Hermione walked over to the bathroom door, she saw that inside, there was a huge bath, or swimming pool, Hermione wasn't sure, and a shower, toilet, sink and mirror.

All around the edge of the pool thing, there were small seats carved into the wall.

Hermione sighed as she realized that this was her last year in this castle as a student.

_But I can defiantly spend it in this place!_ Hermione smiled.

Returning to her room, Hermione sat on the bed, while she rummaged through her bag.

It was then that she noticed Crookshanks sleeping near her pillows.

She patted her cat, and then returned back to her bag and its contents.

Retrieving her Transfiguration book, quill and ink, she made her way through the door to the common room.

Malfoy wasn't there, so Hermione picked the table and chair closest to the fire, and began her homework.

When she was finished, she closed her book and collected her things. There was a faint sound of thunder and lighting, but she ignored it. However, she secretly hoped that it would rain, because she falls asleep easier when it rains. But today, she was that tired, she wondered if she would need the storm.

Returning to her room, she put them on her table, and opened her trunk.

She looked through it for her Pjs, and then headed to the bathroom.

Malfoy was in it.

He was looking at himself in the mirror.

Hermione placed her Pjs next to the shower.

She walked up to Malfoy, who was watching her through the mirror cautiously.

Hermione reached him, reached past him, turned on the tap, and washed her hands.

Turning the tap off, Hermione stood properly, and dried her hands.

Walking back to the shower, she turned to face Malfoy.

'Can you please leave?' she asked.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Cause I was here first.'

'Please, I wanna have a shower.' Hermione said, almost pleading, she was so tired, and this was making it worse. She just wanted to have a shower, and get to bed.

'I know.'

'Please Malfoy?'

'No.'

Sighing frustratingly, Hermione tried again.

'Well can you at least move away from the mirror and turn around?' she asked.

'Why? Would you deny me the horrific honor?' he smirked.

Hermione blinked slowly, and disbelievingly.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.'

But he turned around, and checking more than twenty times before she stripped, Hermione jumped into the hot shower.

Malfoy left after that, and closed his door.

When it was time for Hermione to get out, she waited a few minutes after she had turned off the shower. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Malfoy might burst in unexpected.

When she was sure he wasn't going to, Hermione slipped out, dried off, and got dressed.

Tomorrow night, she promised herself, she would have a long, hot relaxing bath.

But for now, her shower was enough.

She made it back to her room without falling over from exhaustion, and collapsed in her bed.

Luckily, she hadn't landed on Crookshanks. Reaching over, she grabbed her wand from the bedside table, waved it, and the lights dimmed.

Hermione closed her worn out eyes, and slept.

It was then that the thunder rolled, lightning cracked, and rain fell heavily to the ground of Hogwarts.

**Well, I hope this story goes well.**

**Please R&R!**

**Next chapter, the thing that happens in the summitry will happen, but you need to review in order for that to happen!**

**Thanks, **

**Aj**


	2. Crystal gazing what it reveals!

**Thank you to all those who reviewed:**

**Porcelain Prayer**

**JewelBlossom**

**JokittyEmiMousey**

**whogril**

**Cold-eyes-for-you**

**Death Cyborg**

**Ok, next chapter!**

Hermione woke up, the rain, thunder and lighting still raging.

Yawning, she pulled the covers back, and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Crookshanks, who was sleeping at her feet.

Walking over to her bathroom door, Hermione tried the handle- locked!

Damn Malfoy, she thought.

Crossing back to her bed, she opened her trunk and fished out a fresh pair of her school robes.

When she sat on her bed and waited for Malfoy to be finished, she patted Crookshanks, who stirred slightly, then relaxed, and began purring.

Ten minutes later, Hermione heard a faint "click" and when she tried the door handle again, the door swung open.

It was really cloudy and misty in the bathroom, so Hermione thought Malfoy must have had a 100 degree temperature shower!

Retrieving her wand from her room, she cleared most of the mist away, so she could see.

Once she was dressed, she brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. Hermione's hair only _looked_ bushy, but it really wasn't. She was able to brush it without any difficulty.

When she was ready, she packed her bag for today's subjects, slung the bag over her shoulder, and headed down to the common room.

Malfoy wasn't there, so Hermione assumed that he had already headed down to the Great hall, which was fine by her.

When she entered the hall, she looked over at the Gryffindor table, and spotted Harry and Ron sitting there, talking to Dean.

When Hermione sat next to them, they said good morning, but then, didn't say much at all.

It was when Hermione was trying to engage Lavender in a conversation, that she noticed all the girls on her table, and indeed, the hall, were looking at something, or someone over at the Slytherin table.

Hermione followed Lavenders gaze, and it turned out that it was settled on Malfoy. But as Hermione looked at Malfoy, she noticed that there was someone new sitting next to him. A new boy. At first, Hermione thought it was a first year, but when she looked closer, she noticed that it couldn't be a first year- he looked to old.

Taking her gaze off Malfoy and his new friend, Hermione looked back at Lavender.

'Who is that?' she asked.

'I dunno, but he is _damn _cute.' Lavender sighed.

'Whatever.' Hermione looked past Lavender to Parvati, who was looking like Lavender, the same dreamy look.

Hermione shook her head, and then tried talking to Harry.

'Harry, did you noticed that there is a new boy in Slytherin?' Hermione asked, pouring a cup of pumpkin juice.

'Do I ever. All the girls have noticed…how am I _ever _going to get a girlfriend with him around?' Harry looked depressed.

'What do you mean Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I decided that I want a girlfriend, but now, I don't think I'll get one!' Harry sulked.

'Oh, Harry, of course you will.' Hermione sympathized.

'No I won't.' Harry looked puffy.

'Well, come on, we'll be late for class.' Hermione said.

'What have we got?' Harry asked.

'Defense Against the Dark Arts.' Hermione answered.

'Do we have a teacher?' he asked.

Hermione laughed, 'Oh Harry, of course we have a teacher. How else do you plan for us to learn?'

'I didn't notice that Dumbledore introduced a new teacher at the Welcoming Feast.'

'That's because he didn't.' said a voice from behind them.

They both turned, to see a woman standing there, smiling.

'Good Day.' she said, and then without anything else, she swept off to the teachers table.

'Who that hell was that?' Ron asked, coming out of a conversation with Dean.

'Dunno.' Harry said.

'Oh _honestly_. It was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!' those two can be so thick!

Harry and Ron shrugged, and then stood up.

'Come on,' said Ron stretching.

Hermione drained her cup, and then followed her friends out of the hall.

Today, they had Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic then, very unfortunately, they had _double_ potions!

The boys, hadn't realized this yet, as they don't know what they have, relying on Hermione to tell them.

They had _all _their books in their bags, but when Hermione told them what they had in the morning, they would drop off what they don't need.

Turning around the bend in the corridor, Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye, a group of green and black figures coming up the corridor she had just left.

Oh no! She thought. We can't have this class with the Slytherins!

When they reached the DADA class room, the trio waited patently outside.

The Slytherins came around the corner and headed to wards them.

At first, Hermione thought that they were going to walk by, but alas, they stopped in front of the golden trio.

Harry and Ron stepped in front of Hermione, but she pushed between them.

Malfoy was standing there, with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, her gang of gits, and the new boy Hermione had seen sitting next to Draco at breakfast.

'Well, well, well. The _golden _trio. And how is my favorite group of pots, weasels and Mudbloods?' Malfoy said, smirking.

'Well, I think we are better than our favorite ferret.' Hermione said, smiling innocently.

'Who do you think you are, Mudblood?' Malfoy spat.

'Well, according to you, I am a "Mudblood",' they all gasped, why did she say that? 'But to the _real_ and _grown up _witches and wizards, I am Hermione Granger, who is smarter than Ferret Boy.'

Malfoy looked positively outraged.

Hermione only smiled innocently at ferret boy, then pushed past him to join the Gryffindors, who had heard the whole thing.

When the door opened, there was no one standing there to greet them. But the class walked in anyway, and sat down.

When they entered, the woman who had spoken briefly to Hermione and Harry at breakfast was sitting on the corner of her desk.

Hermione, Harry and Ron took up seats in the back of the class room, and waited for the lesson to begin.

'Good morning class.' said the new professor. She had blond hair, close to Malfoy's, but she didn't have his smirk, or his storm grey eyes. Her eyes where a shade lighter than Dumbledore's, and they looked warm, comforting and welcoming. She wore a robe which clung to her chest, then flowed freely from her waist down. It was black, with purple out lines.

'My name is Professor Appleo.' she continued.

'Today, we will be doing things on how to block the Unforgivable Curses.' the class looked excited. 'But as I understand it, you have not only learnt a bit about them, but you have had them _performed _on you as well? Is this so?'

The class nodded.

'Well, I am sorry, but _I_ will not be performing these dreaded curses on you. We will learn about their effects, and how to throw them off.'

Hermione raised her hand.

'Yes?' Professor Appleo asked

'Well, Professor, you just said that you wont be performing them on us, then you said that we will learn how to throw them off…I think it might be a little difficult to throw them off if we can only read about them.'

'Well, I am sorry, what was your name?'

'Hermione Granger.'

'Well, Miss Granger, you speak the truth, I did say that I would not be performing them on you, and I also said that you will learn how to through them off. However I said that _I_ wouldn't be doing it. My assistant here will.'

Out of the shadows, a man appeared, wearing a black robe. His hair was cropped, and was a dark brown, close to black. His eyes were black. Everything about this man seamed black.

'He is a trained Ministry member, and will only perform the curses for a very sort time. We do not wish to harm you. But, Professor Dumbledore thinks that it is important for you to know how to fight off the curses, and how to block them. My assistant, Mr. Coal, will help you to do that. However, the aim is to try and throw the curses off, or block them completely.'

'Today, however, we will simply be writing and talking about them. The curses will be performed for you in a few lessons time.'

So, with everyone looking happy at the prospect of fighting off an Unforgivable Curse, the class started coping down the notes on the board, and listening to Professor Appleo.

Mr. Coal had disappeared back into the shadows, but when Hermione looked closer, she could see him watching everyone through the darkness.

When the lesson finished, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed off for History of Magic.

Luckily, this lesson was Slytherin free.

History of Magic was shared with Hufflepuff.

They took up their regular seats at the back, and waited for their ghost teacher to appear through the blackboard.

When he did, the lesson began, and within three minutes, there was a heavy sleepy mood about the classroom.

Only Hermione was really awake, taking notes every now and then.

Hermione almost squealed when something wet touched her arm.

Looking down, she saw that Ron's head had fallen on her arm, and he was drooling.

Hermione poked him.

'Ron. Ron?' she whispered.

Ron groaned.

'Ron!' Hermione said.

'Go away.' he said.

'No Ron, you're drooling on my arm.' Hermione said.

'So?' he couldn't be thinking right.

'Ron? Please!' Hermione turned to Harry.

Harry was staring out the window, longingly at the Quidditch pitch.

'Harry?' Hermione asked

'Mmm?'

'Can you please get Ron off my arm- he's drooling.'

'Ron!'

He grunted.

'There's a vela on in the grounds….she wants to speak to-'

Ron's head snapped off Hermione's dead and dribbled on arm, and he looked past Harry, out the window.

'Where? Where? I can't see her!'

'That's because she's not there.' Harry said, grinning.

'What?' it took a moment for that to sink in.

He narrowed his eyes at Harry, then put his head on his desk.

This time, Hermione moved a little more over to Harry, and wiped her arm.

Finally, History of Magic was over, and the golden trio headed out into the sunlight.

'Wait, I'm really hungry.' Ron complained.

'Ok, hang on, out here.' Hermione and Harry walked back inside.

They walked up to Gryffindor Tower and got Ron's and Harry's broomsticks.

Hermione said she'd meet Harry at the portrait of the fat lady, and she rushed off to her room to collect a good book to read.

When she met up with Harry, they walked back down to the Great Hall and grabbed some food.

When they got back outside and over to Ron, they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione set up a small picnic area in the middle of the Pitch, and Harry and Ron flew over her. (The thunder and rain had cleared)

When the boys flew for about ten minutes, they returned to the ground, and had a picnic with Hermione.

By the time they were finished eating, it was time to head back to the castle.

'Herms, what have we got now?' Ron asked, as they packed away their picnic.

'Er, double potions.' Hermione sighed.

'Damn!' Ron cursed.

'Well, we don't want to be late, so let's go.' Harry said.

So with a heavy heart, the golden trio headed back to the castle.

Harry and Ron waved their wands, and their brooms took off back up to their dormitory, and Hermione disposed of the left over food.

The dungeons corridor was as bleak as it could have been.

They waited for Snape to open the door, and when he did, they sat down and waited for the door to shut.

Let the torture begin.

About two hours later, they emerged.

The lesson wasn't that bad. Except, they were paired with the partners they had last time Hermione- Malfoy, Harry- Pansy wanna be, Ron- Pansy wanna be, Neville had blown up his cauldron, but it had exploded in pansy's face, but it meant 50 points were taken from Gryffindor, and Hermione had landed herself a detention because she had helped clean up Neville's mess.

To add to that, Malfoy got a detention because at the beginning of the lesson, he refused, again, to sit next to Hermione.

Dinner happened the same way, with Ron stuffing his mouth, Harry and Hermione talking, lavender and Parvati dreaming of Malfoy and his new friend, and Dumbledore bidding everyone good night.

Hermione had promised herself that she would take a bath tonight, so when she got back to her room, she got into her swimmers.

She didn't want Malfoy walking in when she was naked!

And she headed off into the bathroom to fill the gigantic thing…she still didn't know what to call it.

When it was full enough for Hermione, she dived in, and relaxed.

It was so nice to think that after double potions with the Slytherins, she could come back here and have this sort of luxury.

When she was reading, she hopped out and got dressed.

She finished off any homework that she hadn't yet managed to do, then went to bed.

Next day rolled around, bringing sunshine to the grounds, drying up the left over dew.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, and sat at her table.

'Morning Herms.' Harry said, grinning.

'Morning Harry.' Hermione said, smiling.

'What have we got first?' Ron asked

'Divination.' Hermione answered.

'Well, it's better than more potions.' Harry said as Ron groaned.

'I suppose…' Ron said

'Well, it's at the top of the castle, so let's head off.' Harry said, getting up, and then helping Hermione.

'Thankyou kind sir.' Hermione said, adopting a medieval-rich-lady voice.

'Your welcome, m'lady.' Harry grinned, adopting the medieval-rich-man voice.

They laughed at their own stupidity, and headed out of the hall.

Arriving at the trap door, they waited for the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherins to arrive.

When they did, the trap door opened, and at ladder popped down.

Ascending the ladder, Hermione, Harry and Ron seized their table at the back of the room, and waited.

When Professor Cherly was ready, he popped in, and began the lesson.

'Today, I don't know if you have done this already, but we will be doing Crystal Gazing. Proper Crystal Gazing. But near the end of the lesson.'

For most of the lesson, they copied, and answered questions.

Then the Professor announced they could start gazing.

The class looked ok about it, but Malfoy was Malfoy, and he drawled, complained, laughed, and smirked.

'Well Mr. Malfoy, since you like this class so much, I think I will do a reading for you.' Malfoy went pale…like whiter than white!

Professor Cherly collected a crystal ball from a shelf, walked up the stairs to Malfoy, sat next to him. Placing the crystal ball between them, Professor Cherly looked at Malfoy in the eye.

Malfoy wasn't going to look back, but he had to look somewhere…anywhere…ok, the room…the people…everyone looking at him…_Her _looking at him. Malfoy didn't know why he was attracted to her…but Malfoy's are attracted to power- his father only married his mother because of the power her, and her family name had. She must have some sort of power he was drawn to…but what!

The Professor didn't need Malfoy to look back at him, so be began his reading.

His voice became dreamy, and his eyes looked dazed…It wasn't really the Professor any more. Divination was taking over him.

'You like someone….a girl…a girl in this room….'

His concentration broke as a bell rang.

'The end?' the Professor said blankly. He checked his watch.

'Ahh, yes. Ok, class dismissed.'

The class walked out, but something was different.

All the girls, apart from Hermione, were wondering who Malfoy liked.

The girls were giggling, laughing and whispering about it.

Hermione caught sight of Malfoy, and at first, when the Professor said what he had said, Malfoy looked angry, now he was smirking.

He liked the attention.

He liked the fact that girls were whispering about him more than they used to.

'I hope he likes me.' Lavender said at dinner.

'Yeah, I hope so. Cause then he cant like me!' Ginny snapped.

She liked Malfoy, but all this talk about him? EWWWW

Lavender snapped. 'He wouldn't like _you_! Professor Cherly said he liked someone in our class!'

Ginny looked hurt, but didn't say anything.

Many girls at the Slytherin table, who were in their class, were talking to Draco, and trying to flatter and flirt with him.

But he was only interested in _her_.

_Her_ and her _addictive power._

Hermione headed off to bed not long after Lavender's snap at Ginny, and fell asleep almost at once.

**WAS IT OK!**

**DID I WRITE IT OK!**

**Thankyou again for all those lovely reviews!**

**Please review again**

**Next chapter:**

**All the girls in Hermione's class out do themselves to see if its them Malfoy is after.**

**Read how they do it, how Malfoy reacts to the attention, and how Hermione handles it.**

**R&R!**

**thanks**

**Aj**


	3. Aj Tyler Mini Catfight

**OMG! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**I could believe it**

**So many…..**

**Lady-Crymsyn**

**JewelBlossom**

**Cold-eyes-for-you**

**jamesvlad**

**whogirl**

**Death yborg**

**Porcelain Prayer**

**NEXT**

Next morning, while Hermione was walking to the great hall, she noticed all along the corridors, girls were in big groups, and they were whispering, and giggling.

Some had small mirrors out, applying make-up; others were checking their hair and comparing it to their friends.

Hermione hadn't thought about Professor Cherly's Crystal Gazing yesterday at all. Frankly, she didn't give a hoot who Malfoy liked- as it was most certainly not her!

In the hall, it was much worse.

Malfoy was being watched and day-dreamed about by every girl, except Hermione, in the hall.

Harry and Ron were trying to talk to Ginny or Lavender. But both were staring at Malfoy.

According to Hermione, Malfoy rather liked the attention. He liked the fact that girls were almost fainting over him. He liked the fact that girls talked about him more than they already did. He liked the fact that the boys around him were starting to feel jealous.

Dumbledore stood, and everyone present in the hall went quiet.

Before he spoke, however, someone walked through double doors.

Hermione's head turned, and so did everyone else's.

In walked a skinny, very pretty girl.

She was wearing jeans that flared at the bottom, with a tank shirt and she had black hair. Her eyes were like Harry's, stormy green.

As she walked up to Dumbledore, she ignored all the gasps coming from the guys, and the looks of competition already showing.

When she reached Dumbledore, he pulled out his wand.

Waving it, the Sorting hat appeared, and she placed it on her head.

'SLYTHERIN!' shouted the hat after a moments pause.

Slytherins clapped loudly, but the girls face, which had held a smile, now dropped.

Hermione felt a small ping of pitty, as the girl walked over to the Slytherin table.

Pansy practically pushed her friend off the seat, in order to make room for this pretty stranger.

The girl sat down, and looked at Dumbledore.

'As I was about to say, we have a new student- though I am sure, no, positive you have already noticed that. Her name is Aj Tyler, and I hope you all give her the Hogwarts welcome!'

There was an applause, in which Aj Tyler smiled briefly.

Slowly, everyone's attention turned back to themselves and their conversations.

Hermione looked over at the new girl.

Her hair was a sleeker black than what Hermione had first thought, and her eyes were a shade lighter than Harry's.

Hermione was half and half in which she hoped what class Aj Tyler would be put in.

After ten more minutes, Hermione told the boys that she wanted to check something out in the library.

'Hermione, you know, it's not illegal to come into Hogwarts after the beginning of term. Or to be sorted in Slytherin.'

Hermione looked hurt.

'It has nothing to do with her!' Hermione snapped, but Ron just shrugged, and drank pumpkin juice.

'I hate it when you say things like that.' Hermione walked out of the hall, close to tears.

She didn't know why he said that. She didn't care for the Aj Tyler- she was irrelevant. Hermione would have come to the library weather she had arrived or not.

When Hermione did arrive at the library, it was almost empty- except for someone with black hair, flaring jeans, and a tank top- Aj Tyler.

Hermione didn't even notice that Aj was out of the hall- mind you, she wasn't watching.

Hermione walked over to a shelf that she needed to get a book off.

Getting her book, Hermione sat down at her table, and flipped through the pages.

Hermione glanced up at a muffled crying voice.

Looking around, she saw that Aj was sitting two tables up, and was hunched over, crying.

Hermione again felt sorry for her, so she closed her book, and walked over to her.

'Excuse me, but are you ok?' Hermione asked, approaching Aj.

Aj looked up. Her eyes were blood shot, and they gave it away- she had been balling her eyes out.

'No, not really.' Hermione had thought that, because Aj was in Slytherin, she would speak nastily, but to her surprise, Aj spoke softly, and clammily.

'Do you want to tell me what's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'I suppose I have to tell someone.' Aj smiled.

Hermione said down opposite her, and studied her face.

Aj looked at her for a minute, then started talking.

'I don't want to be in Slytherin.' she said.

'Is that all?' Hermione asked.

'Well, it's a lot, when you think about it, I mean, I wanted to be put in anything _but _Slytherin.'

Hermione looked at her, then decided she believed her.

'Er, what class are you in?' Hermione asked.

'I think I am with someone called Draco Malfoy? I think Professor Dumbledore said he was meant to be showing me around…I don't even know him.' she finshed.

'I am in most of Malfoy's classes.' Hermione smiled, 'which means, you would be in most of my classes!'

Aj smiled back, then frowned.

'Why did you call him Malfoy?' she asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated. 'I don't really get along with Malfoy…pureblood and muggle born things mostly.'

'Oh. I am a pureblood, but I won't make fun of you. As far as I am concerned, you are my first real friend.'

Hermione smiled again.

'Thanks.' she said, then slapped her forehead.

'Oh my god, where are my manners? I am Hermione Granger.'

'I think you know my name, Hermione Granger.' Aj smiled.

'Yes.' Hermione checked her watch.

'We'd better head off, Aj, or we'll be late. And if Malfoy's supposed to so you around, we'd better go and find Ferret.'

Aj looked puzzled.

'Ferret?'

Hermione laughed, walked back over to her table, picked up the book, returned it, and then explained to Aj why she had called Malfoy that.

Aj laughed, and thanked Hermione for being a friend.

'Your welcome.' Hermione answered, as they emerged in the Entrance Hall.

People were starting to file out, and Hermione caught sight of the blond ferret.

'Malfoy!' Hermione called.

'What?' he shot back rudely.

'I am returning your friend.' Hermione answered.

Malfoy smirked.

'Aj.' he nodded.

'Draco.' Aj blushed. Malfoy smirked.

Behind Malfoy, Hermione saw Harry and Ron, and next to them Malfoy's crowd.

In it was the new Slytherin, who Hermione still didn't know the name of.

'Hey, Draco, what you doing?' asked the mystery Slytherin.

'Talking to Aj.' Malfoy said.

'Who's that?' he asked, pointing to Hermione.

'She is know as Mudblood.' Malfoy answered.

'Actually, only to pathetic and low- life's am I known as Mudblood. I am Hermione Granger.' Hermione said.

'I am Jamie Silverstone.' he held out a hand, but just as Hermione was about to shake it, Malfoy inturputed.

'Slytherins don't shake hands of Mudbloods, Jamie.' he said, then pushed past Hermione and up the stairs.

Aj waved to Hermione, before Malfoy had looped his arm through hers, and escorted her up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry and Ron.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked.

'I made a new friend.' hermone answered.

'With the Slytherin fellow?' Ron asked.

'No, with Aj Tyler.' Hermione smiled.

Ron looked confused as to why his friend was befriending a Slytherin.

'Come on, we're late for Charms.' Harry said.

'With the Slytherins.' Hermione added.

Ron was quiet as they made their way up to charms, but Hermione told Harry why and how she had made friends with Aj.

Harry seamed to be happy for Hermione, as making new friends was hard for her.

Reaching charms, Hermione saw that they were only just in time for Professor Flitwick to open the door.

Slytherins were out side waiting already, and Hermione smiled at Aj, who smiled back, then followed Malfoy inside.

Hermione walked in, followed by Harry and Ron, and sat at the back.

Aj was looking back at Hermione, smiled again, then faced the front.

'What is with her and smiling?' Ron asked aloud.

'Leave her alone Ron!' Hermione snapped in an undertone.

Ron held up his hands, as though backing off.

'Sorry!' he said.

'Mate, Just drop it.' Harry said, turning away from the window.

'You two always gang up against me.' Ron grumbled, but said no more.

'Good morning class!' squeaked Professor Flitwick from the front of the class.

He was standing on top of a pile of books, which was on his desk.

'Today, we will be doing some new charms-'

'Dah!' Malfoy said.

Flitwick looked at him, scowded, but went on.

'As I was saying Mr. Malfoy, we will be doing new charms, and the one we will be doing, is a charm that could knock you off your feet, and give you a nasty rash, depending how much the caster hates the victim.'

Everyone looked at one and other, and grinned.

'I could use that one Malfoy.' Ron grinned.

'Ron, you shouldn't say that!' Hermione said, frowning.

'Bite me.' Ron said.

'Ron, what's wrong with you?' Hermione asked, getting angry at his shocked tone.

'nothing.' he said, but he was lying.

'Ron.' Hermione warned.

'Just leave me alone!' he snapped, but he raised his voice a bit too loud.

'Is there a problem at the back there?' Professor Flitwick asked.

Every head turned to the golden trio, and stared.

'No sir, nothing is wrong.' Ron answered.

Five minutes later, Professor Flitwick asked them to break up into groups and practice the charm.

Hermione tried talking to Ron, but he only talked to Harry.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yes?' he asked.

'Can I swap with you?'

Harry looked past her at Ron, who was going red around his ears.

'Sure.'

Hermione smiled a little, and then swapped with Harry so she was no longer in the middle.

Working on the charm was hard work, considering Hermione couldn't talk to Ron.

Harry was getting angry, because he had to try and tell each person two things.

Aj came up the back half way through the practice lesson, and sat on Hermione's table.

'Hey, Hermione. How's your charm going?' she asked, smiling at Harry and Ron.

Ron scowled, then looked away.

'Oh, I'm managing.' Hermione smiled.

'Aj, this is Harry-'

'Potter.' Aj finished.

Hermione grinned, and Harry smiled, shaking Aj's out stretched hand.

'Aj? What are you doing up here with the Gryffindorks?' Malfoy followed Aj up there and was now smirking at the golden trio.

Malfoy, who has some brains, figured out that something wasn't right.

Wait, he thought, Granger's always in the middle….Weasel isn't looking too pleased…mmm

'What's wrong? Is the golden trio in a furry?' he smirked

'Come on, Draco, we need to get back to our charm.' Aj put her arm through Malfoy's and started walking up the class room. She looked over her shoulder, and mouthed "meet me in the library at lunch".

Hermione nodded, and then returned back to the set task.

After charms, they had Divination.

Hermione climbed up to tower, and waited for Harry and Ron to catch up.

When they were waiting, Hermione noticed in more depth that all the girls had more make-up than was necessary, and they were continuously checking their hair, fixing the tiniest thing…Hermione snorted.

'This is sad.' she said

Harry nodded, and Ron just grunted.

Malfoy came up the tower, and smirked, as the girls tried to let him see them.

'Hello…er…Draco…' one of Pansy's friend said.

Aj was on his arm, but she wasn't looking to comfortable.

Hermione cocked her head, but Aj saw her, and just shook her head.

When the door opened, the class climbed the ladder, and sat down.

All the girls battled to get over near Malfoy, and by the end of it, most girls were near, next to, or close by Malfoy.

Most of his friends were scattered in the sea of girls, but all of the other boys had been forced to sit on the other side of the room.

Hermione was the only girl who hadn't rushed over to Malfoy, and tried to sit next to him.

Hermione was around boys and the occasional sulking girl who hadn't gotten near Malfoy.

Malfoy was around girls and boys, but mainly girls.

Hermione was talking to Harry, when someone came up behind her.

'Hermione?' Aj.

Hermione turned, saw her new friend, smiled, and motioned for her to sit down.

Aj did, but was watched by many of the boys.

'Why aren't you over there with ferret?' Hermione asked. She had noticed that Aj was sitting next to Malfoy, but now that she had moved, and was clearly not coming back, all the girls fought to sit next to Malfoy.

Aj shrugged.

'He's not my type.' she raised her eyebrow, and leaned in closer. 'But he is very cute.' she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

On the other side of the room, it was a shear catfight.

Girls were pushing each other out of their way, trying, and failing, to get closer to ferret.

When Professor Cherly walked in, he saw this, called to immediate silence, and when it didn't come, he waved his wand.

A thunderous cracking sound bounced off the walls, and the girls grew quiet.

Once they were seated and quiet, Hermione saw Malfoy looking for his arm pet.

When he saw her over with Hermione, and surrounded by other boys, Malfoy's eyes went rock hard, and he stiffened.

Hermione pretended he wasn't there, as she focused on Professor Cherly, who was standing at the front of the class, a look of utmost disgust on his young face.

'_Never_ in all my years of teaching, have I seen such barbaric behaviour.' the girls glanced at one and other, and smirked- something Hermione thought only Malfoy would do.

'All of you, who I saw behaving in such a grizzly way, shall stay for detention.'

Detention.

Hermione was meant to have gotten her detention from potions…she would ask Professor Snape about it if she didn't get a detention slip during today.

'Begin coping!' the Professor said, waving his wand, and three blackboards appeared, and chalk was beginning to write with itself on it.

The class groaned, but pulled out the necessary equipment, and began copying.

**Ok, now I know there was a lot more of the arrival with Aj Tyler, (who is not me! my friend wanted that to be her name!) and not much of the thing between Hermione and Draco, or the girls….next chapter, I promise to have more of it on there, and explain why Ron is acting like Ron is acting.**

**I don't think this chapter was as long as the others…I tried to make it so it was shorter, I hope it pleases!**

**Next chapter:**

**Hermione has a slumber party with her girlfriends, and Draco tries not to run in on their swimming!**

**The girls have more catfights, and started flirting with Malfoy.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**and thanks again to those who have!**

**Aj **


	4. DetentionPansyDAMN!

**I cannot BELIEVE the amount of reviews I have gotten!**

**Thank you SOOOO much!**

**whogir ****stbqt****l**

**future movie make JewelBlossom**

**xangelxgirlx jamesvlad**

**StrGzr974 alygdgrl**

**Starinthenight Lady-Crymsyn**

**Ara, Goddess of the broken Cold-eyes-for-you**

**IvyLilac Death Cyborg**

**TigerFireTiger Porcelain Prayer**

**Anigen JokittyEmiMousey**

**Hoarse Swan**

**MrsTomFelton007**

**I cannot thank you people enough!**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter might be very long!**

Hermione finished the day, exhausted.

Aj came over to her at dinner, sat down, and talked as though she was a part of Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

Many boys watched her, and tried to talk to her.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Aj asked, breaking a conversation she had been having with Harry.

'Err, nothing…' Hermione read the slip of paper that had appeared in front of her.

_Miss Granger, your detention with Professor Snape shall commence after you get this slip of parchment. It will take place in the Forbidden forest, and Professor Snape shall be collecting you at the end of your meal._

_Thankyou, _

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione swallowed, and looked at Harry.

'Harry…but….I don't like the Forbidden Forest…' Hermione said, fear clouding her mind.

'What?' Harry asked, confused.

Hermione shuddered at the memory of her being in the forest before- dark…cold…silent, except for the rustle of bushes….

'Hermione? Your pale…' Harry said.

Hermione handed him the note, and took a sip of water.

'Oh no.' Harry said.

'What?' Aj asked, now coming out of a conversation with Dean.

'Hermione got herself detention in potions, remember?' Harry asked, while Hermione fanned herself.

'Yes.' Aj answered.

'Well, Hermione is petrified of the forest…Hermione, come on.' Harry stood, walked over to Hermione, and helped her up.

Hermione put one arm over Harry's neck.

Aj stood as well, and helped Hermione with her other arm.

Just as they were ready to leave, Malfoy turned up. Gang of Slytherins behind him.

'AJ, why are you over here, and why have you got that mudblood's arm around your pureblood neck?' he asked.

'Hermione's not-' Aj stopped when she saw the meaningful look on Harry's face.

'Mudblood's not what?' Malfoy asked.

'Why do you call her that?' Aj asked.

Harry groaned- he only wanted to get Hermione out of here!

'Cause that id what she is.' Malfoy answered.

'Come on.' Harry said, glaring at Malfoy.

Leading the limp Hermione from the hall, Aj and Harry took her back to her room.

'Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Mmm?'

'Were is your room?'

Hermione started giving directions, and her helpers followed them.

Moments later, they arrived at the portrait.

'Dark Shadows.' Hermione said.

The portrait swung open, and they guided Hermione inside.

'In there.' Hermione pointed to her door.

Just as they reached the door, Harry was last to enter, but as he did, an invisible force pulled him back, and he went flying across the common room.

because he had had such a grip on Hermione, she was pulled back, and fell the ground, as she lost her footing.

Aj crashed on top of her.

It took a few minutes for Aj and Hermione to become untangled, but they managed it, and Harry got up, rubbing his bum.

'Ow.' he said.

Hermione laughed.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked, helping Aj to her feet.

'Yeah, You?'

'Fine.' Hermione answered.

Since Harry couldn't help Hermione through the door, Aj had to help Hermione over to her bed.

'Will you be ok?' she asked.

'I'll be fine.' Hermione answered, smiling at her friend.

'Your sure?'

'Positive.'

'Ok, see you tomorrow, the weekend!'

Hermione laughed, and waved to her friend.

'Bye Harry!' Hermione called, before Aj closed her door.

Aj and Harry saw themselves out, and separated in the corridor.

Hermione was off her bed, and she was walking through the bathroom, and had a nice warm shower.

Coming out, Hermione slipped in to a silk nighty, and walked out onto the balcony.

It was a little brisk, but Hermione warmed soon, and watched the silent trees of the forbidden forest gently sway in the moon light.

Hermione remembered.

Her detention!

Running back inside, Hermione through on some robes, and ran at top speed through Hogwarts.

Her hair was flowing wildly behind her, as she raced past other students, all fed, and tired.

Reaching the entrance hall, Hermione clutched a stitch in her side, and walked over to a stiff looking McGonagall, and a smirking Malfoy.

'Sorry- Professor!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' McGonagall asked.

'Err…' it was then that Hermione also remembered were detention was to take place.

'Fine.' she said, 'What are we doing in the hall Professor…and I though Professor Snape was meant to be here…' Hermione looked around, as though she was looking for him.

'He is waiting for you by the forest- and he can explain.'

McGonagall stepped out of their way, and watched as Malfoy and Hermione walked out onto the grounds.

Hermione reached for her wand.

'Lumos!' her wand tip lit up, and she could see.

A few seconds later, Malfoy did the same behind her.

Hermione stopped, scanned the grounds, and saw Professor Snape standing by the forest.

Heading in his direction, Hermione pretended Malfoy wasn't there.

'So, Granger, why were you late?' Malfoy asked.

'None of your damn busness. Hermione said.

'Come on.' He turned to wards her, and got really close.

'Were you snuggling anyone? Cause I have to tell you, three of your blouse buttons are undone.' Malfoy winked, and smirked.

'How bloody observant you are.' Hermione said, sarcastically.

'So you _are _snuggling someone?'

'No, I'm not.' Hermione said.

Malfoy moved away, and Hermione almost ran the rest of the way to professor Snape.

When she got there, she asked him what they were to be doing.

'Miss Granger, while you are in the forest, you will be collecting with Mr. Malfoy a special plant. This is detention, but it is a privilege as well. You should thank your lucky stars that it wasn't anything else.'

Hermione gulped, and thought that cleaning out cupboards or something- anything, well ok, maybe not _anything_, but- else!

'Er, what plant shall we be collecting?' Hermione asked.

'The Jackboot.' Snape answered, 'Which is located in the very heart of the forest.'

Hermione shifted.

'I will be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall.' Snape said, and he made his way back up the darkened ground.

'Well, come on Granger, I don't want to be here all night!' Malfoy snapped, holding out his wand, which had been hanging loosely by his side.

Hermione shivered, but followed him, extending her own wand.

'Not scared are we, Mudblood?' Malfoy smirked, when they were five minutes into the forest.

Hermione had jumped and squeaked at a snap of a stick.

'A little.' Hermione answered truthfully.

'Your scared of this, but not of being Potter's friend?' Hermione scowled.

'Yes.' she said.

Hermione studied Malfoy for a moment with her wand light.

Hermione could recall Harry telling her way back in her first year, that when they had detention, Malfoy was scared out of his wits.

Now, he looked calm, alert, but relaxed.

Hermione jumped and shivered as a bush moved behind them.

'What was that?' she squeaked.

'A bush- honestly, Granger, calm down.' Malfoy sighed.

'If you want, you can cling to my strong arm.' Malfoy said, holding out his arm, but Hermione new he was being naive.

Hermione scowled again, but took him up on his offer, and clung to his arm, as two sticks snapped, and bushes rustled.

'Relax Granger!' Malfoy laughed.

Hermione still clung to his arm, despite her dislike for the Slytherin.

'Let's just move on.' Hermione said, as she detached herself from him.

He smirked and moved a head.

Hermione looked around her, behind her. For some reason, she kept thinking someone or something was behind her- other than trees. The little hairs on the back of her tanned neck were standing up.

'Malfoy? I think there's something there…' Hermione trailed off.

'There's nothing here Granger.' Malfoy answered from the front.

He had spoken too soon.

Suddenly, there was thunder- but it was coming from the ground, vibrating through Hermione's cold and stiff body.

'What the hell?' Malfoy asked.

Eyes were appearing out of the gloom, darting around them. They were slowing circling.

Just as Malfoy stood in front of Hermione, one of the mysterious creatures lashed out.

Malfoy jumped on Hermione, knocked her to the ground, and forced her head to stay flat on the dirt.

Hermione was weeping from fear.

Malfoy stood, and faced the mysterious creature.

They started circling them again. Again they lashed out, this time, one connected to Malfoy's chest.

He yelped out in pain, as blood soaked his shirt.

Hermione rolled to her feet, and looked down at Malfoy.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked the mysterious creature.

'You should know who we are, human.' It was a centaur.

'Why are you attacking us?' Hermione wept.

'Because you are invading our territory.' the centaur replied.

'Please, we only came in here because of a detention- we need to collect Jackboot.' Hermione said, trying and failing to bring herself to her full height.

'You speak the truth?' one asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Very well. You may continue, but if you do not return and see my brother before you leave, next time we see a human, we kill them.' the other centaurs shouted in agreement.

'What's going on here?' one asked.

It was Firenze, their old Divination teacher.

'Oh, it's you.' someone muttered.

Malfoy was in a sitting position, and was slowly crawling to lean himself up against a tree.

Hermione rushed over to help him, and checked his chest.

Malfoy wasn't crying, though his face was contort of pain, and extreme measures at that.

Hermione stood, and watched as Firenze entered by the light of Hermione's forgotten wand, which she had dropped when Malfoy had knocked her to the ground.

'You have hurt innocents.' Firenze said, noticing Malfoy's wound, and his face.

'We had hurt invaders.' someone spat.

'No, they were clearly innocent.' Firenze said.

'We have cleared them, they can do what they like, as long as they are out of this forest by sun dawn, and have checked with my brother.' someone else said.

'Well, then, clear off!' Firenze said.

'These are our invaders, not yours, besides, we are only not killing you because of Master Dumbledore.'

'Hermione, Draco, you may leave.' Firenze said.

Hermione helped Malfoy to his feet, collected her wand, and looked around for Malfoy's.

It was lying at the hoof of one of the centaurs.

Hermione cautiously approached him, bent down, picked up the wand, and walked back over to Malfoy.

'Bye, and thankyou Firenze.' Hermione said, as she put her arm around Malfoy's middle, and helped guide him away from the centaurs.

Five minutes later, Hermione stopped by the edge of a river, that ran through the forest, and helped Malfoy sit.

'Are you feeling better?' Hermione asked, squatting down in front of him and inspecting his wound.

'Yeah, I'm fine, apart from a gash in my chest.' he said, sarcastically, but he was trying not to smile.

Hermione lifted his t-shirt.

'Hey!' Malfoy screeched.

'Please, Malfoy, I need to see it clearly.' Hermione said.

'Can't wait to see my chest can we?' Malfoy smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and helped him lift his blood stained shirt off.

She kept it close, and looked at his cut.

By the looks of it, it ran deep, and it was across his right side.

Hermione muttered a water spell, poured some on his shirt and carefully cleaned what she could of his cut.

Malfoy winced, but said nothing, determined not to let weakness show- no matter the pain.

Hermione dried his shirt with another spell when she was done cleaning it, and then looked at the cut, now that she could see it.

Hermione strained her eyes, but couldn't see.

Getting Malfoy's wand, Hermione ignited it again, as it had gone out, and held it up close to Malfoy. Using her own wand, she patched up his wound, so now it looked like a scar.

'That better?' Hermione asked.

'Much.' he answered, standing, getting his shirt back, and cleaning the blood off in the stream.

When he was done, he dried it, and wore it again.

Hermione gave him his wand back, and they continued into the forest.

'Why don't we just turn around?' Hermione complained.

'Because, then we will get in more trouble.' Malfoy said, wincing as he walked.

Hermione pouted, but continued.

Ten minutes later they found what they had made the dangerous trek for.

As Malfoy bent and collected the plant, Hermione studied the surroundings.

It was dark, silent…well not anymore.

Something was moving, something was out there.

Again.

Hermione turned, and saw trees moving slowly in the wind. Something else was moving their lower half though.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy, bent, whispered in his ear.

'There's something out there.' she said, shaking again.

Malfoy sighed, stood, and looked in the direction Hermione was pointing.

Malfoy stiffened as he saw Hermione was right- something was there.

He reached for his wand, and stood in front of Hermione again.

The thing that was moving stopped just out of their rang in eye sight.

No one spoke.

No one moved.

No one did anything, but breath.

Hermione shivered, Malfoy stiffened even more.

'Draco?' someone said.

Malfoy shushed Hermione, thinking it was her, but it wasn't. Hermione doesn't use his first name, and it wasn't Hermione's voice. The voice came from in front of him, not behind him.

A wand lit up in the darkened trees, and someone stepped forward.

'Who are you?' Malfoy called, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Hermione holding her wand out behind him.

'Draco, it's me- Pansy!'

Hermione held her wand up, but Malfoy lowered his.

'Pansy, you PRAT!'

Pansy walked forward, and hugged Malfoy.

Malfoy yelped as Pansy's body placed pressure on his freash wound.

'God Damn It PANSY!' Malfoy yelled, pushing her back.

Pansy looked confused.

then she saw Hermione.

'Mudblood?' she asked.

'Yes, Pansy, we are here on detention. Why are you here?' Malfoy asked, angry.

'I was looking for you…' Pansy trailed off.

'You could have waited till later, or till tomorrow morning!' Malfoy snapped.

'Come on, let's get back to the castle.' Hermione said.

'No Mudblood, I think this place is quiet romantic, and I want Draco to share this with me.'

'Fine,' Hermione took the little jar of which had the plant in it. 'Do what you wanna.'

Hermione walked back to the trees.

'Granger!' Malfoy shouted.

Hermione waited for him to catch up, Pansy behind.

'What?'

'Like you think I'm going to let you go back through this forest on your own?' Malfoy said.

'Err…Yeah. You don't care for me remember? I'm just a mud…just a mud….just a Mudblood after all.' Hermione said.

Malfoy caught her as she walked off with a quick speed.

Pansy followed, wondering what the hell was going on.

'Draco, why don't you let her go back? She is, as she said, just a Mudblood.' Pansy snorted.

'Because, all Malfoy's are gentlemen, and it wouldn't be gentlemen like If I let an unaccompanied lady walk through the forest alone.'

'Why, Draco, I didn't think you thought of me as a Lady!' Pansy shrieked excitedly.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other, before Hermione turned and headed back through the trees, her wand out, and looking for the centaur.

When she reached him, he nodded and headed back for the cover of his trees.

Hermione walked back up to the castle alone, Malfoy and Pansy trailing behind.

Upon Entering the Entrance hall, Hermione saw Snape standing there, waiting.

McGonagall was there too.

'Mr. Malfoy! What happened to you?' she exclaimed when Malfoy walked in behind Hermione.

His face was covered in dirt and mud, his t shirt was ripped and his hair was all scruffy.

'Centaurs.' Hermione answered.

'Centaurs?' Her Professor repeated.

Hermione nodded, so did Malfoy.

'They attacked.' Hermione explained.

Pansy looked shocked,

'CENTAURS ATTACKED MY DRACO?' she yelled.

'Calm down Miss Parkinson!' barked McGonagall.

'You two have had a terrible ordeal, so please, go to your rooms, and a teacher will check on you tomorrow.'

'Professor, should Malfoy really go to the hospital wing?' Hermione asked.

'No, he is exhausted, so he must rest.'

Hermione nodded, thrust the bottle of plant into Snape's hand, and walked behind Malfoy incase he lost his footing.

When Hermione was showered again, in her Pjs again, she walked in on Malfoy in the bathroom.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' she said, throwing her hands up to cover her eyes.

'It's Ok, Granger, I have pants on.' Malfoy smirked.

Hermione slowly lowered her hands.

Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror, examining the cut.

'Do you want help?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah.' Hermione walked over to him, and cleaned the cut with the creams he had on the sink bench.

When she was done, she rapped a bandage around his middle.

But in order to do this, she had to kinda hug him.

When she did, Malfoy caught a sent of mangos in her hair.

Hermione tried her hardest not to notice Malfoy's six pack or anything, as she cleaned him up.

When she was done, she bid him good night, and headed off to bed.

When she woke, she got dressed and decided to check on Malfoy.

She entered the common room, and saw him there, explaining something to Professor McGonagall.

'Ahh, Miss Granger.'

'Professor.' Hermione nodded.

'Miss Granger, can you please tell me what happened last night?' Hermione looked to the door and back again.

'Do not worry, you have been excused from your morning classes.' McGonagall read her mind.

'Oh.' Hermione sat down to a smirking Malfoy.

Hermione told her head-of-house everything that happened the previous night right up to when they met in the hall.

'Very well. You may leave.' Hermione and Malfoy stood, and walked out, McGonagall close behind.

Malfoy and Hermione said nothing as they walked to Charms.

'Malfoy.' Hermione said when they parted before entering the classroom.

'Mudblood.' he said.

'Ferret.' Hermione shot back before opening the door.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Flitwick interrupted.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are letting in a draft, kindly sit down.'

Malfoy was standing there, holding the door open, while Hermione had practical ran to sit next to Harry.

Malfoy scowled and slammed the door, but regretted it as his chest hurt.

'Holy SHIT!' he said, clutching his wound.

'Mr. Malfoy? Control yourself!' Flitwick looked shocked that Malfoy had sworn.

All the girls in Slytherin had seen Malfoy clutch his chest, and ran to help him, as he knelt on the ground, were he had fallen from the pain.

Hermione watched as the girls in Slytherin, Pansy in front, ran over to him.

They started pestering him, asking him if he's ok.

'Draco? Are you ok?' Pansy asked. 'You look like you're in pain….'

'Of course I'm in pain, you twit!' Malfoy said from the ground, a touch of icyness to his voice.

'Want help up?' someone asked.

'No!' he yelled.

'Draco, mate, are you ok?' Blaize asked, pushing through the crowd of gaggling girls.

'Yeah, I'm just peachy!' Malfoy said.

Hermione smiled.

'Mr. Malfoy, I think you should go to the hospital wing…' Flitwick said from the front of the class room.

'No. I'm fine…just give me a sec…' Malfoy groaned as he lifted himself from the stone floor.

The girls started fighting- again.

They all wanted to sit next to him, and pamper him.

'Sir?' Malfoy asked as he talked to some chick, telling her a story, which had her grinning.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Could Miss Granger sit next to me?'

The room, which had been buzzing with voices, died instantly, and Hermione started to sweat…sit? Next to Malfoy? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM? Hermione's mind buzzed with thoughts.

'Why?' Flitwick was flabbergasted.

'Because. I think teachers should mix up the houses, and also, I need to learn, and Miss Granger would be the best to be sat next to.' Malfoy smirked, as he turned around, and saw Hermione's look of horror, confusion, and pure hatred.

_How can she look like that all in one go?_ Malfoy thought to himself, as he smirked more.

'Very well.' Flitwick said.

'But sir!' Hermione started.

'No, Miss Granger.' Flitwick turned a deaf ear to Hermione's complaints.

Hermione huffed as she gathered her things, and made her way up to Malfoy, who was smirking.

'Err, were would you like me to sit ferret?' Hermione gritted her teeth.

'There.' Malfoy pointed right next to him, but the trouble was, there was already someone sitting there.

'There's someone sitting there Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'Thankyou.' Malfoy said sarcastically. 'Rose, move.'

The girl named Rose, looked at him, then moved back to where Hermione had been sitting, and wished that she still was.

Hermione sat, and looked at Flitwick.

'Hey, Granger, listen to my story.' Malfoy whispered.

'No.' Hermione said.

'Please?'

'No.'

Malfoy bugged Hermione the whole lesson, and she kicked herself mentally for thinking he did it cause he wanted to be near her.

_He did it to irritate me! AND IT'S WORKING!_ Hermione said to herself, as Malfoy talked to Pansy, who was on his other side.

Hermione almost ran out the door at the end of lesson, praising anyone who thought of bells.

Hermione didn't wait for Harry or Ron, as she walked very quickly to the dungeons.

It was when she got there that she noticed she had it with the Slytherins…

DAMN!

Hermione waited in a dark corner for the rest of the class to get there.

Panicking for a minute, Hermione thought that she hadn't done her homework. She spun around, faced the wall, fell the floor, and practically ripped her bag open to look for the homework in question.

_Ok, there's Divination- I have that today…Herbology…POTIONS! Where is it! Oh, there it is…_ Hermione was half way through returning to her calm state, when a soft, soft, but dangerous voice spoke behind her.

'You know, dark corners are the best place to do dark deeds.' Hermione's eyes hardened as she recognized that voice.

'Buzz off Malfoy.' Hermione snapped, as she turned around, and rose to her full height.

'I missed you when you ran out of charms.' he whispered, coming ever closer.

'Like hell you did.' Hermione said.

'No, I did. See, now because you ran away, and wouldn't talk to me, I'm going to ask Snape to sit you next to me, and seeing as how I'm his favorite student…'

Hermione groaned silently.

_Damn him_ she thought.

Over his shoulder, Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.

'Whatever Ferret.' Hermione said, as she passed him and over to Harry and Ron.

'Hey, herms, are you ok?' Ron asked.

'Fine.' Hermione said, smiling.

'How was sitting next to Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Crap.' Hermione answered honestly.

Harry laughed, and followed Hermione in as Snape opened the damned door.

'Sir?' Malfoy called in the lesson.

'Yes?'

'Can Granger sit next to me?'

'Why?'

Malfoy used the same explanation that he had used on Flitwick. Snape gave in, same as Flitwick, and he also ignored Hermione's complaints as she moved to sit next to him.

'NO!' someone screamed as Hermione sat.

Hermione turned around, and saw Pansy standing there, looking ferious.

'I WILL NOT LET YOU SIT NEXT TO HIM!' she screamed, and before Hermione could say anything in her defence, Pansy had grabbed her hair, pulled, and sent Hermione crashing onto Malfoy's lap.

Pansy screamed again, grabbed Hermione, again by the hair, and this time, sent her crashing to the ground.

'MISS PARKINSON!' Snape shouted from the desk.

Hermione raised her wand, and sent Pansy flying across the dungeon.

Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione as she recovered, immobilized Hermione, and began hitting and kicking her.

**I know it was long, but I warned you!**

**Please R&R!**

**I hope it was ok, but then again, I'm the writer, so I don't have to read it, you do!**

**Thanks for reading, and please R&R!**

**Man, I just noticed, this chapter didn't have anything about Ron or the slumber party, I am soo sorry, I was so buzy with work and stuff, that it competey sliped my mind….i am writing the next chapter now, and belevie me, it has both of the things that I promised in it!**

**Please don't hate me!**

**Aj**


	5. Slumber party and what?

**OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE THE SLUMBER PARTY IN IT! I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**Ok, it will be in this one, I promise!**

**Thanks!**

Hermione screamed out in pain, and as she couldn't free herself, she had to suffer.

But then…someone lifted it…Ahh she can move…

OUCH!

Hermione jumped up and began ripping the crap out of Pansy.

'STOP THIS AT ONCE!' Snape shouted, waving his wand.

'Miss Granger! I expected more rational behavior from you!' Snape said.

'What? Like stand back and let her hit me and whip my ass? I think not!' Hermione snapped.

'Silence!' Snape barked, 'And Miss Parkinson, as a Slytherin, I am ashamed in you.'

Pansy looked at Malfoy, and smiled.

'As long as my Draco is away from the Mudblood, I'll be happy.' Pansy said, as Malfoy's mouth dropped.

'Well, I think, this class shall have a seating plan!' The class groaned.

'No, Silence! It will teach you all a valuable lesson, even though it may a bit muggle, it won't matter. Some times, muggle things are the better option.'

The class looked at Malfoy, Hermione and Pansy.

'Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, out side _now_!' He spoke with such venom, that Hermione and pansy left with out any complaints.

'The rest of you, continue with your potions!' Snape snapped as he headed out after the girls.

'Mr. Malfoy, you better come to.'

Pansy and Hermione stood out side, none saying a word, until Snape appeared through the door, Malfoy following closely, smirking.

_Git_ Hermione thought.

'What the hell happened in there Miss Parkinson?' Snape said.

'I don't want the Mudblood sitting next to Draco.' Pansy said.

'That's all? That's why you interrupted my class?'

Pansy nodded.

'This matter is going to Dumbledore.' Snape barked, looking venom.

All three students nodded as they headed off to Dumbledore's office.

'If you do not turn up there, there will be consequences.' Snape said, returning to his class.

'You're a bitch.' Pansy said, as they walked in silence.

'You're a friken ass !' Hermione shot back

'Calm down, ladies.' Malfoy said, still smirking.

'Don't tell me to clam down!' both girls snapped at the same time.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office ten minutes before lunch.

'What is this?' he asked, seeing the two Slytherins and the lonely Gryffindor.

He had both girls explain one at a time, and then Malfoy, who didn't know much.

'I see.' He looked glum.

'Detention for Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy, you may go.'

Malfoy smirked and left.

'Miss Parkinson, you may go as well.' Pansy smirked as well at Hermione, and left.

'Miss Granger, please, sit.' Hermione had been expecting to go…

_BRING_ bell went.

'Please, Miss Granger, tell me again, in exact words, what did Mr. Malfoy say when he asked the two Professor's to have you to sit next to him.'

Hermione said as much as she could remember.

By the time she was done, she only had ten minutes left of lunch.

'Very well. You may go.'

Hermione had her classes to finish for that day, so she lumbered off to them.

'Ron?' Hermione asked, sitting next to him.

'What?' he asked, turning to her.

'What was wrong, or is?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing.' he said, a bit too quickly.

'No, something was wrong, please tell me. I mean, you did go off at me…' Hermione trailed off.

'Hermione, you should see Madam Pomfrey, you have burses all over your face.' Ron said quickly, getting up and leaving Hermione to sit next to Neville before Seamus could get there.

After class, Hermione did go and see the matron, and had her face taken care of.

'My dear, this must hurt.' The matron said, as she rubbed things in Hermione's skin.

'Yeah, it does a bit.' Hermione answered smiling.

The matron smiled, and continued fixing the head girl.

'Ok, you may go.' she said, when she was done.

Hermione thanked her, and headed off to the Hall.

Hermione entered the hall, sat down, and then a thought came to her.

_I want a slumber party_ she thought.

So, getting to her feet again, she walked up the table to where Lavender and Parvati were sitting.

'Hey herms!' Lavender said, Parvati smiled.

'Hey guys….wanna have a slumber party?' Hermione grinned.

'Sure!' lavender said.

'Cool, my – wait, I'll get you guys from the Gryffindor common room after dinner.' Hermione said, remembering that they didn't know were her room was.

'Sure!'

'Cool!'

Hermione smiled, and then looked around for Ginny.

Spotting her, Hermione walked up to her seat.

'Hey Gin.' she said.

'Oh hey Hermione!'

'Listen, wanna have a slumber party tonight?'

'Yeah!' Ginny said, grinning.

'Cool! I'll get you form the Gryffindor common room after dinner ok?'

'Absolutely!'

Hermione hugged her, and then walked over to Aj, who was sitting next to Malfoy.

'Hey, er Aj.' Hermione smiled.

'Oh hey Hermione!' Aj exclaimed, seeing her.

The Slytherins around them watched Hermione cautiously, some even reaching for their wands.

'Umm, do you want to have a slumber party with me and my friends tonight?' Hermione whispered in her ear, not wanting the Slytherins to over hear.

'Do I ever!' Aj grinned.

'Sweet. I'll get you from er….the entrance hall after dinner?' Hermione asked.

'Ok.' Aj grinned and Hermione walked off.

'Aj, what the hell did you just agree to?' Pansy asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Aj said, returning to her food.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor table, and spoke to Ron.

'Your face looks better.' he said, when she tried to talk to him.

'Thanks…Ron, you can't dance around it any longer, what was, and still is, wrong!' Hermione said

'I can't tell you…not now.' Ron said, getting up, leaving a hurt Hermione sitting there.

_Later that night_

Hermione left the great hall saw Aj waiting there, looking around.

'Aj!' Hermione called.

Aj smiled and waved.

Hermione walked over to her, and spoke.

'Just gotta get my other friends.'

'Ok.'

They walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

'I love it here.' Aj said, looking around her.

'Yeah, it's beautiful.' Hermione agreed.

Reaching the portrait, Hermione told Aj to wait outside, while Hermione collected her friends from inside.

Coming out, they saw Aj, and stiffened.

'What are you doing here?' Parvati asked rudely.

'She's coming tonight.' Hermione said.

'Oh.' Parvati relaxed, and so did the others.

'Aj, this is Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.' Hermione pointed to each person as she said them, 'And this is Aj Tyler.'

Each Gryffindor girl smiled when Hermione said their name, and shook Aj's hand.

'Ok, let's go!' Hermione said.

Hermione led her friends to the portrait, said the password, and then gave them the grand tour.

'And this, 'she said, concluding the tour, 'is my room.' Hermione opened the door, and saw each girl's reaction.

'Wow Hermione!' Lavender exclaimed

The others whistled, all but Aj, who had seen it once before.

'Hey, put your stuff down, and let's go swimming!' Hermione said.

The girls grinned, detached them selves from their stuff, and stripped off, to were they had they swimmers on underneath.

They all followed Hermione into the bathroom, and sat by the pool thing while it filled up.

The girls all jumped in, splashed each other, and dunked everyone.

Hermione climbed out after twenty minutes, and rapped a sarong around her, and left the bathroom to get some food.

Hermione entered the common room, and looked around.

They had a small tunnel that led down to the kitchens, and Hermione was about to use it, when Malfoy coughed.

'You know your ment to tell Dumbledore when you have a party.' he said.

'So?' Hermione said, turning around to face the ferret.

'Well, I could tell him, and get you in trouble…and since you had detention, and the thing with Pansy…you could get expelled…' Hermione's face dropped to horror.

You wouldn't dare.' she said, but she knew he would.

'Oh, wouldn't I?' He smirked, knowing he had her in the palm of his hand.

'What do you want me to do? Your homework for three weeks or something?' Hermione asked, knowing she would kick herself later.

'Mmm, no.' Hermione sighed in relief.

'I want to be able to have a party, with my friends, and _you _have to do anything we say.' his smirk widened

'No way!' Hermione said.

'Well, then, it was nice, or not, knowing you.' he said, sighing and getting up.

'Ok!' Hermione said, panicking. 'I'll do it, but it has to be with in reason.' Hermione said.

'Of course. We wouldn't want to see your Mudblood body.' Malfoy smirked, and headed off to his bedroom.

Hermione shook her head, and headed off down to the kitchens and got the food.

When she returned, she opened the bathroom door, and saw Malfoy sitting by the pool, in his boxers, and the girls in the pool, smiling.

'Come on; don't make us pull you in again.' Aj laughed. 'Oh, Hermione!' she squealed.

Hermione smiled, put the food down, and sat opposite Malfoy on the other side of the pool.

'What's he doing here?' she asked Lavender.

'Oh,' she giggled. 'He didn't realize we were in here, so he came in, and saw us, and Aj hopped up and pulled him in fully clothed.' Lavender pointed to a pile of wet clothes by the pool.

'You're joking?' Hermione said.

'Nope.' Lavender grinned.

Ginny was swimming over to them, and she was smiling.

'Hey herms. Having fun with your dorm mate, hope you don't mind.' she grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You can have him.' she said.

'What's going on over here?' Aj had come over, leaving poor Parvati near Malfoy, who was watching the girls.

'Nothing.' Ginny laughed.

'Hey, Ginny, guys, come here.' Hermione whispered in their ears, and they grinned evilly.

'Then, we'll do that to him later.' Hermione grinned.

'Ok, go do it.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione stood, took off her sarong, and dived into the pool.

She swam over to Parvati, and smiled.

'Come on!' she said.

'You too Malfoy!' she called, as she pulled Parvati over to the other girls.

'What?' he asked.

She swam back over to him.

'Come on, you look like an ugly sod over here!' she called.

Malfoy stood, and shouted at Hermione.

'Excuse me, I am not-' But Ginny had snuck out of the pool without him noticing, and had come up behind him. Before he could hear her giggling, she had pushed him in, on top of Hermione.

Hermione managed to shirk as Malfoy's weight fell on top of her.

Hermione tried pushing him off her under the water, but he was, it appeared knocked out.

Hermione started panicking, as she ran out of air.

Pushing with all her might, Hermione managed to push him off, and swim to the surface.

Taking a huge gulp of air, as she surfaced, Hermione saw the girls watching from the edge of the pool.

'Hermione!' Aj called. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah!' Hermione called, and then remembered Malfoy.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione dived back down, and looked for the Slytherin.

Seeing his blond hair on the bottom of the pool, Hermione kicked her legs, and headed for him.

She grabbed him from underneath his arms, and pulled, careful not to touch his wound.

His head bobbed around in the water, causing Hermione to panic.

Hermione gathered her thoughts, and kicked off from the bottom on the pool.

'Oh my god, they've been down there for a while…' Ginny said, shakily from the surface of the pool.

They were all out side of the pool, watching the surface looking for the brown or blond hair…anywhere…somewhere…

'There!' Lavender screamed, seeing Hermione's head break the surface.

Hermione broke the surface, and gulped precious air, lovely air.

She pulled Malfoy up, and looked at him.

He defiantly looked knocked out.

Hermione swam on her side, dragging his body behind her.

'Is he ok?' Parvati asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione answered honestly, pulling him up on the edge of the pool.

Hermione climbed out after him, and looked at him. She checked his pulse, and heard that it was going strong, but there didn't seam to be any life.

His chest was moving slowly, but not normal.

'Is he…dead?' Aj asked, kneeling down beside Hermione.

'No, there's a pulse, but…' she trailed off.

None of the girls knew what to do.

Then…

**Ok, now this might be a little sorter, but it seamed like the best place to leave a cliff hanger :P**

**Please R&R and ill update!**

**Maybe even in the next two days if u review!**

**thanks!**

**Aj**


	6. hermione i dont think thats a good idea

**Grins **

**Seams like you all liked my cliff hanger?**

**OK, no more delay…**

Then…Malfoy sat up so quick, that girls all screamed.

Malfoy darted up, got Hermione around the waist, since she was closer, and ran over to the pool, and jumped in with her.

Hermione was screaming- under water…

Malfoy grinned to himself, as he swam to the surface, seeing Granger following.

'Malfoy! That wasn't funny!' Hermione shrieked, as she hopped out of the pool.

'Yes it was! You should have seen your face!' Malfoy cackled.

'That wasn't a very nice joke- we thought something was wrong!' Aj said, but she was smiling all the same…so were Lavender, Parvati and Ginny.

Hermione seamed to be the only one who took Malfoy's sad, but scary joke seriously.

'Well, it couldn't have been that bad, cause your all laughing.' Malfoy grinned.

'It wasn't a funny joke!' Hermione screamed, grabbing her towel, and drying off.

'Sure it wasn't.' Malfoy smirked.

'Come on, girls.' Hermione said, collecting the food, which lay abandoned by the pool.

Hermione led her friends out of the bathroom, head held high.

The head girl dumped the food on her bed, then turned and faced her friends.

'What a creep.' she said, starting to blow- dry her hair with her wand.

'Come on Hermione, it was funny.' Parvati said, smiling.

'It was only funny to you because it wasn't you that was standing closest to him, nor was it you that he grabbed and jumped into the pool with!' Hermione snapped.

'Oh, clam down.' Ginny said, grinning.

'I have to say, you too would make a great couple.' Lavender said, before Hermione burst out laughing.

'Have you gone completely mad?' she shrieked, controlling herself.

Lavender shrugged, before smiling.

'Hermione and Malfoy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-' she sang.

'Ok, stop _right _there!' Hermione screamed, not wanting to hear that song that she knew so well.

'Well, what about our other plan?' Ginny asked, sitting on Hermione's bed, pushing aside the food.

'Excuse me, but what "our other plan"?' Parvati asked.

Hermione explained, and Parvati grinned.

'Well,' Hermione said, 'We could do that to him tonight…while he's asleep!'

'Yeah!'

'Fantastic!'

'Cool.'

Hermione grinned, and her friends all sat on her bed, and ate, talked and laughed.

When it was one in the morning, Hermione rose, and looked in the bathroom.

'Ok, he's not there; I'll check the common room.' She retreated over to the door, and walked through it.

When she came back, she grinned.

'He's not there, so he must be asleep…'

The girls left in her room grinned wickedly.

'Ok, but let me check that he's asleep.' Hermione said, walking back to her bathroom door.

She creped across the bathroom, careful not make a noise.

When she reached his bedroom door, she opened it soundlessly, so she could see through a small crack.

Hermione looked through her small crack, and saw the blond hair cocooned in his blankets.

Closing the gap, Hermione ran back to her friends.

'He's asleep!' she said. 'Get your equipment!'

Her friends smiled as they collected their make- up equipment, and their wands.

'No, I'll take mine.' Hermione said, getting it from her bed side table.

'Ok, let's go.'

They all smiled, and headed into the bathroom.

They moved without a single sound as they approached his door.

Hermione opened it a crack again, checked to make sure he was still asleep, then opened it silently.

'Come on.' She mouthed.

Her friends followed soundlessly, as they moved across his bedroom.

'Start.' Hermione mouthed to Ginny.

Ginny silently opened her bag, and got out some eye liner.

Walking closer to his bed, she searched for his eyes in the dark- they couldn't light their wands, the light would wake ferret up, well, at least not yet!

Malfoy was sleeping face up, a perfect target for a make over.

Ginny was ten inches from his eyes, when Parvati, who had lipstick came and sat next to her.

'Shh!' Ginny mouthed as a floor board creaked.

'Sorry!' Parvati mouthed

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, and saw that he had not idea that the floor board had creaked, or that 5 girls were around him, about to attack him with make- up!

Lavender was next to move, and she had the foundation.

Aj was last, with the eye- shadow.

Hermione wasn't going to do anything to him, because if he waked up when Lavender put the foundation on, she was to immobilize him, and force him to watch as they applied girly things to him.

Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Aj were watching Hermione, waiting for the GO sign.

Hermione nodded to Lavender, who grinned, and silently squirted some of the foundation on the palm of her hand.

Hermione raised her wand, ready, just in case.

Lavender closed the small gap between her and the Slytherin prince, and she slowly rubbed the foundation in Malfoy's skin.

For about three seconds, he didn't move, then the coldness of the cream hit him, and he shot up.

He only had time to see Hermione, Lavender (who only just pulled back in time), Parvati, Ginny and AJ, before Hermione reacted and immobilized him.

He had three seconds to look flabbergasted, shocked and angry all in one go.

Hermione walked over to him, and looked at his pathetic life form.

Because Hermione was very talented, she was able to release Malfoy's top half, but not him bottom half.

'GRANGER!' he screamed when he could move his mouth.

'Yes?' Hermione asked casually.

'LET ME GO!' he shrieked.

'Mmm.' Hermione paused then said, 'No.'

She moved closer and asked her friends to help get Malfoy in a sitting position- that was the only reason Hermione released him.

They got him a sitting position, and then sat around him.

'You know,' he smirked, 'This is the most girls I have had on my bed?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she froze him again.

They began their handy- work, with the light coming form Hermione's lit wand.

Lavender firstly, finished applying the foundation, and then Aj put the eye shadow on, then Ginny with the lipstick.

By this stage Malfoy looked absolutely ridiculous.

The eye shadow was pink, and they eye liner was purple.

Parvati approached Malfoy with…BRIGHT ORANGE LIPSTICK!

She grinned evilly as she lent down and applied it.

All three girls stood back to see the new and improved Malfoy.

At this point, they noticed he was topless.

They hadn't before, cause they were laughing and to excited to, now however…

'Get ready to run.' Hermione said, as she raised her wand, ready to release Malfoy from his spell.

Her friends all bolted to the bathroom, Hermione behind them.

'Get ready to close the door!' Hermione yelled to her friends, as she realsed Malfoy from his spell.

He yelled, and Hermione continued bolting through the bathroom.

Malfoy was fast, and he would have caught her, if she hadn't had the head start.

Hermione reached her bedroom door, screamed through, as Parvati, Lavender and Aj slammed it behind her.

They heard Malfoy curse as he slid to a stop, just before he slammed into the door.

'I'll get you Granger!' he shouted.

Hermione shouted a spell at the door, so he couldn't open it when he tried.

Hermione and her friends sat there in silence for three minutes before they heard Malfoy curse very loudly.

They all grinned and realized that he must have seen the new him in the mirror.

The rest of the night, they tried to avoid going in the bathroom, at least until 4 in the morning.

When they woke on Saturday morning, Hermione grinned as she remembered the conversations she had had with her friends the night before, and of course, Malfoy.

Hermione was first to wake, then sat and read, while she waited for her friends to wake as well.

They woke at about ten o'clock, and then they all dressed, and headed off to the great hall for lunch.

Aj departed them and headed for the Slytherin table, as the rest made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione smiled as she saw Harry and Ron sitting down, talking to Dean.

Hermione said goodbye to Lavender, Parvati and Ginny, as they went their separate ways.

Hermione whispered to Harry what they done last night, and he had burst out laughing.

Ron looked at them, then turned back to Dean, and started talking louder than necessary.

Harry shook his head, and then drank.

'Harry,' Hermione said in a whisper.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'What's wrong with Ron?' she asked, looking at him.

'Hermione…' he looked uncomfortable. 'It's not really my place…'

'Yes, Harry, because I've asked him, and he wont tell me!'

'Well, I shouldn't tell you if he won't.' Harry said.

'So you know!' Hermione said, pointing at him,

'Yes…' he said, warily.

'Harry, please tell me!' Hermione begged.

'Hermione…I cant…' Hermione sulked.

'That's exactly what Ron said!' Hermione said.

'I'm sorry.'

At that moment, Dumbledore stood, and the hall went quiet.

'I need to see the head boy and girl shortly, but now, I wish to inform you something. There will be a ball soon, three weeks from today to be exact.' The hall buzzed, but Dumbledore silenced them. 'Please, let me finish. You will all be dancing, and you must have a partner.' Dumbledore smiled to his sea of students. 'Head boy, girl.' He sat, and Hermione made her way to him.

When Hermione reached the old wizard, she saw Malfoy, whose face was red from were he had been scrubbing off the make- up.

'Didn't like your make over Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'Shut up, Mudblood.' he snapped.

Hermione grinned.

'Please,' Dumbledore interrupted. 'You two shall dance three times at this ball.' Both groaned, and Dumbledore raised an eye brow.

'Wont be that bad,' he said, smiling, 'But you will open the ball, dance half way through, then officially close it.'

'Three times!' Malfoy shrieked.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy, three times.' Dumbledore said.

'Don't worry ferret, you can still dance with Pug face.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'And you can still dance with Weasel King!' Malfoy snapped.

'Clam yourselves!' Dumbledore said. Both quieted.

'There will be a Hogsemade trip tomorrow, and you two will be expected to help set up. You are dismissed.'

Hermione and Malfoy walked their separate ways.

'Hermione? Can I talk to you?' Ron asked when Hermione sat down.

'Sure.' Hermione said, getting back to her feet.

'Come on.' he said.

Hermione followed him to the library, where, when she entered, she saw no one in it- well that's what she thought.

Ron led her to the back of the library, and sat down, Hermione following.

'What is it?' Hermione asked when she saw his panicked face.

'Hermione…can you…I mean, could you…' he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

'Ron, spit it out, I wont get angry or laugh or anything.' Hermione said.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, and then sighed.

'Ok, Hermione, will you come to the ball with me?'

Hermione turned around as she heard a stifled laugh.

'What?' Ron asked, fear grabbing his stomach…hoping…praying…she can't say no…well, she's gonna…

Ron was so sure that Hermione was going to say no, when she turned back to face him, and smiled.

'Yes. Of course.' Hermione hugged the shocked Ron, then pulled back and laughed at his expression.

Ron's brain caught up with what she had said, and he smiled back at her.

'Thanks Hermione!'

Hermione grinned, and said 'At least this year I'm not the last choice.'

Ron cringed and apologized.

'Ron, relax, its ok!' Hermione laughed.

He looked uncomfortable again.

'Hermione…I really like you…like, more than a friend.' Hermione's eyes widened in shock for a slit second before she smiled.

'Thanks Ron.' she said, hugged him again, and then they walked out of the library smiling and laughing.

They hadn't realized that a blond Slytherin boy had been watching, had been laughing at the ugly couple, and now, was angry as he saw her walk out, laughing at something the pathetic Weasley said.

Malfoy followed Hermione and Ron out of the library and headed off to his dorm, to do some homework- something that reminded him too much of a curtain Gryffindor.

Hermione and Ron headed out to the Quidditch Pitch, were the Gryffindor team was practicing.

Ron walked off to the changing rooms, and Hermione headed for Ginny, who was talking to Lavender.

'Hey, Gin, Ron just asked me out!' Hermione grinned.

'Really? Wow!' Ginny said, turning to Hermione, smiling and hugging her best friend.

'I think you two will make a great couple!' Lavender said, also hugging Hermione, who was now grinning so much, she thought she might crack her face.

'But Gin,' She said, her smile disappearing, 'he's my first boy friend…I don't know how to act!' Hermione said.

'Calm down Hermione, it's not that hard, nor bad!' Lavender laughed.

Hermione was almost hysterical, and then she took three deep, calming breaths.

'Ok, I'm ok…' Hermione plunked herself on the chair beside Ginny.

'But Ginny, you have to help me!'

'Ok, herms, calm down. Tomorrow, at Hogsemade, come and get me, and we'll go shopping.'

'Yeah, can I come?' Lavender asked, 'I love shopping.'

'Yeah ok.' Hermione smiled.

Hermione scanned the pitch's stands and saw a group of green on one side, watching the blurs of the Gryffindor's fly past.

Hermione groaned as she saw Pansy and her friends sitting there, and Malfoy's friend, that Jamie Silverstone.

Hermione didn't know him that well, except for a few words that they had exchanged when she first met Aj.

But other than that, she hadn't said a word the him. But she thought that if he was in Slytherin, hanged around Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, he couldn't too nice to anyone else.

Hermione looked for Aj, but didn't see her.

She was lost in her thoughts of everything, when Harry and Ron pulled up in front of her in the air.

'Hey Hermione!' Harry called out, trying to heard over the rush of wind.

'Hey Harry!' Hermione called back.

'Hermione, come on!' Ron yelled.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'W-w-what?' she stuttered.

but Ron didn't hear her.

'Meet me down on the pitch in 5 minutes!' he called, and then zoomed off with Harry.

'Go on Hermione!' Ginny called, nudging her on.

'But Gin, I _hate _flying!' Hermione complained.

'So?'

'So! _SO!_ Gin, listen to me very, _very _carefully, **_I hate flying_**!' Hermione almost shouted, waving her arms hysterically.

'Herms, you might actually like it. Just give it a go.' Lavender said, trying not to smile at Hermione's hysterics.

'Ok.' Hermione sighed. 'I'll give it a go…'

'Good on you!' Ginny said, patting her on the back.

Hermione glared at her before leaving to head down to the pitch.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin prince, who had finished his homework, only entered the pitch's stands because he couldn't find any of his so- called –friends in the castle.

What he saw when he sat down next to Pansy was laughable.

Granger was on the other side of the pitch, visible because of her hair- her personal trademark, which Malfoy could have seen in the biggest of storms, and she seamed to be having a fit or something, she was waving her hands hysterically, and was shouting about something to the little weasel, but the wind wouldn't carry it to his ears.

As he watched, what ever she was fighting about, she must have given in, because she got up and walked away.

Hermione walked almost crying as she made her way down to the pitch.

Ron was there waiting for her as she entered, and Hermione spotted Harry hovering above him.

Hermione tried to smile, but she just couldn't manage it.

'Are you scared?' Ron asked as she approached him and his broom warily.

'Yes, I'm absolutely terrified.' Hermione answered with a bit of a laugh, but it was at least honest.

'Well, come on.' Ron mounted his broom, and waited for Hermione.

Just as Hermione walked closer, ready to hop on, someone's voice was shouted and echoed around the stadium.

'Are you sure she will be safe riding a broom with you, weasel?' it was Malfoy.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around the stands, spotted the ferret, and then heard laughter coming from all around him, echoing horribly.

'I mean, your broom is second hand, is it not?' Malfoy called again. 'It might break under the strain of Mudblood's hair!'

More laughter.

'She's better off with me than with a ferret like you Malfoy!' Ron called back.

'Why weasel? Why would she be? I mean, at least if she flew with me, which shall _never _happen, she wouldn't fall off the broom because you dint know how to fly!'

This time the laughter was loud enough to make you go deaf.

'Ron.' Hermione said quietly. 'Let me fly on my own.'

Ron's mouth opened in shock.

'What?' he shrieked. 'Hermione, you have never flown! Don't believe Malfoy, I can fly, honest!'

'No Ron, it's ok, I will never believe ferret, but I want to fly on my own.'

'Ok, but Harry will fly near by just in case.' Ron sighed, hopped off his broomstick, handed it to Hermione, and called Harry down.

Ron told Harry what Hermione planned to do, and Harry also protested for a few minutes before giving in, and agreeing that he could get Hermione out of the air if he thought she needed it.

'Agreed.' Hermione said, now mounting the broom.

'Oh Merlin, are you really going to let her fly on her own!' Malfoy called from the stands.

'What does it look like ferret?' Harry called, casting off.

Hermione gulped, fixed her hair so it wasn't in her face, and kicked off.

**MMM do we like? or not?**

**well, please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**thanks Aj**


	7. Flames in hermione's nightmare

**Wow! So many reviews!**

**thanks everyone!**

The wind whipped Hermione's face as she rose higher and higher, Harry by her side.

Hermione was screaming at herself in her brain

_Your sooo stupid Hermione! _She yelled in her brain.

Hermione was flying ok until she came near the stands.

She had been flying straight since she had taken off, but now, she was approaching the stands at a fast rate, and would have to turn.

'Hermione!' Harry called 'Slow down!'

'I don't know how!' Hermione called back, the familiar fear grabbing her stomach.

She would have to turn soon…now!

Hermione jerked the broom to right too hard, and it followed her command- too well.

It turned so fast to the right, that Hermione wasn't ready.

She slid with the broom, then her fingers stepped off from all the sweat that had gathered on them.

Hermione's legs where gripping the broom tightly, but not enough.

The slipped off, and Hermione just caught the broom before she fell.

She could hear the gasps of fear and shock, the shouts of laughter from the Slytherins, and the shouts from the Gryffindors to get Harry to get Hermione safely back to the ground.

Harry was by Hermione's side, trying to get her either back on her own broom, or on his.

He couldn't do it, because Hermione was panicking and she wasn't using the senses she knew she had.

Malfoy on the other hand, the minute he had seen any hint that Hermione's life was in danger, he pulled out his wand.

'_Acco Broom!_' three minutes later, his broom flew towards him, skimming the heads of the Slytherins around him.

'Draco, what are you doing?' pansy shouted as Malfoy mounted his broom.

Malfoy didn't answer as he kicked off towards the hysterical Granger.

'Piss off Malfoy!' Harry called when he saw him approach.

'No.' Malfoy answered.

He got closer to Hermione, grabbed her around her waist, much to her protest, and told her to let go of the broom.

Hermione simply refused to follow his commands.

'Granger, do it, I won't let go!' Malfoy called.

Hermione looked past him at Harry, and silently asked for his help and what to do next.

'Hermione, look at his eyes, as much as I'd hate to admit it, he's telling the truth!'

Hermione looked into Malfoy's cold stormy eyes, and saw nothing but honestly in what she saw.

Slowly, Hermione let one hand go of Ron's broom, and latched onto Malfoy's neck.

Even slower, she released the broom all together, and only held onto her worst enemy.

Using his muscles, Malfoy pulled Hermione onto his broom behind him.

'Hole on!' he called.

Hermione let go of his neck (finally!) and held onto his waist.

Malfoy smirked as he felt her hands shivering from fright.

He flew slowly towards Harry.

'Where would you like her to be dropped off?' he asked smugly.

Harry sneered.

'To the ground, you ass.' he said.

Malfoy smirked one more time, before plummeting to the ground.

Hermione screamed at him to slow down, but only in the last meter did he do so.

He landed smoothly, and Hermione only saw red hair.

Ron had run over to her and hugged her for dear life.

Malfoy dismounted his broom, and looked at the couple.

Hermione wasn't saying anything, as she was too scared.

What made Malfoy angry was that they looked like a good couple and a real couple.

He glared and smirked.

'You're welcome Mudblood.' he said, before mounting his broom again, and flying off to the Slytherin stands.

'Draco!' Pansy called when he landed in the stands.

'What?' he snapped.

'Why did you save Mudblood? It was funny!' she said, sulking.

'Because, all Malfoy's are gentlemen, and I was more of a man than potter. This was my chance to prove I'm right- by saving his friend, I've proved I'm a better flyer and man.' Malfoy answered, smirking as Pansy looked at him.

'Oh, you're perfect little gentlemen!' she purred, hugging him.

Malfoy didn't hug back, but he smirked- she's so thick, she'd believe anything!

'That was some excellent flying Mr. Malfoy.' someone said behind him.

Malfoy turned and saw his head of house smirking back at him.

'Professor.' Malfoy nodded.

'You are right, Mr. Malfoy, you did prove you're a better man than potter, but we all knew that.' Everyone around them smirked- the Slytherin trade mark.

'And for saving a student…I'd say 200 points for Slytherin!' All the Slytherins around them cheered.

Malfoy smirked, and was more popular for the rest of that day- well more than he was before.

Hermione tried forgetting what Malfoy had done for her, but she couldn't.

That night in the common room, Hermione read alone.

Malfoy came in, saw Hermione and smirked.

Hermione ignored him as he headed to his door, then said

'Thank you for what you did today Malfoy.' she almost whispered.

Malfoy didn't say anything, but he smirked more as he walked into his room.

When he came out, he wasn't smirking, he was furious.

'Those damn house elves!' he yelled as he stormed into the once quiet common room.

'What about the house elves?' Hermione asked, venom added at Malfoy's tone.

'They didn't make my bed!' he screamed.

'Malfoy, if your not such a slob, you'd know that they don't have to do anything when it comes to things like you!' she snapped.

'It's what their here for!' he snapped back.

'No!' Hermione yelled, slamming her book and standing up, 'They are here to live! Not to be your slaves!'

'Yes they are!' he called back, 'and I'm going to have a word with them.' he added, pulling out his wand, smirking evilly and heading to the kitchen's portrait.

'No your not!' Hermione yelled, getting her wand from her pocket.

'Don't tell me what to do!' Malfoy said, 'The elves only exist to be sacrificed and to work for me and the rest of the purebloods! Little bits of vermin!'

Hermione was about to cross the room and slap him so hard his ancestors would feel it, but he disappeared through the portrait.

When he was gone, Hermione paced, trying to calm down.

_The nerve of him! _She said to herself.

When he came back, he was smirking.

'Well, that's one house elf that won't forget to make my bed ever again.'

Hermione swelled with angry as thoughts of what he could have done to the poor, defenseless house elf.

She crossed the room so quick, that Malfoy hadn't really seen her move.

She raised her hand, and slapped him on the check with as much force as she could have.

Pain shot through Malfoy's check, and he looked at Hermione, who was raising her hand again.

'Say that ever again Malfoy…' There was fire in her eyes, and it almost scared Malfoy. Almost.

'Slap me again Mudblood, and you'll regret it. You and your girlfriends.'

Hermione slapped him again.

More pain.

She raised to slap the ferret who had made her life hell since she came to school/

She lowered it, ready to make target, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist, and moved it aside.

Because she was going to slap Malfoy so hard, she was going to use her full body strength, she had lunged forward, and then Malfoy moved her hand off target.

She met his lips, and was so shocked at what happened, she forgot to pull away.

Malfoy hadn't meant to make Hermione kiss him, but he didn't stop either, the shock taking over.

He was first to regain his senses after 30 seconds.

He pulled back, and saw Hermione staring back at him.

Neither didn't say anything. There was nothing to say…

Hermione shook her head, yanked her wrist from Malfoy's grip, and walked at remarkable pace to her room.

When she reached her room, she reached over the memories of the last three minutes.

_That was GROSS! But…then why did I sorta like it? _Hermione was confused with her feelings.

Some told her the ration stuff like it was Malfoy's fault, she didn't meant to…there was no way she had liked it…it was Malfoy, therefore, it was disgusting…

her other side… it was Malfoy, yes, but she hadn't pulled away, nor could she say anything afterwards, which was a first for Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy however. waited in the common room thinking it over.

Ok, he hadn't meant to have Granger kiss him, but she had, he didn't want her to slap him _(Dah!), _but she had.

_Mmm, I wonder how she'll act around me tomorrow…or around her boyfriend…_ Malfoy smirked to himself.

Both went to bed, and anxiously awaited the next day, their trip in Hogsemade. How will they act? What will they say?

_When Hermione opened her chocolate eye the next morning, she saw sun light pouring through the open curtains._

'_Great…'_

_She got up, looked out the window, and saw fire…nothing but fire._

_Hogwarts was burning, burning to the ground._

_People where screaming, running away from the fire._

_Hermione gasped, ran out onto her balcony, and looked._

_People where running from the fire, and also figures in long flowing black cloaks…_

_Hogwarts was burning like a cane- field._

_Hagrid's hut was nothing but a pile of rubble, and Hermione could see the Quidditch pitch burning._

_Hogsemade was flaming, like everything in Hermione's eye line._

_The fire was growing…Sucking up the air, which was plentiful._

_All the screams…_

_All the heat coming from the flames…_

_Hermione could see some teachers fighting the black cloaked figures…McGonagall fell…Snape…_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the site in front of her._

_She could see Ginny or Ron running, visible through the flames because of their hair…something that looked like Harry was running behind them…_

_There was a blast of green light…Harry fell, nothing left…_

_Hermione whipped around as her room door opened…_

'_Set it all alight.' she heard someone say…_

_Her room glowed orange, red and yellow, same as the rest o Hogwarts._

_Hermione heard the people leave her room, and felt heat…enormous amounts of it…looking down, she saw the flames growing, rising to met her…then flames licked her back, she turned and saw the fire had come to met he head on…_

_She screamed as she felt the flames engulf her body…burning her like she was nothing but dry grass…_

Hermione flew up into a sitting position, sweat dripping from her forehead.

She was tangled in her bed sheets because of all her tossing and turning.

Untying herself, she jumped out of bed, and looked around her room.

It was pitch black, nothing moved…

She walked over to the balcony door, using the light from the full moon.

Opening it, walking through, and looking over the grounds and castle, she saw nothing amiss. There were no flames as there was in her nightmare, no screaming, no dead Harry (well, she hopped!) and no cloaked figures fighting the teachers.

Hermione's breath came out in little clouds.

She was freezing in only her nighty.

Rubbing her shoulders, she returned to her room, and looked at her watch. 3 thirty…perfect.

Heading over to the bathroom, Hermione washed the sweat from her face with cold water from the sink, and looked at her reflection.

Moon light was pouring in, and Hermione used it as her main light source.

Applying cold water to her neck, Hermione walked over to what she thought was her room.

She opened the door, didn't take any noticed of the green and silver colours, and climbed into the bed.

She hadn't noticed that this was her room mate's room, and fell straight to sleep.

Malfoy felt something land on his bed, and his eyes snapped open, hoping it wasn't another make- up attack, he raised to his elbow and looked around.

When he saw a small figure in his bed, he frowned…

Then he saw, by the moon light, the brown hair.

_What the hell is she doing in my bed?_ He asked himself.

He gently pocked the small sleeping figure in the back.

She groaned, and turned over and opened one eye.

'Why are you in my bed?' she asked, not noticing it was her in the wrong.

'_Your_ bed? This is _my_ bed!' Malfoy said, smirking.

'No it's not.' Hermione said, sitting up.'

When she saw the markings of a boy's room, she blushed, and got up without a word.

Hermione walked into her own room, and climbed into her bed.

'Woops.' she smiled.

When she woke again, she checked to make sure it wasn't a dream.

When she pinched herself, found it hurt, she even checked out side, to see it bathed in sunlight.

When she was dressed, she headed down to the common room.

Malfoy was there, going through his bag, but Hermione pretended she didn't see him.

He smirked when he noticed this, and followed her to the Great Hall.

He was about to say something to insult her, when she me up with Harry.

When Hermione saw Harry, she hugged him, remembering her dream last night.

'Herms, I'm glad to see you too, but why are you hugging me like I'm dead?' Harry smiled.

Hermione didn't say nothing, but she let go.

When Harry saw her face, be began to get worried.

She had tears in her eyes, and she was red.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' he asked.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked him, looking around for her newly found boyfriend.

'Already in the hall.' Harry answered, looking at her. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione told him about her dream, every detail, and when she saw him fall after green light flashed.

Harry's face hardened when he heard her tail, and hugged her.

'It's ok, I'm not going anywhere.'

When they entered the hall, Hermione tried to be cheerful.

'Harry?' Hermione whispered.

Harry turned to her, and lent in.

'Yeah?' he whispered back.

Hermione told him about her mistake, ( not the kiss- she wasn't that dumb!) and he laughed.

'Well, I trust you, so I believe you when you say nothing happened…' he continued laughing.

Hermione smiled at him, then raised with everyone else as they announced it was time to go to the little village.

When they reached it, Hermione stumbled as she saw the happy village, and remembered seeing it in flames the night before.

'Relax.' Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled a very small smile, and held Ron's out stretched hand.

**Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**please R&R and tell me what ya thought of this chap!**

**Thanks**

**Aj**


	8. Looking like a Medieval Princess

**Warning:**

**This chap might be a little long…ok, very long…**

**Ok, warned ya, read!**

As they walked along the streets, Hermione prayed they wouldn't run into Malfoy.

Half way through their day, they decided to stop in the three broomsticks, for a drink.

When they entered the pub, it was crowed with mostly Hogwarts students, all talking and laughing loudly.

Hermione saw red hair amongst the browns and black hair.

'There's Ginny.' Hermione said to Ron and Harry, leading them over.

'Hey herms!' Ginny smiled warmly when she saw them.

'Hey Gin.' Hermione smiled back, sitting down.

Ron and Harry smiled and sat.

'I'll be back, you want a butterbeer?' Ron asked, standing up.

'Sure.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I'll come with you.' Harry said, standing up and following Ron to the bar.

'Herms, when do you want to go shopping?' Ginny asked when the boys had gone.

'I don't care.' Hermione said, looking around the bar.

She spotted the one person she really didn't want to spot.

He was on the other side of the bar, smirking at something that Jamie boy was telling him.

Hermione ignored him as best she could.

'So, how about after we have a drink?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, sure, sure.' Hermione turned back to her and smiled.

The boys came back, carrying the drinks, and sat down.

'Here you are.' Ron said, sliding a butterbeer across the table to Hermione.

'Thanks.' Hermione said, taking it.

When they where done, the girls excused themselves from the table, and told to boys to amuse themselves for a couple of hours.

When they where out of the crowed pub, Hermione and Ginny began looking around for Lavender.

They had decided that if they couldn't find her in ten minutes, they would shop without her and prey that they would run into her.

They found Lavender in Honeydukes, with Parvati and some guys from Ravenclaw.

'Hey Lavender.' Ginny said coming over to her.

'Oh, hey guys!' Lavender said, turning when she heard her name.

'What cha want?' she asked, smiling.

'Well, you said yesterday at the Quidditch Pitch that you'd like to come shopping with us…and we thought to come and get you.' Ginny answered.

'Sure, I'll met you outside, ok?'

'OK.' Ginny said, leading Hermione out of the sweet shop.

They waited outside for five minutes when Lavender appeared through the shop door.

'Ok, let's go shopping!' she laughed.

'Ok, I wanna take you guys to this shop I found last time we where here, it's really cute, small wise, and it has some great clothing in it.' Ginny said, walking away, leaving Hermione and Lavender to catch up.

'Where is it?' Hermione asked as snow started to fall.

'Just up here.' Ginny answered, turning off the main street and into an alleyway.

She stopped outside a little green door, and smiled at her friends.

'Its just here.' She said, turning the door knob.

Above the green door there was a wooden sign, which read "_Cute little clothing"_

Inside she walked, Lavender and Hermione following curiously behind.

The little shop was a pale pink when you walked in to door, but then, it darkened as you walked along a narrow corridor.

When they reached the end of the corridor, they came to a big room.

Along the walls, there were dresses, pants and shirts.

In one corner, there was a cash register, with a little plump woman, reading the paper sitting behind it.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled at her customers.

'Good morning my dears.' She said, smiling warmly.

'Good morning.' Hermione replied smiling.

The three friends looked around the store and tried on clothing.

'Hermione, try this one!' Ginny called to Hermione who was the dressing room.

Hermione wasn't really even looking, as she was more often than not found in the dressing room trying on clothing that lavender and Ginny brought her.

'Ok, toss it over!' Hermione called back.

At the moment, she was in a dress that made her look like a hooker.

'Oh my god!' she said when she saw her reflection.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'Look at this!' Hermione yelled, opening the door.

Ginny saw her friend, and then cracked up laughing.

'Who brought me this?' she asked when Lavender came over carrying some robes.

'Not me.' They both said innocently.

Hermione glared before she returned to the dressing room, snatching the jeans Lavender handed out.

Hermione thought that the robes looked better than the hooker out-fit.

The robes where a baby blue and had lines of white.

'What about this?' Hermione called coming out.

'Looks good.' Lavender whistled. 'Of course, I picked it out so…' she laughed as Hermione smiled and chucked the clothes she had already tried on at Lavender.

Ginny heard what Lavender said and playfully hit her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to the room.

She kept coming in and out showing off the clothing that lavender and Ginny brought her.

'Ok, let me look at the crap you two are bringing me.' Hermione said, coming out.

'Wait, try on this,'

'No, I wanna look around for myself.' Hermione said, heading over to the closest rack of clothing.

The minute Hermione reached the rack, she saw a dress that she would die for.

It was a blood red with a corset as the chest. White lace was running down the corset. For the arms there it had long sleeves. The sleeves flared at the end with faded white strips, which made it look like the white strips melted into the blood red material.

Hermione carefully took it off the rack and headed to the changing rooms.

It fitted her perfectly.

She looked like a Medieval Queen.

'Hey guys, look at this!' Hermione called.

'What?' both girls came over and waited for Hermione to come out.

Hermione breathed and opened the door.

'Wow.' They both gasped when she opened the door.

'Do I look ok?' Hermione asked.

'You look beautiful!' Ginny gasped.

'I think I'll wear it at the ball.' Hermione said, looking at herself.

'Sure, Malfoy will fall through the floor.' Ginny laughed.

Hermione snapped up her head and glared at Ginny.

'Malfoy?' Lavender said looking confused.

'Don't worry, its just Ginny being stupid.' Hermione said.

'I'm more interested in what Ron's going to say.' Hermione said.

'He'll love you.' Lavender smiled.

Hermione smiled back and shut the changing room door.

She changed back to her normal clothing.

Folding up her dress, Hermione came out and walked over to the cash register.

'Hello dear.' The woman said.

'Hello, can I please have this dress?' Hermione asked.

'Sure.' The lady said smiling and taking the dress from Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she paid the lady and left the shop with Ginny and Lavender.

'Where to now?' Hermione asked as they walked out of the alleyway.

'Mm don't know.' Lavender said.

Ginny didn't say anything.

'Gin?' Hermione asked, turning around.

'Hello?' Hermione asked waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

'Sorry, just thinking.'

'thinking of?' Lavender smiled.

'Leave her alone.' Hermione laughed.

Ginny smiled as she bumped into a blond haired person.

'Jesus, Weasel, watch where you're going!' Malfoy snapped.

'Watch where _you're_ going ferret boy!' Ginny snapped back.

'Ooo I'm so scared of you weaselette.' Malfoy smirked.

'Leave it Malfoy,' Hermione said.

'Granger, we need to go…shopping.' He cringed as he said it, and it seamed like every word was costing him all his family's fortune.

'Jesus Malfoy, don't sound like your looking forward to it.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I'm, I can assure you-'

'Malfoy, I was joking!' Hermione snapped.

'Well, can we please just get this crap over and done with?' Malfoy drawled.

'Ok, I'll see you guys later.' Hermione said to Ginny and Lavender.

'Where are we meant to go?' Hermione asked.

'I spoke to Dumbledore and he wants us to pick up some orders.' He said.

'Let's start there. Where are the orders?' Hermione asked, shifting her bag.

'What's that?' Malfoy asked, pointing to her bag.  
'Clothing.' Hermione said.

'What kind of clothing? Maids uniform?' Malfoy raised his eye brows.

'No! It's what I'm wearing to the ball next Saturday.' Hermione answered, walking along the street.

'Really? What is it?'

'A dress.' Hermione answered, 'Do you have to pick up anything in Honeydukes?'

'Yeah, show me the dress.'

'No.' Hermione said, opening the door to the sweet shop.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Hermione, well, the only parts that she spent with ferret.

She kept talking to herself, trying not to remember what it felt like to kiss him.

She took pride in the fact that when they collected a box, she would give it to Malfoy, and he would have to balance it, so his full concentration was on the boxes, therefore, he couldn't say anything insulting.

When they where done, Hermione and Malfoy where walking back up the main street, and Hermione ran into Harry and Ron.

'Oh, hey guys!' Hermione smiled.

'Hey herms!' Ron smiled.

'Catch you later Malfoy.' Hermione said, smiling and walking off with Harry and Ron leaving Malfoy to take care of the boxes.

The golden trio headed up to the castle for dinner.

The week pasted really quickly for Hermione.

Dumbledore called on Hermione and Malfoy on Thursday night and they discussed the ball for Saturday afternoon.

Come Friday, Hermione and Malfoy helped the teachers set up the hall, which didn't take a long time.

Hermione talked to Ginny and Lavender on Friday night at dinner, about what they'll do on Saturday night.

'I think we should spend most of the day together, that way we can help each other get ready for the ball.' Ginny said.

'Yeah, ok we'll spend tomorrow together and like you both can bring your things to my room and we'll get ready there. Ok?' Hermione smiled.

'Yeah, ok, your rooms bigger.' Ginny smiled.

'And we'll get to see what Malfoy's wearing before anyone else.' Lavender smiled and winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

Saturday came and Hermione met her two friends in the great hall.

They had their things in bags and where waiting in the Entrance Hall.

'Hey herms.' Ginny smiled.

'Hey guys, follow me.' Hermione smiled.

They followed Hermione to her common room, and up to her room.

'Dump your stuff there.' Hermione smiled as Ginny and Lavender put their things in a corner.

'Ok, now what?' Ginny asked, throwing herself on the bed.

'Mm, well, two hours before the ball, we can have a swim…how's that?' Hermione asked.

'Sure.'

'Ok, and before that?' Lavender asked.

'Mm, we could go for a walk.' Hermione suggested.

'Ok.'

Lavender and Ginny followed Hermione out the door and down to the grounds.

They ran into Harry and Ron in the grounds, and joined in a snow- ball fight.

When 3 o'clock came, Hermione called to Lavender and Ginny.

'Come on guys, we'll go for our bath.'

'Ok.'

They said goodbye to the boys and arranged to meet them in the Entrance Hall.

When they where in Hermione's room, Hermione disappeared into the bathroom to run the water in the swimming pool thingy.

It was ready in ten minutes and the girls jumped in.

They swam in the water and talked about everything.

When it was 5 o'clock, Hermione called it quits and they began to get ready.

Hermione waited while her friends used the shower.

When it was her turn, Hermione used some mango oil rub, and washed her hair with mango smelling shampoo.

When she came out in a towel, Hermione saw Lavender had put up a spell that covered her while she dressed, and Ginny had followed.

Hermione got her dress and returned to the bathroom to get dressed.

When she had it on, she entered her room to see Lavender standing in front of Hermione's mirror and doing her hair. Ginny was beside her doing her make- up.

'You look great Hermione.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione grinned as she got her wand and blow-dried her hair. When it was dry, she brushed it and looked in the mirror.

'How should I have my hair?' Hermione asked.

'Mm, how about a pony tail?' Lavender said.

'Nah, too normal.' Hermione said, she pushed past Lavender playfully and looked at her hair.

'How about like this?' she said, rolling it up like a cylinder and sticking it their with her wand.

'Mm, not with that dress.' Ginny said.

Hermione waved her wand and half of her hair went into little curls and put itself into a little bun.

'That's more like it.' Lavender smiled.

'But I don't anything about make- up.' Hermione said.

'It's ok, that's why we're here.' Ginny laughed, coming up behind her with the make- up bag.

Hermione turned to face her and she smiled.

'Just don't make me look like Malfoy.' Hermione laughed, so did Lavender and Ginny.

'Don't worry, we wont.' Ginny smiled.

Lavender got the foundation and carefully put it on Hermione's face.

Ginny came next with the blush.

Lavender put the eyeliner on, and Ginny did the eye shadow.

Hermione did her own lipstick.

She looked lovely, well, that was Lavender and Ginny's opinion.

Lavender and Ginny left Hermione and waited in the common room.

When she met them, she saw Malfoy there, in a black tux.

His mouth dropped when he saw Hermione.

She smiled and walked past him to Ginny and Lavender.

'Come on.' She said.

They met up with Harry and Ron, who almost died when he saw Hermione.

'Hermione you look…' he looked her up and down and smiled. 'Lovely.'

'Thank you.' Hermione smiled, noticing him in his tux.

When they entered the hall, many males turned to look at Hermione. She simply smiled and waved.

She sat down at a table and talked to many people who stopped by and said hello.

Malfoy came over to her and held out his hand.

'Come on, Granger, can we get this over and done with?' he asked, shaking his hand.

'Oh, yeah, hang on!' Hermione said.

Ron looked protective.

'Hermione…' he said.

'No Ron, it's ok, I have to, and it'll be over soon.' Hermione said, taking Malfoy's hand.

They walked out into the middle of the hall.

They stood there for about three minutes before Malfoy coughed and put his hand around Hermione's waist and took her hand in his.

Hermione gulped and slid her hand onto Malfoy's shoulder.

They started dancing to the music, and very quickly attacked many eyes and a lot of attention.

'You look…nice.' Hermione said, trying to look anywhere but the people around them…which left Malfoy!

'Thanks…you too.'

They finished dancing without a word.

When the music stopped playing, they sprang apart, and the dance floor filled with other couples.

Hermione saw Ron coming to wards her, and smiled.

Ron got to her, and asked in a very gentlemanly manner, that Hermione "would share this dance" with him.

Hermione smiled and took his hand.

Ron and Hermione were still dancing, then the middle of the ball came.

Hermione tried going to sit down so she wouldn't have to dance, and she made it to their table, but Malfoy dragged her by her arm onto the dance floor.

This time, no one else really watched the head boy and girl dancing, as they where having to much fun themselves.

Only the teachers watched them to make sure that they danced.

'You're so dumb.' Hermione muttered, not really meaning for Malfoy to hear her- but he did.

'Excuse me?' He asked, raising an eye brow.

'Uh?' Hermione said, coming out of her daze.

'You just called me "so dumb"' Malfoy said.

'No I didn't…' Hermione said, looking innocent.

'You're such a Mudblood.' he spat.

'You're such a dumb ferret!' Hermione snapped back.

'Your such a-'

'Dumb ass.' Hermione said, looking away.

'Stop insulting me Mudblood!'

'Stop breathing ferret!' Hermione said, 'It would make the world so much happier.'

Malfoy scowled.

They exchanged insults for another three minutes, until Ron came up to them.

'Er, Hermione, you've danced with ferret for two songs now…'

Hermione, who was using a glare that could freeze hell over at Malfoy, snapped her head at Ron, and her gaze softened at once.

'Sorry, what was that Ron?' she asked smiling at her boyfriend.

'Well, I just thought, do you wanna let Malfoy go? You've danced for about five minutes…'

The second Hermione heard that, she released Malfoy at once and walked off with Ron, who shot a look at Malfoy, who smirked and headed of to sit down.

'Draco…dance with me?' Pansy asked when Malfoy sat down.

Malfoy looked at her.

She was wearing what looked like a hookers outfit, mini skirt and top.

Malfoy was almost sick when he saw her face.

She had the same sort of make- up attack that he had had when Mudblood had her friends over.

'Please?' she looked pleadingly. 'It's what gentlemen would do…'

_How dare she hold that against me? I mean, yes, a gentlemen would dance with anyone who asked…but pansy was a different matter…_Malfoy thought.

'It's what a Malfoy would do.' she said, coming closer.

_Jesus! Fine, I'll dance with you…her…it…_Malfoy thought as he smirked.

'Your right pansy, yes, I'll…dance.' he cringed, but followed her onto the dance floor.

The ball went by fast.

Hermione was asked to dance by many boys, and she danced with most, but when the Jamie Silverstone from Slytherin came up to her…it was tough.

'Miss Granger, dance?' he was dressed a in a tux, like all the boys, his hair was loose around his face and his tie was loose as well, suggesting that he had danced a bit.

'Er…' Hermione turned to Harry, who was the only one at the table.

'Harry? do you mind?' she asked half hoping he'd say yes.

'Nah, go for your life.' he smiled.

Hermione looked back at the Slytherin, and then extended her hand.

He led Hermione out into the dance floor, next to pansy and Malfoy.

Malfoy saw Jamie with Hermione and looked shocked before he smirked.

'Nice partner there, Jamie.' he smirked.

Jamie turned to him and smirked back.

'And to you.' he said, nodding to Pansy.

Both boys laughed.

Malfoy had his back to pansy, who didn't like this.

Malfoy cringed when pansy touched him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

When he did, she smiled that she had got his attention back on her.

Hermione turned around, her back to Jamie, and looked around the hall.

Everyone was smiling and having a good time, but not her, she had to dance with a Slytherin…well, ok, maybe she didn't have to, but…

Then a thought popped into her over- loaded brain, and she turned to ask Jamie a question.

'Where's Aj?' she asked.

He was talking to Malfoy, but at her question, he turned back to face her and smiled.

'Over there, I believe with your red headed friend.' he pointed over Hermione's shoulder.

She followed his finger and saw Aj there, dancing with Ron, who was smiling.

Aj saw Hermione and waved, Hermione waved back.

Aj was in a blue dress, with white parts, looking much like the red and white on Hermione's own dress: the white melting into the colour.

The head girl turned back to her dance partner, and started dancing, like she was supposed to.

Jamie danced along, just being cool.

He didn't seam like most Slytherins, in fact, he was much like Aj to Hermione: if you didn't know better, you'd have thought he was in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

He talked to Hermione perfectly friendly, and laughed when she said something funny.

After two more songs, Hermione excused herself, and headed out of the crowd.

She ran into Ginny on her way of the hall.

'Hey herms, where are you going?' she asked.

'To the bathroom.' Hermione answered, smiling.

'I'll come for a walk, I need it.' Ginny grinned, excused herself form the arm of Dean Thomas, and walked out of the electric hall.

'Had fun so far?' Hermione asked making conversation.

'Yeah, it's ok…though I've lost track of how many people I've danced with!' she laughed.

Hermione laughed and turned right into the girls bathroom.

Ginny waited out side, spotting Parvati and said she'd wait there for Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

When Hermione was in the bathroom, she heard the door open, and the terrible voice of Pansy and her friends, so she quickly ran to one of the cubical and shut the door.

Being absolutely silent, Hermione heard what they where talking about.

Pansy was talking to her friends.

'I mean, 'she laughed, 'Did you see that dress? Who's she trying to impress?'

Her friends laughed.

'I don't have try that hard for Draco…she thinks she's so special cause she gets to dance with Draco three times…well, I have news for that Mudblood, HE DOESN'T WANT TO DANCE WITH HER! He loves dancing with me though; did you see the look of desire on his face when I asked him to dance?' she shivered, 'I will never forget it…'

her friends laughed again.

'Let's get that Mudblood, we'll get her tonight, make her stay away from my Draco, make her remember the dirt that she it…' her friends sniggered.

Hermione opened the door a crack, and saw pansy and her friend's refection in the mirror.

'Maybe, ' one of pansy's friends said, ' we could make her dress fly up when she dances with Draco?'

'Nah, who wants to see what's under that dress?' pansy snapped.

'But did you see her shoes?' pansy snorted, applying more eyeliner on.

'Yeah, they'd look better in the dump!' someone said.

'No, their lovely!' pansy snapped, 'They just don't disserve her! They should be on my royal feet.'

Hermione almost snorted.

'Someone as low as her has no right to look like a princesses.' pansy said.

'So you think she looks like a princesses?' one of her friends raised and eyebrow.

'No, but you have to admit, that dress disserves someone in the right place to wear it, someone like me!' pansy said. 'I wonder where she got it from.'

'I dunno.' someone replied.

'She's so dumb to have come between you and Draco.' someone else said.

'Yeah.' someone else agreed

'Hey, when the dark lord comes and takes over Hogwarts, lets trap her in her room and burn it!' someone suggested.

'Yeah! She'd disserve it!' Pansy agreed.

'Can you imagine the screams?'

'Can you imagine her reaction when will kill her boyfriend and Potter in front of her?'

'Shh, don't say it too loud!' someone snapped.

'Well, she's dirt, and a Mudblood, her blood is the muddiest of Mudbloods, that's the only queen she is, and Draco knows that. So, let's go back to the hall and plan something to show her what she really is. She's getting burnt! _Burnt like a cane- field!_' pansy said, gathering her things and heading for the door.

When the door shut, Hermione came out of her hiding spot and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She hugged herself; frightened of what pansy and her friends might do…she needed her wand.

She put cold water on her neck to calm her nerves, pansy said exactly what she had seen in her nightmare, even the part about Hermione burning like a cane- field…

She splashed cold water on her face, then headed out of the bathroom.

'Herms, what happened to you?' Ginny asked, seeing Hermione come out, very pale.

'Nothing.' Hermione said, looking in a daze.

'Ok, if you're sure, let's get back to the hall. Did you see pansy and her friends? They went in there about three minutes after you…'

'Nah, I didn't see them.' Hermione lied.

Hermione and Ginny headed back to the hall and looked for Harry and Ron.

'Herms are you sure your ok?' Ginny asked, when Hermione looked around her, trying to see where pansy and her friends where.

'Yeah, I'm peachy…'

When they reached the table, Ginny spoke to Harry in a whisper.

'Something's up with her.' she whispered, then explained how Hermione was acting.

'Ok, I'll keep an eye on her for you Ginny, now, go and dance, that Ravenclaw guy keeps watching ya!' Harry winked, and Ginny slapped him playfully.

'Ok, cya later guys.' Ginny said, then walked off to the Ravenclaw.

**I told you it was long!**

**Well, I don't know how long the next chap will be… anywayz, ill warn you at the beginning like I always do if its long.**

**please R&R!**

**thanks 4 the reviews! they really make me happy, and I update soon cause I'm soo happy!**

**Ok, next chap**

**Malfoy's sleep over, finishing of the ball, and a scene where we look at pansy and her friends, and see what they're planning to get Hermione back….if you have an idea, tell me, cause I have some, but A FRESH EYE NEVER HURTS!**

**ok, thanks again!**

**aj**


	9. Hermiones unfair punishment x2

**Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Long chap coming up!**

Hermione sat on Ron's lap, not noticing that Harry was watching her. She was watching pansy. Ron was watching the other dancers.

_Other side of hall_

Pansy sat with her friends talking about what they could do to Hermione to make her pay.

'Well, you said burn her like a cane- field…' someone said, smiling wickedly.

'Yeah, that material would burn really well…' pansy said, looking over at Hermione.

'Or we could drown her…'

'Nah, let's poison her!'

'No way, to obvious…I think we tear her dress off.'

'You're a pervert! Let's not…let's burn her!'

'That's also something a pervert would do, you'd see things when the flame burns out!'

'Well…Hey! Let's get Aj! She knows Mudblood, and could help us!' the girls grinned and looked around for Aj.

'There she is! I'll get her.' Pansy said, raising and heading over to Aj who was dancing with Jamie Silverstone.

'Aj?' pansy asked sweetly when she was within ear shot.

'Yeah?' Aj turned, smiling at something Jamie had whispered in her ear.

'Can you come with me?' she asked.

Aj looked warily, and raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' she asked.

'Just wanna ask you a question.' Pansy shrugged.

'Ok…be back soon Jamie.' Aj followed pansy over to the table.

'Now, sit.' pansy ordered.

'No, thank you, I'd rather stand.' Aj replied.

'Ok, suit yourself.' pansy said.

One of pansy's smarter friends asked Aj the question.

'Aj, how would you repay someone…badly?'

'I dunno, depends what they did I guess.' Aj answered, choosing her words carefully.

'Ok, well, say someone tried to come between you and someone else, someone you liked?'

'I dunno, take it as it came I guess.' Aj smiled, knowing this wasn't what they'd want.

'Ok,' said pansy's friend, grinding her teeth, 'What spell would you use to repay someone…for anything?'

'Mmm, well, I think I'd cast a fire spell which wont burn clothing, cause, lets face it, if you're no one but a pervert, who would want to see someone's naked body?' the girls looked intrigued.

'Go on!'

'And, well, the spell I'd pick would burn them, but not their clothing…and wouldn't brunt them bad…'

'Thank you.' Pansy snapped, pushing her away.

Aj was confused, but went back over to Jamie and started dancing again.

What she didn't realize was that, what she had said was exactly what pansy and her friends where going to do to her Gryffindor friend.

Hermione watched as pansy walked over to Aj and took her back to were pansy's friends where sitting.

They exchanged words before Aj was pushed out of the circle and went back over to Jamie.

Hermione wondered what they had talked about, but before she could come to a reasonable answer, Malfoy returned.

'Ok Granger, last time, so CAN WE GO?' Malfoy snapped, coming over to her and extending his hand.

Hermione gulped, and she saw pansy looking at her, with a grin on her face that made Hermione shiver.

Malfoy led Hermione into the middle of the floor, which was still crowed, even though it had to be three in the morning.

To Hermione's relief, it wasn't a slow dance, so they danced well away from each other, but it would look like that they where dancing.

Aj saw Hermione enter the dance floor with Malfoy, and then saw Pansy pull out her wand.

Aj's eyes widened when she realized what her conversation with pansy had meant.

She left Jamie and tried to run through the crowd, but she wasn't fast enough.

By this time, Aj could see Hermione and Malfoy dancing closer, as it was a slow dance, which made Aj's job of getting to the couple much harder- everyone was dancing slow, and reluctant to move out of her way.

She was half way to them when she heard a terrible scream that suggested the owner of the voice was in enormous pain.

Her heart dropped when she noticed it was Hermione.

A Ravenclaw, the same one dancing with Ginny, saw pansy get her wand out and point it at Hermione.

Hermione was exchanging insults with Malfoy like always, but she wasn't looking at him, which made him angry.

'Mudblood!' he said, when she looked at him, he saw, and then noticed, that her hands, and everything about her was tense.

_What the? _he thought _must have been the kiss thing, but we've danced two times, and she wasn't this tense…Ahh well, its only Mudblood._

Hermione kept one eye on pansy, and one eye on Malfoy.

When he called her a Mudblood with no sense of humanity, she took her eye off pansy, a BIG mistake.

Pansy used this opportunity to fire her well- aimed curse at Hermione.

Hermione was about to say something to Malfoy in reply to his insult when she felt pain, more pain then a million knives could have caused.

She felt something hot starting at her feet.

Malfoy also felt the sudden burst of intense heat, and jumped away from Hermione, only to see that at her feet, there was a pool of flames. Hermione's feet didn't feel that badly burnt, but the heat wasn't helping.

Everyone had moved away from Hermione, all gasping in shock and fear for Hermione.

Hermione didn't feel pain for about three seconds as the flames grew over her head and made a cylinder around her.

She twisted, tried squashing the fire, but to no success.

Malfoy didn't know what to do, he felt bad for Hermione, that she would be panicking soo much now, her head might explode.

Pansy stood the minute the curse was sent, and watched it.

Even she felt bad as she saw Hermione's dress suck up the flames so it cocooned her.

The teachers ran at the flames, and when they got there, they feared for Hermione, their smartest student. Seeing only her hair, flicking in and out of the walls of fire.

_This is just like my dream! I'm engulfed in flames, burning…burning…**BURNING LIKE A CANE- FIELD!**_

_IM GOING TO GET PANSY FOR THIS!_

Hermione shrieked as she continued to burn, then she was wet, nothing but wet.

Someone had put the fire out with their wands.

Hermione was still in shock…she fell forward, onto Malfoy…he caught her as she fell.

She breathed deeply as Malfoy sank to the floor.

'Who is responsible for this!' Dumbledore thundered.

'Professor?' Aj raised a trembling hand.'

'Miss Tyler? You did this?' Even Dumbledore seamed shocked.

'No sir, but I know who did see something.' Aj said. She couldn't say anything about Pansy, or she'll be murdered.

'Who? Who saw anything?' Dumbledore asked.

'He did.' Aj said, pointing to the Ravenclaw standing next Ginny.

'Did you, Mr. Coal?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes sir, I did.'

'Very well, _anyone who saw anything, _even if you're not sure, I want to remain in the hall. Everyone else, GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!'

The room buzzed as the students tried to see Hermione, who was breathing in and out, trying to calm down.

The teachers saw that, and blocked the nosy student's site.

Harry and Ron ran over to McGonagall, who told them to stay behind.

About three people stayed behind.

Ginny, Aj and the Ravenclaw.

When everything cleared, it was only Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape, Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Ginny, Aj and the Ravenclaw boy left in the hall.

'Minerva, please get madam Pomfrey immediately.' Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Hermione.

'Hermione?' he whispered, leaning on one knee to get close to the head girl's face.

'Mm?' she answered.

'I shouldn't ask if you're alright, the answer is apparent, but where does it hurt most?' he asked, every trace of his viciousness gone.

Dumbledore told the three people who saw something to come with him.

He took them to the entrance hall, and spoke.

'Ok, Ginny, you first please.'

Ginny told the headmaster about what happened in the bathroom, with pansy and her friends and Hermione.

'She went in fine sir, but when she came out; she was pale and looked scary.'

'Ok. That's all you saw?' Ginny nodded. 'Mr. Coal.'

'Well, I only saw that Parkinson Slytherin chick getting her wand out and pointing it at Hermione. That's all.'

'Aj?'

'Well, sir…' she looked uncomfortable, but she knew she'd have to tell him.

'You two, please back in the hall.' Ginny and Aaron (coal) went back to the hall.

'What is it?'

At that point, they saw madam Pomfrey running down the hall to wards them, carrying a bag.

'Where is she?' she screamed.

Dumbledore pointed, and she ran past him, McGonagall following.

'Well, sir, I kinda helped pansy…'

'What do you mean?'

Aj explained about what happened with pansy.

When she was done, the headmaster looked grave.

'Thank you.' he said, and then returned with her to the hall, where Pomfrey had Hermione in a sitting position.

'She is in a lot of pain, Albus.' She said, as she looked at Hermione's charred face, her eyes wide and her skin pale, well, the parts that weren't black.

'To the hospital wing!' McGonagall said at once.

'No, to her own bed. I will visit her later, in fact, Potter, Weasley, Minerva, help her to her room, I want to talk to Mr. Malfoy.'

Ron and Harry moved forward, got Hermione from under he arm pits, and helped her off Malfoy's lap, Malfoy pushing her from under her back.

Hermione placed two trembling arms around her best friends, and let them guide her from the hall.

McGonagall followed, and Dumbledore brought up the rear.

'Mr. Malfoy, I cannot look after Hermione all the time, I will need your help.' Malfoy looked angry.

'Help look after her?' he screamed.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy! You saw the state she was in! I cannot do it all the time!' he nodded glumly.

'Good, now, apply this to her face tonight when she has rested, and I will do the rest. Thank you.'

Malfoy headed off, but Pomfrey took over, getting to Hermione's room before he did.

When she was there, Pomfrey nodded to all sitting in the common room, and headed into Hermione's room.

She waved her wand, and applied potions to her face.

Half way through, she went into the bathroom to get a drink of water that Hermione had requested.

When she was done, which was 6 in the morning, she bid everyone in the common room good bye, and departed.

Dumbledore had left to the Slytherin common room at about 4 in the morning, where he found most of the house sitting there.

'Where is Miss Parkinson?' he said when he entered.

All were scared at his tone, and the look in his eyes, that they only pointed to her dormitory room.

'Wake her!'

Someone left at once to wake pansy.

When she came out, she looked scared.

'Miss Parkinson, follow me.' he said when he saw her, and walked out.

Pansy looked freaked, but followed, shivering from fright.

When they reached the head's dorm, Dumbledore opened it, and walked in.

All who took Hermione up where sitting there, and gasped when they saw pansy, especially Malfoy.

'Pansy?' he asked.

She said nothing as Dumbledore led her to Hermione's room.

When he opened the door, he saw the matron was in the bathroom, so he led pansy in.

'There.' he said, showing her Hermione. 'That is the result of your handy- work, Miss Parkinson.'

Hermione saw pansy, and looked away, trying not to look pansy in the eye.

Pansy felt guilty for a split second, then her Slytherin part over took her human compassion.

'You will receive a month worth of detention, and then you will speak with Professor Snape and myself when we debate weather or not you are welcome at this school.'

Pansy left, and Dumbledore shortly after wards.

Malfoy said good bye to everyone at 7 in the moring, wanting to sleep.

He put the cream the matron had given him on his bedside table, and hit the pillow.

It was around midday when Malfoy woke, hearing the shower running.

He got up and dressed and waited for Hermione get out.

When he thought she was done, he tapped on the bathroom door.

'What?' someone replied.

'It's Draco…I er…need to do my hair!' he tried sounding angry, but it just didn't come out like it used to.

'Ok.'

Malfoy turned the handle to the door, and walked in a cloudy bathroom.

'Here.' he said, handing Hermione the cream tube.

She was fully dressed, which surprised Malfoy.

'You're not going to classes!' he gasped.

'Yes I am.' she said, looking at him before taking the cream.

Her face wasn't burnt, but it was an extraordinary pink.

She was burnt, but not as bad as it could have been.

'Ok, well, madam Pomfrey said she was dropping by today.' Malfoy said, before leaving.

At the door, he began laughing.

'What's so funny?' Hermione asked, thinking it was her.

'You said you where going to class! It's Sunday!' he cackled before closing the door behind him.

Hermione was making progress over the next few weeks, she didn't have any scars, and she looked healthy, but Madam Pomfrey forced her to rest.

She felt happy because Harry and Ron came by often and so did Ginny.

They told her about what punishment pansy got, and Hermione thought she got what she dissevered.

Madam Pomfrey made regular visits checking on Hermione, and making sure she was healing right.

Everyone was really nice when she asked for help, and Ginny, lavender, Aj and Parvati helped her when she needed washing, taking her for a swim in her swimmers.

When Hermione was ready, she headed down to the great hall, just in time for dinner.

It was decorated in celebration.

before Hermione entered the hall, Dumbledore addressed the school.

'You may notice the hall is decorated tonight. We are celebrating our smartest student, Hermione granger of Gryffindor house, who has been nursed back to health from her..er..misshap at the ball.'

At this, many students turned to glare at pansy and her friends- rumors had spread, and they knew it was her fault.

Dumbledore sat, and when he did, Hermione entered.

Everyone cheered when they saw her, and she smiled, though it was painful. Even though she had no scars or anything, the pain was there, and that was something you couldn't visibly see, not unless Hermione showed it.

She headed over to her table and sat.

She was very popular that night, everyone coming over and asking her if she was ok, and if they could do anything for her.

'Thank you, but no.' she repeated over and over again.

Eventually, the boys stopped coming and asking if they could help, but they continued to come and talk.

Hermione scanned the hall, and saw a blond hair Slytherin looking at her.

She looked away, and heard a snip of a conversation someone was having three seats away.

'Yeah, well, Malfoy said that when she had woken up, they had fooled around!'

Hermione's face burned in anger.

_How dare he! _She fumed, before getting to her feet.

The boys who had crowed around her moved out of her way simply by the look on her face.

'Herms, where are you going?' Ron asked when he saw Hermione walk away.

'Be back.' she said, anger flowing from her voice.

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Ron.

Hermione stormed across the hall to Malfoy, every eye watching her.

'Malfoy!' she screamed, reaching the Slytherin.

'Yes Mudblood?' he asked, in a gentlemen manner.

This made Hermione fume even more.

'Come with me! NOW!' she added when he didn't move.

'No.' he smirked.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Malfoy.

'He said no, Mudblood!' Pansy screamed, standing in front of Malfoy, protecting him from Hermione's wand point.

'Pansy, move!' Malfoy yelled from behind her.

Hermione didn't lower her wand, as she watched Malfoy push pansy out of his sight of Hermione.

'NOW!' she repeated.

Malfoy looked at his friends and smirked.

'Be back soon.' he said, winking.

He got up, then turned to Blaize.

'Hey, Blaize, know any empty class rooms?' he smirked, and Blaize did as well.

'I don't want an empty class room!' Hermione shrieked.

Malfoy smirked one more time to his Slytherins before following Hermione from the hall.

Only when they where in the entrance hall did Hermione lower her wand.

'You told people we had slept together!' she shrieked.

'What? No- oh yeah!' he started cracking up laughing which made Hermione extremely mad.

'So, you did tell them!' she screamed.

'Well, sorta…' he smirked at Hermione, which she repaid him with a hard slap.

'Ok, I suggest we continue this in our common room.' Malfoy said, clutching his cheek where Hermione's hand had made contact.

'No, we can continue this right here, right now!' Hermione snapped.

'Do I have to chase you?' he asked, wiggling his eye brows.

'No, you don't-' Hermione screamed in shock and in a little bit of enjoyment as Malfoy ran at her.

Instincts kicked in, and Hermione ran the other way.

Malfoy managed to round her up like a lost sheep, and forced her to run to the marble stair case.

Everyone in the hall had been watching when Hermione took Malfoy out of the hall, and when they heard Hermione scream, they all watched the great hall doors, hoping for something good.

When they saw Hermione run past the doors and up the stair case, some could have sworn she was smiling…then Malfoy followed.

It could have looked very bad to some people, they might have thought Hermione was being chased by Malfoy for an enjoyment game, but to Hermione, it was annoying.

Hermione ran to the common room, despite of herself, and threw herself onto the couch.

Malfoy charged in a few seconds later, and saw Hermione on the couch.

One second ago, there was a smile on her face, then it turned back to anger as she remembered the reason why she had gone after Malfoy in the first place.

Now she looked almost deadly.

'Now, Malfoy, tell me what you meant by you sorta told everyone that we'd slept together?' she asked.

'Well…I didn't really say we had slept together…' he smirked, 'But I can if you want me to.'

'Your rep would be ruined, you dumb ass.' Hermione snapped.

'How would it?' he asked, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

'Cause.' she said, slapping her forehead like he was dumb. 'The Slytherin prince sleeps with a mud- Muggleborn?'

'Well, I could say it was for sport.' he smirked again.

Hermione shot up and slapped him again before going to her room and slamming the door shut.

Hermione was reading that night when she heard boys laughing.

_oh no! _Hermione said, panic attacking her.

_Malfoy must have his friends over!_ Hermione replaced the book mark in her book and got off her bed.

She crossed to the door leading to the common room and walked in.

Malfoy was there, lying on the couch, Jamie lying spread out on the ground, Blaize sitting side ways in the arm chair, and some other boys Hermione didn't know the name of.

Crabbe and Goyle seam to be MIA.

'Ahh, granger, we where wondering when you where going to come out!' Malfoy called, seeing Hermione come out.

'I'm not staying.' she replied dryly.

'Sure you are.' Malfoy smirked, 'Remember our deal?'

Hermione thought back and sighed.

'Yes Malfoy, I remember.'

The rest of the boys only looked at Hermione once before going back to their conversation.

Hermione decided to leave when Malfoy turned back to his guests.

'Hey, Granger, where do you think your going?' he asked, looking at her retreating back.

'Away.' she answered.

'No you don't.' he said, before jumping to his feet and walking over to her.

'What?' she asked, looking at him warily.

'Come in here.' he pointed to his room.

'No.' Hermione answered without a moment's hesitation.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry granger, my hands will stay in my pockets.' he vowed, putting his hands in his jean pockets to show he wasn't joking.

Hermione looked at him, before heading off to his room.

Malfoy followed, and at his door, he turned back to his friends. 'Be back in a hour.' he smirked, and then closed the door.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked, walking ever so closer to the bathroom door.

'Relax Granger!' Malfoy laughed, before crossing to his bed and throwing himself on it.

'What did you want Malfoy?' Hermione asked, clearly wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

'Well, I wanted to tell you what I want you to do tonight.'

Hermione looked at him before rolling her eyes,

'And that is?' she asked, hoping all he was going to say was either go, or stay in her room.

'We all want you to be our slave for three hours.'

Hermione glared at him.

'And if I refuse?' she asked, razing a challenging eye brow.

'You don't wanna know.' Malfoy smirked.

'Oh, yes I do, because I think I might.' Hermione said, returning Malfoy's smirk.

Malfoy raised his eye brow.

'Well, I don't want you too, because the guys said, that if you don't, I have to kiss you, and I don't want to!'

'Ok, I'll do it!' Hermione screamed at the very thought of kissing Malfoy…again.

'Good.' Malfoy sighed, 'Kissing you before was…'

'Shut up!'

Malfoy smirked again.

'Well, _slave _I think we need you out there.'

Hermione glared at him.

'Well, you know what, I REFUSE!'

'You want me to kiss you?' he asked, fake shock coming over his face.

'Well, one little kiss wouldn't be a bad punishment, especially if I don't have to serve a hole bunch of Slytherins.' Hermione answered.

'But, I don't wanna kiss you…' Malfoy trailed off.

'Well, I don't wanna serve a bunch of slimy Slytherins.' Hermione snapped.

'Just do it!'

'No.'

'Your sooo stubborn!' he yelled.

'Your just so-' but Hermione didn't finish her sentence.

**Do we like what Pansy did to herms?**

**I'll have her do something else soon as well…**

**Mmm, ok, up and ready for reviewing!**

**thanks 4 reviewing so much!**

**ok, keep it up but!**

**aj**


	10. Playing In The Dark

Hermione hadn't noticed that Malfoy's bedroom door had opened, nor that she was very close to Malfoy.

Someone had entered the room, and pushed Hermione only Malfoy, who was on his bed.

Again, there lips met, and Hermione couldn't back off.

Malfoy was in shock before he and Hermione came to their senses and jumped off each other.

Blaize was standing there, the biggest smirk on his face.

The rest of the boys where at the door, holding on to each other for support- they where laughing so hard.

Hermione glared at the Slytherins, but Malfoy found it funny, so he smirked- typical Slytherin.

'Thought you'd need some help there, Draco.' Blaize laughed.

'Well, I had it under control; it was only a matter of time.' Malfoy laughed and winked.

Hermione rolled over and slapped him- it was becoming of habit.

Malfoy's smirked disappeared momentarily before it returned, in all its glory.

'Well, ok, see you out there mate, and _slave_.' Blaize smirked before showing his royal slimy ass out of Malfoy's room (Hermione's phrasing)

When the door shut, Hermione got off Malfoy's bed and looked at him,

He was sprawled on his bed, and he was smirking- again!

'Enjoy that?' Hermione asked furiously.

Malfoy raised his eye brows.

'Well, no, not really, but it was funny,.' he smirked. 'And, on the plus side, now you know that they're not joking, you'll play slave.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, and sighed.

'Fine. But I'm setting limits.' she said, pointing a finger at him.

'Sure, but I doubt they'll stick to them- we are Slytherins remember.' he winked.

'Yeah, but you wouldn't want to touch a Muggleborn, would you?' Hermione asked, speaking like a Slytherin.

'Well…like I said, it can be for sport.' he smirked, ducking as Hermione's hand missed its target.

Hermione fumed before standing up right.

'Well, what do I have to do?' Hermione asked, sighing as she gave in.

'Call us masters, and serve us.' he said.

'Well, I'm _not_ calling you master, and what do I have to serve?' Hermione asked.

'Drinks…' he raised a eye brow.

'Malfoy, screw you.' she said, before practically running to the bathroom.

He chased her all the way to her room, where she, according to him, very rudely slammed the door in his face.

'Granger, a million girls wanna do that, and just think, I'm giving the chance to you!'

He heard Hermione choke with shock and he smirked before returning to his friends.

'Well, where's our slave?' Blaize asked when he saw Malfoy enter the common room alone.

'In her pit.' Malfoy answered.

'Oh.' Blaize said.

'Yeah, oh.' Malfoy said, before throwing himself on the couch he was on before.

'Well, what do we do now?' Jamie asked.

'I dunno.' Blaize answered.

'Well boys, we could have some _real _fun.' someone said, only just coming through the portrait hole.

Malfoy looked up at the voice and saw pansy standing there, in a mini skirt, her friends behind her.

'How the heck did you know I was having a sleep over?' Malfoy asked, dumb founded.

'Well Draco, I know these things.' pansy winked.

'Oh…hang on a sec.' Malfoy said, again getting to his feet and into his room.

He crossed the bathroom to Hermione's door.

'Granger, open up!' he called.

'No.' she answered,

'Please? I need to ask you something.' there was such a strong note of pleading in his tone that Hermione opened her door a crack.

'And that is?' she asked, looking at him.

'Please, I don't want to speak to your eye!' Malfoy snapped, only able to see that part of her.

Hermione opened the door a little more.

'Little more.' Malfoy smirked.

'Ask me what you wanted, or I'm shutting the door.' Hermione threatened.

Malfoy sighed and began speaking.

'I really don't wanna ask you this, but there's not one else to ask.' he said.

Hermione raised his eye brow.

'See, Pansy's here, and I don't her to be.'

'How did she know it was on?' Hermione asked.

'Well, she said that "she knows these things"' he imitated her.

'Well, put up with her.' Hermione answered.

Malfoy glared.

'Or,' Hermione sighed, 'Tell her to go away.'

'It's not that simple.' Malfoy groaned.

'Why not?' Hermione asked.

'Well, to you, it's nicer to say that, but to you, us Slytherins are heartless, and to us, your brainless, stupid and mud-'

'What's your point Malfoy?' Hermione interrupted.

'We don't be nice, to get rid of someone, we're cruel…just the way we are.' he added, seeing Hermione raise an eye brow.

'Well then, be cruel.' Hermione said, satisfied she had said what she was meant to.

'Wait!' Malfoy called, stopping Hermione from shutting her door.

'What now?' Hermione asked.

'You haven't completed the deal.' he smirked.

'Well, I'm not going to.' Hermione snapped.

'You know, the guys changed the rules.'

'Oh really? What are they now?' Hermione raised her eye brow.

'Now…well…I have to…er…they have to…you have to…'

'Spit it out Malfoy!' Hermione yelled.

'Well…you have to…kiss…all of us…' he looked away. 'Me more than once.'

'How many…times?' Hermione asked, choking.

'Er…three…' he rolled his eyes. 'But that's only if you don't be our slave…'

Someone banged on Malfoy's bedroom door so hard it echoed through the bathroom.

'Draco? You ok honey?' Pansy called.

'I'm fine!' Malfoy called back.

'Well, get back out here, my feet need a foot rub.'

Malfoy's eyes widened and he shivered.

'Yeah Malfoy, Pansy's feet need a foot rub.' Hermione smiled sweetly before she shut her door.

Malfoy cursed before running back to his room.

'Draco?' pansy asked. 'I know it's a big honor to rub my feet, but please don't faint…'

Malfoy put his finger in his mouth, pretending to choke.

'Yeah sure Pansy.' he called.

Malfoy decided to open his door, never mind the fact that he'd rather kiss Blaize on the lips!

He crossed the rest of is room and regretfully opened his door to see pansy smiling.

'Oh good Draco, I didn't know if you were going to open the door!'

Malfoy faked a smile.

'Actually, Draco, you look a little pale…what's wrong?' she asked peering at him closely.

'I'm sure rubbing my feet will make you feel better.' She smiled sweetly.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly.

'Actually pansy, I do feel a little sick…'

'Oh my poor Draco.' Pansy said, stepping closer.

'No pansy, I'd rather just sit outside with my friends. Thanks for the offer.' Malfoy said, at first stepping back, then he roughly pushed her aside and rejoined his friends who where talking as if Malfoy wasn't even gone.

_Idiots._ Malfoy thought as he sat on his chair.

'There you are Draco mate!' Blaize said.

'Yeah, here I am.'

'You alright?' Blaize had also noticed that Malfoy seamed more pale than usual.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Malfoy raised his voice a little, so pansy would hear him, who was on the other side of the room with her friends.

They where sitting behind the boys, talking in whispers and listening to what the guys where saying.

'It's just that pansy offered for me to rub her feet.'

Pansy heard that and shot to her feet.

They guys laughed hard.

Malfoy smirked.

Pansy's heart seamed to have broken in two in less than one second.

She walked quickly past Malfoy, her friends following.

'Where are you going pansy?' Malfoy smirked.

'Oh, no where Draco, just got to do something.' She said, teas filling her eyes.

_Yep, you got to be cruel to be kind! _Malfoy commented himself.

'Are you coming back?' he asked, forcing some sort of pleading in his voice.

'No, this is going to take a long time. You boys don't wait up for me.' She said before she practically ran from the common room.

When the portrait was shut, Malfoy and his friends collapsed in laughing fits.

Hermione had opened her door a crack, and had seen and heard the whole thing.

_That's not very nice. _She thought.

'Hey Granger!'

_Damn! She was spotted!_

Blaize stood up and crossed to Hermione's door before she could close it.

'Come on, Granger, come and talk with the Slytherin boys.' He said, reaching his hand through Hermione's small crack and grabbing her wrist.

'No thank you, I have some homework-'

'Oh now really, Granger, shut up for once in your life and have some fun- with boys who know how!' Blaize said, dragging Hermione by her wrist through the door and into the common room full of Slytherin.

Blaize dropped Hermione on a chair next to Malfoy, and sat on the floor.

'So Granger, tell us something about you.' Malfoy smirked.

'I think you know all you need to know.' Hermione snapped- she was really uncomfortable.

'Now come on, don't be like that!' Blaize cheered.

Hermione just glared and said nothing.

'Please Granger?' Malfoy begged.

Hermione just continued her silence.

'Ok, boys, time to beg.' Malfoy said, before getting off his chair and kneeling in front of Hermione.

Hermione only looked at him for a second before all the Slytherin boys where on their knees, begging Hermione with wide eyes.

They all looked like lost puppy dogs, especially Malfoy and Jamie.

'Come on Granger, look at us all.' Malfoy smirked. 'It's not every day you'll see…er…' he counted. '6 handsome Slytherin boys on their knees in front of you begging.'

Hermione tried not to smiled as she looked at them all.

'We're all "at your feet."' Blaize smirked.

'This isn't going to get me to be your slave, you know that.' Hermione pointed out, a small smile creeping on her face.

'Then what will?' Malfoy asked, his eye brows raised.

'Nothing.' Hermione said.

'Very well, you'll have to pay the penalty, until you do be our slave.' Blaize said, lowering his hands from their praying pose, and staring at Hermione.

'Oh really?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah. Go on Draco.' Jamie smirked.

Malfoy rose slowly to his feet.

'I hate you Granger.' He said, before someone pushed him.

'What? I'm going to kiss her, ok?' Malfoy shouted as his friends prepared to break out in laughter.

'Don't laugh to hard, I thought the agreement was that I'd have to kiss all of you?' Hermione laughed as the boys stopped.

Malfoy slowly lent down.

Their lips met, never mind the fact how much each person wanted to deepen the kiss, and at the same time, pull away.

It was then that the portrait door opened, and pansy walked in with her friends.

'Draco, I have chosen o forgive you, you where shocked that I would offer my feet and you spoke out of-'

She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Malfoy and Hermione.

Her friends simply stared.

The boys where rolling on the floor laughing.

Hermione broke the kiss, and looked over Malfoy's shoulder at pansy.

Pansy's mouth was wide open.

Hermione thought that she looked like a gold fish.

Malfoy was starting to turn, when pansy's hand made contact with his cheek.

'GOD DAMN IT PANSY!' Malfoy yelled when he looked at her.

Malfoy looked so angry, that his friends stopped laughing and all cowered in fright, none of them had seen him that angry before.

Hermione had, but she was more scared than most.

Pansy looked at Malfoy, sorry filling her face and eyes.

'Draco, I am soo sorry-'

'NO PANSY! FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHECTIC LIFE, S.H.U.T .U.P!' Malfoy yelled.

'Draco.' Pansy whimpered.

'GO AWAY NOW PANSY, I"LL TALK TO YOU LATER!'

Pansy immediately about faced and ran out of there, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked quietly.

The boys, despite their house difference, where trying to worn Hermione silently to leave Malfoy alone.

Malfoy spun around to face Hermione.

The fire was burning so hard in his eyes; Hermione could almost swear that Voldermort was looking out through them.

The grey slowly came back, as he looked at Hermione, who looked back defiantly.

'Yes Granger?' The venom that was in his voice a mere minute ago wasn't there, suggesting that it was never there.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked, seeing the change in him.

The boys where all so shocked that they couldn't even laugh.

'Yeah.' He started laughing.

Laughing so hard that everyone thought his voice box might fly out through his mouth.

After a minute, all the boys started laughing, seeing why he was laughing.

_What in the hell? _Hermione thought, quickly feeling her face, checking that it wasn't her.

'Did…you…see…her…face?' Malfoy laughed.

'It…was…a….classic!' one of the other boys shouted, trying to breath.

'You looked so scary though mate.' Blaize said.

'I know.' Malfoy said, whipping tears of laugher from his eyes.

Hermione only looked at the boys in front of her, wondering how they could be so mean to someone then laugh about it.

'I'm going for a walk. I need a walk.' Hermione mumbled to herself.

When she reached the portrait, Malfoy saw her.

'Where in the name of Merlin do you think your going?' Malfoy called.

'Away.' Hermione replied dryly.

When she was through the portrait hole, Malfoy ran after her.

Hermione stopped at the end of the corridor, looking out through a window. The grounds where dark, hardly anything but the soft sway of the trees moving.

Hermione folded her arms. Just looking outside was making her cold.

Malfoy had run all the way up the corridor.

'Granger!' he panted.

'What?' Hermione asked, not turning to face him.

'Why…did….you…leave like….that?' he gasped.

'Leave like what?' Hermione asked.

'Leave like you…did.'

Hermione turned to face him.

'I left because I wanted to go for a walk. Your guests want you.' Hermione pointed over his shoulder where is friends had come out of the common room, slowly walking up to them.

'Oh really?' Malfoy asked, turning around.

'Yep.' Hermione said, turning back to her window.

'Hey Malfoy, what are and Granger doing?' Blaize asked when they reached us.

'Talking Blaize.' Malfoy replied.

'Actually, why don't you little boys go back to our common room, and talk your black hearts out, while I go for my walk?' Hermione asked turning and starting to walk off.

'A walk? Why don't we join you? You look like you could use some company!' Blaize said, acting to be cheerful.

'Its ok thanks-' Hermione started, but Jamie cut her off.

'Yeah! You never know who's out there!' Hermione could tell he was being sarcastic.

'No, I'll be fine-' again, they cut her off.

'Come on, Granger, you wont spend any time with us, so let us take a walk.' Malfoy smirked.

'No thank-'

But the boys had caught up with her, and started walking.

Hermione shook her head and started walking.

'So Granger, where are we going?' Blaize asked.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going for a walk across the grounds.' Hermione answered, crossing the entrance hall.

'Where you go, we go.' Blaize smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started out into the cold.

'Maybe we should have brought out cloaks?' someone asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

'Well, you can go up and get your cloaks, while I wait here.' Hermione asked, not keeping the hopefulness from her voice.

'Nice try.' Malfoy smirked.

'Sorry.' Hermione said as she quickly crossed the damp grass.

They reached the edge of the lake when Blaize spoke.

'Granger, mind slowing down a bit? The others can't keep up!' Blaize asked.

'If you can't keep up, go back.' Hermione smiled.

Malfoy, Blaize and Jamie where keeping up with Hermione's quick pace, but those who didn't do Quidditch couldn't, and where a few meters behind them.

'Come on boys! Show the Gryffindor what Slytherins aren't weak!' Blaize called behind him.

The boys behind them started running.

When they had caught up with Hermione, Malfoy, Jamie and Blaize, they crashed into the last three, casing them to pitch forward.

They all started messing around, rolling on the floor like 5 year olds.

Hermione tired not to smile as she watched them.

Then she took her chance, and walked quickly over to the Quidditch pitch.

She climbed to the top box, and turned so she was looking at the lake.

She saw a bunch of black dots rolling together.

While she was watching from her prime position, she saw that one black dot detached itself from the rest and moved around a little.

'GRANGER?' a voice called, only barely heard by Hermione in the top box.

_Down near the lake._

Malfoy smiled and laughed with his mates as they rolled around.

When Malfoy looked up, he saw Hermione was missing.

He got up off the ground and dusted his robes off.

He looked around, trying to see her.

When he didn't, he called.

'GRANGER?' he yelled.

His friends stopped playing when they heard him call.

'Malfoy, what's up?' Blaize asked also standing up.

'Granger's not here!' Malfoy said.

'Don't worry, she's around here somewhere.' Jamie said, getting up and whipping the dirt from his robes.

_Up in the top box._

Hermione watched as the little black dots moved together then broke apart again.

Before she worried them, Hermione pulled out her wand.

She cased Lumos then wrote a message:

_Ferret, top box._

Hermione let it shine a few minutes before letting it dye out.

_Near lake._

Malfoy saw Hermione's wand message and told his friends where she was.

Being the fools that they where, they raced each other up to the Quidditch pitch.

When they reached the top box, it was empty.

Malfoy slumped into a chair, while his friends looked around confused.

Then, another blast of light caught their attention.

_Changed my mind, on the Pitch._

'I'm going to kill that girl.' Malfoy growled as he got up off the seat and headed down the stairs, his friends in tow.

_With Hermione_

Hermione grinned as she saw something leave the top box.

_He's following like a puppy dog_. She thought as she grinned and moved on.

This time, she stopped by the lake and sent her message in the air.

This time, she could almost _hear _Malfoy cursing.

She grinned as she moved on, this time, bringing herself just inside the Forbidden Forest.

_Oi, ferret, try the forbidden forest!_

Hermione grinned when the message was shot into the air.

When she heard he was much closer, Hermione ran out of the forest.

She ran around where she was before, because Malfoy would be coming up that way.

Hermione went around where she saw figures moving, but didn't see the hill or the hole.

She tripped head over heals, tumbling over and over. She tucked her head in as she tumbled down the hill, coming to rest in a pile at the bottom of the hill.

Hermione groaned and turned on her back.

It was a few more seconds before her wand fell and hit her in her face.

Pouting, Hermione reached up and got her wand.

This time, she sent up a message of help.

_Do you know how much it hurts to have fallen down a hill? _Hermione smiled a little as she imagined how Malfoy would react to that.

She head noises around her, natural ones, such as water falling, birds chirping, and rocks moving…Hang on, ROCKS MOVING?

Hermione looked around from her lying down position.

'Granger?' the wind whispered.

Hermione looked up.

'Granger?' it whispered again.

'Hello?' Hermione called.

'Hello?' it echoed back.

'Granger, It's Draco, are you there?'

'Yes!' Hermione called, and she tried to get to her feet.

She made it, but her legs wobbled.

She fired another blast of light in the air, and waited for Malfoy's response.

Suddenly, something was falling down the hill she had, and landed near her.

Hermione lit her wand, to see Jamie lying there, rubbing his arm.

'That's one nasty fall.' he smiled as he raised himself to his feet.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah. Come on, gotta get you back to Draco.' he said.

'Why?' Hermione spat. 'I don't belong to him.'

'No, of course not.' he smiled, and held out his hand.

Hermione raised her eye brow before taking his hand, and let him help her up the hill.

They reached the top in ten minutes.

Malfoy extended his hand when he saw Hermione's hair appear over the edge of the hill.

Hermione glared at him before she took his hand and let him pull her up.

Hermione sat herself on the ground, and then helped Jamie as he appeared.

'Are you ok?' Jamie asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

'Yeah, you?'

'Fine.' he smiled.

Hermione saw that in Malfoy's eyes, there was a very small hint of something like jealousy. She pretended not to notice as she got to her feet.

'I'm going back to the Quidditch Pitch.' she said.

'Why?' Blaize asked.

'Because I want some time to my self.' Hermione snapped.

'Well, _Acco Broom!_' Malfoy waved his wand.

His friends did the same.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked as she heard a soft whistling noise.

'You have your minutes alone, we have our flying time.' Malfoy answered.

'Prick.' Hermione answered as she brushed past him.

**I'm sorry. I know this chap took like for ever to post, but I've been busy with other things, but here it is!**

**u know what to do 4 another one, R&R please!**

**thanks**

**aj**


	11. i hate you and want you dead

**Wow, 75 reviews?**

**coolies!**

Hermione led the way to the Quidditch pitch, the boys a few meters behind her.

Hermione fumed as she stomped through the grass, leaving small dents in shapes of footsteps.

The boys where behind her, laughing and being the pricks Hermione knew they where.

She reached the Quidditch pitch and headed again to the top box.

The boys could be seen as small cut outs against a pitch black night.

Hermione watched them as the small cut outs kicked off from the ground.

She watched do some laps before she decided she was too cold and wanted to head back to her common room.

But she was also too tired.

Hermione leant back in her chair and closed her chocolate eyes, instantly dreaming.

_She opened her eyes._

_She was still at the Quidditch pitch in the top box, looking down._

_But there was something wrong with the Quidditch pitch._

_It was three colours: yellow, red and orange._

_Hermione gasped when she saw it was a pretty sunset like she had thought- it was the Quidditch pitch burning._

_Hermione lent over the edge of the top box, her eyes wide as she searched the stands and air._

_People where flying, obliviously had been playing Quidditch, but now, they where panicking and trying to get away. People in the stands where screaming and all racing for the exits._

_A shadow, tall and black crossed the bottom of the darkened pitch, other figures marching behind it._

_The shadow was Lord Voldermort._

_Hermione saw Harry's black hair and Ron's friary red._

_They where both burning._

_Someone was laughing._

_It took Hermione a few seconds to realize it was **her **laughing at the sight in front of her._

_Then, Hermione realized someone was holding her hand and laughing beside her._

_She turned her head and saw Malfoy there, holding her hand like it was an ever day thing, and laughing at Harry and Ron._

_Hermione wrenched her hand from his. He turned to look at her before he bowed._

_He saw someone standing behind Hermione, and she had a bad feeling it was Lord Voldermort._

'_Well done Miss Granger, Hogwarts and all its students burn!' red eyes stared at Hermione._

_She looked away and over the grounds._

_Again it was all burning, people screaming, black figures chasing them and throwing various curses at them…_

_Hermione's eyes if possible, widened even more._

'_Come my love, lets go put Potter's head on a plank of wood and stick it above our fireplace.' Malfoy linked his arm through Hermione's._

_Hermione laughed cruelly._

Hermione jumped when she woke.

That was a horrible dream. Unthinkable.

Cold sweat dripped from Hermione's forehead.

She had to get out and away.

Hermione didn't want Malfoy to see her and talk to her, not after what she saw and looked.

She tried to sneak off, and made it to the bottom of the pitch, before Malfoy saw her.

'Where the hell do you think your off to?' he called coming closer.

'Anywhere but here!' Hermione called, than ran.

She ran for her life.

Whistling sounds where behind her, suggesting Malfoy was racing behind her on his broom. Malfoy wondered why Hermione was running so far and fast.

Hermione ran out of breath.

Her chest became tight.

She wasn't taking in enough air to supply her lungs.

But never the less, she pushed on.

Her legs became led as she ran up a hill, Malfoy racing behind her, closing the gap every minute.

Pain shot through her side. She had a stitch.

She could see the castle getting larger as she came closer.

She ran, despite her stitch, despite her lungs aching, despite the person on the broom behind her.

The entrance hall doors became bigger, more welcoming.

Hermione's hair caught in her face.

She whipped her hand to get it out of her eyes…her hand made contact with her face.

_I'll feel that in the morning._ She thought to herself.

She reached the steps, jumping them three at a time.

The light from the entrance hall bathed her in it as she screamed across the shining floors.

Hermione heard Malfoy fly in the entrance hall, the whistling sound multiplied by a million, echoing off the stone walls.

A prefect was walking towards Hermione, and only just managed to get out of her way as she raced past them.

The prefect just gathered themselves when Malfoy came past, the wind form his broom blowing the prefect to the ground, knocking the "wind" out of them.

Hermione ran the rest of the way up the corridor, but had to stop.

Her stitch, what was a minor irritation, was now a big threat.

She clutched her stitch and walked quickly…as quickly as her body would allow anyway.

Malfoy wasn't behind her. He had been caught by professor Snape and was lying his head of so he wouldn't have to have detention. Again.

'Professor, I was up practicing. I am truly sorry.'

Snape looked suspicious, but let him go, and he ran off to try and catch up to Hermione.

Hermione had stopped in another corridor, by a window.

For a second, it was all calm and peaceful. Then fire came again.

Hermione looked away and, forgetting her pain in her side, she ran again.

This time, she made it to the common room without stopping.

She reached her room and slammed the door shut.

There, she stayed awake, not wanting to see what would happen if she closed her eyes.

Malfoy reached the common room and thought Hermione must be locked up in her room.

Malfoy decided to check.

'Granger?' he called, bashing on her door.

'Granger?'

'What?' came a stuffed reply.

'What are you doing in there?'

'Dying.' Hermione whispered.

Malfoy didn't hear.

'What was that?'

'Nothing!' Hermione snapped- flashes of him holding her hand and talking and laughing with her kept coming back.

At that moment, Malfoy's friends came in.

'Hey mate, where's granger?' Blaize asked.

'In her room.' Malfoy answered.

The boys stayed in the common room till the early hours of the morning.

Hermione stayed in her room, not closing her eyes.

The weekend pasted quickly, but Hermione didn't leave her room.

She refused to talk to anyone, even Harry, Ron, Ginny, lavender, Parvati or Aj.

Malfoy tried talking to her, but she snapped and he went away.

After the weekend, Hermione had divination first.

Quiet frankly, Hermione looked like shit.

She hadn't cleaned her face, so it had dirt marks and smudges, she hadn't brushed her hair. therefore it was all knotty and tangled.

When she entered the great hall, many turned to stare at this beast.

Hermione didn't say a word to Harry or Ron while she ate, and ignored them when they tried to talk to her.

Hermione walked to divination with Harry and Ron behind.

When they entered the class room, they saw the tables had the crystal balls on them.

Hermione sighed as she sat down and stared into the orb.

Everyone entered and sat down.

Professor Cherly entered and spoke.

'Now, today, you will notice that we have the crystal balls back out. We're looking at them one more time.' He nodded, and everyone started looking into their crystal ball.

The professor saw Hermione and walked over to their table.

'What can you see?' Professor Cherly asked Ron.

'Nothing.' Ron said honestly.

'Ok, and what about you, Harry?'

'White fog…' Harry smiled.

'Keep trying.' Cherly smiled.

'Miss Granger, may I read for you?'

Hermione, who wasn't remotely interested nodded and the professor sat down.

After a minute, the class realized that sir was reading for someone, and went quiet.

Professor Cherly's eye's closed and he concentrated.

'Nothing.' he said when he opened his eyes. 'That's strange.' he muttered.

He smiled anyway and left Hermione's table to talk to Malfoy.

After class, Hermione stayed behind.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked when Hermione didn't raise with the rest of them.

'Sitting.' Hermione replied doily.

'Yeah but-'

Harry, seeing that Hermione wanted to be left alone, broke in.

'Come on Ron, don't want to be late for practice.' Ron looked at Harry before following him out.

'Miss Granger?' Hermione looked up and saw her divination professor looking at her.

'Is there something I can help you with?'

'Yes…well, I hope so.' Hermione answered.

Professor Cherly sat down on one of the stools and looked at Hermione.

Hermione explained her dreams.

'I am no matron, Hermione; I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey…'

'I thought you where a divination teacher.' Hermione snapped.

'That is true, but-'

'Well then why can't you tell me what these dreams mean!' Hermione screamed standing up.

'I cant Hermione.' sir said, but his voice was fading in and out.

Hermione fell heavily to the wooden floor, and lay unconscious.

Cherly got Hermione in the air and levitated her down to the hospital wing.

He explained to the matron when he got there about what Hermione had said, and she told him to put her on the bed and leave.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open after three hours.

'Where am i?' she asked the ward.

'Oh, your awake!' Pomfrey said, coming over.

'What is wrong with me Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione groaned.

'Nothing dear, nothing is wrong with you.'

'Then why am I having these dreams?'

'It is my opinion that Miss Granger, your mind is making up things.'

'I am going mad!' Hermione screamed, sitting bolt upright.

'No no no hear, you're not going mad.' Hermione looked at her before lying back down. 'Your mind is making up things about the war. Because you have not seen it yet, your mind is panicking and making up possibilities. This is something we can fix.'

Hermione breathed in and out, wondering why her mind was making it up…she was panicking…she was making things up that weren't happening…

'And it puts your fears and thoughts together. What you see in your dreams is your mind making your fears into a picture book, and your thoughts are added.'

'Well that makes more sense…' Hermione said dreamily.

'You're exhausted my dear, rest now.'

'No! I have to see Harry and Ron-'

'No!' the matron said firmly. 'They have already been in here, and I said they could come back when I send for them, and I am not sending for them now. You need rest Miss Granger, and you are not going to get that with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley around.'

Hermione pouted, but said no more as the matron left her to get some potions.

'This will help you have a dreamless sleep- much like Mr. Potter had to have.' The matron said when she returned.

Hermione drank the potion and feel asleep before she could say a word.

light poured in over Hermione's ward bed, and she yawed.

_That was a nice sleep. _She thought to herself.

'Oh Hermione!'

Hermione jumped and looked around to see Harry and Ron standing beside her bed.

'Hermione, are you ok?' Ron asked.

'Oh yes Ron, I am just peachy.' Hermione replied sarcastically.

'Madam Pomfrey told us what's wrong.' Harry said, hugging Hermione after Ron.

'Yeah, I thought I was going mad.' Hermione answered.

'When can you get out?' Harry asked sitting on her bed.

'Dunno, haven't asked.' Hermione looked around for Ron and saw him sitting at the end of her bed, stuffing his face with chocolate frogs and Bertie bots every flavor beans.

'Where did they come from?' Hermione asked gasping.

'Just people wishing you to get better- Ron, get out of it!' Harry laughed.

'No no, leave him.' Hermione said, waving her hand.

Harry and Ron stayed a while longer, Ron diminishing Hermione's food.

Hermione stopped Harry when he had a go at Ron; telling him she wouldn't eat it anyway, so don't let it go to waste.

After they had gone, Hermione asked the matron who had come over with her medicine, how long Hermione would have to stay in the hospital for.

'For as long as it takes.' the matron replied. Normally, that sentence would have been snapped or said ruefully, but the matron said it gently and kindly, knowing the state Hermione's mind was in.

'Oh, that's comforting.' Hermione smiled.

The matron smiled before she walked off, to visit someone behind a screen, that Hermione had seen come in earlier that day.

After one more day, Hermione was released. She had some potions that she was to take every night until further instructions.

She entered the great hall, not really interested in food.

No one had really noticed that she was MIA, but that didn't bother her. All Hermione wanted to do was sit down with her friends, and enjoy the castle's light and warmth.

Some noticed Hermione's disappearance and nodded or said something to her when she walked past.

Hermione made it over to Ron and Ginny.

'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked when she had sat down.

'Quidditch practice.' Ginny answered.

'Quidditch practice?- but then…why isn't Ron there?' Hermione's brain was itching to be used, and now, she could use it.

'Well, Ron is-'

'Taking time off.' Ron snapped.

'Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Never mind why I'm not at practice.' Ron snapped again.

Hermione looked shocked and confused.

Then, Ron remembered where his girlfriend had been for the past few days and why.

'I'm sorry Hermione.' he said gently.

'It's ok.' Hermione said.

'I just…gotta go.' Ron got up and left quickly.

'What was that all about?' Hermione asked Ginny when Ron was gone.

'I'm not actually sure.' Ginny answered, frowning.

'Mmm.'

'Thank god it's the weekend.' Ginny sighed.

'What?' Hermione jumped to her feet. 'Oh no! that's a whole week on me missing out on work…' she started panicking.

'Calm down Hermione!' Ginny said, getting to her feet and getting her friend by her arm.

'But I'd have to go and get my potions homework…charms…'

Ginny led Hermione from the hall, where she was attracting attention, and led her to the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione was still wrapped up in her thoughts about missing a week of school work, that she didn't notice where Ginny was leading her.

But when the pitch came into view, all things in Hermione's dream flashed before her eyes and she turned and ran.

Ginny didn't understand why her friend ran, so Ginny bolted after Hermione, who was running with full speed to the castle.

when Hermione reached her common room, she continued to her room, and slammed the door.

Ginny ran into the common room, seconds after Hermione, and slowed down to approach the closed door at a walking pace.

She opened the door, and heard Hermione crying.

Ginny looked around the room…empty…bathroom…empty…balcony…occupied.

Approaching her friend carefully, Ginny saw Hermione sobbing.

'Herms? What's wrong?' Ginny asked, sitting in front of Hermione, who was sitting on a chair.

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued sobbing.

'Herms?' Ginny asked again.

This time, Hermione looked at her friend, and whipped the tears from her eyes.

'It's my dreams…' she sobbed.

'What dreams herms? What dreams?' Ginny asked, pulling another chair next to Hermione's one.

'The dreams I have had of late.' Hermione answered.

After a minute, Hermione realized that Ginny didn't understand what she meant- which meant a bad thing, and a good thing.

It meant that Hermione would have to tell her, but the good thing is that Harry and Ron respected her privacy and didn't tell her about what Hermione's mind was doing.

Hermione sighed, and explained her dreams to her red haired friend.

When her chilling tale was told, Hermione sat back and looked over the grounds.

Ginny was seated, frozen in her chair. Hermione's tale was bloodcurdling and made Ginny shiver.

'That's why,' Hermione added, 'I didn't want to go to the Quidditch pitch- I saw it burning the other night, and it scares me.'

'Herms, I didn't realize…' Ginny trailed off.

'No, no, you couldn't have.' Hermione looked at her friend.

'Lets go inside, its freezing out here…' Ginny said, rubbing her arms.

Hermione laughed. 'No its not. It's the middle of the day!'

Ginny blushed. 'Well I'm cold. Can we just go inside?'

'Ok.' Hermione said, getting to her feet and walking to her room.

She didn't know that on the other side of the balcony, a curtain blond haired boy had been eavesdropping on her tale.

Now Draco understood why Hermione ran that night, and why she has shut herself off. But…he didn't get the part where Hermione relayed her story to Ginny about Hermione and Malfoy holding hands.

_Strange. _Malfoy thought, as he closed his door and headed down to the common room.

Hermione and Ginny where already in the common room when he entered, but he simply walked past them to the fire.

The girls where sitting on the couch, whispering as Malfoy rubbed his hands together over the fire.

The sound of the girls whispering irritated Malfoy, so he sighed loudly and left the common room to head to the Slytherin one.

After Malfoy was gone, Ginny and Hermione didn't talk much.

Hermione's head hurt, so she got some of her potion and drank it early.

'Ok, look herms, I am really _really _sorry about today.' and Ginny looked it.

Hermione looked at her for a minute before patting her on the back.

'It's ok, but I think you should go.'

'Oh _No_! Quidditch Practice!' Ginny hugged Hermione before bolting out of the common room and through the castle.

Hermione sighed when Ginny was gone, feeling the darkness that was suppressing around her.

She only sat there, thinking about the war, and what could happen.

Finally, someone knocked on the door, not knowing they where offering short term company.

Hermione rose and walked over to the portrait.

'Yes?' Hermione asked curiously at the person standing at the portrait.

It was a boy, about 12. He was in the uniform, the tie hung loose around his neck.

'Hello. My name is Jack. I have been looking for Harry Potter. I want to join the Quidditch team, and I have been told he was the man to see.'

'What house are you in?' Hermione asked, looking around his robes, trying to see a symbol.

'Gryffindor. Jesus, they told me you where smart.'

_He's rude_ Hermione thought.

'Well, I am, but-'

'Look, do you know where he is?'

'No I don't. Try the pitch.'

'Thanks for not being a help.' he snapped, then walked off.

_Well, I didn't know you could get so rude. _

Hermione closed the portrait, and headed to the balcony.

The sun was fading as she watched.

From her balcony, she could see the pitch. There where figures flying around, chasing things.

Hermione watched the grounds of the castle darken, the students gradually leaving it, as it got to full of dark shadows.

After about an hour of watching, Hermione could just see through the dusk's light Harry, Ron, Ginny and the other players leave the pitch, broomsticks hung over their shoulders.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy, who was sitting on a chair, close to his door.

'Hey Granger!'

Malfoy only called out to freak her out- it worked like a charm.

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air. She squealed, and looked around.

She saw the Slytherin prince, sitting on his thrown, looking at her with much amusement.

'You basted!' she screamed.

'Hey, that language is uncalled for.' Malfoy smirked.

Hermione walked over to him, sat on his lap.

'What the hell are you doing?' Malfoy asked, trying to push her off.

_SLAP!_

The sound of Hermione's hand connecting with Malfoy's face bounded off the walls.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Cause I hate you, you remind me of someone I once knew, and I want you dead.'

**Ok, I was pissed (angry) when I wrote this chap, tell me what u thought.**

**If you don't get the part about Hermione's brain, review and tell me, and I'll explain it next chap.**

**And I know it might be a little shorter.**

**Thanks again guys 4 reviewing, and I hope I'm not going to be mad when I write the next chap.**

**Aj**


	12. It's not me is it? It cant be me

**I** **feel sad this time…one of my friends decided he didn't want to be my friend anymore…well, anyway. umm to** future movie maker, I think in the next two chapters, Draco will give Hermione hints that it is her that he likes.

To anyone who didn't get Hermione's problem!

Hermione's problem isbecause she hasn't seen the war, her mind is making possibilities and making it into a mind- movie. Her mind is putting her fears, such as being with Malfoy, and adding it to the "movie". It also is adding her thoughts, such as what would happen if Hogwarts burned. That's why it's a dream for her, and she only gets it when she's tired, asleep, or not thinking of anything. It's like, the "movie" is homework for her brain, working on it when Hermione's mind isn't occupied with anything.

Hope that helps!

Hermione didn't know why she said that. She guessed it had just slipped out…

Malfoy was shocked. He never thought that sentence could hurt as much as it did…never. But it did. She said she wanted him dead…that's not breathing…not breathing _ever again_…

Hermione looked sorry, really sorry.

'I didn't mean to say that…' she splattered.

'No, you did.' Malfoy pushed Hermione off and stood up.

Hermione crawled to his seat, and watched him.

Malfoy only looked at her.

'I never thought it would hurt to hear you say that…' Malfoy said, looking at her in the eyes.

'I don't know why I said it.'

This was a very awkward moment.

'Well, I'm tired…' Hermione said, but neither moved.

'Hermione!' Hermione and Malfoy, who where about three centimeters from each other, sprang apart, and looked at Hermione's balcony door.

Someone was banging on her door, trying to gain access.

Hermione looked at Malfoy before pulling out her wand and cautiously walking the balcony to her room.

When Hermione could see her bedroom door, she saw it was dancing in its frame.

She looked one more time at Malfoy before entering her room, and approaching the door.

Hermione stopped before she reached the door, and breathed in.

Out.

'Who is it?' Hermione called, rising her wand.

'It's Ron!'

Hermione smiled and opened her door.

'Why are you banging on my door so hard?' Hermione asked, leaning against her door.

Ron stepped aside, and Ginny appeared.

'Meet you out there.' Ginny said to Ron, before closing the door.

'What's happening?' Hermione asked confused as Ginny latched onto her hand and dragged her off to Hermione's trunk.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked, as the inside of her trunk was thrown all over the floor.

'Your coming with me.' Ginny said, as she picked up a tank top and some dark blue jeans.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked as Ginny pushed Hermione in a corner to get dressed.

When Hermione was dressed, Ginny put her hair in a pony tail, then pushed her out of her room, down to the common room where Ron and Harry where waiting.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked, as Ron took her hand and led her out.

'Well, after everything that's happened to you, we're taking you out.' Ron answered.

They almost reached the portrait door, when someone coughed behind them.

Turning, they saw Malfoy there, looking at his fingers.

'Just where do you think your taking the head girl?' he asked.

'Away.' Ron answered, but Malfoy wasn't stopping.

'You cant take her anywhere.' he smirked.

'And why's that Malfoy? you don't own her!' Ron snapped.

'Well Weasley, we where busy…but you interrupted…and I'd like to finish what we started.' Malfoy smirked and winked at Hermione.

'What!' Ron screamed, rounding on Hermione. 'Is this true!'

'What? No Ron, never…' Hermione trailed off.

'Come on, bunny rabbit, don't deny it.' Malfoy smirk widened.

'What?' Ron screeched. 'BUNNY RABBIT!'

'Oh Ron, he's only playing.' Hermione snapped.

At this point, Malfoy was almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

'Let's go.' Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy before walking off, Ron, Harry and Ginny close behind.

They got through the castle ok, just hidden under Harry's worn invisibility cloak.

When they where about 100 meters from the entrance hall outside, they whipped off the cloak, and followed Harry down to the lake.

By the side of the lake, there was a small picnic set up.

Hermione smiled when she saw it.

It was under an oak, the food piling and little pillows and everything.

Hermione sat down near Ron.

The wind blew softly through Hermione's hair as she watched the lake glisten from the moon light that hung overhead.

Harry had brought a bottle of butterbeer, and was distributing its liquid into four cups.

When each cup was full, Ginny gave a one to everyone.

Ron talked most of all, which surprised Hermione, as he was also the one doing the most eating.

Hermione mostly sat quietly, thinking of things, watching the water silently ripple.

Hermione began to shiver, and pulled Harry's cloak over her, so all you could see was her face.

After an hour later, the group was ready to head back the castle. So packing up the picnic with their wands, they walked back from the lake up to Hogwarts, putting Harry's cloak on when they reached the doors.

Ron walked Hermione to her portrait, Harry taking Ginny to the Gryffindor one.

'See you later herms.' Ron said, smiling.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow Ron. And, thanks for tonight.' Hermione smiled back before re-entering her common room.

Malfoy wasn't there when Hermione walked in, but she didn't care.

Hermione headed to the balcony, where Malfoy was.

'Back so soon?' his smirk visible through the light from his wand.

'Yes.' Hermione answered sitting down.

'Why did you say what you said earlier?' Hermione thundered.

'Because I felt like it and I wanted to see weasels face.'

'You're a basted.' Hermione looked away in disgust.

'But you love me.' Malfoy said.

Hermione snorted. 'No I don't.' she answered looking at the ground.

'Oh, I think you do.'

Hermione looked from the ground, slowly to his face.

'Malfoy, who was it that Professor Cherly was talking about?' Hermione asked timidly.

'What are you on about?' Malfoy snapped, looking away.

'Who was it?' Hermione asked again.

'I don't know…'

'Your lying. Of course you know. Who is it?'

'Why do you care?' Malfoy looked at her.

'Because I want to know, I need reassurance that its not me!' Hermione got to her feet and looked Malfoy in the eye.

'It's not me is it? Tell me it wasn't me!'

**Sorry it's sooo short.**

**I promise next one to be longer…I wrote this in one night and I was almost crying, so please be easy on me.**

**It's updated quicker, but shorter.**

**Next one soon I promise.**

**Plus, I thought it was a good cliff hanger.**

**Aj**


	13. He better be worth this! HONESTLY!

**Well, I think I've put it off for long enough…can you guess? YES! Hermione FINDS OUT!**

**Ok as promised, next chap is up pretty quick…im still sad, but this is a good time passer, plus, I hope you guys won't ditch me.**

Malfoy tried to look Hermione in the eyes, but then he couldn't. He looked away uncomfortably, preferring to look at the cracks in the ground. Malfoy shifted his feet, not saying a word, hoping Hermione would give in and leave him alone.

'Please,' a voice whispered to his right. 'Please. It's not me…'

This time, Malfoy looked at Hermione.

'What if it was?' he asked softly, regaining his hope that Hermione would think he was playing. But then, he realized, she wouldn't think that unless he acted like himself…himself? What was that? Oh yeah! Smirk you ass! Smirk!

Malfoy didn't mean to smirk, but he did when he heard what he was saying to himself.

'Oh good. So it's not me?' Hermione asked, watching Malfoy's facial features carefully. To her, nothing seamed to have changed…but that was only on the outside.

Malfoy was excellent at hiding his feelings in public and not having it in plain view. He had had years of practice with his father, pretending he didn't care when his father brought home a wizard or witch and tortured them right before his eyes. He had never let his father see such feelings, knowing what his father thought of such things.

'_They are a form of weakness Draco._' Malfoy remembered his father saying once.

And Draco Malfoy _never _showed weakness. But there were only two people in the world that could see through him. One was his mother, Narcassia Malfoy. (A/n, soz about spelling) Malfoy remembered his mother telling him once that a mother could always see things in their child that others could not. She had also told him that the one person he was destined to be with would be able to see through him. And Malfoy hoped- prayed that that person was not Hermione Granger.

'N-n-no.' Malfoy's voice was croaky and almost rusty.

'Malfoy? Tell me.' Hermione said, looking into his stormy eyes, begging him silently to tell her she wasn't the one he was attracted to.

'I-Why do you want to know Granger?' Malfoy asked, pushing beside her and walking into his room.

'Because I have a feeling.' Hermione said, following him.

'You have a feeling?' Malfoy inquired

'Yes.' Hermione whispered.

Malfoy sat on his bed, facing Hermione.

'What would you do with my answer?' he asked as Hermione sat on his desk chair.

'That would depend on the answer.' Hermione said. 'Just please. Tell me.'

Malfoy thought over his options.

_Tell her. _

_Lie_

_Walk away_

_Don't answer her question_

_Put her in the bloody spot light!_

_Mmm, well, I'm not really favoring option 1. Lying could work…if I walk away, I'm a coward- no Malfoy walks away! Don't answer her question…mmm, well she'll keep badgering me…Put her in the spot light…but with what?_

_Lying sounds good._

'You really wanna know?' he asked trying to sound like he was telling her the truth.

'Yes Malfoy. I really wanna know.'

'It's Pansy.'

Hermione choked on the breath of air she had drawn before he told her.

'Your kidding?' Hermione laughed. 'Jesus Malfoy, if you're going to lie, make it a good one!'

'I cant tell you ok?'

'Sure you don't have to Malfoy. But I know the answer already.' Hermione admitted.

'You- you do?' Malfoy asked, fear gripping his throat.

'Aye, yes I do.'

'And who do you think it is Gryffindork?'

'Malfoy, I think it's me.'

Hermione watched him, knowing she was right.

'It is me isn't it?'

'So what if it is?' Malfoy snapped, rising to his feet and pacing.

'I want to know why Malfoy. Why do you like me?'

'In honesty?'

'Yes, in pure honesty.' Hermione stated, folding her hands across her chest.

'Well, in pure honesty, I can't say, because I don't know.' Malfoy stopped pacing to look at her.

'You don't know?'

'Well I do but…'

'Tell me then.'

'You just different. Your smart….well, smarter than me…and a nut to be frank…you're a challenge and a danger…'

'That's it?' Hermione asked, a strange feeling coming over her…a feeling like…pride and happiness- a feeling she never thought she'd feel in any proximity near Malfoy.

'Yep.' Malfoy sighed.

It was then, when Malfoy looked Hermione in the eye, she realized she might have other feelings for Malfoy- besides hatred, disgust, and wish for his sudden and painful death.

These feelings overwhelmed Hermione, and she found it was all of sudden hot and stuffy in Malfoy's room. She smiled slightly as she headed for the open balcony door, breathing in the cold night air.

Malfoy followed Hermione out, where she was looking over the grounds, wondering what she should do.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Malfoy looking at her.

Hermione smiled again, and then realized how bloody cold it was out there.

Malfoy moved closer to her and touched her shin with his hand.

'But, I'm going out with Ron…' Hermione muttered.

Malfoy at once pulled back.

'You are?'

'Yes. I thought you knew?'

'I feared when I saw you too in the library, but I thought you would have broken it off…'

'Well I do, because I don't love him, but I can't hurt him…he loves me sooo much.' Hermione looked down.

'It's up to you.' Malfoy answered.

'I've never had to do this before…' Hermione whimpered.

'Why don't you tell Weasley the truth?'

'Because the truth hurts.' Hermione smiled. Hermione yawed.

'Your tired, go to bed.' Malfoy said, practically pushing her to her room.

'No I'm fine…' Hermione said, but her second yawn gave her away.

'No your not. Now, see you in the morning.' Malfoy said, before he retreated to his room.

Hermione smiled as she fell asleep.

Hermione was glad when she woke the next morning, as she hadn't had a single dream or "mind movie" that night.

But when she woke, she remembered what Malfoy had said, and what she has to say and do to Ron before something will happen that she knows she'll regret. Forever.

Hermione laid in her bed, letting the sun warm her body as she thought of how she break up with her currant boyfriend.

After an hour, Hermione sighed and threw the covers off her and got up ready for a shower.

When she entered the bathroom, she could barely see as it was completely full of mist.

Hermione walked along the wall, using it like a brail map.

She reached the shower without too much trouble, and hopped in, letting the hot water soak her aching body.

After Hermione was satisfied, she hopped out, and rapped a towel around herself.

Hermione dressed in some faded jeans and a shirt.

She put her hair up in a pony tail and sighed at her reflection.

'What am I doing? Breaking up with Ron over Malfoy?' Hermione rolled her eyes at herself.

'Lord help me.'

Hermione breathed in and out and then headed to the common room.

Malfoy wasn't there, so Hermione walked out of the common room, hope of him helping her decide what to going down the drain.

She walked the castle, kicking her feet and whistling.

'Herms!' Hermione turned around to see Ginny walking to wards her, the biggest smile on her face.

'Hey herms…you ok? You look a bit pale…'

'No Ginny, I'm not ok.' Hermione said, looking on either side of them before pulling Ginny into an empty classroom.

'Herms, what's up?' Ginny asked, peering at her older friend.

'Ginny, you've done this before right?' Hermione asked, fidgeting with her hands.

'Done what Hermione?' Ginny raised an eye brow.

'Break up with people.' Hermione whispered, not looking her in the eye.

'You want to break up with someone?' Ginny considered this, 'Well, your not going out with anyone but- you wanna break up with Ron?' she asked, her eyes widening.

'Well…yes…I do.' Hermione said, looking ashamed.

'I'm proud of you.' Ginny said, sitting back.

'What? Why?' Hermione's head snapped up.

'Because. You learnt it's better to tell him then cheat.' Ginny rose an eye brow. 'Who's the newest edition?'

Hermione laughed timidly 'Well, I don't actually know…'

'Herms.' Ginny adopted an authority voice. 'Tell me.'

'It's well…Malfoy.' The minute Hermione said it, she looked back at her lap, missing the complete look of shock that pasted over Ginny's face.

'Malfoy? As in, Slytherin Prince of Darkness? Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes.' Hermione answered.

'But why?' Ginny said, looking now completely confused.

'Because he likes me and I like him…' Hermione's voice was contort of embarrassment.

Ginny continued to look confused, so Hermione explained what happened.

'And your sure you weren't dreaming this?' Ginny asked, raising an eye brow.

'I'm positive.'

They sat in silence for a minute, and then it was broke by the rumbling of Ginny's stomach.

'Look, I'm starved. We'll talk later ok?' Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Ok. And, word to the wise, **_don't say anything to Ron until we figure this out_**.'

Again, Hermione nodded, and followed Ginny to the hall, where it was buzzing with students talking and laughing.

Hermione sat next to Ginny when they where near Harry and Ron, and only greeted the boys, before her stomach argued with her, and she began to eat.

'Hey herms, can you help me later on?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry, with what exactly?'

'Essay for Snape.' Harry answered.

'Harry! That's due tomorrow!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I know. that's why I'm doing it today…' he was TOTALLY missing Hermione's point of not doing it spaced out… Ahh well. Thank god he had Hermione.

'Fine, but if you _ever, ever _leave an essay this late again, by word, I will not help you.'

'Fine fine fine.' Harry said, waving his hand dismissively.

Hermione glared at him before returning to her food.

After she was done, Ginny asked for her help in the library.

'Oh, do you need help too Ginny?' Harry asked when Ginny and Hermione got up.

'Er… yeah…' Ginny said.

'Oh cool. Herms, you can help me now!' Harry said, getting to his feet.

'No, Harry, I'll help you later. This is another assignment, and it would be too hard to do two different ones for different grades and people at once.' Hermione said. 'I'll help you later.'

Harry nodded and sat back down, while Hermione and Ginny left the hall and walked to the library.

When they entered, they saw Madam Pince watching carefully as they handled her precious books.

Hermione pretended to be searching for something in a book for Ginny, while Ginny herself wrote on a piece of parchment.

She had to pieces. One was written with scribbled notes for an "essay", the other was all the things they could do for Hermione to break up with Ron without him committing suicide.

'It's really cruel but.' Hermione said for the hundredth time.

'What's cruel?' Ginny asked, sighing.

'Breaking up with him, then going out with Malfoy…it would hurt him sooo bad.' Hermione dropped the book, and hit her head on the desk. Over and over again.

'You know, your not going to be different reasons why I like you if you mangle your face.'

Hermione looked up from the desk, to see Malfoy there behind Ginny, smirking.

The head girl managed a strained smile.

'Hello.' she said.

Ginny, who was so content with writing things down for Hermione, hadn't heard Malfoy's voice. Though, when she saw Malfoy suddenly appear behind Hermione, she snuffled a scream.

'Oh god, don't _do _that Malfoy!' she said, after she looked worriedly over at Madam Pince, who was glaring at them.

'Sorry weaslette.' Malfoy smirked.

Ginny glared, before returning to her list.

'What are you doing?' Malfoy asked, reading the book over Hermione's shoulder.

'An essay.' Hermione said, as Madam Pince came over, carrying a book.

'Really?' Malfoy asked, walking over to Ginny.

'What's this then?' Malfoy asked, pointing to the piece of paper Ginny failed to hide quickly enough.

'Just something.' Ginny blushed as Malfoy bent closer to read it.

Madam Pince was watching them like a hawk.

'Mmm, yes it is something.' Malfoy smirked.

Hermione, noticed that Madam Pince was doing something close to eavesdropping, kicked Malfoy under the table, and nodded towards madam Pince when he looked at her, his face contort of mock pain.

Hermione smiled to herself and returned to her book.

Malfoy got the hint, and sat next to Ginny, who was tomato red, and pulled out the piece of paper that had the notes for the essay on it.

'I think that's wrong.' Malfoy said, smirking as he read the paper.

'What?' Hermione said, reaching across the table for the parchment.

'There.' Malfoy pointed with his finger.

'Oh yeah.' Hermione said, before she got her quill and fixed the "mistake."

After ten minutes of watching Malfoy, Ginny and Hermione, Madam Pince had to turn her attention to three other people who just walked in.

Hermione saw this, and started speaking in low voices to Ginny.

Malfoy felt quiet left out, (not really, cause he could hear every bloody word) so be nice (OMG!) he got the book Hermione had, and asked her what other book to get.

Hermione gave him a name, and he went off to find it, while returning the book he currently had.

Ginny and Hermione took the opportunity to talk quickly about Ron and Hermione's problem.

'Well, I think it's better to tell him the truth.' Ginny kept saying.

'I know, but the truth hurts.' Hermione would reply.

After a minute, Malfoy returned with another book.

'Thanks.' Hermione said, taking it and opening it to begin reading.

Twenty minutes pasted, and Hermione and Ginny didn't want to pretend to do any more essays. So, they packed up, Malfoy returning the books for them, while Hermione and Ginny collected the pieces of parchment.

The girls waited for Malfoy outside the library, and he appeared moments later.

'Where to now?' Ginny asked, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

'The lake?' Hermione suggested.

'Well, you two can, but I'll skip.' Malfoy said.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'Well, Potter and Weasley will see you out there if they're looking for you, and it would be a BIG problem if they saw me sitting there.' Malfoy said. Then he smirked.

'I just don't want to hurt them on this beautiful sunny day.'

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

'Once a stuck up Slytherin, always a stuck up Slytherin.' Hermione smiled sweetly.

'You complement me Granger.' Malfoy said, before walking in another direction.

'Come on.' Hermione said, as she and Ginny walked to the entrance hall.

They walked out into the sunlight, the grounds overflowing with students, all enjoying the sun lights, rays.

Hermione and Ginny made for the lake, where most students where sitting by, the brave and stupid sticking the toes and feet into the freezing lake.

The girls found a nice spot, under an oak tree, that wasn't far from the tree they had their picnic the other night.

They had a prime spot, the lake, and the students around it, the grounds, speckled with groups of people, nice views of the forest, they where even protected from the more dangerous rays of the burning ball of fire above them…perfect.

Hermione looked around, to make sure anyone who could do damage if they heard the conversation wasn't near by, or in earshot. Then the conversation began.

'I'm just so confused.' Hermione said, looking at the lake.

'I think you should tell him straight up, not sugar on top, just the plain cake.'

Hermione looked at Ginny before laughing.

'Hey, I read it somewhere.' Ginny snapped in her defense, before her mind replayed what she said and sounded like. She joined in with the laughing, before regaining her composure.

'What do you think Harry will say?' Hermione asked.

'I dunno. He's a hard one. Ron is easier to predict.'

Hermione gulped. 'And what do you think he'll say?' Hermione asked.

'Well, if he has really deep feelings for you, he'll take it hard, and might not talk to you for a while, then when he does, it wont be the same for a few months. If he likes you, but he isn't that deep, he might be hurt for a week, but that would be better than not talking to you for god knows how long. If he feels the same way about you, well, your in luck. Cause then, he can break it up, and you wont feel as guilty.' Ginny's answer was dripping with truth. And Hermione hated it.

'So, really, you don't know?' Hermione asked, again fidgeting with her hands.

'Well…yes.'

Hermione sighed and checked her watch- she forgot to put it on!

'Damn.' she said.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'You have the time?' she asked.

'No why?'

Hermione got up, and looked around at the people close by.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked a smaller girl.

'Yes?' she spoke politely as she turned to face Hermione.

'I'm sorry to bother you, but have you got the time?'

'Yeah, it's around 2.' the girl looked at Hermione closer. 'Your Harry Potter's friend aren't you?'

Hermione smiled. 'Yes, I am.'

'Thankyou.'

Hermione walked back over to Ginny, and told her the time.

'I better go and find Harry and help him with his essay.' Hermione said.

'Ok, see you at dinner.' Ginny said, as she sat back down at the base of the tree.

Hermione smiled and headed off across the grounds to the castle.

_Mmm, where would Harry be? _Hermione asked herself as she entered the cool castle.

_Common room._

Hermione headed for the Gryffindor common room, to find Ron there, no Harry.

'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, hey Hermione.' Ron was playing chess with dean. 'He's er…up in the dorms I think.'

'Ok, thanks Ron.' Hermione smiled and headed for the boys dormitory.

She knocked, and entered when Harry responded.

'Hey Hermione!' he smiled.

'You want to do the essay now?' Hermione asked.

'Sure.' Harry's voice was dripped with sarcasm.

Hermione laughed and turned and said she'd meet him in the library.

Harry walked into the library three minutes after Hermione sat down.

'Ok, now, this book helped me a lot.' Hermione said when he joined her.

'Cool, we'll start there.' Harry said, forcing happiness in his voice.

Hermione smiled and headed for a shelf that she remembered the book in question waiting.

She scanned the spines of the books, looking for a title that was in her head…there!

Hermione pulled the aged book from the shelf and headed back over to Harry, who was playing with his quill.

'Here. Begin reading.' Hermione thumped the book on the table in front of him.

Harry jumped, saw the book, and its size, and groaned.

'Are you serious?' Harry asked.

'Yes. I said I'd help , not do it for you.' Hermione smiled.

Harry continued to look like a pouting baby, so Hermione gave him some page numbers to try.

Harry grinned, and flipped to the pages Hermione gave him.

Hermione shook her head, and got another book off the shelf to keep her busy while Harry fumed over his essay.

'What the hell is wrong?' Hermione asked, seeing Harry beat his head on the table.

'I can't do this!'

'Oh, that's rubbish! Of course you can!'

'No, I'm serious, I can't.'

'Harry, what cant you do?' Hermione asked, putting her book down.

'This!' Harry threw down his quill in frustration.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and got up to stand behind him.

'Well, have you read this part?' Hermione asked, pointing a paragraph on the page.

'Yes!' Harry said dismissively, and then he looked. 'No.'

'Well, read it. It will answer the rest of the essay.' Hermione smiled before sitting down again.

One hour later, Harry was finished, and Hermione had read 3 books.

'Ok, that'll shut up old greasy!' Harry said evilly as he rolled up the parchment.

Hermione gave him a look, but sighed and put the books away.

They walked out of the library five minutes later, and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Ron, Ginny and dean where sitting together, the boys playing chess, Ginny curled up watching.

Hermione smiled, and sat next to Ginny.

Ginny yawned, and sat up, allowing Hermione to sit properly.

'Hey!' Ron yelled, when on of dean's pawn killed his knight.

'Ha, it's in the rules.' Dean smiled.

Ron glared, and continued play.

Hermione looked at him closely, trying to imagine what his reaction will be.

Finally, Ginny shook her.

'Herms? Herms! Snap out of it! It's time for dinner.'

Hermione nodded and got up to follow Ginny from the now deserted common room.

The hall was full of people eating and talking when Hermione and Ginny entered.

Harry and Ron called over to them, and they slowly walked over to them.

Hermione kept replaying the conversation that she and Ginny had had moments ago on their way down.

_**Flash back**_

'_Well, I know I've said it over and over again, but you have to tell him the truth.' Ginny said._

'_Yeah, I know, but when?'_

'_How about after dinner? Ask him to go for a walk or something.' Ginny suggested._

'_Yeah ok. But what will I say?' Hermione said rounding a corner._

'_The truth for a starters.' Ginny smiled._

'_Shut up, I know that much' Hermione was becoming touchy as they approached the hall._

'_Ok…well, say something cunning.'_

'_That doesn't help!'_

'_Well, what ever you do, don't-'_

_but Ginny's warning was cut short when an oily voice spoke behind them._

'_And just where do you think you two are heading off too?'_

_Hermione and Ginny turned around slowly to see Professor Snape standing there looking from one to the other, a grin on his face._

'_Heading to dinner.' Ginny said, as Hermione couldn't think of anything to say._

'_Well, I suggest you head to dinner.' Snape barked._

_Ginny nodded, and they continued walking._

'_What was your warning?' Hermione asked as they approached the hall, where a group of loud girls where gathered._

'_Don't…him…you…a…crush…Malfoy…he…likes…and…you…him.' Hermione only caught bits of it, as the sounds of the girls became closer and she was fading in and out as she was getting worried._

'_What?' Hermione called._

_Ginny put her hand to her ear, telling Hermione that she didn't hear her._

_They pasted the girls and Hermione became more and more nervous._

_When they where in the hall, Hermione asked Ginny what she said._

'_Don't tell him you have a crush on Malfoy and that he likes you and you like him. That, would be most unwise.'_

_Hermione nodded, and saw Harry and Ron signaling them over._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_Don't tell him anything about Malfoy...Dont tell him anything about Malfoy…_ Hermione kept repeating the words in her head.

When they reached the boys, Hermione was sweating from nerves.

'Herms? You ok?' Ron put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

That almost made her want to cry.

'I'm fine.' She managed to squeak out.

As dinner progressed, Hermione was fidgeting more, and was sweating and kept flicking her eyes between Ron and Malfoy.

_  
Ferret better be worth this_ Hermione thought as she tapped Ron on the shoulder.

'Ron, can I talk to you?' Hermione asked quietly.

Ron rose an eye brow, but followed her out of the hall and out into the grounds.

They walked along the lake, neither saying a word.

'So Hermione, what did you want?' Ron asked,

Hermione stopped walking and looked Ron in the eye.

_Ferret most definitely better be worth this!_

**BOM BOM BOM!**

**hahaha like it?**

**Well, it wont be long before I update, I promise!**

**Ok, I promise to update soon, if I make 100 reviews. Deal?**

**DEAL!**

**so review!**

**aj**


	14. The slytherin's party

**Ok next chap as promised if I reached 100! got 102 instead- THAT WORKS FINE! HEHEHEHE**

Hermione breathed in and out before she spoke.

'Ron, I don't know how to sugar coat this, so I'll say it straight out.'

Ron waited patiently.

'Ron, I want to…break up with you.' the minute Hermione actually said the words, she looked to the ground.

'You…want…to…break…up?'

'Yes.' Hermione whispered.

'Ok. It's done. We're broken up.'

Hermione thought she heard anger, so she flinched.

'Your mad aren't you?' Hermione asked, finding the ground was very interesting.

'No.' Hermione looked up. 'I'm glad you didn't sugar coat it.'

Hermione smiled relieved and hugged him.

'Oh, I thought you'd hate me!'

'No, impossible.' Ron smiled into her hair.

Hermione started to shiver now she wasn't warm with nerves.

'You cold?' Ron asked when Hermione rubbed her arms up and down.

'Yeah, I am a bit.' Hermione answered.

'Well, let's get inside.' Ron said, starting to walk off to the castle.

'Why did you break up with me anyway?' Ron asked casually as they walked back.

Hermione's blood ran cold- oh no…no wait- OH SHIT!

'Is there someone else?'

_Don't tell him you have a crush on Malfoy _Ginny's advice ran through Hermione's head.

'No…'

'Am I a bad boyfriend?'

'No.' Hermione answered quicker and more determined.

'Well, why then?' Ron stopped walking. 'Did you even like me to begin with?'

'I did.' Hermione said.

'So, you woke up one morning and decided to break up with me?' Ron asked.

Hermione was in dead spot light and she hated it.

'No…'

'Oh well that's a shame.' Ron said, continuing to walk on.

'What?' Hermione followed him, the all mighty Hermione Granger didn't get something.

'It's a shame.'

'What's a shame?' Hermione asked.

'That you didn't wake up and decide not to go out with me.' Ron answered.

'Why?' Hermione was completely dumbfounded.

'Because I did.'

'You did?'

'Yeah. I woke up today, and I didn't really want to go out with you. I was going to tell you later tonight I think…'

Emotions filled Hermione all at once. Anger, gladness, sadness, relief.

She was angry because he let her do the hard stuff, glad because it meant he wasn't sad over it, sad because he didn't want to go out with her, and relief that he felt the same way.

'You did, did you?' Hermione said, all her emotions added.

'Yeah.'

Hermione walked quickly back up to the castle, leaving Ron to find his own way.

Ginny was waiting for Hermione in the entrance hall, and when she saw her, she walked up to her.

'How did it go? How did he take it?'

'Very bloody well.' Hermione stormed before almost running to her common room.

when Ginny heard that, she was going to chase her friend, but then saw Ron, and it was too late- Hermione was out of sight.

'Ronald Weasley! What did you say?' Ginny yelled, walking to wards her brother, who was backing up.

Hermione ran to her room without stopping. When she reached it, she threw herself on the couch, not realizing Malfoy was on it.

'Oh god. Look, I know you can't wait-'

It was then that Malfoy realized Hermione was crying.

'Hey, Granger, what's wrong? You're getting your germs on my shirt.' even though Malfoy was joking, Hermione didn't laugh.

'Granger?' Malfoy sat up, and helped Hermione into a sitting position.

'What's wrong?'

Hermione looked away before saying something.

'Everything.' then she got up and headed to her room without another word

After a minute, Malfoy heard someone knocking on the portrait, so he answered it.

'Oh, weaslette. She's in her room.'

Ginny ignored him, used to his comments, and headed to Hermione's closed door.

'Herms? Come on herms. Open up!' the door remained closed.

'Hermione Granger, open this door, or do I have to force it?'

No reply.

Ginny sighed, and asked Malfoy something- well rather told Malfoy something.

'I'm going through your room.'

'What? No you bloody well are not!' Malfoy sprang off the couch from where he was sitting, but Ginny was already at his door.

'Hey!' Malfoy called, but Ginny slammed his door shut before she could say anything.

She crossed Malfoy's tidy room, and reached the balcony.

The balcony was bathed in moonlight and Ginny envied Hermione for having such a place to call her own.

Ginny got to Hermione's door, and saw it was closed yes, but unlocked.

She carefully slid it open, and entered.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, leaning against her bed, her arms folded across her chest.

Ginny didn't say anything as she crossed the room, and knelt down beside Hermione.

She took one look at the wreck before hugging her, which Hermione returned like she knew Ginny was in her room. No shock what so ever seam to pass her face when out of no where someone hugs her.

After a minute, Ginny pulls back, and wiped the hair and tears from Hermione's face.

'Herms, I talked to Ron…' at that, Hermione's head snapped up.

'You did?'

'Yes, I did. He was lying.' Ginny said.

Hermione sniffled.

'He was?'

'That's what he told me.'

In the end, Ginny told Hermione that Ron had lied to her to cover up his disappointment, sadness and grief. He was apparently really sad.

'Yeah, but it's done.'

Strangely, none of this made Hermione feel any better.

'And Malfoy was wondering what's wrong too.'

'He is?' Hermione hiccupped.

'Yep.' Ginny had never seen a person in such a sad and sorry state. She felt so sorry for her. But there was something Ginny wasn't telling her friend. Something Ron had told her…something Ginny knew would really damage Hermione if she knew. Ginny knew she would have to tell her, but right now, right here, she just didn't have the heart.

Hermione continued to cry for a few more minutes before regaining her senses.

'Look at me? I was breaking up with him…and im the one falling apart. I'm probably in a worse state that Ron!' Ginny didn't favor that with a reply.

'AM i?' Hermione said.

'Well, er…I left Ron with Harry, so I don't know; I was more concerned for you.'

Hermione managed a strained smile. 'I'm hungry.' she said.

'Herms, we only had dinner a few hours ago…' Ginny trailed off.

'I know, but im hungry…im off to get some food.' Hermione got up off the floor and headed over to the door that leads to the common room.

Ginny looked at her for a minute before following her.

But when Ginny walked into the common room, she got the shock of her life.

(AN if I was really, really cruel, I'd leave a cliff hanger, but I think you'd all shoot me or worse, NOT READ AND REVIEW!)

the common room was packed with Slytherins.

Absolutely PACKED with the slimy people.

Ginny gasped, as the Slytherins noticed hers and Hermione's presence.

Malfoy saw they were out, and headed over.

'Hey granger- before you ask, I didn't invite them.'

Hermione only nodded, and headed out straight away.

Malfoy and Ginny stood together for a minute, watching her go, before Ginny smiled a small strained smile at Malfoy and followed her out of the overcrowded common room.

Ginny caught Hermione in the corridor.

'Well, that was unexpected.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione only nodded, being in another world of her own.

'Come on, im hungry.' Hermione said, as she started walking off to the kitchens.

'Didn't you say you had a kitchen passageway in the common room?' Ginny asked after a pause.

'Yes, but I need, and feel like a walk.' Hermione answered, turning into the corridor.

When they reached the kitchen, Dobby came running up to them.

'Oh, it is such a pleasure to see you again Miss Hermy!' Dobby grinned.

'Its lovely to see you too Dobby.' Hermione smiled.

'Oh, Miss must forgive Dobby for not seeing her!' Dobby squeaked when he saw Ginny.

'Its ok Dobby.' Ginny said kindly.

'Do you know her?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, that is Mr. Wesley's little sister, and the twin's sister.' Dobby smiled. Then he hung his head. 'But Dobby is ashamed to say he's forgotten her name.'

'Oh, that's ok Dobby.' Ginny said. 'My name is Ginny.'

'Then Dobby is pleased to meet Miss Ginny Weasley.' Hermione grinned.

'What has brought Miss Hermy and Miss Weasley down here?' Dobby asked, the introductions out of the way.

'I was hungry for some food Dobby.' Hermione answered.

At once, elves, who had been listening, flew over to her, carrying trays of foods of all kinds- meats, vegetables, fruits…everything.

Hermione scanned the trays.

'Is this not to Miss's liking?' a elf spoke.

'No, no, its fine, but I'll make it myself.' Hermione replied, smiling kindly to him.

'Miss is not liking the elf's cooking?' one asked, hurt plastered on his little face.

'No no, I-'

'Herms, what did you really want?' Ginny asked.

'Chicken.' Hermione answered.

'Ok. Can we have some chicken?' Ginny spoke to the group at large.

At once, the elves ran off to get some different types of chicken.

When the returned, Ginny took some, gave it to Hermione, thanked the elves, and left.

'Why did you do that?' Hermione snapped when they where in the corridor, the portrait closing behind them.

'Because. You where offending them Hermione. Didn't you see it on their faces?' Ginny said.

'Well-'

'Look, I'll see you tomorrow.' Ginny said, hugging Hermione, who was already digging into the chicken.

'Ok.' Hermione smiled.

Ginny went another way to Hermione when they got to the right corridor. Hermione continued up the castle to her portrait and entered.

By the time she had reached it, she had run out of chicken. she had considered walking back down to the kitchens to get some more, but she couldn't be bothered.

She opened the portrait, to have sound of people, quiet a few people at that, talking loudly and laughing.

Hermione groaned as she walked slowly into her common room. the Slytherins slowly turned their heads and watched her walk the length of the common room, to get to her room.

Malfoy saw her walk in and followed her, attracting Hermione to be watched a lot more than she would have liked.

Malfoy tailed Hermione all the way to her door, where she turned around sharply.

'What?' she asked, not bothering to keep the venom out of her voice.

'Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes.' Malfoy muttered, quiet enough for only Hermione to hear.

Hermione glared, and Malfoy smirked.

He turned and walked over to Jamie and Blaize while Hermione quickly disappeared through her door.

When she was in the quietness of her room, Hermione threw herself on the bed, before springing back up.

She hadn't seen _any _of the teachers about _any _of the work she had missed the previous week.

She panicked, then reasoned. Tomorrow, she will see them and sort it out. Tomorrow.

Hermione sighed and walked over to her desk and began to write on pieces of parchment.

_Dear Mum and dad,_

She wrote on one.

_I know I haven't written to you in ages, and I am sorry. I have been very busy mentally and physically. I have been getting all my homework done and essays due in on time. I have also been attending Divination, and abiding your requests. _

_That takes care of some of the mentally and physical things. _

_Most of my problems have to do with things I thought I'd never have to deal with. I don't think I told you, as I haven't written in a while, but Ron asked me out. I know you must be thrilled, but don't. We broke it off last night. We are sill great friends, so that's not the matter. Thing is, it was me who broke up with him. Not the other way around. I know your probably thinking why, when I have told you previously that I fancied him. I broke up with Ron, because I have different feelings for someone, someone I never, and mum, I mean **never **would feel for him._

_Mum, I have feeling for Draco Malfoy. And I know you know who that is, it is the Slytherin Prince of Darkness, the same Draco Malfoy who had made my life nearly unbearable here at Hogwarts for the past 7 years. The same Draco Malfoy who calls me Mudblood. _

_Now, I know you must be close to fainting, thing how could I have feelings for him, ferret, as he his know. See mum, he approached me first. He told me he liked me, in those words, no, but he said it, and I watched his face- believe me, he wasn't lying. You taught me well mum. I could spot anyone lying, but he wasn't. Please trust me, we haven't "gone out" yet._

_Much love,_

_Hermione._

By the time Hermione had written that, begin careful in what she said, it was ten minutes since she was in the room full of Slytherins.

she sighed as she rolled up the piece of parchment, and placed it in a draw in the desk.

Rising, Hermione tucked the chair under the table, and headed over to the bathroom.

She opened the door, to see Malfoy sitting there, all by his lonesome.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to him, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

'What did you want?' Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of the pool.

'I wanted to know a few things.' Malfoy said, thinking.

Hermione waited.

'And they are?'

'One, how did Weasley take it and two, what was wrong before the Slytherins raided?'

'Well, to answer your first question, I don't really know, and the second, it was to do with Ron.'

'Tell me what happened.'

Hermione looked at him before answering his question slowly and carefully.

When she was done, there was silence in the bathroom for about three minutes before someone knocked on Malfoy's bathroom door.

Hermione sprang to her feet, and walked over to her door and walked threw it, while Malfoy did the same to his.

Malfoy waited for Hermione to disappear threw her door before opening the door.

When he opened the door, something flew itself on him.

The shock wore off pretty quickly, and he looked down to see Aj grabbing onto him for dear life. Malfoy was confused, usually pansy did this.

'Aj?' what in Merlin's name are you doing?'

'They dared Pansy to kiss me, and the lesbian is trying to do it!' Aj seamed scared out of her mind, but Malfoy didn't blame her. He'd run too if pansy tried to kiss him. 'But Jamie had a good grip on her when I looked.'

'Quick, hide in Granger's room.' Malfoy said, as she ran past him and over to Hermione's room.

Hermione answered Aj and looked surprised.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked, smiling all the same.

'Running from a lesbian.' Aj answered quickly.

Hermione looked confused but stepped aside and let Aj breeze into her room.

Malfoy watched Aj disappear into Hermione's room, and walked casually into his room.

Seconds after Malfoy sat on his bed, pansy burst into his room, looking around for Aj.

'Where is she?' Pansy asked Malfoy.

'Where's who?' Malfoy asked casually.

'Aj. I'm supposed to kiss her for a dare.'

'And you want to kiss a girl?' Malfoy asked, raising his eye brow.

'No, but it's for a dare. Now, where did she go?' Malfoy had never heard pansy speak to him like that.

'I don't know, I was in the bathroom.'

pansy walked over to the balcony door, and opened it swiftly, as though hopping Aj was hiding there.

Malfoy prayed that Hermione had had enough sense to lock her balcony door.

Pansy walked out onto the balcony and checked it by lighting up her wand. She saw no Aj.

Malfoy walked out after her, careful to take his time and not arouse suspicion.

pansy returned to Malfoy's room, and began looking.

She looked under the bed, in his trunk even.

'Hey!' Malfoy thundered when she went threw his trunk.

Pansy only shrugged and continued looking around Malfoy's room.

After a pause, she asked Malfoy something.

'Have I checked the bathroom?'

_How short is this girls memory span? _Malfoy asked himself. he shook his head.

Pansy headed for the bathroom, and searched that too.

Pansy then realized Aj wasn't here at all…which only left Hermione's room.

She walked over to Hermione's door, and knocked.

Hermione didn't answer.

'Mudblood! OPEN UP OR I'LL BLAST THE BLOODY DOOR DOWN!'

that got Hermione's attention.

Malfoy had walked over from his room, feeling very sorry for Aj as she was about to get the kiss of Hell. Anything pansy Parkinson gave was hell.

But when Pansy walked in, Malfoy behind her (having to stop at the door way), he saw no Aj.

He looked questionably at Hermione, but she simply winked and smiled.

Malfoy looked everywhere with his eyes for Aj. Pansy looked under the bed, went through Hermione's trunk… looked under the desk- everywhere, and yet, Aj wasn't in sight.

Pansy screamed in frustration.

She ran over to Hermione's balcony door, unlocked it, and ran out. Moments later, she appeared, having come back from the bathroom.

She had done a loop, no hope in finding Aj.

Pansy was fuming. She walked stiffly over to Hermione's door that led to the common room, disappeared threw it, but reappeared moments later, practically ripping her hair out from anger.

'Where is she?' Pansy screeched, pointing at Hermione.

'I don't know who you're talking about!' Hermione yelled back.

'I know you do!' pansy screamed again. She seamed to content with blaming Hermione.

She ran at Hermione and knocked her to the ground.

Hermione yelled from pain as her head smacked the ground.

Malfoy was shouting at Pansy, knowing the damage she could cause to someone so frail as Hermione.

_Damn these stupid charms! _Malfoy thought.

Pansy, for once in her life, wouldn't obey Malfoy, so he whipped out his wand, and blasted her off Hermione instead.

The Slytherin flew across the room, stood up, and faced Draco.

'I'm sorry Draco.' Pansy muttered, before marching past him and disappearing into the common room.

Hermione rose by herself, and looked at Malfoy.

She wasn't hurt, which amazed Malfoy, she was simply in shock.

'By the way, where is Aj?' Malfoy asked. 'You had her running in circles didn't you?' he smirked.

'No.'

'She'd of had to be.' Malfoy smirked again.

'She hasn't moved since she walked into my room.' Hermione answered. 'She's been here all the time, and is listening to what im saying right now.'

For some reason, Malfoy looked up at the roof.

'No Draco. I'm not on the roof.' Malfoy's head snapped down and around.

Hermione smiled.

'Aj, stand next to Malfoy, on his…right.'

Hermione got her wand from her bed, and waved it.

Aj appeared right next to Malfoy, slightly in the bathroom.

Malfoy laughed.

Aj had been hiding under a charm the whole time. One that made her blend in with her backgrounds.

Hermione and Aj grinned.

'It was Hermione's idea.' Aj laughed.

Malfoy smirked. He then walked back over to his room, and went into the common room.

Pansy was being laughed at by most of the Slytherins, but they were starting to shut up when Pansy began yelling and sending death glares.

'Draco, where's Aj?' Jamie asked coming up to him.

'In Granger's room.' Malfoy smirked.

Pansy was currently screaming her head off at anyone who talked to her. Most of her girlfriends tried, but she ignored them, but when the guys tried, she screamed and started hitting them.

After a minute, Hermione's room door opened, and Aj walked through. Pansy saw her, and ran at her.

Aj whipped out her wand and next moment, pansy was lying on the ground, tied up in ropes.

'I don't care if it was for a dare pansy, but wanting to kiss a girl is just wrong.' Aj smiled sweetly.

The whole room laughed at pansy, and she looked like she was ready to kill Aj. Hermione walked through her door seconds later and looked at pansy.

She whispered in Aj's ear.

'I could do what she did to me and worse.' Hermione whispered viciously.

'No.' Aj said sharply. 'That would be sinking to her level.'

Hermione looked at her then at pansy.

'Your right.'

Never the less, they never let pansy go.

Pansy's friends tried, but Hermione put a seal on it, and it was unbreakable unless either Aj or Hermione herself undid it. And at the moment, none had the intention to do so.

Hermione didn't stay long in the room full of Slytherins- after half in hour of them staring at her made Hermione uncomfortable.

In Hermione's opinion, however much she wouldn't want to say it out loud, the Slytherins sure knew how to party!

After twenty minutes of Aj and Hermione entering, six of the boys moved the chairs and tables of the common room aside and someone started playing heavy metal. Hermione could only guess it was coming from their wands.

But all the Slytherins got up to dance, Aj and Jamie- Blaize and one of pansy's friends…Pansy and Malfoy where the only Slytherins not dancing.

Malfoy was over next to Hermione and was talking, while pansy jealously watched form a corner where Blaize and Jamie had carried her off to.

'So Granger, why aren't you dancing?' Malfoy asked.

'Because I don't want to.'

'Do you know how?' Malfoy smirked.

'Yes.' Hermione snapped.

'But like we dance?' Malfoy asked, pointing to the Slytherins.

'Well, no.' Hermione answered.

'Wanna learn how?'

'No.' Hermione said quickly.

Malfoy smirked.

'Come on.' he said, getting her hand.

'No.' Hermione pulled back.

'Oh come on granger, it'll be fun!'

'Fun for whom?' Hermione muttered.

At this, she didn't want to be there, knowing she was the only Gryffindor with a whole room full of Slytherins.

Sighing, Hermione scanned the room one more time before heading back to her own room.

**Ok, now I know I made the Slytherins different, and some may have a go at me because of it, but remember, in the Harry potter books, we only look at the Slytherins through a particular view, so we don't know, maybe they do party like this a lot, but we just don't know it, because, lets face it, the Gryffindors wouldn't know if the Slytherins partied would they!**

**So, that's that.**

**Thanks for my 100 reviews!**

**And you know what happens if more come...hehehehe!**

**And I tried to make this one funny like with Aj hiding and pansy trying to kiss her…GROSS but no one I know really likes pansy- so that's ok, If im wrong, please correct me:D**

**Next one coming up shorty.**

**Who thinks they know whats wrong with Ron?And whats gonna happen to Aj and Jamie?**

**hahahaha hheehhehe**

**Aj**


	15. dark day

**Next chap. And, to Hogwartsstollaway, r u sure you don't want cookies or something while you wait in your corner? ( no offence)**

**and too JokittyEmiMousey, I really, honestly, I don't know what will happen, if Hermione and Draco make it, or weather Draco does something so Hermione turns back to Ron…I honestly don't know, but if it goes Draco+Hermione, please, PLEASE don't hate me or get angry**

**Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and THE REVIEWS ARE CLIMBING STILL!**

**WOW!**

Once Hermione was in her room, she remembered her letter. She walked over to her desk and opened the draw she put it in. It wasn't there.

Hermione started to panic. She had things written in that letter that could never see the light of day until her parents read it and she was ready- and she wasn't ready!

Then she remembered pansy going through her desk looking for Aj.

Pausing slightly on her way to her door, Hermione wondered why pansy would look for Aj in desk draws…Ahh well.

_She has my letter, and that's all that matters! _ However, Hermione didn't make it to her door. Another thought bothered her. What if Pansy only through it away?

Hermione crossed back to her desk and looked around the floor, and underneath it.

She saw no letter. Still, Hermione looked around the rest of her room, hoping that pansy didn't have it on her person.

Though, ten minutes of fruitless searching, not letter addressed to Hermione's parents turned up.

Hermione decided to go and see pansy.

When she walked into the common room, she saw that the Slytherins where sort of dirty dancing.

Hermione shook her head, and headed for pansy, who was still tied up in her corner, unable to move.

She made straight for her, but Malfoy saw her and crossed her path.

'Back out Granger?' he smirked.

Hermione ignored him, and walked past to pansy.

'Where is my letter Pansy?' Hermione asked with as much kindness she could master.

Pansy smirked and shrugged smartly.

Hermione whipped out her wand, pointed it at pansy's sorry face, and bent close.

'Listen Parkinson, I wont curse you into oblivion if you just give me back my letter.' Hermione spoke dangerously, and loud enough for Pansy, Malfoy and the surrounding people to hear.

Pansy looked Hermione straight in the eye, determined not to let her see the fear that was growing inside her like a plant.

At the Slytherins silence, Hermione's angry intensified.

'Give it to me!' she shouted.

When Pansy only smirked, Hermione waved her wand, and Pansy's mouth piece , that was preventing her from talking, fell to the ground. But Hermione wasn't in the mood for being nice. So, with Pansy's given speaking ability, extremely large warts started growing on her face.

'It's in my pocket.' Pansy whimpered as she felt the warts grow and mass.

Hermione reached for her pocket, got her letter, put it in her own pocket, and waved her wand again.

Pansy's mouth piece reappeared, and the warts stopped growing, but didn't go away.

'You look too pretty like that Pansy for me to remove it.' Hermione said, but she did remove them.

On her way back to her room, the room, which hadn't been quiet, was dancing, the music blaring.

Malfoy talked to her as she walked.

'Come on granger, dance.'

Hermione, who had cheered dramatically since she got her letter back smiled.

'No, I don't think so.'

Malfoy smirked, 'Why? Are you scared?'

Hermione smiled again and shook her head.

'No Malfoy, im not scared, I just don't want to at the moment.'

It was then that Hermione had reached her door.

'Look im sorry.' Hermione was going to hug him before she remembered the people around them.

She only smiled and retreated to her room.

When Hermione was in her room, she was very tired. So, she headed to the bathroom, had a relaxing shower, and hopped into bed, remembering to cast a silencing spell before she fell into a deep deep sleep.

The Slytherins partied into the early hours of the night. Most had forgotten pansy, and as Hermione was asleep, it was up to Aj to release her. But, unfortunately for pansy, Aj had fallen asleep on Jamie's shoulder at about 2 when they had finally stopped dancing and had sat down.

Most laughed when they heard that, because it meant pansy would be tied up unless Aj woke, or Hermione did.

But some of pansy's friends were beginning to tire of Aj and pansy being tied up. So, being cruel, they crept up behind Aj and Jamie, who was talking to Blaize and Malfoy, and sounded a firecracker from their wands.

Malfoy, Blaize, Jamie all jumped, but none as much as Aj, who's heart was beating so quickly, she feared it would explode.

She was panicking and fretting about. It took Jamie three minutes to calm her, while Blaize and Malfoy had a go at the girls, who, before the boys got at them, had been laughing at Aj's reaction.

Aj was so distort, she hadn't asked who had done it until ten minutes after resting her head on Jamie's shoulder, trying to calm down. After then, her heart began to slow, and returned to a normal, healthy beat.

When she could breath properly, she got up and faced the girls, who where cowering in a corner because of Malfoy and Blaize.

'YOU IDIOTS! YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED HER TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!' Malfoy yelled, who had taken a certain liking to Aj- not that way, he just liked her as a person.

Blaize was much the same.

'IF YOU EVER, _EVER _DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL CURSE YOU UNTIL YOUR BEGGING TO DIE!'

Aj, who was surprised at the boys reaction, told them to calm down. She was always much calmer when it came to talking to people she wasn't happy with. But if she was really mad, she gave a certain vibe off that made people cower. Her hair fell into her face at a curtain angle, that made her looked all the more scary- and her voice was a cherry on top. She glared at the girls, and when she spoke, though it wasn't yelling, it was deadly vicious.

'Why in Merlin's name did you do that?' by now, most of the room had silenced to watch. Aj sounded like a tiger that had been woken from a peaceful slumber, or a lion in the same position- even a bear being interrupted in its hibernation, growling. Soft, but deadly.

'WE want you to release pansy!' one said, who seamed to not be frozen to the spot like her friends. She spoke with courage, and Aj would normally have had admired this, but not now. Now, she despised them beyond all reason.

'And what if I don't want to?' Aj asked, the growl loud and clear.

'We will force you.' However much the girl was scared, she sure as hell wasn't showing it.

'We?' Aj began laughing. 'Whose we?'

The girl looked behind her, to see no one but the stone wall.

All of her friends had gone to the side, determined to make it clear to the girl and Aj that they wanted no part in this.

'Fine, I will then.' the girl snapped.

'Well, I believe you would, but im just too tired.' Aj turned and headed over to couches where Jamie, Malfoy and Blaize had been sitting. Now, all three where standing, watching like everyone else.

'No, let her go!' the girl screamed.

'I forgot the spell.' Aj answered simply, sitting on the couch, then smirking.

'I will wake the Mudblood then!' the girl screamed, and ran for Hermione's door.

When she tired opening it, she found it was locked.

Knowing the whole room was watching her; she sighed in frustration and headed to Malfoy's room instead.

His was unlocked, but when she disappeared through it, she tried the bathroom door, and the balcony door, to find both locked.

She returned to the common room, which was still dead silent, and headed over to Aj.

'Please release pansy.' she begged.

Aj smiled and said, 'Now, that wasn't that hard was it?'

The Slytherin glared and Aj waved her wand, and pansy shot to her feet.

Afterwards, the girl kept clear of Aj and the boys much did pansy and the rest of the group.

Aj was so angry, and afraid that they would do something like that again, that she didn't fall asleep, only looked more and more tired.

'Come on, Aj, fall asleep.' Jamie said when he saw her desperately trying not to fall asleep, by pinching herself.

Her arm was going red. 'I can't.' she said.

'Yes you can, they won't do it again. Just close your eyes.' Jamie answered.

Aj did close her eyes, not meaning to fall asleep, but she kept them closed for too long, and in a minute, she was falling to her right, her head hitting the soft armrest of the couch.

The party ended at 4:30. Well, that's when people started sneaking back to the Slytherin common room anyway.

Once all but Blaize, Jamie and Aj had gone, Malfoy realized how tired he was.

Aj was still asleep, now curled up on the couch, her head resting on the armrest, completely unaware of what's going on around her.

Jamie was sorry when he woke her, because she looked so peaceful. He woke her however with much more curtsey and niceness than the Slytherin girls had.

HE knelt down in front of her, and gently shook her.

'Aj?' he whispered.

Her eyes opened, and she smiled.

'Oh god, how late is it?' she asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

'Its about…4:35 in the morning.' Blaize answered.

Aj realized the emptiness of the room, and laughed.

When she got to her feet, so almost fell back down, but Jamie caught her just in time. He smiled at her, than told Malfoy and Blaize that they were going to go.

'Yeah, I'll come too.' Blaize answered.

Once the those three were gone, Malfoy headed to his room, fell on his bed, and was immediately asleep.

Hermione woke, with no sun on her. She felt strange because of it- she had grown used to the warmth of the sun greeting her when she woke from her slumber. But today, it was MIA.

She threw the covers off, thinking that maybe she had woken too early for it to have risen yet.

But when Hermione looked at her watch, she saw she had woken up like normal, same time, 7:00. But the sun wasn't up.

Then, Hermione could have kicked herself, she looked out the window, and saw it was covered with dark clouds. Clouds that seamed to be growing blacker and darker with each passing minute.

Hermione sighed, but headed to the shower, hoping to find happiness in the warmth of that. Seeing the sun in the morning, somehow made Hermione feel happier about everything, but now that it was amiss, she had to find something else to make her feel happy. And a shower was the answer her brain offered.

Once her shower was done, Hermione got dressed in a clean pair of robes, and entered the common room after putting the letter to her parents in her bag.

It was a pigsty!

The furniture was still out of place from last night where the boys had moved it so they could dance, drink cups where everywhere, covering the couches and chairs, the floor- everywhere. Even some clothing, shirts and cloaks, had been left behind. Bowels that had contained food were all over the ground- yet some managed to stay on the tables, the food itself was in so many places Hermione didn't bother to count.

Ok, so the Slytherins knew how to party, but they also knew how to leave a mess!

Hermione was about to start cleaning it up with her wand, but then she remembered, this was Malfoy's party, no hers. So, she put her wand away, and headed off to the great hall for an early breakfast.

Malfoy woke, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He hadn't changed from his school robes the day before, so the cloak was hanging off his shoulders loosely, the shirt was unbelievably crinkled, and his pants weren't in any better state. His hair was defiantly bed hair, sticking up in all different places, with his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Malfoy smirked at his reflection, before getting out of the clothing, and getting into the shower.

When he got out, he rapped one towel around his waist, and he used another to roughly rub his hair dry.

After his hair was dry to his satisfaction, Malfoy walked into his room to look for some fresh robes. He found some lying in the bottom of his trunk, and put them on. He combed his hair, packed his bag for the day, and walked out into the common room.

His bag, which had been on his right shoulder, fell to the floor with a slight "thump" when Malfoy saw the sad and sorry state the common room was in.

He knew he'd have to clean it, and he couldn't put it off, because other wise, he wouldn't do it at all. But being Malfoy, he had thought that he should leave it to the house elves, as it was their job to clean, but then again, Granger would practically force him to do it.

A funny image of Hermione holding Malfoy's legs and using his as a vacuum cleaner, his mouth sucking up all of the mess crossed his mind, and he laughed.

So, realizing he'd have to do it, he got out his wand, and set to work.

With the clothing, he put them in a pile beside his bag, vanished the cups and the left over food, sent the bowels on their way down the passageway to the kitchens, and moved the furniture back with _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Malfoy checked his watch when he was done, and saw he had half an hour to eat breakfast before first class.

The Slytherin stashed the clothing in his room, grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and ran for the great hall.

When he got there, he saw many Slytherins where there who had been at the party, but they all had bags under their eyes, and looked grumpy.

Malfoy spotted Blaize and Jamie, and headed over.

'Where's Aj?' Malfoy asked once he had sat down.

'Over with Granger.' Jamie answered, eating a bit of toast.

Malfoy looked up and down the Gryffindor table, and spotted the dot of green among the red.

She was indeed sitting next to Hermione, and talking and laughing with Harry and Ron.

over at Gryffindor table

'Yeah, so anyway, it was so funny when I spoke to her! She was so scared!' Aj laughed.

Harry and Ron laughed too, and Hermione grinned broadly.

Aj was telling her friends about the previous night, and what she had said and done to pansy and her friend.

Hermione paid attention, not having been there for that part.

'And she tried to get into your room, Hermione, but everything was locked apparently.' Aj said.

'Yeah, I locked everything, because I wanted to get to sleep, and I couldn't hear her knocking, because I had a silencing charm on my room.' the Gryffindors and the Slytherin laughed.

'Hang on, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get my bag.' Aj said, before she got up, and walked briskly over to the Slytherin table.

She smiled at Jamie, Malfoy and Blaize, got her bag, told them she'd see them in class, and headed back over to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

'I'm just gonna rush up to the Owlery, to deliver this letter before class.' she said.

Hermione snapped out of her mind daze, and said she'd join her, needing to post a letter herself.

The two friends walked to the tower quickly, both not wanting to be late.

They got there, to see the owls all sleeping.

Hermione picked a brown owl, while Aj went to her own owl, a large snowy one, much like Harry's, though, Aj's was a boy.

Both girls attached the letter to the owls, and watched them fly off into the black sky.

Once the birds were only a mere black spot, darker than the background, the girls headed off back down the castle to Charms.

**Ok, next chap's up. Please read and review, and I'll be grateful.**

**Please don't be mad at me if this story doesn't go to what you'd like. I try to take all of your ideas and add them, but that can't always happen.**

**PROBLEM!**

**I am suffering a writer's block! I NEVER get one of those, because we know what's happening, but it cant happen to quickly- I need something to happen in-between Hermione and Draco going out…please help! Like, you know how I have had the party, that was a act of the moment, cause it broke the story up…PLEASE HELP! So, you know the plot- Draco likes Hermione, Hermione likes Draco, they have to figure out what to do…Aj and Jamie get closer and closer each day…Ron is doing something- that's my secret;) and Harry's up to something. Please either review with some ideas, or email me.**

**thanks**

**Aj.**


	16. Kiss Kiss Kiss! chanted the great hall

**You know, I almost cried when I checked my email! 35 new messages! Not all from you wonderful people, but there sure as hell was a good percentage! **

**Thankyou to all who emailed and reviewed with ideas!**

**Future Movie Maker, to answer your question about Aj, yes, I ma like her when im angry. But, I want to make it clear, that I didn't put her in because that's my nickname and we have things in common. Ohhh no! I put her in because I thought Aj is a nice name. Yes, when I am angry, I do look like a tiger/lion/bear. And my hair does also fall into my face so it makes me look like the devils wife! But I think every author of these stories puts a bit of themselves in the characters, and that was a bit of me in Aj. Hogwartsstollaway**, **I'll try and get those cookies to you right away, but last I heard, there were some spiders in your corner:P:P jks!**

**ok next chap.**

Both groups of boys met the girls at the charms classroom, though they stood a fair distance apart.

Hermione smiled at Aj before heading over to Harry and Ron, while Aj walked over to Malfoy, Jamie and Blaize.

'Where's pansy?' Aj asked when she was within earshot.

'I dunno, and frankly, I don't care.' Malfoy responded. Jamie and Blaize had much the same opinion.

Aj shook her head and smiled. 'You three don't really like her do you?' she asked.

'Are you mad? How can you like that thing…it looks worse than a pig that's just being playing in a mud puddle.' Blaize smirked.

But all of them hadn't noticed pansy who had come up behind them, intending to hug Malfoy from behind. But her ears caught what Blaize had said, and she was filled with pain.

'And what about you Aj? Do you like her?' Malfoy asked.

pansy caught her breath, of course Aj was going to like pansy, pansy took Aj in, made her semi popular with the Slytherins- she cant afford not to repay pansy for her given kindness.

'She can be annoying, and she is 24/7, but honestly, I don't know her that well to have an opinion that counts.'

'Oh yes you do.' Jamie smirked and pu his arm around her shoulders. 'Just say you hate her, and that's good enough for us.'

Aj laughed. 'Well…'

But professor Flitwick had just opened his door, and had beckoned them inside.

The Slytherins pushed past the Gryffindors at the doorway, making sure they had prime choice for seats.

The Gryffindors sighed, and entered the classroom after the Slytherins, taking up the spare seats.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had managed to get their normal seats at the back of the room, able to hear, but also able to talk in privacy.

Malfoy, Jamie, Blaize and Aj had got seats in the middle of the room, surrounded by other Slytherins.

While professor Flitwick talked to the class, Ron and Harry whispered about something. Hermione on the other hand, paid attention to the professor.

She was desperately trying to ignore the whispers coming from them, but snapped after a minute.

'Will you be quiet?' she whispered this, but half the class heard, including the Slytherins, and turned around to see what was happening.

Harry and Ron had stopped talking, but Ron was a light shade of red.

The onlookers turned back to the front when they saw nothing interesting, and Hermione could return to listening to Professor Flitwick, who hadn't noticed anything was amiss.

'How can you pay attention like that?' Ron asked, staring at Hermione, who was looking dead ahead.

'I have learned to master it.' Hermione snapped, then turned to face him. 'And it wouldn't do you any harm to try it. Go on Ron, try listening, it might make a difference.'

Neither boys said a word for the rest of the time Flitwick talked, but talked like a motor that had been wound and let loose when he stopped and had set them a task.

Like normal, both boys couldn't do the set task- levitate the small pieces of furniture in front of them, on the desk. The furniture was Barbie doll size, and it was a box, which sat in font of each student. The task was to cast the charm, and redecorate the room. Some tried to cheat by levitating the furniture, but when they tried, the furniture would multiply by about three times its normal size, attracting the attention of Flitwick. He then had a go at them for trying to cheat.

Hermione had rearranged her little room in three minutes. Harry was getting there, but Ron had no clue what he was doing.

Ron's little room looked more like a bomb had just hit it.

Hermione concealed a smile when she saw Ron's, as it was nothing like what it was meant to be.

Harry wasn't so nice as Hermione, because when he looked over at Ron, he started laughing.

After a minute, Ron realized Harry was laughing at him, and went red.

Hermione had thought Ron was going to yell at Harry, but to her amazement, he laughed with Harry.

The class ended with everyone but Hermione, Malfoy, Aj and Jamie having homework.

next, they had Potions, which wasn't good for Ron. He again, hadn't done the homework, or the essay.

Hermione fumed when Ron told her. She had helped Harry the other day, and she could have helped him!

Ron hung his head in shame as Hermione started ramping on about being prepared and so on.

Harry reached into his bag and checked that he had his essay. It was there, and he smiled, but felt bad for Ron.

'Herms, please, just let me copy yours!' Ron whimpered.

'NO Ron. Professor Snape will know. Its your fault.' She stopped talking when the dungeon door opened, and Snape's sneering face appeared.

The class walked in, none in the least bit happy about being stuck in a dungeon under the school, with the most hated Professor of the entire school.

Hermione groaned as Malfoy made his way to wards her, having to still sit next to her.

She had managed to keep up the back, as far away from Snape as is humanly possible- well, without having to leave the room.

Snape started the class off with a dreading speech about what would happen to anyone who hadn't done the homework or essay.

Hermione looked quickly at Ron, and saw he was very upset. She felt sorry for him, but she had offered to help him, and he had declined. She looked down at her lap, and then back up at Snape.

Malfoy was watching Snape with an amused smirk on his face.

When Snape drew over to their area, after having given Neville, Seamus, Dean and Lavender detention for having their homework out to early. All the Gryffindors glared at Snape when he had said that. But reluctantly, he had to give Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle detention to for not having the homework and essay at all.

He drew closer and closer to Ron, whose palms where beginning to sweat.

'Potter.' Snape sneered. 'Homework? Essay?'

Harry was very close to smirking at the Professor when he handed over both pieces of parchment.

Snape looked put out, but moved quickly onto Ron.

'Weasley?'

'No sir.' Ron said, looking any where but Snape.

Snape shook his head, but was smirking . 'Two weeks detention.'

The professor reached Hermione and Malfoy.

'homework Draco? Or the essay?'

'Sir, I have both.' Malfoy said, digging into his bag, and pulling out the two pieces of parchment.

'Excellent Draco.' Snape glared at Hermione. 'Well Granger? Do you have it or not?'

Hermione jumped and gave him his homework and essay.

Snape looked put out again that he couldn't give her detention, but perked up as he headed back to the front of the classroom. He put the pile of sheets on his desk, and told the class what they would be doing.

'If you fail to make this potion correctly, it will have dramatic effect on your end of term and year report.'

At this, Hermione sat up straighter and paid very close attention to what Snape was rambling on about.

When Snape turned around and put the instructions up on the board, the class moved around to collect the necessary things.

Malfoy sat on his royal butt while Hermione set up the caldron and got the ingredients.

But once Hermione had set everything up, Malfoy jumped up, and started helping- well what he thought was helping.

He started chopping things and putting them in at the right time, while Hermione simmered the caldron, stirred it when needed, and applied some powders.

Ron looked at them jealously.

What bothered him was that they worked well together, and they looked like a good couple.

Malfoy smirked when Hermione had touched his hand once, and Ron could feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

What had actually happened, was that Malfoy had handed Hermione something to add to the caldron, as it was her job, and Hermione had accidentally touched Malfoy's hand while he gave her the chopped up ingredient.

He had smirked only because Hermione's face had gone red.

But to Ron, it had seamed much worse.

He had thought they where getting too close for his liking. So a plan slowly formed in his head.

Harry was having fun making his potion, but he wasn't enjoying the company he had. And neither was Ron.

Malfoy and Hermione, however, weren't have that much of a bad time.

Ron could have sworn that once, when he had looked over, that they had been smiling at each other!

After a minute, everyone in the room, had gone quiet.

Someone was playing music.

It wasn't heavy metal, but it came pretty close.

Snape raged, trying to find out who was playing it. All the class knew, but Snape could find it out. It was Jamie.

But the funny thing was, that everyone in room lightened up when the music was playing, all smiling, not caring who their partners. Snape was utterly shocked when he saw some people very close to dancing.

He kept glaring at the Gryffindors, convinced they had the music coming from their wands.

But when the lesson ended, all finished their potions, and the culprit wasn't caught.

What surprised Snape the most was that all the students had finished their potions on time and correctly. Even Neville.

The class all left the room when the bell went, happier than they would have thought possible.

All knew it had been Jamie, so they all thanked him, even the Gryffindors, who in the first place didn't mind him.

'That was really smooth' Malfoy said to Jamie once they where out in the corridor.

'Thanks man' Jamie smiled.

All the students headed up the stairs and back into the entrance hall, all eager to eat.

When Hermione and Harry and Ron where in the hall, Ron pulled Harry aside.

'We'll catch up to you herms.' Harry said, giving Ron a questioning look.

Ron lead Harry back out into the entrance hall, while Hermione continued into the hall, to sit next to Ginny.

When Ron was sure they where alone, he spoke.

'Do you know why Hermione dumped me?' he asked.

'No.' Harry raised an eye brow,

'I think she dumped me because she's going out with Malfoy.'

Harry laughed.

'Ron, you cant be serious!'

'No Harry, I am dead serious.'

Harry stopped laughing, and looked at Ron. 'You are.'

Ron nodded.

'Ron I don't think Hermione dumped you so she could go out with Malfoy.' Harry looked at him more. 'Even if she did, what makes you think she likes Malfoy? It could have been someone else.'

'Because, didn't you see them in potions just now?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Ron, they are partners! She had no choice.' Harry laughed again.

'I know that!' Ron snapped. 'But they looked like a couple! Malfoy smirked, and I saw them smiling at each other!'

'Ron, I think your on to something, but its better not to get involved with a girls heart, it's a big knot of confusing things.'

'That's very wise advice Harry.' someone said from behind.

both boys turned to see Ginny staring at them curiously.

'Ginny!' Harry said.

'Ginny!' Ron said more solidly.

'Ron, you are my brother, and I love you, but take Harry's advice on this- do not get muddled up in a girls heart. That is between the girl and her girl friends.'

'Ginny, you know something. Tell me.'

Ginny came closer.

'Ron, Hermione loved you, and she broke up with you for reasons that if she wishes, she will tell you, or time will do it for her. Do not meddle in anything Ron, Hermione knows what she's doing.'

'So she did leave me for Malfoy!' Ron said angrily.

'Ron, I know Hermione probably better than you and Harry combined. Hermione wouldn't have ditched you for no good reason, but you are being a fool. Do not dig around Hermione's heart, for you will find it will come crashing down on you. If she wants, you will know, but it is not my place to say.'

'Ginny, I am your brother!'

'Really? I never would have guessed.' Ginny glared. 'I love you Ron, but it is not my place to tell what's happening to Hermione. That is hr choice, and her choice alone.'

Harry, who had remained quiet, thought Ginny was acting way beyond her age.

'Ginny's right Ron.' Harry spoke up. 'Don't get involved. Hermione's still your friend. Her love life doesn't need to concern us.'

Ginny smiled at both boys, told Ron to listen to Harry, and headed back to the hall.

Once Ginny was gone, Ron sighed.

'Your both right, but it still leaves the matter that Hermione dumped me to go out with ferret.'

'Ron, for the last time, she might not have dumped you to go out with Malfoy, and they are not going out. They might soon, but for now, ease up for Merlin's sake.' Harry glared at Ron. 'Besides, what have you been doing when you two where together?'

Ron looked down in shame.

Harry shook his head, and both headed back to the hall.

When Ginny was back next to Hermione, she told her what had happened outside,

'Oh no.' Hermione said, hitting her head on the table.

Malfoy was watching her, and smirked. He got to his feet and walked over.

'You know Granger, ever since I told you…er…what I told you, you have been constantly trying to mangle your face.' he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. 'Yes, well, I cant have anyone liking me can i?' she said.

Harry and Ron had just entered the hall, and saw Malfoy whispering in Hermione's ear.

Ron glowed red.

'Ron, calm down. It isn't that bad, remember what you did. So personally, I don't think you have a right to be mad.' Harry said, as he walked over to where the girls and Malfoy were.

Malfoy saw Harry, and stood.

'Relax Malfoy.' Harry sighed sitting down.

Malfoy looked at him before sitting back down.

Ron came up next, and glared at Malfoy.

But Blaize had been watching ever since Malfoy had left the table, and now go up to join them.

Jamie and Aj followed, pansy and her friends…all the Gryffindors where shocked that half of the Slytherin table had come to sit at their table.

The teachers looked on curiously, wondering why the Slytherins had moved.

Malfoy was in between Harry and Hermione, while Ron was on the other side of Harry.

Blaize, Jamie and Aj where across the table, being nice to Gryffindor, which almost made the Gryffindors have a heart attack.

They all started talking, like this was normal.

The teachers started whispering.

'You know, I think the Slytherin prince is falling for a Gryffindor.' Professor Sprout told McGonagall.

'Yes, I think you are right.' Minerva said. She turned to Dumbledore. 'You know, Albus, if those two work out their differences and get together, it could mean house unity.'

'Yes. That would make a lovely change.'

Nearly everyone in the hall started watching the two enemy houses talk to each other.

There was no doubt it their minds that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were becoming closer than they ever though possible. And they where glad.

The two looked like a couple, and they loved watching the Prince of darkness, who had long offended Muggleborns, fall for one.

'You know, everyone is staring at us.' Malfoy mumbled to Hermione.

She smiled.

'Well, I don't know why, we're not giving them anything to stare at.' she said, smiling.

Malfoy smirked. 'We could.'

'We could.' Hermione agreed, 'But we won't.'

Malfoy pouted, pretending to be sad.

Hermione laughed at what he looked like. 'I don't think Ron would warm to that all too well.' she said seriously.

Malfoy looked at her, before looking up and seeing Ron glaring at them.

Malfoy smirked, and pretended to move in to kiss Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened.

Malfoy pulled back at the last minute, and smirked wider at Ron.

'Aww, come on you two.' Aj called. 'Everyone knows you too go together.'

'Kiss!' Blaize started a chant.

All the kids around them started chanting "Kiss kiss kiss!"

Hermione was red with embarrassment, and Malfoy was smirking.

The whole hall, apart from the teachers, where chanting "Kiss Kiss Kiss!", thumping their hands on the table for beat.

Ron, Pansy, and the teachers where the only ones not chanting or hitting the tables.

The teachers where all hoping, except for Snape, that Malfoy would kiss Hermione, or vice versa.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, and she looked at him.

Both where smiling, and they couldn't help it. The whole hall wanted them to kiss.

And, due to pressure and for the fun of it and to shut the hall up, Draco Malfoy lent over, and kissed Hermione Granger.

**HEHEHEEHEHEHEHHE what a brilliant place to leave a cliff hanger?**

**Im sorry, old habits die hard.**

**Next coming up with in a week I promise.**

**I think I did ok seeing as I was in a major writers block!**

**R&R!**

**Aj**


	17. Ooo moon light picnic oooooo

**OMG! This is really sooo nice. All you people are reviewing, and my inbox is chocker!**

**Thankyou soooo much.**

The minute the Prince of Darkness kissed the Gryffindor Princess, the hall erupted with cheers.

Everyone, besides pansy, Ron and most of the teachers were screaming with delight, and cheering. The noise was incredible.

Hermione and Malfoy pulled apart, huge grins on their faces, and looked around the hall, and the students who were clapping and screaming.

Malfoy smirked as Slytherins started slapping him on the back, and Hermione with the Gryffindors.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was smiling happily for her, and Ginny! Well, Ginny was over the moon!

Ron however, stood out like a black dot stands out in a white background. Hermione's smile faded when she saw the look on his face. His face was hard, like stone, no emotion displayed. He was staring at Hermione, not saying anything, just looking like she had some how deeply betrayed him.

Malfoy was at the same level with pansy. She looked just like Ron, although, Malfoy thought that at that moment, pansy could commit murder.

No one else noticed Ron and pansy's actions as they got from the table, pushed past the crowd, and both disappeared into the hall.

Hermione and Malfoy had seen them though.

The Gryffindor was first to move, getting quickly to her feet, Malfoy following.

As they pushed past the crowd, everyone patted them on the back, and congratulated them.

Once it was semi quiet, Hermione and Malfoy could talk with out yelling.

'Well that was unexpected.' Malfoy smirked when they were in the entrance hall.

Hermione smiled at him. 'It was. But, Ron…'

'Pansy…'

'What will your father say?'

'Oh no! Pansy's going to tell him!'

Malfoy ran full speed to the Owlery, intending to stop pansy before she did anything, or he did anything to her.

Hermione thought of where Ron might be.

The only thing her smart mind could come up with was the Quidditch Pitch.

So, running across the hall, Hermione breezed down the steps and out into the night.

She ran towards the Quidditch Pitch, seeing something moving. Hope entered her heart, and she had a feeling her mind had guessed right. She thought Ron was at the Pitch.

Malfoy ran the castle, and at his fitness level, he was at the Owlery in five minutes- which surprised even him.

He had guessed right. pansy was there, sitting against the wall, sobbing into her knees.

She had a piece of parchment and quill set down beside her, and she had written only 5 words.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am_

After the "am" part, the tears must have started to fall.

Malfoy walked slowly over to her, and knelt in font of her.

He lightly touched her arm.

'Pansy?' he asked softly.

Pansy's head snapped up, and she looked him straight in the eye.

'We are to be married, Draco Malfoy, and before we are, you go around kissing Mudbloods?' I will not have it! I will not be married to someone who kissed a MUDBLOOD!'

Malfoy's face was contorting of anger.

'I will not marry you, Draco Malfoy. You will forever be in shame because of it.'

'No, Pansy. I wont, you will.' Malfoy glared at her, straight in the eye. 'Pansy, you wont take this in, because your not smart enough to understand what im saying, but I'll say it anyway.'

He took a deep breath.

'Pansy, you only want to marry me because you are not smart enough to find a job, and live of your own salary. Whereas if you where married to me, you could devour my families fortune.'

pansy looked shocked.

'Besides, don't you dare tell me that you will marry me for love, because I have seen you "love" someone pansy, and you don't love me. You love Jamie.' Malfoy smirked. 'Though, you know nothing about him or his families fortune, so you cant marry him.'

Pansy had nothing left. She slapped him.

Hermione ran to the pitch, stopping only when she was inside.

She saw something sitting in the Gryffindor stands, and headed up to it.

It was Ron, though he wasn't himself.

'Ron?' Hermione asked, slowly approaching him.

Ron looked up, saw her, then looked away,

'You hurt me Hermione.' he said, his voice breaking with every word, his sentence finishing in a whisper.

'I know. But Ron, you must accept it.'

'I know. But Hermione, thing is, I. don't. want. to.'

Hermione watched him, and sighed.

'I cant do this Hermione. I cant live without you.'

'Ron, that's a lie.' Hermione answered plainly.

'Hermione, you wouldn't know the difference. Besides,' Ron added, when Hermione looked very upset. 'You're going out with ferret, and mark my words, he will lie to you, and yet your dumb enough to go out with him, so you wont know the difference. You don't know the difference between a lie and the truth.'

Hermione was ready to cry. How could he be saying this?

'Hermione, I loved you the entire time I was with you and I still do. I love you to this day.'

'Don't Ron. don't talk about loving me. I know something happened when we where together, though no one has told me. We had something Ronald Weasley. But both of us spoiled it.' Hermione looked at her lap. 'And it was me. I did it first.' at this point, she was about to burst out in tears.

Ron hadn't corrected her. He stayed silent, trying to make her feel as guilty as possible.

'Do you love him?' Ron asked in a whisper.

Hermione thought. 'Yes.' she answered quietly.

'You're right Hermione. And I am your friend. If you want to go out with ferr- Malfoy, then you can. I wont stop you. I just want you to be happy.'

Hermione hugged Ron, and he hugged back.

They both walked back up to the hall, both glad they where still friends.

The minute pansy's hand touch Malfoy's face, he got to his feet, got her hand in his and stared at her.

She looked like a woman who was about to kill the person in front of them.

Malfoy knew there was no way to stop her.

He bent down, and he hugged her.

She was definitely taken aback, but she couldn't break free.

In the end, she decided to stop being stupid, and she hugged him back.

'Draco, do you have any feelings for the Mudblood?'

Draco thought. _Yes _he thought. 'No' he replied.

'Oh good.'

'Pansy why were you writing a letter to my father?' Malfoy asked.

'No reason.' pansy answered, smiling.

'Alright pansy. I am tired, Im off to bed,' and Malfoy left her there alone, and walked back to his common room.

Hermione reached the common room before Malfoy, and fell on the couch.

Malfoy entered minutes later, saw her, and her tears.

He walked over, lifted her legs, sat down, put her legs on his lap, and gently stroked her hair.

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Did Weasel say something?'

'No Malfoy. These are happy tears.' Hermione smiled.

Malfoy drew a relieved breath. 'That's good.' he said.

'Yeah, it is. How was Pansy?'

Malfoy laughed half heartily. 'I had to hug her to stop her from writing a letter to my father.'

Hermione's face broke into a grin. 'Ha-ha Prince of Darkness didn't want to hug someone who would surely kiss him?'

Malfoy's face dropped. 'Excuse me?'

Hermione started laughing, and Malfoy was close to smiling, but stopped himself just in time.

Both sat there another minute or so, when someone knocked on the portrait.

Hermione swung her legs off Malfoy and answered it.

Something red, and very cheerful collided with her as she opened the portrait.

'Oh _Hermione_! Good show down in the hall!' it was Ginny.

'Tha-than-thanks Ginny.' Hermione said, closing the portrait, but having to drag Ginny inside as she was clinging to Hermione.

Malfoy smirked when he saw what was happening.

Ginny was grinning when she pulled back, saw Malfoy, and her grin dropped to a pleasant smile.

'So why did you two sneak out of the hall after your big score?' Ginny asked, sitting herself on one of the couches.

'Well, first of all, I hardly thought we sneaked out of the hall, considering ever eye had been watching us after our…er…"score"' Hermione answered, smiling as she sat on a arm chair. 'And secondly, we didn't do anything together, as we tried to…well…one of us had to save their skin, the other had to save a friend.'

Malfoy looked at Hermione. 'Well said.' he smirked. Hermione smiled back at him, a sweet smile, but you could very easily tell it was sarcastic.

'Save their skin?' Ginny asked confused.

'Yeah.' Malfoy said, sitting back into the couch.

'Which one?' Ginny asked, looking from one to the other.

'Me.' Malfoy answered, looking at Ginny. 'From my father.' he added, when it was clear Ginny was about to ask.

Her face dropped. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about him! What will he say when he finds out your dating a Muggleborn?' Ginny asked. 'Or do for that matter.'

'Well, so far, he doesn't know, and I wasn't under the impression Granger and I were "going out".'

At this, Ginny looked at Hermione, almost expecting her to be sad or angry that Malfoy thought of it that way. On the contrary, she seamed to agree with him.

This puzzled Ginny more.

'You guys, you cant just kiss someone in the hall and not go out- the whole hall thinks that you two are a couple.' Ginny said, as though speaking to a ten year old.

'Well, they're mistaken aren't they?' Malfoy said. He was secretly hoping Hermione would say something, so he could say, "well, ok, I guess your right" and go out with her, but she didn't say anything.

But as a matter of fact, Hermione was desperately hoping Malfoy would do what he was hoping she would do. When he had said they had been mistaken, she was about to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she kept quiet, hoping Malfoy would say something.

Both remained like this for a minute, before Hermione thought she'd better say something.

'Yeah, that's right, they have the wrong idea.'

At this, Ginny grinned. 'Oh come on you to.' she laughed. 'You both want to go out, so do it!'

'No we don't.' they both said together in their defense.

Once they had realized what they had said, they looked at each other, both trying to conceal a smile or a smirk.

Ginny looked between them, that grin bigger than any she had ever had.

'Well, I'll be in the lion's den if you want me.' she said, getting up and walking over to the portrait.

Hermione followed her out into the corridor.

'That was so funny in there; I had to get away before I burst out laughing.' Ginny grinned.

Hermione shot her a look, and Ginny was pleased to see that she had spoken un known truth in her words back in the common room.

'You gonna go out with him?' Ginny asked, raising an interested eye brow.

'Ginny, I really don't know. I think im too tired to make a decision right now.' Hermione sighed. 'And you know me, im a big believer in tradition.'

'And what tradition is this so to speak?' Ginny smiled sweetly.

Hermione slapped her on the arm playfully. 'I am a firm believer in the tradition that the guy should ask the girl out, and things like that.'

'Ooo so you're old fashion?' Ginny said, before she had to duck from Hermione's hand which was speeding through the air towards her arm again.

Hermione was grinning as her arm missed its indented target. She brought her arm back, and Ginny stood.

'Well, you better get to bed, because I want a good long talk with you tomorrow about what's going to happen between you two.' Ginny said, before hugging Hermione and walking off down the corridor. 'And I want an answer!' Ginny shouted over her shoulder before she rounded the corner.

Hermione shook her head at her friends back and headed back inside to the warmth of the common room.

Malfoy wasn't in the common room, as Hermione walked through it and into her bedroom.

She quickly had a shower and hopped into bed, wondering to herself what she was going to do about Malfoy.

Two hours later, Hermione still hadn't managed to fall asleep. She had tossed and turned, her blankets tangling her body.

She untangled herself, and headed over to the balcony door which was bathed completely in moon light.

She was amazed that the grounds looked so calm. The tops of the trees in the forest swaying in the night breeze, the water in the lake slowly ripping at the edge of the bank.

The night air was cold on Hermione's skin as she stood on the balcony, observing the view in front of her.

Her throat was dry when Hermione thought about it, so she headed back into her room to put a dressing gown over her nighty.

She walked quietly into the common room, knowing it would be empty, but not wanting to take the chance in waking someone up who might be sleeping peacefully (A/n prizes for who guesses right :P). She walked over to the portrait that led to the kitchen, and started down its long dark passageway. She had lit up her wand before long, using its light as her guide.

She had thought that by walking around quietly she would prevent from waking up Malfoy, though, he was already awake. He was doing the same thing Hermione had been doing- thinking of the person a few rooms away.

He got out of his bed, angry that he couldn't sleep, and headed out into the common room, intending to get a drink from the kitchens.

He got his wand, lit it, and started down the kitchens passageway.

Hermione walked briskly, and entered the kitchens ten minutes later. When she entered, five house elves, which had been put on late clean up duty were surprised to see Hermione when she entered through the portrait.

'What is miss doing out of her bed so late?' one asked.

'I just wanted a drink of water.' Hermione answered kindly.

'Of course, anything miss is wanting, the house elves will get for her.' Hermione smiled as one house elf rushed off to get her a glass of water.

'Is there anything else Miss is wanting?'

'No, that's ok.' Hermione said smiling before returning back up the passage way.

About two minutes into her return journey, Hermione looked behind her. She had no idea why, but she had. And when she looked back the other way, and started walking, she ran into Malfoy.

Knocking into someone of his built caused Hermione to fall backwards. Her glass, which she had held in her right hand, flew back, spilling the contents behind Hermione on the ground. The glass itself had flown out of Hermione's grip, and smashed somewhere behind her as it connected with the ground.

Hermione herself fell backwards, her head smacking the ground.

'Oh Jesus.' Malfoy muttered as he bent down to check weather she was ok.

'Granger?'

Hermione rolled onto her side, her face feeling wet from the spilt water. Malfoy got to his feet, and held out a hand. Hermione took it, and he hosted her up off the floor.

At the same time, they spoke.

'What are you doing here?'

they both smiled when they heard what they had said- well, smirked and smiled.

'You want another drink?' Malfoy asked, flicking his wand to see where the shattered remains of Hermione's glass were.

Hermione nodded.

They both headed down the passage, avoiding the glass pieces and walked into the kitchen.

'Ahh, miss is back! Tizzy (A/n hehehehe) knew miss would return, she is leaving without anything very good.' The house elf called Tizzy walked over to them, her ears flopping up and down, bouncing with her body as she moved.

'And what is miss wanting now?' another elf asked.

'Erm, can I have another glass of water?' Hermione asked.

'Wizzy is glad to help miss.' The house elf said, walking off to refill another glass for Hermione.

'And what is Mr. wanting?' the third house elf asked.

'Mmm, can I also have a glass of water, but some food?'

'Floozy is glad to help Mr. with his requests sir!'

'What is it sir is wanting Tizzy asks.'

'Some chicken strips and…some…chocolate.' The house elf, along with another who hadn't introduced itself ran off to get what Malfoy asked.

'Chocolate?' Hermione asked disbelieving as the house elves rushed around making what he asked.

'Yeah.' Malfoy smirked.

Two minutes later, Hermione walked back up the corridor with her glass of water, Malfoy close behind her, carrying the chocolate, chicken strips and his glass of water.

Once back in the common room, Hermione bid Malfoy goodnight, but he stopped her.

'Hey! I cant eat this all by myself!'

Hermione turned around and smiled. 'Oh yes you can.'

'No. Eat some of it with me…please.' it looked like Malfoy had begged himself not to ever use "please" but he had, and he looked furious with himself.

Hermione considered it and nodded her head.

'Alright. Meet you out on the balcony in…five minutes.' Hermione said, before disappearing through her door.

And so, five minutes later, Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs outside on the balcony, a blanket wrapped around her, slowly eating some of the chicken.  
Malfoy was next to her, on his own chair, but he was eating the chocolate.

both where thinking why they were there. Malfoy, mentally kicking himself at first for offering, then for saying please. A Malfoy never says please. And that's because a Malfoy always gets what he wants, so there's no need to say please. And Hermione was arguing with herself, wondering why she had agreed to come.

But after a minute, they decided to break the awkward moment- only trouble was, they broke it a the same time.

'Did that kiss mean anything to you?'

'What do you think will happen now?'

Each smiled to themselves when they heard this. They where becoming good at that.

'No.' was Hermione's answer to Malfoy's question (the first one)

'Well, granger, I don't know if the kiss ment anything at all- I am after all the prince of darkness.' Malfoy smirked.

Hermione shook her head and looked away. But looking back, she asked her question again,

'Malfoy, what do you think happens now?'

Malfoy considered her question. He bought himself time from answering while he ate a bit of chocolate.

'Honestly, I don't know. I mean, we had agreed that we liked each other…but I don't know.' Malfoy sighed in frustration. 'God! This used to be easy! Just bang the girl and get over it!'

Hermione looked at Malfoy shocked. 'Bang the girl?'

Malfoy laughed. 'Granger, it's supposed to make you feel guilty about making me feel things for you.'

'Oh well…sorry, wont happen again.' Hermione said, smiling cheekily. 'It used to be easy just banging the guy, no strings attached…' Hermione said, faking a sigh.

'What?' Malfoy asked, outraged.

Hermione laughed. 'Its supposed to make you feel guilty about stealing my heart away.' Hermione imitated Malfoy most of it.

Malfoy smirked. 'Yes well…I am the prince of thieves.' Malfoy winked.

Hermione laughed. 'What happened to Prince of Darkness?'

'Yes, well, I'm anything to do with darkness.' Malfoy smirked smugly.

For the better part of three hours, the young head boy and girl sat out in the moon light, talking, making comments and laughing.

Hermione decieded to call it quits when she knew it was 2:30.

She bid Malfoy goodnight, thanked him for the pleasant time, and returned to her room. This time, however, when Malfoy and Hermione tried to get to sleep, they fell asleep straight away.

**Oooo…do we like? I am sorry to those who read my other stories, apart from protector, but I think the story sucks, so im rewriting them.**

**Ok, thanks to all who reviewed!**

**In this chap, when Hermione talks to Ron in the Quidditch Pitch, I had it at first like Ron was really angry with Hermione, and she ran off crying, but that made Ron a basted, so I didn't want to disgrace his name, so this is what I came up with. And if im not mistaken, lots don't really like pansy, so it was ok with what I made her do.**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks again everyone…almost 150 reviews!**


	18. Sitting together again

**Oh thankyou so much for reviewing.**

Again when Hermione woke up, she panicked about her homework she had missed out on.

today, she was determined to go to the teachers and catch up. And this time, shed stick to it.

She had a shower, dressed in fresh robes and headed into the common room, where her school bag had been left. She shouldered it, making sure to put her assignment for Transfiguration in, and walked out of the heads dorm down to the great hall.

Many students where sitting in the hall, as usual, and Hermione had only just sat her self down between Harry and Ron when the morning post arrived. Hermione lazily watched the owls fly in, searching for their owners. One flew to Harry, who was surprised, but untied the scroll that was attached to its leg all the same. Another, Errol the ancient, as Hermione liked to call him, flew through the cloud of owls towards Ron. Unfortunately, Errol's nickname isn't something Hermione made up because she was board. Errol had earned his nickname…very well. He was old, and as he attempted to land, he crashed into Harry's plate of toast and eggs.

Ron grunted as he reached over Hermione to get to Harry's plate. He got Errol by the legs and hosted him over to his part of the table. Errol was old and gray, and long trips just weren't agreeing with him anymore. He looked dazed, and well, he frankly looked like the walking- sorry, _flying_- dead.

'Bloody thing.' Ron said as he reached for the parchment attached to Errol's boney leg.

Hermione, who was busy watching what Harry and Ron where doing didn't see the school owl she had sent off come and land smoothly in front of her. When she didn't take notice, the owl hopped forward and nipped her on the finger lightly. Hermione jumped, and saw the owl. In a token of apology, Hermione offered the bird some food, though being a school bird, and only used to delivering then returning, glared at Hermione until she took the letter from it's leg, and took off, its wings making a small breeze.

Hermione waited to open her letter, and placed it in her bag, which was beside her feet.

Ron's letter was from Percy, (Ron looked disgusted when he recognized the writing) and Harry hadn't opened his yet, so who knows who it was from?

'What did Percy say this time?' Hermione asked Ron.

Ever since the wizarding world had found out that both Harry and Dumbledore had been telling the truth about the Dark Lord, Percy was deeply ashamed and had been sending letters of "sorry" to Harry and Ron. He had sent Ron a letter, telling him to stay away from Harry, and not believe him. Ron had, of course burnt the letter, and was sad to admit he was related to Percy.

'It's another bloody apology letter.' Ron said angrily. '_I shouldn't have said the things I said…_blah blah blah…_I am sorry I told you to stay away from your best friend…_blah blah blah…_I guess I was never wrong and im not used to it…_' Ron seamed utterly board with Percy's letters of apology. 'Oh wait, heres something new!' said Ron in a faked excited tone. '_I shall be returning home soon from my stay here in London at Christmas. Please come home and see me- I miss you and the rest…_Oh Merlin, he really expects me to go home and see him after what he said?'

'Well, Ron at least he's trying to make it up to you.' Hermione said. 'Harry, what do you think?'

Harry, who had disliked Percy when he read the letter he had written to Ron, shrugged. 'I honestly don't care- as long as he doesn't tell Ron to stop hanging around me, and stays away, I'll be happy. And I think that's fair.'

'Yeah, Damn right it is!' agreed Ron from Hermione's other side.

'Whose your letter from Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Erm…' Harry slit open the top of the envelope and pulled out the concealed letter.

His bright green eyes scanned the page for a signature.

'Its from Lupin!' Harry said excitedly.

Hermione and Ron looked over in curiosity.

'Read it!' Ron said.

Harry nodded, and began reading.

'"_Harry,_

_Firstly, how are things? I hope Hermione and Ron are ok, and everyone else we know at Hogwarts. How's Greasy top? Oops, don't tell him I said that (wink wink nudge nudge)"'_

Hermione and Ron laughed. Harry grinned and continued.

'"_The reason I wrote Harry was to see how you are, and also to ask what you have thought of as a career? Moody says he would be happy for you to try and be an Auror here in his old department, and he said he would be glad to help train you- but of course, if in your test you blow up anything in sight, I think you'll fail…better get proper training as well._

_Or, I am happy to say, Dumbledore has agreed to allow you, Hermione and Ron to join the Order. At the moment, it is, of course not a full time job, so you will need other careers, though it would be something to consider._

_Please think this over, and reply when ready. Don't hesitate to ask anything. See you soon, _

_Lupin."'_

'An Auror!' Ron exclaimed.

'In the order of the Phoenix?' Harry said.

'By the by, what do you guys want to do when we leave Hogwarts?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Well, when Moody was here at Hogwarts-'

'Oh Ron, Moody was never here at Hogwarts!' Hermione snapped. 'Well, he was, but we didn't see him.'

'Well, whatever. The Moody impersonator said that Harry and I would make good Aurors, and I have always wanted to be one.'

'Actually, Ron, if I believe correctly, he told Harry and _me _we'd make good Aurors.' Hermione said stubbornly.

Ron sneered at Hermione in response.

'Ron's right. I've always wanted to be an Auror, ever since The Quidditch World cup…remember when Charlie was talking about them?'

'Yes Harry. I remember too well. He was only talking about them because of the Dark Mark.' Hermione shuddered at the memory.

'Yes well, anyway. Being an Auror would be cool- and then the Order on the side? There is no better way to fight evil!' Harry said grinning.

'You mean to tell me you want to fight evil every day?' Hermione asked, rising an eye brow.

'Well…yeah.' Harry said.

'I know why Harry, and I think it would be good, but you should think of other career jobs before writing back to Lupin.'

Harry knew Hermione was only trying to help, and he thought he'd take her advice.

'Yeah, you're right.' Harry agreed.

Hermione smiled.

'Hermione, didn't you get a letter also?' Ron asked.

'Erm, yeah I did.' Hermione answered.

'Well, come on, who's it from?' Ron asked.

'My parents.'

'Read it out.' Ron said.

'No.' Hermione said shortly.

'Oh come on, we read out ours to you!' Ron complained.

'Ron, later I will…er but right now…' Hermione was praying for a distraction. And her prayers where answered.

'Ron!' called Ginny.

A small smile crossed Hermione's face as her friend walked briskly up the table towards them.

'Did you get cakes from mum?' she asked hotly.

'No.' Ron answered cautiously.

'Well, neither did i!' Ginny said furiously. Ginny then spotted Errol, who was still sitting on the table, recovering. 'What's he doing here?' she asked, her eyes looking like a hawks as she faced Ron.

'He delivered a letter from Percy.' Ron answered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'The usual?' she asked, sitting in an empty seat.

'Yeah. There was something new though. He said he wants me to come home for Christmas because he's coming home.' Ron looked disgusted, and so did Ginny.

'Are you going to go?' she asked.

'Dunno.' Ron answered.

'Wait Ron!' Harry said, picking up a parcel that was lying abandoned near his plate which Errol had landed in.

Ron swiveled around to see Harry handing him the parcel.

'It must have fallen off when Errol landed.' Ron muttered, as he opened the Parcel. Inside was a note from Ron's mother, hoping everyone was well, and so on. At the bottom was cakes.

Ginny saw these and her anger fired up again like a flame which was robed of its air, then it was returned to it.

Ron saw her face, looked down at the cakes, and handed it too her.

'Here, have it.'

'Alright.' Ginny said, extinguishing the flame once more.

Hermione shook her head.

'Come on guys. Lets go.' Hermione said, getting to her feet.

Ron and Harry followed and they walked into the entrance hall to run into Dumbledore.

'What a fine morning.' Dumbledore muttered at the three, his eyes twinkling.

'Yes, Sir, it is.' Hermione answered, looking past him and out onto the grounds.

'Well, toddle off there.' Dumbledore smiled before continuing into the hall.

Hermione, Ron and Harry "toddled" off all the way down to potions.

It was the coldest, darkest place in the whole of Hogwarts castle. And considering how big that is, that means something.

Hermione remembered after she had a spaze that she had o homework from potions. Harry and Ron stood beside her in the corridor, the rest of their classmates scattered throughout the hallway.

Groups of Slytherins here, groups of Gryffindors there…it was a mix of red, gold, sliver and green.

When Snape opened the rusty door, the class walked in, instantly pulling their cloaks tighter around their bodies.

Even the Slytherins had to admit, the place freaked them out, and froze them.

Snape slammed the door shut, only making the sound echo around an already dead silent room.

He strolled to the front of the room, and folded his arms.

'New potion. Begin.'

the class looked at each other oddly. Normally, Snape would offer an explanation or something as to why they were brewing a particular potion, but not today. They moved off, collecting necessary ingredients then reading the instructions that were now written on the black board.

Snape sat at his desk, watching the students. He made mental notes on each, watching them carefully as they added, chopped and stirred. He smirked when Neville dropped his knife, missing his toes by an inch.

Malfoy had refused to sit next to Hermione again and Snape noticed this only ten minutes into the lesson.

'Malfoy!' he barked. 'Up the back with Granger _now_!'

'Oh, but sir-' Malfoy sulked

'No, Up there now Malfoy. Do not make me drag you.'

Malfoy sneered at the Potions master before packing up his things and walked casually to the back of the room.

Ever since he had kissed Hermione, things were different between him and the trio. They had stopped throwing so many insults, though just enough to keep them happy.

Hermione, who had been working on her potion alone and quietly, stepped aside when Malfoy put his things in an empty space.

She added one more slice of some ingredient, and let Malfoy stir it. He smirked when Hermione handed him the spoon.

'Oh come now, I had a good view there.' Hermione flushed.

'Move Malfoy.' she growled, stepping past him and sitting down, her face hidden by her hair.

Malfoy smirked again when he turned back to the potion and stirred it three times anti clockwise as instructed.

Snape watched him for a minute, making sure he wasn't going to sneak off to some other table.

'By the by Draco, detention.' Snape barked when the class packed up.

Malfoy's face dropped.

'Why sir? I didn't do _anything_!' he complained.

'Draco! do not test my patients!' Snape snapped.

The class almost ran from the room, sensing his mood, but Malfoy, who knew he was about to make the potions teacher boil over, kept at it, seeing how long his patients would stand.

Snape glared at his favorite student. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted some students lurking at the door, watching Malfoy aggravate him.

He rounded on them and they piss bolted for the end of the corridor.

Malfoy turned around when this happened, to hide his smirk.

The professor walked out into the corridor to check that there was no more students lurking in the corridor before returning to the room and slamming the door shut.

Malfoy turned back to face him and wiped the smirk off his face.

Snape glared at him before walking up to his desk and seating himself behind it. Malfoy walked after him slowly and stood in front of it.

'Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to my class.' Malfoy said smugly. And it was true- he was missing out on Care of Magical Creatures…well, he didn't care much for the subject, but picking on the half giant and the Gryffindors was fun and made up for it.

Snape looked Malfoy in the eye and Malfoy did the same.

'Mr. Malfoy.' Snape said suddenly sitting back in his chair. 'why did you kiss miss granger?'

Malfoy almost laughed at his teacher. 'I did because I was pressured and it was fun.' he answered, a huge grin greeting his features.

'It was fun?' Snape asked, rising his eye brow.

'Sir, can't we talk about this later? I am really very late.'

Snape watched Malfoy for another minute before waving his hand towards the door.

When Malfoy had walked into the corridor, he was greeted with a class of Slytherins in a younger year and Hufflepuff lurking in the back. The Slytherins patted him on the back, which Malfoy got used to since he had kissed Granger, and made his way up the corridor.

When he reached the Entrance hall, he walked out through the double doors. The sun was pouring out over the grounds, leaving no shadows.

He paused on the steps, looking over the grounds, trying to find his class. He spotted them huddled near the lake.

Readjusting the bag on his shoulder, he walked towards them, watching as he went.

the class watched him walk towards them, some whispering about what he and Snape might have talked about and so on.

When he was among the Slytherins, Hagrid noticed him.

'Ahh Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to join 's.'

Malfoy sneered. 'I was with Professor Snape sir.' he said.

'Don' lie Malfoy.' Hagrid growled.

'Professor?' Hermione spoke up. 'He was with Professor Snape.'

Malfoy smirked as Hagrid flushed with embarrassment.

'Well, where's yeh note?' he asked.

Malfoy's smirk dropped.

'I don't have one.' Malfoy said.

'Detention then.' Hagrid said, turning back to the class, and continued talking with whatever it was he was saying.

Hermione, Ron and Harry thought it was a bit rough, though they were happy for Hagrid as Malfoy had done all in his power to have Hagrid sacked in their 3rd year, and to see Hagrid get the better over him made Hermione, Ron and Harry smile.

The class ended, and Malfoy stayed though rather reluctantly, to talk to Hagrid about his detention.

Hermione stayed behind as well, hoping to ask Hagrid about the homework she had missed on her week off.

Harry and Ron had gone to the hall to save her a seat and took her bag for her.

Hagrid looked at the two students in front of him.

'Hermione, why are you here?' Hagrid asked, wondering if he had accidentally given her the detention.

'Erm, I can wait.' Hermione said, stepping to the side.

Hagrid looked at her sideways before turning his attention to Malfoy.

'Now Malfoy, yeh to turn up to yeh detention on Saturday nigh'.' Malfoy started complaining at once.

'Saturday?' he yelled. 'Why Saturday?'

'Yeh'll come when yeh told Malfoy.' Hagrid growled.

Malfoy scowled.

'Now Hermione, what was it yeh wanted?' Hagrid asked, his mood changing the second he talked to her.

'I just wanted to ask you something.' Hermione said.

'Ok, Malfoy, yeh can get away now. I expect Snape would be wantin ta see yeh.'

Malfoy looked at Hermione before walking up the slopes of the castle and into the Entrance hall.

Hermione spoke once he was gone.

'Hagrid, could I know what he did when I was away for the week?'

Hagrid smiled.

'Of course' yeh can.' he said, then started telling her what they had learned.

Hermione listened, making mental notes as he spoke.

When he was finished, Hermione thanked him and walked quickly back up to the hall.

When she entered, she looked around for Harry and Ron and walked towards them. They had saved her a spot next to them and greeted her when she sat down.

Hermione smiled and ate a sandwich then took out a piece of parchment. She got her quill and ink out and began writing the notes she had taken when she was talking with Hagrid.

Her quill flew across the page, as the boys watched.

'Hermione, how can you write that fast?' Ron asked.

'I have practiced Ron.' Hermione said quickly. She finished writing everything that was told to her, and put down the quill.

Harry stared at Hermione, and then swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth slowly.

Hermione smiled.

'You guys.' she said laughing.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then laughed.

Malfoy watched from the other side of the hall. For some reason that was unknown, he wanted to know why they were laughing, and to be apart of it. He made mental note to sit with them at dinner and see what would happen. He smirked at the thought, then leaned over to whisper his idea to Blaize and Jamie.

Both smiled at his idea and agreed to sit at their table and pretend like it nothing was out of the ordinary.

The trio had Transfiguration next. That passed quickly, with almost everyone handing in the essay, then they had charms- which was with the Slytherins. All but one subject was with the Slytherins that day.

Once they walked out of the charms class room, Jamie, Malfoy and Blaize let Hermione, Ron and Harry go ahead. They had gotten out of the classroom first, but had stopped in the corridor and waited for them to pass.

Once they had, the three Slytherins followed, keeping back at a distance.

Malfoy was in front, Blaize on his right and Jamie on his left, both slightly behind him. This made it look like a triangle.

they walked into the hall, looking not at the Slytherin table, but at the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy spotted Hermione and headed for her, trying not to smirk or anything, trying to make it seam casual.

The Gryffindors saw him coming, and watched him closely.

He walked past them, pretending not to notice, and walked up to Hermione.

There was a space free next to her, and Malfoy smiled inside as he took off his bag and sat down, Jamie and Blaize following suit.

**OK next chap's up. Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

**please R&R 4 this one too.**

**Post another one soon I promise.**


	19. The best kisser in Hogwarts

**Ok, as promised**

Hermione was shocked when Malfoy sat next to her. She looked at him, then noticed Blaize and Jamie sitting next to Parvati and Lavender, both of whom were blushing.

The head girl rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry and Ron, who were as shocked as she was.

'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Hermione asked, turning back to him.

'Eating, Granger, what does it look like?' Malfoy replied, taking some chicken off a plate which was in front of him.

'Why don't you eat at your own table?' Ron spat. His attitude towards Malfoy had only changed a small amount.

'Because I have a good view from here Weasel.' Malfoy replied smirking.

Blaize and Jamie were flirting with Lavender and Parvati, who were flirting right back.

The sight was sickening to Hermione.

'Lavender, Parvati, can I talk to you?' she asked, getting to her feet and dragging them to theirs.

'Be back in a minute boys.' Hermione muttered, practically pushing the two Gryffindors out of the hall.

'What _was _that about?' Hermione asked when they were outside on the steps.

'What was what?' lavender asked.

'In there!' Hermione snapped, waving her hand towards the doors of the hall. 'With Blaize and Jamie?'

'We where only flirting.' Parvati said, rolling her eyes.

'Only flirting? It didn't look like _only _flirting! It looked like you two were going to announce your ENGAGEMENT!'

'Calm down herms, we know what we're doing.'

'Lets hope so.' Hermione said, sighing and walking back up the stairs to the hall.

When she entered, she saw most of Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Pansy had taken up Hermione's vacated seat, and Malfoy wasn't looking too pleased.

Hermione walked towards them, then stopped.

Malfoy spotted her. 'Pansy, move. That's Granger's seat.'

'No.' Pansy said, flicking her hair and turning to talk to Aj who was sitting next to Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back out of the hall. She stopped however at the end, and crossed over to the Slytherin table. The end of it was completely empty of students, so Hermione sat herself down and began eating there, alone.

It was much more pleasant than Hermione first thought. No Slytherins. No Gryffindors…no nobody. So much more quieter- unlike the Gryffindor table, which was by far the loudest table in the whole hall.

Aj though, had noticed Hermione's absence and looked around for her. She spotted her in her quiet area, silently eating.

She rose and walked over to her, and sat next to her.

She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

'Why are you all by your lonesome?' Aj asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

'Cause it's not the same- the people asking questions on their homework…alone is sometimes good.'

'Oh ok.'

'And besides, Malfoy's over there with his friends.' Hermione added.

'Well, their not all that bad.' Aj said thinking as she looked over at them.

She spotted Malfoy watching them. She smiled, and he smirked though his eyes shifted to Hermione.

She was watching him too.

'You know, stuff being alone. Time to show some backbone.' Hermione said, getting to her feet and walking back over to were she was originally sitting. Aj stood and followed, wondering what Hermione meant by backbone.

Hermione walked, head held in the hair determinedly

She walked up behind pansy and stopped.

Many stopped talking to hear what she was saying. Aj, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Blaize and Jamie included.

'Pansy, move.' Hermione said.

'No.' pansy smirked, turning around.

'Pansy move.' this time, Hermione put more force into her voice.

'No.' She repeated.

'Fine then.' Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at Pansy. She levitated in the air. Hermione smirked as pansy started yelling. Hermione moved her from the seat, and had her glide half way down the row before letting her hit the floor with a "thump".

Hermione smiled at her, before sitting in her reclaimed seat. Everyone looked at her before smiling and laughing at Pansy who was rubbing her backside. Hermione smirked before getting a cup of some drink.

Most of the laughing died down and everyone went back to their conversations.

Hermione was very tired within one hour of reclaiming her seat. She yawned and said good night to Harry and Ron before exiting the hall.

She walked the castle alone, humming to herself.

She reached her portrait and walked in, then over to the balcony.

The cold wind whipped her face as she watched the grounds.

Pretty soon, it was too cold. She walked back inside, intending to have a shower and get into bed.

She walked into the common room. Malfoy was in there, pouring over some essay.

'You ok?' Hermione asked watching him pull his hair in frustration.

'Yeah, im ok.'

'No your not.' Hermione smiled, coming up behind him and reading what he was reading.

'You need help?'

'No.'

'Fine.' Hermione got a small red book with gold trimming and at sat herself down on a couch.

'Have you got this book?' Hermione asked Malfoy holding the book she was reading in front of her.

'Yes why?' Malfoy asked, looking at the book.

'Mine has coffee or something spilt on the pages.' Hermione said, sounding sulky.

'Oh. It's in my room though.'

Hermione was silent a minute.

'Oh alright. Come on!' Malfoy said, throwing down his quill in anger. Hermione smiled and got to her feet and followed him to his room.

Malfoy's room was very tidy. Hermione looked around while Malfoy threw things from his trunk to the floor.

'Where is it?' he asked himself when he didn't see it.

'I might have left it in the bathroom.'

'Why would you have left it in there?' Hermione asked him as he walked over to the bathroom door.

'I was reading it the other day while I combed my hair.' Malfoy smirked as he opened the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him in.

Sure enough, sitting on the sink bench, near the mirror was Malfoy's copy. He's however, wasn't red with gold trimming. Instead, it was green with silver trimming.

'Are you sure its not wet or anything?' Hermione asked smiling.

'If it is, or if it gets damaged in any why while you're borrowing it, you have to pay me back.'

'With what exactly?' Hermione asked skeptically.

Malfoy only winked at her as he reached down and picked up the small book. He handed it to Hermione, whom took it and walked out of the bathroom.

As the school year wore on, Christmas approached the castle of Hogwarts. Moods became Christmassy as the season approached. But Christmas meant some exams were not far behind. Some people were saddened by this, but soon became happy as they were rewarded a trip to Hogsemade the weekend before Christmas.

Most of the school had expected Hermione and Malfoy to get together, but so far, nothing had happened besides the kiss or the occasional Slytherins at Gryffindor table. Hermione was sick and tired of telling people nothing was happening, but whenever they asked her about the kiss, she always blushed and turned away a small grin on her face.

Malfoy had nothing of the sort. As he was the one to kiss Hermione, he had people badgering him to do it again. When they did ask about the kiss, he didn't blush nor turn away. He grinned sneakily and winked before answering quietly- 'You should try it- she's a fabulous kisser.'

Hermione had gone off at Malfoy once he had said this, because she had boys trying to kiss all for that entire day. When she had had a fit at him about it, he only smirked, but he continued to do it which infuriated Hermione more.

But on one sunny day, just after Care of Magical Creatures, he told a Slytherin in his year, and the Slytherin, called Slax, (AN nice name uh! hahaha) approached Hermione after the lesson.

It had gotten very ugly.

Slax had approached Hermione from the front, but she didn't expect he was going to kiss her. He walked right up to the Gryffindor, and kissed her.

At once, Hermione was slapping him, though like Malfoy, he played Quidditch, so he was no match for Hermione's petty hits.

Malfoy, however, was.

He ran over to them and ripped Slax of Hermione.

Slax stood back, grinning broadly.

'Your right, Draco, she does kiss well.' At this comment, Malfoy punched him square between the eyes.

Slax fell into the dirt.

Hermione was too shocked to say anything, much was the same with Harry and Ron, though they were looking a lot more furious at Slax.

He however got to his feet and smirked at Hermione then at Malfoy.

'Looks like she likes my kisses better Draco, mine render her speechless they are that good.'

'Yeah well, what do you practice on? Pansy?' Hermione said, regaining her composure.

Malfoy burst out laughing, as did much of the crowd who had gathered around. Pansy was among them, and she looked disgusted.

'Kiss that thing!' she screamed, looking at Slax.

'Malfoy, I am I better kisser than you any day.' said Slax, looking defiant.

Malfoy stopped laughing and smirked at him. 'I'd love to see you prove it.' he said.

'Fine then. ALL GIRLS HERE GET IN A LINE NEXT TO GRANGER!' none of the girls moved. 'OR I'LL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!'

At this, all girls moved into a line on ether side of Hermione.

'Excuse me, but cant we do this later?' Hermione called. Many people looked like they agreed.

'FINE!' yelled Slax, who was getting frustrated. 'SATURDAY NIGHT, TWO NIGHTS FROM NOW, MEET BY THE LAKE! then we'll see who's the better kisser.' he added quietly, looking over at Malfoy.

'WAIT!' Malfoy called when everyone was walking off. 'Rules.' he said quieter. 'Girls, if you turn up, you will be kissed.' Malfoy coughed, though it sounded a lot like he was saying "by me". he went on. 'You must let either of us talk to you about Saturday night.'

Everyone nodded and walked off towards the hall, all talking- girls mostly- about their big chance to kiss Malfoy.

Hermione stayed behind with Harry and Ron.

'Why was I dragged into that?' Hermione asked.

'Because Granger, you're sexy, cute, smart-' Malfoy said from behind her before Hermione turned around to stare at him.

'Its all your fault I was in the middle of that anyway!' Hermione said angrily.

'Thought you'd like some more attention.' Malfoy said, shrugging and walking past her.

'Creep.' Ron muttered as they continued walking.

In the hall, word had quickly spread about Slax's and Malfoy's kissing duel. Many girls wanted to take part.

'Its this Saturday right?' Hermione heard some girl saying behind her.

'Yes.' replied her friend.

'Ooo, that's only two days from now- will it be long enough to pick an outfit and do my hair?'

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

'I don't know!' her friend sounded worried. 'Lets get a head start now!'

And both girls walked quickly from the hall.

'Unbelievable.' Hermione said.

'I know. But Hermione, it might take you two days to straighten your hair- better get a head start.' Ron said grinning. He got a roll thrown at him in response.

'What next?' Harry asked, taking a bit out of a roll.

'Charms!' Hermione said, ducking from one of Ron's rolls.

'Children! Do I need to put you two into separate corners?' Harry asked, grinning madly all the same.

Hermione and Ron ceased their short food fight.

After ten more minutes, they decided to walk to charms.

Many students were now starting to file out of the hall, and off to their next class.

Charms pasted as normal, but the talk was of the duel. Hermione was beginning to tire of it.

Sitting in front of them was lavender and Parvati who were looking at a magazine under the table and whispering to each other- something Hermione found very distracting as she was trying to listen to Professor Flitwick.

'Do you think your mum will be able to buy it in Diagon ally and send it to you before Saturday night?' lavender asked Parvati.

'Dunno.' Parvati answered. 'But she's never failed yet.'

Both girls giggled.

'Excuse me, but could you please be quiet up there?' Professor Flitwick asked from the front.

Both girls blushed and closed the magazine.

Once the bell rang, the class filed out and off to their next lesson- Divination.

Back in Professor Trelawney's days, people would dread going up into her classroom, where the blinds where always drawn, fire constantly burning, perfumes always in the air. But now, since Professor Cherly came into the picture, everyone wasn't dreading it as much.

The room was filled with the afternoon sunlight as they entered and sat themselves at the back of the room.

This lesson pasted much like Charms. But this time, a note was going around to all girls in the class.

When it came to Hermione, she read it then rolled her eyes.

_Hey girls!_

_You know, this is the lesson in which Professor Cherly announced that the hottie, Draco Malfoy liked someone? Well, now he's having the kissing competition against Slax also of Slytherin- most of the school will probably be there, mostly girls I would think- I AM! wouldn't that mean he will kiss the girl he likes?_

_Ooooo who is it? But I think we all know. Lets pray we are wrong._

Hermione was suddenly aware that most of the girls in the class were watching her. She closed her eyes and pretended she didn't care as she passed it onto Lavender and Parvati who were very eager to read it.

All throughout dinner that night and rest of the next say, notes were flying around during classes asking the girls who was the cutest boy out of Slax and Malfoy.

Hermione, who had gotten one of these nearly every two minutes always wrote another option so it was either:

_Slax_

_Malfoy_

_None_

Hermione always wrote "none" but didn't circle anything.

Saturday was full of girls walking around, looking at each other, sizing them up for their chances of being kissed.

Hermione couldn't care less.

But on Saturday morning, Malfoy spoke to her in their common room.

'You coming tonight?' he asked.

'Maybe.' Hermione answered.

'Ok.'

'Why?' Hermione smiled. 'You want me to come?'

'Possibly.'

'Anyway, I think I will.' she added quickly though at the look on Malfoy's face, 'Only because I have found a spell.'

'and what is this spell?' he asked.

'Well, the girls who are being kissed, will all have a mood charm on them. If they like the kiss, a white spot will appear, if not, a black spot. If they have kissed you, a green ribbon will be above them, Slax, a red ribbon. If they have kissed neither of you, a brown ribbon will be on their above their heads, both, a blue ribbon.'

'You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?' Malfoy said, smirking.

'No, its just that for the past two days, girls have been asking me to find out spells for the duel, and so I did.'

'Uh hu.'

Saturday night came.

All the students moods were different. The girls, excited, the boys, curious.

All the stuff noticed this, but ignored it.

So, at five o'clock, most of the school made their way down the grounds to the edge of the lake where Malfoy and Slax stood waiting.

'Let the games begin.' Slax said to Malfoy, whom smirked.

Hermione was there, Harry, Ron, lavender, Aj, Parvati and Ginny at her side.

All the girls who were entering, lavender, Parvati and Ginny included, walked up to Malfoy and Slax, who put them in one long line along the bank.

'Granger, if you will.' Malfoy said.

Hermione stepped forward and cast her spell.

'_Moodonto!'_

'What was that?' some people cried.

'It will enable us to see what mood these lovely girls are feeling.' Slax said, who was obviously sucking up to the girls.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, spotting this at once.

'Ok, this is how it will work.' Malfoy said, then explained what Hermione's charm had done.

She herself had sunk back into the crowd, watching with Harry, Ron and Aj.

'Wait.' Malfoy said. 'Someone is missing.'

he looked around for Hermione.

'Ahh, there she is, Come on Granger.'

All heads turned to look at Hermione.

'Oh, yes, come on, granger, this was all started because of you. IT would be wrong if you weren't in there.' Slax said.

Hermione shook her head, but suddenly walked forward, Aj pushing her.

'I'll do it if you will.' she mumbled.

'Erm…alright then.' Hermione said, feeling much better that Aj was joining- Aj was one of the first to flatly refuse to take part.

They joined the end of the line, but someone wound up in the middle.

The line consisted of 31 girls.

Malfoy was at the right end of the line, Slax at the other.

'This really is ridiculous.' Hermione said to Aj.

'READY! GO!'

All the girls in the line teasned. Brown ribbons were above all their heads.

At the right end, one change to a white spot, with a green ribbon, good sign for Malfoy.

At the left, one changed into a white spot with a red ribbon.

Five girls on either end had been kissed, all with white spots on their heads, wit either a green or red ribbon.

No girl had turned either boy down yet.

Parvati was the first.

She was number 8 on Slax's end. Her ribbon changed from brown…stayed brown. She had refused to kiss Slax.

he scowled, but moved on.

No girl had refused Malfoy.

All whom he had kissed so far had white above their heads, and a green ribbon.

By the time they got to the middle, Hermione, three girls had turned down Slax, none had turned down Malfoy.

Both looked at Hermione for a minute, before Slax moved forward.

The crowd held their breath.

Many thought Hermione was going to let Slax kiss her, and she did, but a black spot appeared above her head.

Malfoy smirked broadly.

It was his turn.

He moved closer.

Again, many in the crowd thought she wasn't letting him kiss her, but she did. This time, however, the black spot turned into a white one, the ribbon going blue.

Malfoy smirked as he saw this, but Slax growled.

Then they moved on, continuing down the line.

When it was all over, at about 7:30, in the last stretch of the line, for Slax, none turned him down. Malfoy, though, had got 3 turned him down.

They were equal.

Both were shocked that it was tied.

'One more kiss.' Slax suggested.

'Yes. But whom?'

Slax snorted. 'Granger of course. She is the reason this all began.'

'No way. I will not have that responsibly put on me!' Hermione called.

'Well, who then?' Slax asked.

'I will.' Aj said.

'Fine by me.' Malfoy said.

'Alright.' Slax agreed.

Both made their way up to were Aj was standing.

'But what if she cheats?' someone called.

'What would be the point?' Aj snapped back, clearly offended someone accused her of cheating. 'I am a Slytherin- I don't care who wins.'

'Fair point.' Hermione said.

'Just can we get this over with?' Aj said.

'Ok.' said Slax. 'Who first?'

'Ladies first.' Malfoy smirked widely.

Many laughed,

Slax went a bright red.

'Then why don't you go Draco?' Slax relpied.

'Because gentalment always lets a ladie go first.' Malfoy smirked.

'Why you little-'

'Boys!' Hermione called. 'Slax, you prick, just go first.'

And so, glaring, and furious, Slax lent forward and kissed Aj.

The spot on her head turned white, ribbon remaining blue.

When Slax saw this, he pulled back, smirking.

'You sure you don't want another go?' Malfoy asked. 'Because it will need a lot more than that to win over me.'

'No, im sure that was more than enough.'

'Fine.'

Malfoy lent forward and kissed Aj.

Although there was not much "passion" so to speak, Aj was still extremely shocked. True, she had thought Slax was a fantastic kisser, but this out powered his by heaps.

_If this isn't a passionate kiss, I wonder what is? _Aj asked herself.

The white spot above her head brightened, making the crowd erupt with applause.

Malfoy was clearly voted the best kisser in all the school.

**Ok, this chap seamed a little lame to me…it was much worse before though, it was something completely different, but it was very lame.**

**But I dunno, I don't have to read it!**

**I also, as some of you know, wrote another story in the middle of this one, so my mind was else were.**

**Please R&R and tell what I can improve or loose.**

**Aj**


	20. Hogwarts Express Christmas holidays begi...

**Thanks for the reviews as usual!**

**Mmm, I wonder if I could make two hundred?**

**Ok, now, as some ppl have suggested, this chap will "interview" Jamie.**

Not long after, the students started walking back up to the castle.

The days pasted, and quickly, it was Saturday again, which meant Hogsemade trip.

Students from third year up gathered in the entrance hall, waiting for the teachers who were slowly moving down the house lines, marking everyone's name off a long roll of parchment.

Slax hadn't shown his face much the past week, too ashamed that he was beaten since he was very sure he was going to win.

Malfoy, however, well, he's popularity had soared. People from all four house groups were congratulating him, saying he was right to put Slax in his rightful place.

One person, however, who had congratulated him, was standing opposite him, laughing with the boy-who-lived and Weasel.

She hadn't talked to him since last Saturday. He was very angry at this.

He was about to struck up a conversation with her when the lines began to spill out onto the grounds. He followed his Slytherins out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes from it once out.

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron all the way to Hogwarts, talking about things that they found amusing. She hadn't talked to Malfoy since the previous Saturday because she didn't think he needed to talk to her. She didn't want to hear him gloat about the fact that her mood charm showed her liking his kiss and not Slax's. The thought about it was not very inviting.

She had spotted him looking at her every once and a while in the hall at meal times, but did her best to ignore them.

Hermione had also known he was about to talk to her in the entrance hall, but thankfully, the line was allowed to start walking, and she quickly caught up.

However, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind, that if Malfoy wanted to talk to her, he would during the Hogsemade visit.

Once they entered the sunny village, Hermione, Harry and Ron made for Zonkos.

Soon after, Hermione wanted to look for a book store, while the two boys wanted to loose themselves in the Quidditch shops.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way alone up the main street, then turning into a small and apparently disserted ally way.

She was walking towards one of her favorite book stores, when someone spoke out of a dark corner, a corner were the sun's rays could not reach.

'Someone like you shouldn't wander alone.'

As Hermione turned around sharply, her hand flew into her pocket and got out her wand.

'Hey, its only me!'

A Slytherin appeared from the shadows, turning out to be Jamie.

'Oh my god, you scared me!' Hermione said, putting her wand away.

Jamie smiled.

'You going to the book shop?' he asked, stepping out to become level with her.

'Yes. You want to join me?'

'Sure.'

So, together, they walked the remaining part of the alleyway, which was bathed in sunlight.

The small green shop door came into view. There was a small step, and inside, was shelf among shelf covered in books.

Hermione smiled slightly, reading the spins of the books she passed.

Jamie too, seamed totally lost in this small word of knowledge.

They spent an hour in there, molding over the different books, occasionally opening one to read a passage out of to each other.

In the end, both walked out with a book each.

Hermione's was one about ancient magic, while Jamie's was on a wizard who had studied the magic lands for 50 years of his life. The book retailed much of what he had learned.

'Where are your friends?' Jamie asked once they were back out onto the main street.

'Well, they were going to look at Quidditch shops, but after that, I don't know.' Hermione said. 'Yours?'

'Same.'

'What to grab a drink? I'm really thirsty.'

'Sure.'

'Three Broomsticks?'

'On a day like this? Are you kidding?' Jamie grinned.

Hermione smiled.

'Where then?'

'I know a small coffee shop that sells take-away food.'

'Alright then. Lead the way.'

Jamie did lead the way, walking up the street, only pausing to see that Hermione was still behind him and not lost in the crowd.

He stopped at a small blue shop. Some students were in there, drinking with their friends.

The shop sold butterbeer as a take-away, so, making their way into the shop, they queued up and waited for their turn.

Five minutes passed without a word…six…seven…

'What would you like?' Jamie asked

'Butterbeer would be fine.' Hermione said.

When it was their turn to be served, Jamie stepped forward.

'Two butterbeers please.' he flashed the young witch behind the counter a large smile. She returned it.

'Certainly.'

She returned a minute later, carrying the two drinks in plastic mugs.

Hermione gave Jamie the correct money to pay for her drink, and they were off.

They walked down the street, past the three broomsticks and up a small lane that was familiar to Hermione, new to Jamie.

It was the path in which Sirius had led Hermione, Ron and Harry up about three years ago. He was showing them his hideout. the path wound its way up the small hills and then up a mountain, which had the mouth to a cave.

Hermione didn't lead Jamie there, instead she stopped a short way up the path, and sat herself down on a small hill, overlooking the town they had just came from.

'So, I know nothing about you.' Hermione said after taking a sip from her plastic cup.

'What do you want to know?' Jamie asked.

'Mmm, well…let's see…you didn't start at Hogwarts, so where did you start?' Hermione asked curiously, always wanting to know more about the foreign schools.

'I was at Dumgstrang-'

'Oh, I know someone from there!' Hermione said.

'Yes. Viktor Krum if the information he gave me was correct.'

Hermione's mouth dropped. 'He spoke about me?'

'Oh yes. He always talked about you.'

'Are you still talking to him?'

'Yes.'

'So, what else about you?'

'I was 11 when they called me in…I passed most of my tests…I came here for a change of scenery I guess.'

'Family?'

'I have a little sister who is too young to come to school yet- well, this one at least, and my mum and dad have gotten jobs from your Ministry.'

'Oh. Sounds good.' Hermione said. 'Did you leave any girl behind?' she asked, laughing as she battered her eye lids at him.

Jamie laughed. 'No. I had many girlfriends, but never had one which wanted to be attached- all only wanted to be seen in Viktor's group and with me.' At this, he puffed his chest out.

'You proud of that?'

'Yeah, of course. Girls wanting to be with me? What guy wouldn't be?'

Hermione laughed. 'True.'

'And what about you? Have many boyfriends?'

'Well, I have only ever had one.'

Jamie raised his eye brow.

'Viktor.' Hermione said.

'Oh. I thought you would count Draco…?'

Hermione snorted.

'I don't know what's happening there. I don't think neither of us does.' she sighed.

Jamie watched her a minute before out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.

he turned to see Aj walking towards them, Malfoy close behind.

'Hey Aj.' Hermione said, smiling.

'Hey Hermione.' Aj replied, sitting next to her.

'Hi Draco.' Jamie said.

'Jamie.' Malfoy nodded.

'What you two doing up here?' Aj asked.

'Just talking.' Jamie answered, smiling at her.

'Oh sure.' Malfoy said, smirking.

Hermione looked away, and saw a small dribble of students were now slowly leaking out of Hogsemade, making their way back to the castle.

'Come on, lets go.' Hermione said, getting to her feet.

'I'll catch up- and so will Jamie. I want a word with him.' Aj said.

Hermione shot her a look, pleading her to come along- she didn't want to walk back with only Malfoy as company.

'Come on Granger; let's not stand here all day.'

Hermione gave Aj one more look, though she didn't budge, and walked off with Malfoy trotting by her side.

'So Granger. Are you going to talk to me at all?' Malfoy asked after they had walked five minutes without a word.

'There is nothing I have to say.' Hermione answered, who was walking much quicker than she would have normally.

'Oh yes there is.'

'Oh no there is not.' Hermione said, desperately scanning the stream of students for someone she knew.

'Fine then, we can talk tonight…fancy another picnic?'

'No I don't. Not another picnic.' Hermione muttered, secretly hoping he would pick up on the hint- she didn't want another PICNIC, but maybe just a sit down and talk…maybe.

She spotted Ginny walking with some of her friends, and walked faster to catch up to her.

'Hey Ginny.' Hermione said when she caught her.

'Oh, hey Hermione! What you doing? I just saw Harry and Ron…'

'Where?'

'They're back in Hogsemade still.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Trust them to loose track of time when im not there.' Hermione smiled.

'True.' Ginny laughed.

'Can I walk with you?'

'Sure.'

They walked back up to the castle, talking about what they had seen and done while in Hogsemade.

When they entered the hall, Hermione took a seat next to Ginny, and saved some seats for Harry and Ron for when they returned.

Malfoy walked in a few minutes after. It seamed like he had backtracked and walked with Jamie and Aj.

Harry and Ron were among some of the last to return.

Hermione was full when they had walked in. Though she had watched Malfoy leave the hall thirty minutes before they had walked in.

She had wondered briefly what he was doing leaving the hall so early, but she didn't care.

She, herself left the table ten minutes after Harry and Ron stopped eating.

Hermione bid them goodnight and headed off to bed.

She walked the corridors alone, looking through some windows to see a full moon shinning brightly in the cloudless sky.

She reached the portrait.

The wolf walked towards her, smiling, its teeth shinning it its moon.

'Dark shadow.' Hermione said.

The wolf growled and opened.

She walked in and over to her bedroom, she took off her cloak before she noticed something.

Something was flicking through her balcony windows.

_What on earth? _Hermione asked herself as she opened the door.

The moon was shinning through, lighting up the balcony.

Malfoy was sitting there, reading something.

At the sound of the door opening, he closed it, and put it aside.

'Why are you out here? Its freezing.' Hermione said, moving her hands to rap her cloak tighter around her- but she had no cloak on.

'Are you cold?' Malfoy asked, seeing her rub her hands up and down her arms.

'Yes.' Hermione said, her teeth chattering.

'Go inside then.' Malfoy said. Once a Slytherin- always a Slytherin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'What are you doing out here?' he asked after a minute.

'Wondering why you're out here.' Hermione answered.

'I'm out here Granger because it was peaceful.'

Hermione shook her head and walked back inside.

_Oh yeah Draco! That was REALLY smooth! And they call you the prince of seduction? _Malfoy criticized himself.

_Idiot!_ Hermione slapped herself once she had closed her door.

She didn't worry about it however, if he wanted to freeze out there than let him!

She got ready for bed and her head hit the pillows.

Hermione woke in the early hours of the morning, yawning as she sat it, rubbing her eyes.

She was on holidays. Today, many students would be aborting the Hogwarts Express to return home for the holiday. She wouldn't be one of them.

As Hermione got dressed and ready for another day in Hogwarts, she heard someone making noise in the common room.

Hermione entered carefully, then saw Malfoy hulling his trunk.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Dragging my trunk Granger, what does it look like?' Malfoy snapped.

'Need help?'

'Not from you.'

'Fine.' and Hermione walked past him and down to the hall.

When she entered, Harry and Ron called out to her.

'So Ron, are you going home for Christmas?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Ron said bitterly. 'Mum's making me.'

'Harry? Are you going with him?'

'Erm, im not sure.' Harry said. 'I wasn't invited, and if this visit means they can mend things with Percy…'

'Oh come on Harry! I will not go unless you come.' Ron said stubbornly.

'But your mum…'

'Oh she wont care!' Ron said.

And at that precise moment, an owl flew down to Ron.

'Its Percy's owl.' Ron said, taking the letter attached to his leg.

'Oh, Harry, its from mum and she said you and Hermione can come! Now you have no excuse!' Ron said happily.

'Alright…Hermione, are you going to come, or are you going to your home?' Harry said.

'My parents aren't there- they're on holidays with their friends…I told them to get away and have fun.'

'So you're coming?' Harry asked.

'If its ok…'

'Sure it is!' Ron said now extremely happy.

'When does the train leave?' Harry asked.

'In about an hour…' Ron said.

'We'd better go and pack!' Harry said quickly, while Hermione nodded vigorously.

They walked quickly from the hall, and up corridors. They said goodbye to each other at Hermione's turn off, and she ran the rest of the way to the wolf portrait.

When she walked in, she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch.

Hermione ignored him as she continued onto her room to pack.

her trunk was lying at the foot of her bed, lid wide open. Hermione ran around the room, chucking clothes and books into the trunk. Within thirty minutes, she was absolutely positive she had gotten everything she needed.

Dragging her trunk out of her room with much more ease then Malfoy, Hermione pulled it out into the common room.

Once in the common room, Hermione pulled out her wand. She cast a levitating spell on her trunk ,and it floated casually behind her.

'Too lazy to pull it?' Malfoy asked from the couch.

'Yes Malfoy, what if I brake a nail?' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione reached the entrance hall, which had peoples trunk stacked up against the walls. she added hers to the pile, and waited for Harry.

He came down the stairs only minutes after Hermione and put his trunk with hers.

After three minutes of talking about what they might think will happen at Ron's house, the students who were catching the train all filed out of the hall. Once in the hall, they began to walk down the castle steps to 100 black carriages pulled by invisible horses.

Hermione, Ron and Harry got into one and waited. Aj, Ginny and one of Ginny's friends joined them.

Then, with a slight pull, the carriages were headed off down to Hogsemade and the station.

Swaying slightly, the trio and their added extras talked about what they were going to do for the holidays.

'Well, we're off to Ron's place.' Harry said.

'I'm going home then we're flying to Germany.' Aj said, smiling.

Ginny's friend smiled and said, 'I was invited to stay at Ginny's place too!'

No one but Ginny knew the girl, so they smiled warmly and continued speaking.

The horses stopped after a while and they hopped out onto the platform.

Hagrid was there, guiding people onto the train.

'Yeh lot' over ther'!' he called to some first years.

'Hi Hagrid!' Harry called.

'How are yeh Harry?' Hagrid called back, smiling under his beard.

'Fine! oh- See you when we get back!' he called as people began pushing to get onto the train.

'Will do'!' he yelled.

Hermione was first on the train for their small group and began walking the corridors to find a compartment. Many where already full, but they found one, near the end of the train.

they seated themselves down and started talking, occasionally waving out the window at someone they knew.

Once the train started moving, they stuck their heads out and called to Hagrid once more.

'Cya Hagrid!'

'Bye, yeh lot'!'

And then the train rounded a bend, and he was gone.

The lady with the trolley came past after a while, and Harry bought some sweats, while Hermione bought everyone a drink, as she herself was parched.

The day wore on, and the sun began to go down.

After about two hours, clouds darkened the sky, and it began to rain.

'Hermione, whats the time?' Ron asked.

'Only two.' Hermione said, checking her watch.

Hermione fell asleep, her head resting against the cold glass in the window, listening to the conversation that was filling the air-

'Yeah, but the Quidditch was heaps good this year…'

**Hope you all like it and review for it.**

**Thankyou to all who do review…I think this story is going ok…did anyone read my other story I started before? the finding their own answers or something? Cause id like to know what you thought if you have read it…**

**Please forgive me about the spelling of Krums school- I AM SORRY!**

**Now I know this chapter didn't really have much to do with Jamie, but it was a start, and Hermione will learn more about him at Easter HINT!**

**Thankyou again everyone!**

**Aj**


	21. Back at the burrow

**THANKYOU!**

**Ok, now to FallenMystery, I do like my other stories- the ones im rewriting, but at the moment, I have only two stories that people seam to be really keen on…thankyou for reviewing though for so many stories and chapters.**

**TO ALL WHO READ "THE PROTECTORS"!**

**I know I haven't updated that in what seams like forever, but please don't loose hope! I am writing the next chap as I write this…wow, talented hu:P but please, when I do post it, please don't hate me if its crap- I try my hardest!**

Hermione woke with a start as something red, hot and fiery flew past her skin, missing it by inches.

Opening her eyes, she saw Malfoy standing in the doorway, wand out, pointing it at Harry and Ron, whom both had their wands out too.

'What is going on?' Hermione screamed, as spells rocketed off the walls once more.

All three boys jumped, not having noticed Hermione's waking.

'Malfoy insulted you while you where sleeping, and my family- AGAIN!' Ron yelled.

Hermione quickly got to her feet and came between her friends and her well…crush.

She ignored Harry and Ron as she turned to Malfoy, who was watching her carefully.

'Malfoy, put the wand away.' Hermione said gently, though the fire was burning in her eyes.

They continued to stare at each other. The fire had now gone from Hermione's eyes, and her chocolate eyes pleaded Malfoy to back down.

Basically, Malfoy's eyes were telling Hermione "If they will, I will."

Hermione sighed and turned back around to Harry and Ron.

'Harry, please put your wand away.' Hermione said, pleading with him.

He looked at her, before, amazingly, he put his wand back in his robes.

Ron, who was supporting a bloody nose from their fight, was watching Harry like he was mad.

'Ron.' Hermione one turned to him.

'He will attack us if we put our wands away!' Ron said.

'No he wont.' Hermione said, laying a hand gently on Ron's.

'Please Ron.'

Ron looked at her then, like Harry, put his wand away.

Hermione faced Malfoy and looked him in the eye.

'Malfoy, please go, I have to clean up here now.' Hermione said.

'Wait a minute!' Malfoy said, but Hermione glared at him.

He backed down and walked out.

Hermione now turned back to Ron and helped him to sit down. She pointed her wand at his nose and waited for her wand to clean up the blood.

Most of it went, but some on his robes were already dry, so it was starting to stain.

'Ron, take off your shirt.' Hermione said, absentmindedly.

'No way!' Ron said, glancing at Ginny and her friend, who were huddled up in the corner in two small balls.

'Wait, where's Aj?' Hermione said, looking around.

'She went before Malfoy.' Harry answered, sitting down.

'Ron.' Hermione commanded. she sounded so much like his mother that Ron obeyed and took off his shirt.

Hermione thanked him as she drenched it in cold water and blow dried it with her wand.

Once it was done, she handed it back to Ron, blood and stain free.

'How long was Malfoy here for?' Hermione asked.

'Not long- long enough though for them to duel.' Ginny said, coming out of her ball and sitting straighter.

'Honestly, you boys have to learnt to control your temper and ignore him.' Hermione said, shaking her head.

'He was really rude to bust in here like this though!' Ginny's friend said, he voice muffled by her arm- she was still curled up.

For the rest of the journey, they played exploding snap. Hermione only cased interested looks between watching and reading the book she got in Hogsemade.

One moment, the train window was basking in sunlight- next it was covered in black clouds. The cabin lights turned on after a few hours and they could see what they where doing. Thunder and rain fell three hours from their due point. Lighting cracked, briefly lighting up the cabin.

The train rolled to a slow stop in platform 9 ¾. Families were visible, all standing watching the train come in. When it stopped, there was a sound of added thunder as kids got their things and jumped off the train to join their families.

When the trio and fellows got off, they spotted Mrs. Weasley, Fred and gorge by their red hair, all waving frantically. they made their way over to them, dragging their trunks through the crowd.

'Hello!' Mrs. Weasley said, hugging each, and smiling warmly to Ginny's friend who was hiding in the back.

'Come on, mum, its freezing here!' Fred, smiling at them all.

'Alright Fred!' Mrs. Weasley said. 'here, I got you some trolleys.' standing next to her, were five trolleys.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and her friend loaded their trunk and things on and pushed them forward.

So, with Harry and Ron leading the way, they joined the queue to walk through the apparently solid wall.

When it was their turn, they walked through it and waited for the others. Once all where out, they walked quickly through the muggle station, keen to get out of the muggle public's eye, who where watching them because of Hedwig who was swaying in her cage on Harry's trunk.

When they were outside, two ministry cars where waiting, the drivers opening up the doors, one arm over their heads to stop most of the rain that was pelting down.

'How did we get these?' Ron asked, handing over his trunk to the driver who was waiting.

'Fudge is giving your father anything he wants- and I mean anything. He heard Arthur talking to Tonks about it, and he jumped in and offered them…good thing too- I hate muggle transport.' Mrs. Weasley answered, climbing into the front.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred climbed into the second car. Gorge joined his mother, Ginny and her friend in the first car. The drivers stared up the engine and they pulled out of the curb.

A little way down, Hermione, who was sitting next to the window, saw Malfoy getting into a long limo sort of car- and what a surprise, the limo was silver-ish.

Malfoy caught a glimpse of Hermione, and she thought he smiled, though then doubted that and knew he must have smirked or something.

The car trip was pleasant enough, talking about what was going on. Fred had told them that Mrs. Weasley had to literally drag them from their shop in Diagon Ally to come and stay. Fred also said that Percy wasn't there yet which was why he wasn't nursing bruised knuckles- he wanted to punch Percy so hard.

Hermione told him he should try to forgive Percy but she knew it was hopeless.

The cars started down the Weasley's drive way and the car bumped up and down on the dirt road. Hermione rubbed her head as she hit the roof of the car on a particularly nasty bump.

They stopped outside the Burrow, all climbing out and then helping the drivers unload their belongings. Mrs. Weasley waited for everyone before leading the way into the house.

'Arthur is at work.' she said when they entered. 'he's been working a lot- needs too- Fudge promoted him!'

Everyone smiled in delight as they entered the kitchen and sat or stood around the table.

'Ron, why don't you show Harry and Hermione to your room, drop your stuff off and then come back down here to help me with dinner.' Mrs. Weasley said, then nodded to Ginny.

'come on.' Ron said, and starting walking up the stairs to his attic room.

As normal, his room was bright orange- the colour of his favorite Quidditch team.

'You can put your stuff there.' he said, pointing to a corner. Harry and Hermione did, then joined him back down to the kitchens to help for dinner.

'Is Bill and Charley coming?' Ron asked, getting some plates out.

'Yes. They're turning up later on. Set it up outside Ron- there's just no room in here.' she said when Ron started putting the plates on the table.

he collected them back up and walked outside, Harry and Hermione following.

once outside, they saw Fred and gorge with their wands out, getting two tables together. They got a white cloth and put it over. Once it was out, Ron moved forward to put the plates down, Hermione following with forks and knifes.

Harry walked back inside and came out with glasses balancing. Once they where out, all returned back inside to help with cooking.

By seven, the tables outside where groaning with the weight of the food. After they sat down, Mr. Weasley turned up, smiling happily at his ready meal- closely followed by Bill and Charley.

Harry got up to shake their hands and Hermione smiled and hugged bill and charley. Ron smiled at them, but Ginny got to her feet and ran to her older brothers, hugging them.

The meal was loud as all the Hogwarts students told everyone else what they had done so far. Mrs. Weasley was still arguing with Bill over his hair, Ginny sticking up for him. Charley was talking to Ginny's friend, getting to know her by being friendly- her friend was obviously very shy. Mr. Weasley was talking to Harry about his year and Hermione and Ron where talking in whispers about Percy.

Everyone finished eating their fill, and helped pack the tables and remaining food away. Mrs. Weasley extinguished the lamps that where providing light once everyone was sitting happily and cozily by the fire inside.

'Oh, that was lucky!' Mr. Weasley said as rain pelted the windows. Thunder rolled and lighting cracked just like it had done on their train trip.

Percy turned up not long after, soaked to the bone.

Everyone was silent when he first entered, then Mr. Weasley shifted. No one knew what to say. Harry, Hermione and Ginny's friend stayed quiet, knowing one of the Weasley family should say something- not them.

'Hello Percy.' Bill said after about three minutes of total silence.

'Hello Bill. Hair still long I see.' Percy said, in what Hermione thought was a bit stiff.

'Yeah, I cant afford to go to London, not say anything to my family for years and have it trimmed.' Bill said nastily. Percy stiffened even more. Again, no one said anything. Then Bill added something. 'Then write and say can everyone please drop what they're doing and meet me for Christmas.'

Secretly, Hermione thought Bill was treating Percy with everything he deserved. Ron seamed to be thinking along the same lines.

'And tell his younger brother to leave his best friend!'

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron for a minute, plainly not knowing what he was on about, then turned to face Percy again.

'And call Dumbledore a liar, Harry too.' charley added.

'And make sure everyone knew he was not related to us- honestly Percy, what did you expect? To say things and do things then to come back into wide open arms?' Bill said.

'No.' Percy said quietly.

Suddenly, Hermione had the impulse to get out and let Ron's family deal with this themselves. She repressed that with what Percy said next.

'But I had my reasons.'

If Hermione was rude, she would have snorted. But Bill, Charley, Ginny and Ron laughed out loud.

'Had your reasons? What could they be?' Ginny hissed. Hermione listened intently, wanting to know herself.

'The only evidence you had was Harry's word!'

'And that wasn't good enough for you?' Ron snapped.

'Well- no.'

Hermione felt Harry tense next to her.

'So what happened to Cedric? He died on his own account?' Bill said, matching Ron snappishness.

'I thought- everyone thought they had dueled and Harry was greedy, he wanted the cup so I thought he'd do anything for it- dueling seams exactly like something he would do…' Percy surely didn't know Harry was in the room.

Harry's face reddened in anger. Hermione placed a hand on his which was resting on his lap and felt it literally pulsing with hatred. Mrs. Weasley gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Mr. Weasley stared at Percy and stiffened, Ron was gaping at him, Bill and Charley's eyes where widening as they heard his sentence. Fred and gorge, who had said nothing glared at Percy, and Hermione saw Fred massaging his knuckles. Ginny's friend had covered her eyes and ears from the argument, looking into the fire. Hermione couldn't blame her.

'You're an idiot!' Ginny screamed suddenly, and then pointed to Harry. Percy followed her finger and saw Harry. His face went pale and went red with embarrassment.

'Greedy am I?' Harry said, his teeth clenched in anger.

'Harry…' Percy said.

'Percy, you're a git!' Ron said.

'I didn't know-'

'You know what Percy?' Ginny said savagely. 'You where so keen to make the wizarding world know you weren't related to us- you know what I say?' By now, tears where streaming down her face but she chocked back sobs and kept going. 'Keep saying that! AS far as im concerned, you are no brother of mine!' and with that, she ran from the room, tears flooding her face. A few seconds later, they heard her bed room door slam shut.

'Can you go and see is she's ok dear?' Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and got to her feet and walked out- joined by Ginny's friend. They walked the stairs in silence and stopped at Ginny's door.

'Ginny?' Hermione called, pressing her ears to the door. She heard nothing but sobs from within.

She opened the door and walked over to where Ginny was lying face down on her bed, screaming and punching the pillows.

'Ginny!' Hermione said, sitting on the bed beside her.

Ginny stopped punching but still cried. Hermione watched her for a minute. Then pulled Ginny into a sitting position. The red head whipped the tears from her face but then crumbled into Hermione's lap.

Hermione stroked her hair gently, while Ginny's friend stood watching.

There was a knock on the door then Ron and Harry came in.

'What's happening downstairs?' Hermione asked.

'Percy's fighting with Bill and Charley.' Ron answered, sitting on the bed and hugging Ginny.

'What's your mum and dad doing?' Hermione asked.

'Their only watching when we left- I think they don't know what to say…Stupid git!' Ron added furiously.

'Ginny, if your ok, I think we'll leave you.' Hermione said while Ginny nodded.

Harry and Ron walked out first then Hermione joined them on the landing.

Once the door was closed behind her, Hermione could hear shouts coming up from the lounge room.

'Come on, its not going to be pretty down there.' Ron said, as he walked further up the stairs and into his room.

They heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at one point and decided she now knew what to say. When they entered Ron's room, they sat on his bed and talked about what happened.

'Harry, what did you say when I left?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing- I didn't have to. Ron, bill and charley had a go at him for me.' Harry said, though he still looked furious.

'What did Fred and gorge say?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing- both where exercising too much control over their fits to say anything.' Ron said bitterly.

An hour later, the shouts that where heard from down stairs quieted. The house was silent. Then they heard four pairs of feet thump up the stairs and come to stop outside the door. A second later, Bill, charley, Fred and gorge where walking in, all looking angry. They seated themselves on beds they conjured up, and then looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, all whom where quiet, watching and waiting expectantly.

'Stupid fool.' Fred said.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

'Mum and dad are talking to him now. I think they're going to forgive him much quicker than we will.' Gorge answered.

'Still, it will be a while before even that happens.' Charley said.

'And longer before we forgive the git.' Bill added.

'Well, the argument has rendered me tired. Where is everyone sleeping?' Fred asked yawning.

'Well, I think Harry and Hermione have beds reserved here.' Ron said.

'and Ginny's friend's in her room.' Gorge said.

'Percy in his.'

'I am not sleeping in there!' Bill said. 'Toss me out with the pixy's!' they laughed but continued on.

'Well, we have our room…maybe we could fit you two in there as well.' Fred said.

'It's settled then.' Charley declared.

'Ginny used some pretty powerful words back there.' bill said.

'She was angry.' Hermione added.

'Im proud of her. I would have said that but…well, its better she did- speak up for herself.' Charley said.

'I think she will be the last to forgive him.' Fred said.

'Defiantly.' Harry agreed. 'she hates him to the bone.'

'Can anyone blame her?' Gorge said.

'I cant.' said a small voice from the door way.

They all turned to see Percy standing there looking grim.

Just like down stairs, no one said anything. They all stared at him, not knowing weather to say "do you shouldn't" or "bugger off". Percy seamed to know what they where thinking as he just said 'Well goodnight.' and walked out, closing the door behind him.

'Look, im really tired- im off to bed.' Fred said, standing up.

'Yeah, me too.' Gorge said, also getting to his feet.

'Whats the time?' Charley asked, looking around.

'Almost midnight.' Hermione answered.

'Oh. Well, I think I'll join Fred and Gorge, but I'll check in on Ginny first.' bill said walking over and opening the door.

'Yeah, goodnight you three.' Charley said, attempting to smile.

'Merry Christmas!' he called once at the door sarcastically but he got Hermione, Harry and Ron to smile all the same.

Fred and Gorge smiled and followed.

'Poor Ginny.' Ron said after Hermione and Harry set up beds.

'Yeah. I feel sorry for her- well all of you.' Harry answered, settling into the sheets.

Hermione climbed into her bed after coming back from getting changed in the bathroom and talked with Harry and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley came in at about one.

'Oh, your still up. Well, Arthur and I are off to bed. See you in the morning.; she said.

'How's dad?' Ron asked before Mrs. Weasley shut the door.

'He's fine Ron. See you in the morning.' then she closed the door. They heard her footsteps on the stairs seconds later.

After she had gone, Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, and to Hermione, this was like a bedtime story, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Ron and Harry blubber on about a game played on broomsticks high in the air- so high you could die…

**Well, what did we think? Was is ok? thanks to all my reviewers! my inbox is always beeping with new messages! **

**Has anyone got any ideas in how the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione could forgive Percy?**

**someone told me I should put questions in my author notes…ok**

**Question!**

**In the 6th book, the Half blood prince, who do you think it is? I think, for some reason that its Neville…I dunno why, but it sounds right to me…**

**ok. please answer my questions and R&R!**

**aj**


	22. Back at the burrow part 2

**Ok. First, I must address this j0 person. All I can say is, you are entitled to your own opinion…but if you don't like my story then please don't review or read. And same to JokittyEmiMousey. I mist have written something wrong in the last chap cause its the one most people have complained about…**

**And to everyone who was nice enough to point it out: P thankyou for my mistake about spelling George and Charlie wrong. Im sorry, but my spelling SUCKS:P **

**Also, thanks to those who answered my question about the half- blood prince- guess we'll just have to wait till it comes out! True, I hadn't though Neville was pureblood…ahh well.**

When the trio woke the next morning, they heard some shouts coming from downstairs.

'Not again.' Ron groaned as he walked out onto the landing.

As they walked down the stairs, the photos on the walls where showing Percy poking his head into the frame and out again, clearly un sure weather he could come back into the picture.

Ron was happy to see that a picture of himself was definitely not listening to Percy, who was trying to talk to him. He smiled and said 'That's what its going to be like around here.' At this though, Hermione frowned.

'You know Ron, you really should try and listen to what he's saying.'

'Why? Everything he says is an insult. Its like bill said last night: he expected us to drop everything, say the things he said, and then come back into open arms!' Ron said angrily.

'Yes, I believe bill had a point but-'

'Of course I had a point.' bill said, appearing from Fred and Georges room. 'I always have a point.' he attempted to smile. 'Anyway, who's shouting?'

'Dunno. Bout to find out though.' Harry answered and continued down the stairs and into the Kitchen.

Hermione, who was last to enter the kitchen saw Mrs. Weasley standing over the stove, fuming and crying as she mixed what was within it.

'Mum?' bill asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 'What's wrong?'

'Its Percy…everything…this was supposed to be a happy Christmas, but its turning out to be something I would hear about in some tragic novel.' She sobbed. 'Why is my family falling apart? Why cant everything go smoothly just this once?'

'It will mum. It will work itself out.' Charlie said reassuringly.

'Will it Charlie? Im not so sure.'

'C'mon mum, your being silly. Sit down, and I'll make you some tea, and we'll fix breakfast. No! sit!' Ron said when Mrs. Weasley protested.

'You're good boys.' she said as Charlie got up to continue stirring what was porridge in the pot. Ron smiled and started boiling the water, while Ginny, Harry and Hermione got the table set. Bill helped Charlie carry over the pot, as Ron bustled past them carefully carrying Mrs. Weasley's tea in a purple mug.

Half an hour later, breakfast was ready. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione where seated around the table, along with Mrs. Weasley, all tucking into the food. Fred and George walked in, dressed but yawning.

'Morning all.' Fred said, pouring himself some juice.

'Where's dad?' George asked sitting down next to Ginny. 'and er…Percy?'

'Your father has had to go into work and Percy accompanied him…' Mrs. Weasley answered.

'Oh.'

'Well, what are we all doing today?' bill asked, keen to drive the conversation away from his younger brother.

'I feel like stretching my feet- I think me and Fred are going to fly around for a bit…wanna join us Ron?' George said. 'And Harry too of course.'

'Yeah, im up for it.' Harry said turning to Ron.

'Fine by me.' he replied.

'Well, I have nothing planned, so mind if I join you?' bill said.

'No! We can play Quidditch if you and Charlie play!' Fred said happily then turned to Charlie.

He smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, nothing better to do.'

'Its settled then.' George said grinning.

'What about you Hermione? Ginny? What are you two doing?'

'I fancy a walk.' Hermione answered. 'But I dunno about Ginny.'

'Yeah I'll come for a walk.' Ginny said, smiling. 'Need fresh air…oh no! Where's Matilda?'

Obviously, no one knew who Matilda was except for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Charlie looked as though the name rang a bell, but he couldn't place it. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'My friend!' everyone nodded and then shook their heads, saying they didn't know where the shy Matilda was.

'I don't know Ginny- check your room.' Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny got to her feet and went sprinting out of the room. They heard her feet thump on the stairs, then stopped as they reached her landing. Moments later, Ginny came down, Matilda close by.

'Ahh, Matilda, were you hiding?' Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

'I was asleep.' Matilda mumbled.

'She sleeps in a lot.' Ginny said grinning. 'I forgot what it was like to wake her at Hogwarts- nightmare!' Matilda glowed a bright red as she sat down next to Charlie.

After everyone was finished eating- Matilda didn't eat nor say much-, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie went up stairs to get their brooms while Hermione and Ginny left Matilda, who was talking with Mrs. Weasley about something and said she didn't want to come for a walk, and up the drive way, basking in the sunlight.

They talked about lots, stopping at the road and heading back. Half way back, they saw Fred fly straight out over some trees and swoop back down. Ginny sighed.

'We'd better warn them about how fly their flying or they might attract attention- mums more like.' Ginny said, walking instead towards the trees. Hermione looked at the house first before following Ginny into the trees.

Hermione found herself in a clearing. Harry and Ron where at one end, high in the on their brooms, Fred and George racing towards them and bill and Charlie where at separate ends and Hermione thought they must be the keepers.

Ginny was in the middle of the clearing, trying to get Fred's or anyone's attention. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny jumped up and down, waving her arms.

'HEY Ginny! MOVE!' Harry screamed- he and Fred where racing each other up the pitch low to the ground, Harry with a red ball. Ginny squealed, but Hermione ran at her and knocked her to the ground. Seconds later, Fred and Harry zoomed past. Hermione helped Ginny to her feet and looked around. Looks like Harry had just got his ball through a wooden hoop that bill was defending.

Fred and George groaned.

'Hey! its been a while since I played alright?' bill yelled in his defense. 'Alright, its coming back to me..' and he did a fancy flip with his broom.

The rest of the game, Hermione and Ginny sat on the side, watching as they whooshed past, yelling, and having the time of their lives. Bill and Charlie where easily the best flyers, though Harry wasn't far behind. At first though, they where slow, then they got back into the swing of it and pulled off some very fancy flying. Harry matched it by catching a very hard catch thrown by Charlie, their keeper and managing to get it through bills hoop. Fred and George where laughing when Ron flipped over his broom and landed flat on his back on the ground, though luckily he had been flying only 30 cm from the ground. He got up his ears red, though laughing with everyone else.

'So what do you think about Percy?' Hermione asked after Ron got back on his broom and flew off.

'I don't know.' Ginny sighed. 'I meant what I said last night.'

'I know you did- I don't see you that serious very often.' Hermione agreed.

Ginny nodded and looked away, towards where they came out, back to the burrow. 'I meant every single word.' she said softly.

The sun started to go down after a few more hours, and the boys landed shortly after sunset, and looked happy but tired.

'Lets head inside.' Fred said, helping Ginny, who was, unlike Hermione, curled up in a ball on the ground, fast asleep.

George bent down and helped Fred carry Ginny, who looked like she could sleep through anything, back into the house. Bill and Charlie followed, muttering about their memories of flying for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry and Ron went next, helped Hermione to her feet, and walked slowly through the small forest of trees.

The burrow came into view, lighting up the ground with the light pouring through the windows of the kitchen where smells where drifting out into the night air.

Entering the kitchen, Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley standing over the stove, stirring something with her wand.

'Oh good your back! I was about to send Percy out to find you…' she said happily when she saw them all sit down. Fred and George excused themselves, and carried sleeping beauty up the stairs and to her bedroom. Matilda followed them; she was hiding in a dark corner of the kitchen, and gave Hermione a start when she moved.

'So dad and Percy are home are they?' Ron said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

'Yes, yes they got back about half an hour ago…your father was exhausted, so he went upstairs to sleep, but I think Percy was in his room reading or something.' Mrs. Weasley said, smiling as she turned around and began chopping something with a sharp knife.

Hermione sat down with the others and ate dinner. Mr. Weasley and Ginny where too tired so Mrs. Weasley let them sleep, though Matilda didn't return when Fred and George did. They said she wanted to stay up there, and so they let her. Percy turned up five minutes into their eating, and sat down, said hello, but got only some sort of mumble in return, so he looked sad and down trodden as he began eating very little.

Once dinner was over, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley pack up and wash the dishes while the boys walked into the fire room and began talking. Percy joined them, though said very little.

Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley get the dishes off the wooden table, and over to the sink where Mrs. Weasley's kitchen tools where waiting. She waved her wand, and they began cleaning the dirty plates and knives and forks. Afterwards, Hermione got some clean plates out and carefully carried them out to the boys, spoons on top. Mrs. Weasley followed, carrying the pudding and ice- cream. Percy said thank you to Hermione when she gave him his plate and spoon, and being curious, she smiled and continued handing out the rest.

Mrs. Weasley bustled around, scooping out ice-cream and pudding to those who wanted it then sat down and began knitting with some brown and white wool.

Hermione's eyes started going droopy, so she got to her feet, bayed everyone goodnight and walked alone and slowly up to Ron's room. His room was dark and cold when she walked in, but she quickly got dressed and climbed into her bed. Hermione wondered for a brief moment what she would find wrapped or not at the base of her bed the next morning, bit as it was slightly warmer under the covers, Hermione rolled happily over and drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep, not caring weather there was something there or not.

**Ok, it took me forever to update I know! please don't hate me. thanks to all again who answered my question. this one might have been a bit shorter, but its up now right? ok, update sooner than last I promise.**


	23. THe mystery present

**Hey hey! Im back! I didn't die I swear! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Hermione opened her eyes and saw at the end of her bed a pile of brown packages. It was only then that she heard someone close to her right already ripping the paper off some of their presents. Hermione turned her head and saw Ron sitting on his knees, gladly tearing off the rapping, and a huge grin on his freckled face.

Hermione shook her head and turned around to see if Harry was awake. He too was unwrapping his presents, though with more grace.

'Morning Harry.' Hermione said, stretching her arms and yawning.

'Hermione! Good, you're awake! I thought I might have to open your presents myself!' Ron said, snapping his head up and staring at her, the grin still in place.

'Morning Ron.' Hermione said, smiling. 'And,' she said, looking over at a small clock. 'It's only seven thirty.'

'But you're Hermione Granger…you're always up before this…' Ron said.

'Nah really Ron? Am I really Hermione Granger?' Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Harry sniggering. 'And like you, I am on holidays, I have every right to sleep in.'

'sleep in?' Ron said, shock plastering his face. '_Sleep in?_'

'Yes Ron. Sleep in. It's what you do when you don't get up at the normal time.' Hermione remarked, getting out of the warm sheets and walking slowly to the end of her bed.

She sat herself gracefully on the bed and reached for the first gift. It was obviously from Ron- the bad wrapping gave it away. Inside there was a new quill and a very fancy bottle of ink. Hermione thanked him, seeing him go red behind the ears.

The next one was from Harry, being neatly wrapped. Hermione opened it, pausing slightly when she saw what was inside. A gold ring. Hermione took it out of the paper, her mouth wide open.

'Harry…' was all she could say. 'Harry…' suddenly, she found her voice. 'It's beautiful.' The ring was a gold lion, kind of like the Gryffindor Crest, but with a red ruby in the lion's eyes.

'It's for being such a great friend.' Harry said, smiling at her from over her present- a box of sweats, a voucher for Honeydukes and a small snitch on a stand. He smiled. 'Thanks.'

Hermione looked back at her ring, then at Ron.

'I helped.' Ron smiled proudly.

'I see. You picked well guys.' Hermione grinned, carefully taking the ring and putting it on her finger. She held out her hand to admire the effect.

Hermione got on to opening the rest of her presents. In the end, there was only one left- a small package. By this point, she had a very good collection of presents. Ginny had got her a book Hermione was dieing to have, Aj sent a box of sweats and a nice gold and red book mark, Fred and George sent a voucher for their shop, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had the usual home baked food and a nice sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley, Lupin had sent her another book, though Hermione appreciated it all the same, and a pair of odd socks from Dobby. She had many cards from people, wishing her a happy Christmas, and see you soon.

The last present was sitting at the bottom of the pile, which meant it was first to arrive. Hermione reached out for it and looked at the wrapping. Normally, she could tell who sent it before opening it by the way it was wrapped, but this was very hard. Either she was loosing her touch, or she had never got a present from this person before. Just as she was about to open it, a loud CRACK echoed around the Ron's room.

Hermione jumped and looked up. Seeing Fred and George standing there, smiling happily, she put the last present down on her bed.

'Morning all.' Fred chirped. 'Thanks for the book on marketing Hermione.' He grinned.

'Yes, thankyou.' George agreed, also grinning.

'And you Harry for the old school beater's bats and balls.' Fred grinned. Harry smiled.

'And Ron, thanks for you're sweats.' George smiled. Again, Ron went red behind his ears. 'It's ok.' He mumbled.

'Well, im starved.' Fred said, then apparated sorry about spelling, followed by George.

'Yeah, I'm a bit hungry, let's eat.' Ron said, getting to his feet and walking over to the door.

'Hold on Ron, Hermione still has one more present to open!' Harry said, seeing Hermione's last present on her bed.

'No no, its alright Harry, I'll open it later.' Hermione said. Harry looked at her, but walked over to Ron and through the door, waiting on the landing.

Hermione quickly pocketed the small gift and walked out after him.

Breakfast was very loud with everyone discussing his or her presents. Hermione was happy to hear that Percy's family sent him some things, and it seamed, just for today that everything was back to normal. He hadn't sent Hermione a present, but didn't want to mention it incase it spoiled a nice family day.

"thankyous" where called from one end of the table to the other, adding to the noise.

Hermione was smiling, talking with Ginny and laughing as Fred swallowed a piece of toast whole, then coughed it up, reveling a trick of his- it was really a piece of chocolate with an illusion charm on it to make it look bigger and a different object.

Once breakfast was over, the boys decided on another game of Quidditch, and invited Ginny along. Hermione had asked Ginny about her friend, Matilda, but Ginny said she went home late last night, not feeling well. Ginny agreed to have a game, so Hermione walked with them up to the area in which they played, having gotten changed with the small present put carefully into another pocket.

When they where all up and flying, Hermione sat herself against an old tree and took out the gift. Again, pausing to think of who could have sent it. IT could have been Percy, but she doubted it a lot…as much as she doubted that Malfoy would send her a present.

She was about to rip the corner of the brown paper present when she heard Mrs. Weasley calling.

'Hermione dear?' Hermione looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards her fast.

'Oh good, here you are dear. Can you come and get Crookshanks? He's playing in my garden trampling the roses.'

'Oh no, I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. Of course I'll come.' And Hermione once again was denied opening her present in piece. She followed Mrs. Weasley from their small Quidditch pitch and out into the garden.

'Oh, there he goes!' Mrs. Weasley called after walking slowly over to where he was hiding- he shot out like a bullet and into some more bushes.

'It's alright Mrs. Weasley, you get on with whatever you have to do and I'll take care of him.'

'Oh thankyou Hermione.' Mrs. Weasley said gracefully and walked back to the house.

Hermione walked over to where Crookshanks was hiding, and saw his bottle brush tale flick out of sight before he did another runner. Hermione let out a frustrate sigh and followed him. This continued for twenty minuets before Hermione tired of it. Carefully throwing a stick at the bush he was currently hiding in, Hermione caused her cat to run straight at her. She caught him and cried out in triumph.

Carrying him carefully inside, Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley cleaning up the kitchen.

'Oh good, Hermione, you caught him.'

'Yes.' Hermione smiled.

'Take him up to Ginny's room- he's bound to find a way out of Ron's old room.'

Hermione nodded and carried her cat up the stairs to Ginny's room.

When Hermione opened the door, Crookshanks jumped from her arms and onto Ginny's bed. Hermione shook her head and closed the door, just as her cat was curling up in a patch of sun.

She walked up to Ron's room and got a book from her trunk.

After trying to catch her cat, Hermione's mind had completely forgotten the little gift jumping around in her pocket. Hermione walked back down the stairs and out into the sunshine. She headed back to the pitch and busied herself with reading while the others flied over her head.

When it was about five, the others landed and walked back with Hermione into the house. Mrs. Weasley asked for some help with dinner, so Hermione put down her reading material and helped Harry and Ginny, sill not remembering the present in her pocket.

After helping to cook, Hermione helped set up the table. Once it was all cooked, set up and everyone seated, the noise took over, but quieted down when Mrs. Weasley's magnificent Christmas feast came out. The only sound heard was the clinking of knives and forks, and the occasional chatter. Hermione talked little, not having eaten since breakfast.

Soon after the main course was finished, the noise level rose again, but like before, it dimmed, but less this time, when the pudding, cakes and ice-cream came out.

By the time that was all consumed, the air was drowsy and comfortable.

'Oh, I'd better feed Crookshanks.' Hermione said, remembering her cat somewhere upstairs.

Ginny rose to her feed and said she'd come.

They walked up the stairs together, talking about the day and what they had got. When Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room, she saw Crookshanks still fast asleep, moving his head every now and then. Hermione walked over and threw herself onto the bed. Only then did she feel something dig into her leg. Shifting a little, Hermione's brain clicked, and she remembered what was in her pocket.

_Oh no! I hope I didn't break it- what ever it is! _Hermione thought quickly.

'What's up?' Ginny said, seeing Hermione's look of brief horror.

'Oh, its just something in my pocket.' Hermione answered, trying to brush it off.

'What?' Ginny asked, sitting down on a wooden chair.

'A present I haven't opened yet.' Hermione smiled.

'From who?' Ginny inquired.

_What is this? 20 questions? _Hermione thought.

'I don't actually know.' Hermione said truthfully, then pulling it out.

'Looks like a box.' Ginny said, eyeing it.

'Really?' Hermione said in mock sarcasm. Ginny threw a small pillow at her grinning.

'Open it.' Ginny said at once.

'Why?'

'Because it's a present!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Oh. No, I will later.'

'No, now.' Ginny pressed

'No later!' Hermione argued.

'Please?'

'Fine, open it.' Hermione said, handing the package to Ginny who greedily reached out to take it.

Just as Ginny was about to open the parcel, it slipped out of her hands like a bar of wet soap. Ginny looked very confused as it went fling through the air and landed in Hermione's lap.

'What was that?' she asked.

'Must have been a charm.' Hermione said quietly.

'Well I know that, but why put a charm on it?'

'Maybe only I'm supposed to open it…' Hermione whispered.

'Maybe. Well, come on, open.'

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes wide and excited. She sighed and ripped off the paper.

Inside, there was a small box.

'Guess I was right.' Ginny said quickly.

'Guess you where.' Hermione agreed.

Slowly, and very carefully, Hermione opened the lid.

Inside, there was a necklace. But unlike one Hermione had ever seen. It was a sward in great detail with a snake wrapped around it. The snakes eyes, when Hermione looked closer where two reed rubies shining in the light. It was made out of Jade, so it was a beautiful green.

'Oh my Hermione, who did you impress?' Ginny asked in awe.

'I don't know.' Hermione answered confused. 'Nobody the last time I looked.'

'Try it on.'

Carefully, Hermione took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. She looked at Ginny. She was smiling.

'It looks good on you.' She pulled out a small mirror and Hermione looked at herself. It wasn't the colours that looked good, I mean, the necklace was green with a bit of red, and her hair and eyes where brown. No, it wasn't the colours. It was the shape of the necklace.

'There's a note.' Hermione said, spotting a small piece of parchment.

_From me to you._

**Ok, now, you're all smart…WHO SENT IT? Hehehehe its not really a mystery, but its cute in a way. I hope the necklace impresses you…it would if I was Hermione! I hope the colours do not offend…if they do, let me know and I'll try to change it… make it have a colour charm or something. **

**Anyways, hope you all like and R&R!**

**aj**


	24. back to school we go

**Ok. Bloody Corsets, im sorry you don't like my story. If you don't, then don't read. **

**Everyone else, I know my spelling and Grammar sucks, but _please _forgive me. I say in almost every chapter that I know im bad at it, and thanks for continuously pointing it out to me, but there is nothing I can do. If you have read my other stories, you'd know it's the same. Before anyone else is kind to offer, I do already have a proof reader or "editor" but she isn't replying to my emails, and I don't like to leave you all hanging to long  as you know. If it is that bad, and people continue to complain, I will change my editor (sorry current one!).**

**Thanks for the reviews, flames or not.**

**LOL! HAHAHA how _easy _was it to guess who the necklace was from? Hehehehe well, I thought it was good. **

**Also, how many chaps do people want written? I'll keep writing, though after a while, im sure you'll all become sick of it. **

'"From me to you"?' Ginny read aloud reaching for the note from Hermione. The Gryffindor princess could see confusion and thought cross her younger friend's face. 'Have you any idea who would send this to you?' Ginny asked after a pause.

'No.' Hermione reached behind her head and undid the lock, taking off the necklace. Only then did her chocolate eyes see that the eyes on the snake had changed. Instead of being red, they where now black. 'Is it just me, or was the snake's eyes red before?'

'They where red, why?'

'Well, look. Now they're black.' Ginny's eye brow rose as she looked at the necklace.

'Wow. It must be a concealing charm or something…'

'Or a mood charm.' Hermione added quietly.

'Yeah, yeah I bet it's a mood charm!' Ginny said, nodding her head.

Just as Hermione was putting the necklace back in the little box, Ginny's room door opened, and Harry and Ron walked in yawning.

'Oh, you're in here still?' Ron asked stretching his long, lanky arms.

'Yes…' Hermione answered absentmindedly, her mind still thinking of the green necklace.

'Are you ok Hermione?' Harry asked watching her.

'Hmm? Oh yes Harry, I'm fine.' Hermione said, looking up at him and managing a small smile.

'Well, we're off to bed so see you in the morning. Happy Christmas.' Ron said, turning around and heading out.

'Yes alright. Merry Christmas Ron.' Hermione said, smiling a little wider.

Harry lingered a little, then followed Ron out and closed the door.

'So Hermione, what are you going to do?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione said, re-wrapping the box in the brown paper and putting it back in her pocket. 'But I'll think about that in the morning. See you later Ginny.' Hermione walked past Ginny, hugging and briefly smiling. When she reached the door, Hermione turned and added something 'Oh and Ginny, please don't tell anyone about my erm…gift. I want to know who sent it before anyone else knows I have it.'

'Sure.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione walked out onto the landing and quietly up the stairs after Harry and Ron.

Approaching the landing, Hermione heard very soft voices coming from within Ron's room. But when Hermione opened the door, they subsided immediately.

'I didn't expect you up here till later.' Said a voice from somewhere in the dark room.

'I was too tired to stay up much longer Ron.' Hermione answered, carefully felling her way around the room to her little bed. After getting her Pjs from her bed, Hermione worked her way back out of the room to get changed.

Clutching her day's clothing to her chest, Hermione tiptoed back into Ron's room where this time, it was silent.

She climbed into the bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A loud THUMP, CRASH and 'God Damn it!' woke the sleeping princess the next morning.

She opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she saw Ron bent over, picking up what looked like his trunk and its contents.

'Ron? What happened?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to wake you.' Ron said, still picking up his books and school things. 'I was trying to pack early so we could have another game of Quidditch before we leave to go back to school tomorrow, but my trunk fell and…' he left his sentence hanging, picking up his trunk and dumping it on his bed which groaned under the pressure.

'Oh. So you want help?' Hermione said, getting to her feet and walking over to him.

'No its ok.' Ron said, turning to face her and smiled. 'You go and have something to eat.'

'Ok, if you're sure.'

'Of course I am.' Ron grinned.

'Call me if you need anything.' Hermione smiled and got some clothes and headed out to get changed.

Once Hermione entered the kitchen, hardly anyone but Mrs. Weasley was there. Harry must have just walked out, as Hermione caught his black hair whip out of sight threw the back door.

'Good Morning Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione smiled, sitting at the table.

'Oh, good morning, Hermione dear.' Mrs. Weasley turned around wooden spoon and wand in hand.

'Where is everyone?'

'You just missed them. They just went for a walk to the pitch. They should be back in a minute.'

'What are they doing?' Hermione asked. 'I don't remember seeing Harry carrying his broom…'

'That's because he didn't dear. None of them had their brooms with them. It was raining hard last night and they're just checking to see if any damage was done to the trees or ground.'

'Oh.'

'If you hurry, you could catch them.'

'Yeah ok, thanks Mrs. Weasley.' And Hermione dashed out the door after them.

In the distance, Hermione could see Harry and Charlie so she called out.

'Harry!' Harry turned around and Hermione saw a little thing (that was his arm) reach up and wave (or so she thought.) 'Wait!' Hermione ran towards them, pausing when she reached the hill to jump a little hole.

'Morning Hermione.' Charlie said when Hermione reached them, slightly out of breath.

'Morning you two.' Hermione said, breathing deeply. In the distance, Hermione could see Ginny, Bill, Fred and George just disappear into the forest.

The three walked on and soon where surrounded by the forest's trees and sounds. After a short walk, they entered the clearing. Visibly there was no damage done to the trees or anything as far as Hermione could see, but Fred, Bill, Ginny and George weren't taking any chances. They where checking everything. Hermione walked over, greeted them then was pulled over to the base of a large oak by Ginny.

'So, thought about that present?' she asked, excitement glittering in her eyes.

Hermione smiled. 'No, I haven't but I have time.'

'Any idea what you're going to do?' Ginny asked.

'I was thinking I might wear it at school and watch people's reaction and see if I can spot anyone who stands out but other than that…no.'

'Bummer.'

'Ginny! Hermione! Come on!' Ron yelled from the other side of the pitch. The others where already gone, and he was waiting impatiently.

'We're going back to get out brooms and then coming back to play.'

'alright Ron, be there in a minute- go on without us.' Ginny called back.

Ron turned and walked out threw the trees, Hermione and Ginny slowly following talking.

When they got back to the house, Ginny declined playing a game with the boys so she and Hermione got their trunks ready to be packed.

Ginny followed Hermione up to Ron's room to help her then they would go into her room and do her packing.

Hermione lifted her trunk onto her bed and started collecting the very small amount of belongs around Ron's room. Every now and then, Hermione came across one of Harry's or Ron's school things, so being nice, she'd place them on their bed.

Hermione's trunk was packed very quickly seeing as most of her things where already folded or packed neatly in there. She cleaned out Crookshanks cage and put it on her made bed. Making sure she had some fresh pjs out for that night, Hermione closed Ron's door and descended the stairs to Ginny's room to help her.

Ginny's packing took a lot longer. Lots of her things where all over the house so the girls spent most of the afternoon running around collecting things and returning it to Ginny's trunk. Hermione wasn't complaining as the constant looking for something kept her mind of the box and its contents. However, Ginny was much keener on the subject and questioned Hermione every now and then. Most times, she only asked if Hermione knew what she was going to do about it, but Hermione only answered that she didn't know- she'd think about it later.

Mrs. Weasley called them down at five to help with dinner. Ginny's trunk was packed by then and they had just been sitting around, Hermione reading and Ginny just thinking or talking. Hermione helped with the cooking and Ginny set the table. The boys weren't back yet so it was only the girls. Mr. Weasley had to go back to work Hermione had learned when talking to Ginny earlier that day.

Hermione carefully carried over a heavy pot of soup to the wooden table and placed it down. Ginny came behind her carrying some sharp knives. Mrs. Weasley was mixing something in another large pot over the stove.

'Thankyou so much you two.' Mrs. Weasley said happily when it was all done. 'Ginny, could you just look outside and see if the boys are coming?'

Ginny lifted a corner of the kitchen curtain up and looked out across the ever darkening grounds.

'I think I can see them.' Ginny said though she didn't sound very sure.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and looked out herself. Waving her wand, bright light lit up the grounds and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

'They're coming.' She said happily. 'Ginny, fetch Percy for me please.'

Ginny nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Moments later, Hermione heard her creaking up the stairs and then stopping.

Before Ginny had returned, the boys had walked in the door, slightly shivering from the cold, but other wise happy.

'How was it?' Hermione asked when she saw them.

'It was ok.' Ron said. 'We won.'

'Yeah yeah.' Fred said grumpily. George smiled and sat down, Fred flopping down beside him.

Ginny walked in after that, Percy behind her.

'Well, everyone tuck in.' Mrs. Weasley said when everyone had sat down around the table.

'When should dad be home tonight mum?' Charlie asked when everyone was quiet eating.

'About eight I should think.' Mrs. Weasley said taking a sip from her cup of juice.

After dinner, there was Mrs. Weasley's wonderful desert. Soon after that was done and eaten, Mr. Weasley walked in the door, a little wet.

'Is it raining out there Arthur?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes Molly, just a little.' He answered.

They where all sitting happily around the fire in the sitting room, all to comfortable to notice the soft pitter patter of rain falling outside.

'Well, come on now, I want you up all bright and early tomorrow- I want to make it on time to the station for once.' Mrs. Weasley said once Mr. Weasley had eaten his food and talked.

'How are we getting there mum?' Ron asked.

'Borrowing Ministry cars again Ron dear. Come on! Bed!'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and walked up the stairs to their rooms.

'goodnight Ginny.' Hermione said when Ginny reached her room. Ginny smiled and closed the door.

'Harry, did you pack?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I packed last night before we went to bed.' Harry answered, opening the door.

'But- I came up not long after you two went to bed.' Hermione said confused.

'Well, I didn't really pack- I just threw it all in.'

'Yes and you missed some things.' Hermione said, smiling as she pointed to the few things she had put on his bed.

'Oh. Thanks.' Harry walked over, opened his trunk and threw them into what looked like a jungle.

'See you in the morning.' Hermione said as she went to get changed.

When she returned, Harry and Ron where lying in bed, talking about something Hermione couldn't hear nor cared about.

Climbing into bed, Hermione said goodnight one more time before falling asleep, listening to her two best friends murmured voices.

Being Hermione Granger, and used to being up early, Hermione woke bright and early, way before Harry and Ron. It looked as though the sun itself had only just risen. She got up and dressed, packed the last few things into her trunk and went downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley fixing breakfast.

'Oh Hermione! Your up! I know I said I wanted to get to the station on time but-'

'It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I usually am up now.' Hermione smiled.

'Right. Well, could you please wake the others? They're not as bright as you in the morning.'

'Of course.' And Hermione returned up the stairs to wake Harry and Ron.

Harry woke without a trouble, but Ron thought Hermione was his mother.

'Just five more minutes mum.' He mumbled into his pillow, turning over.

Hermione giggled and tried again.

'Ron. Ron wake up. Harry help me.' Harry, who had just got dressed walked over and laughed.

'here, let me.' Harry leaned over and slapped Ron on his face. This woke him up. He sat bolt up right and looked around.

'What? Are we under attack?'

Harry and Hermione were only just managing to hold themselves up they where laughing so hard.

'Relax Ron.' Hermione chocked out. 'Your mum wants you up.'

Ron scowled but got up and dressed. Hermione and Harry where still supporting grins as they walked downstairs with Ron ten minutes later, dragging their trunks behind them.

Hermione stopped at Ginny's door and walked in.

'Ginny.'

Ginny, who wasn't as a heavy sleeper as her brother woke a minute later and was ready to go in ten minutes.

Hermione walked in with her, both with their luggage into the kitchen.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George where at the table eating their breakfast.

'Coming to see you off.' Fred said.

'Before we have a meeting.' George said.

'Oh.' Ginny said, sitting down next to them. 'Where's dad?'

'Outside with the Ministry cars.' Harry answered.

Half and hour later, Hermione had got Crookshanks into his cage, Harry got Hedwig into hers, and everyone else their luggage outside, loading into the cars.

Charlie, Bill and Percy had woke up to say goodbye and see them away from the burrow, though they didn't come to the station.

They pulled away from the burrow not long after, waving out the back window at the three staying behind.

The ministry cars arrived at Kings Cross Station with twenty minutes to 11. The party loaded their luggage onto trolleys that the drivers got them and wheeled them into the station.

Platform 9 ¾ came into view after three minutes of fast walking.

Leaning casually against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Hermione and Ginny where first to fall through the "solid" brick wall and out onto a platform crawling with witches and wizards.

Hermione and Ginny walked over a little, then saw Harry and Ron come through. They joined the girls and then waited for the others. Fred and George came through next, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming last.

All through the secret gate, they made their way over to the train. A station guard helped them with their luggage, and they disappeared for a minute while they found a spare compartment. Reaching one, they put their things into it and made their way back outside to say goodbye to the others.

'Goodbye.' Ginny said to her dad.

'Cya.'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley for everything.' Harry said before being pulled into a death hug by her.

'Yes, thankyou for Christmas and letting us stay Mrs. Weasley.' Hermione said.

'Your welcome dears.' Tears shinning in her eyes.

Goodbyes said, they got onto the train, back to their seats and hung out the window, waving madly.

The train jolted forward, the wheels began moving and they where off.

They continued waving until they rounded the corner and the platform was gone.

**Wow. Updated much quicker. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry about grammar and spelling but you can read it so its all cool. **

**aj**


	25. the snake20 questions

Hermione sat, silently reading the book Ginny had got her for Christmas while the others talked or played Exploding Snap.

The lady with the food cart came by, and Harry bought the usual pastries and sweats while Hermione got a drink- the others said they where fine.

Around mid afternoon, they where in the middle of the country, and instead of being sunny like London, it was black and cloudy. Rain and thunder cluttered on the windows after a while, making the compartment go dark and dim. Ron started to complain.

'Oh come off it! They have to turn the lights on soon!' he was angry because he couldn't see his cards. 'What if one card blows up in my hand?'

'Oh Ron, be quiet!' Hermione snapped after twenty minutes. 'They'll turn them on-'

But Hermione was about to say "in a minute" when the lights flickered on and the compartment was bathed in light. Ron grinned happily and when straight on playing with Harry.

'Good one Hermione!' Ginny said smiling as she too took her turn in the game.

An hour later, Malfoy and his thugs turned up. Malfoy was smirking when he saw what three occupants where doing, but he only looked at Hermione.

She thought it was her imagination, but she thought she saw him look at her neck as though hoping to see something there…and-

_Is that disappointment on his ferret face? _Hermione thought. Being her, she raised her hand to her neck and held it as though protecting it from him. Seeing this, whatever what was on his face went and was replaced by a smirk.

'Relax Granger, its not that impressive.' Malfoy smirked wider.

'Well its better than some of your other whores Malfoy.' Hermione snapped.

'Ohh no very happy now are we?' Malfoy gave her one last smirk before he turned his attention to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione too turned a little to watch between Malfoy and her friends.

'Having a nice game there Potty and Weasel? Oh and of course, Potty's girlfriend?'

'Well we where but a large ferret just _bounced_ in and spoiled it.' Ginny said viciously, going red.

Malfoy scowled but Harry and Ron sniggered.

_Something has changed in him. _Hermione thought. _He was alright before Christmas, now he's back to being himself._

In a way, Hermione was glad he was being cruel again, but a small part of her wanted the Malfoy she saw before. The Malfoy that insulted, but not as much. The Malfoy that showed a little bit of liking to her. But no, now that Malfoy was gone.

'Well, I'd rather be a ferret than friends with Weasel and Potty and Gra- Mudblood.' Malfoy spat and he turned to leave, giving Hermione one more smirk as her hand was still on her neck.

'He was about to call you Granger Hermione.' Ron said when the door had closed.

'Thank you for pointing it out Ron.' Hermione said sarcastically. 'I never would have caught that myself.'

Ginny looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Ginny. In an instant, Hermione knew that Ginny had also thought Malfoy was looking at her neck. But Ginny has seen it more than once.

Hermione quickly looked away, not wanting to be questioned though she knew Ginny wouldn't ask her in front of Harry and Ron- her eyes did all the questioning Hermione wanted to avoid.

The rest of the trip was smooth enough with people popping in and out, asking how their Christmas was and how they where. Neville came in to stay for a while, but left half an hour before the train rolled to a slow stop at Hogsemade station.

Hermione was first to get up off her seat. She put her book in her trunk once she had got it down and then helped the others with getting theirs down too.

After a minute, they joined the queue in the little hallway to get out. Slowly they moved forward, dragging their trunks behind them and talking loudly to be heard.

They got out in one piece and found it was raining hard outside. Hermione put her hand over her head to try and cover herself, but it didn't work very well. She then decided to put her black hood on, and that worked much more efficiently.

Hermione found a free carriage near the end of the line, helped the others in before having to walk all the way up to the front to hop into the head Boy and Girl's one.

She was alone for a minute, and then Malfoy climbed in, soaked just as much as her.

'Granger.' Malfoy nodded, closing the little black door.

'Ferret.' Hermione greeted in return.

'Why are you so mean to me?'

'Because it comes naturally.' Hermione answered. Looking up, Hermione saw yet again Malfoy looking at her neck, though this time, he looked away when he saw her watching him.

'Have a nice Christmas?'

'Yes.'

After a minute, Malfoy talked again. 'Well, are you going to ask me how mine was?'

'No.'

And then the carriage moved forward, starting up the slushy hill towards Hogwarts castle.

'Why not?' Malfoy pressed.

'Because I don't care how your Christmas was.' Hermione answered.

'Oh come on, please.' Malfoy said, trying to look like he really wanted her to ask him.

'Would it shut you up?' Hermione said angrily.

'Yes. Well, until I find another question to ask.'

'Very well Malfoy how was your Christmas?' Hermione said in mock interest.

'Oh you know, the usual.' Malfoy said, sitting back and acting as though Hermione only just brought up the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes and wished she was near the end of the line with her friends.

'So what did you get?'

'Malfoy!'

'Just answer this one and it's the last I promise.'

'Fine, I got a ring-'

'An engagement ring?'

'No, a normal friendship ring.' Hermione snapped. 'Books, a jumper, home baked things and a-' Hermione just stopped herself before she said "necklace".

'And a what?' Malfoy pressed.

'Nothing.' Hermione answered.

Thankfully for Hermione, it was then that the carriage stopped and she jumped out quickly and dragged her trunk up through the rain and into the castle without a backwards glace at Malfoy.

She left her things in the entrance hall and was the first student into the great hall. Teachers where already sitting there, watching her walk over to the Gryffindor table.

Then Malfoy walked in.

This could be interesting. Well, for the teachers anyway.

He sat at his table, which was on the other side of the hall. He was glaring at Hermione and she at him.

About ten students walked in the hall, but stopped when they saw the death staring competition.

Hermione could hear them whispering, but they headed over to their table and she didn't break her eye contact with Malfoy.

Thankfully, people started to pour in, sitting at their respected tables and it was hard to keep eye contact with Malfoy. It then become to hard to keep sight of Malfoy, so it was then that Hermione broke eye contact with Malfoy.

Harry and Ron walked in with Ginny a minute after. Ginny was pulled aside by her friends and walked to the end of the table. Harry and Ron however started for Hermione.

'How was your carriage ride?' Ron asked, smirking. Hermione scowled.

'Actually _Ronald _it was fantastic.' Hermione said in sarcasm but Ron didn't pick it up.

'It was?'

'Oh yes. Malfoy was very good.' By this point, Harry was sniggering so much, Hermione thought he might burst a lung.

'Very good at what?' Ron almost screamed in horror.

But before Hermione could reply slyly, Dumbledore stood up and Hermione turned her utmost attention on him, causing Ron to do the same though still bursting with inner questions.

Hermione grinned to herself when she heard little whispers coming from Ron, who was whispering to Harry.

'What do you think she meant by Malfoy being very good?'

Harry wasn't answering, only grinning slightly and watching Dumbledore's blue eyes.

'So, I hope you all had a very good Christmas holiday those who were not here at school, and are ready for a new term of hard work!' Dumbledore concluded his speech, sat down and began eating the feast that had appeared on the tables.

Ron kept trying to talk to Hermione, though it was difficult as he was stuffing his face as normal with as much food as possible.

Hermione only grinned in a sly way. This raised Ron's fears even more, but Harry only grinned at Hermione.

Once the feast was over, Hermione yawned and soon announced that she was going to bed. Ron was angry that she decided to leave, but then the puddings and other deserts arrived so he couldn't press the matter he was so deeply confused about.

Walking through the familiar corridors was nice to Hermione who had missed so much over the holidays.

Reaching her portrait, Hermione greeted it and walked through, greeted by the warmth of the common room fire. Sighing happily, Hermione walked over to her door and through up to her room.

Her trunk and cat was already there so Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage and began unpacking her trunk. Once she was done with that, she decided to take a long hot bath for her final welcoming present.

The bathroom filled up with steam when Hermione had turned on the bath taps. She walked over and locked Malfoy's door before climbing slowly into the bath. It was a very nice way to end a day of doing nothing. She swam around, ducking in and out of the water to grab curtain lotions and creams.

Two hours later, Hermione climbed out, drained the water and walked out into her room. She got dressed in some fresh pajamas and walked out into the common room, brushing her hair.

Malfoy was there sitting by the fire reading something on green parchment. Hermione coughed lightly and sat herself near the fire, but not near Malfoy. She continued brushing her hair trying not to notice Malfoy who had stopped reading and was instead watching her.

'So.' Malfoy said after ten minutes of total silence.

Hermione did nothing but stop brushing her hair. She looked over at Malfoy waited expecting him to finished his sentence.

'So.' He said again. Still Hermione remained mute.

'Have a good Christmas?'

'Malfoy, you have already asked me that.' Hermione said, smiling slightly.

'Oh. Well, I forgot your answer.'

'Malfoy, my Christmas was fine thankyou for asking twice.'

'Did you get a ne- ring?' Malfoy was about to slip something he wanted never to utter in front of her.

'Yes. I got one off Harry.' Hermione said, not noticing Malfoy's quick change in sentence.

'Oh. You like it?' really, Malfoy was asking these questions not about the ring, but about his present. Whatever answer she gave, he would interpret it as the answer she would give if she knew about his gift.

'Yes, it's a lovely colour.'

'You would wear it?'

'Malfoy, why all the questions?' Hermione asked, too tired to try and figure it out herself.

'Just asking. So, would you wear it, say, tomorrow?'

'Yes, I would and am.' Hermione answered.

Having enough of playing 20 questions with Malfoy, Hermione got to her feet and went to bed.

As usual, Hermione woke early and was ready to enter the great hall by 7. No one else was up at that time, or at least wondering around the castle where Hermione was. True to her word, Hermione had worn the ring and the necklace. The ring shone brightly on her finger, while the necklace shone in the early sunlight around her neck. This morning, the snakes eyes where red again.

Sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, Hermione ate her breakfast silently guessing who sent her the necklace.

Then through the doors, a group of Slytherins walked in, Malfoy in the lead. Hermione suddenly felt very vulnerable, sitting there at the Gryffindor table all by herself, while Slytherins sat on the other side of the hall, all talking and laughing loudly.

Hermione did her best to ignore them but as she bent down to get a book to read, she caught a little smile on Malfoy's face. Again, he was looking at her, but not her face. Her neck.

Reappearing from her back with a book, Hermione pushed that thought away.

Though before more people walked in, Malfoy walked over.

_Oh no! _Hermione's mind panicked. _Hermione, get a hold of yourself! You're a Gryffindor! Keep it together!_

'Ahh, granger, I see you have the ring on. Nice. But it has a lion on it…not my type.' Malfoy said smoothly when he stopped in front of her.

'Well Malfoy, it doesn't matter if its not your type. Its my type.'

'But that necklace.' Malfoy continued, acting as though Hermione hadn't spoken. 'That's my type.'

Hermione raised her hand to her neck again and covered the necklace.

'Who gave it to you?' Malfoy asked, something twinkling in his stormy eyes.

'Why would I tell you?' Hermione asked, her suspicion rising.

'I was only asking.' Malfoy said, rising his hands in defense.

It was then that Hermione noticed Malfoy had a ring on. A snake. But more specifically, a snake with a sword. Hermione's snake's sword was pointing down. The sword that Malfoy's snake had was side ways.

Hermione's eyes widened, but Malfoy wasn't watching. He was watching the doors of the hall. Slowly, the hall filled up with students, making Hermione fell more secure. Malfoy took one more look at Hermione and crossed back to his side of the hall before Harry and Ron walked in and sat next to Hermione.

**I am soo sorry it took me for ever to update! Please forgive me! I've been in and out of hospital these last few weeks so I cant update in there! But I did today!**

**But can you please answer a question for me? Cos I haven't updated in so long, I've forgotten some things I may or may not have written. So, can anyone tell me if Hermione and Draco have kissed? If so, how many times? Thanks ppl, and im sorry again about not updating quickly. I will very soon, infact, im writing it now **

**Wow, 306 reciews! Omg. I never thought this would get to be that good! **

**Also, how many chaps do we want? I know I might have asked that before, but can we answer again? **

**THANK YOU HEAPS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. AND FOR NOT KILLING ME OR SENDING RUDE EMAILS FOR UPDATES. **

**I AM SORRY AGAIN!**

**Aj. **


	26. Mixing with the love potion

**WOW! HALF BLOOD PRINCE IS HERE! Omg! **

**Whos got a copy? Come on, I bet you all have one :P! hhahahha. **

**Ok, now, lots of people have answered my questions so, firstly, my thanks. I'm sorry about the asking about the kissing thing, I had just forgotten. And to the chapters. Well, some have said, I could make 30 or even 40 but I think that might be stretching it out a bit…what do you think? I might have one or 2 more chapters then I will call it quits…now now, don't worry, I don't mean with the whole story, I mean with starting Doing Divination Again Part 2. but, if too many people disagree with this, I will keep writing to whenever people ask me to stop…though, something has to happen between Hermione and Draco soon right? Hehhe.**

**Ok, enough talking, and on with the story.**

Hermione sat quietly with Harry and Ron while they ate their breakfast, thinking about what she had just seen. Malfoy has a ring. A ring that looks almost exactly like Hermione's necklace. Molding this over in her head, Hermione didn't notice that Harry and Ron where finished with their breakfast and were now walking slowly to the doors, thinking Hermione was in tow.

However, when they reached the Entrance hall and Harry turned around after just asking Hermione's point of view on what he and Ron where talking about, he noticed Hermione wasn't behind them.

Reentering the Great hall, Harry spotted her sitting where they had been moments before, a glazed look on her features. Harry walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Er, Hermione? Coming to Potions?' she gave him no answer.

'Hermione!' Harry said, shaking her gently.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped out of her thinking land and saw Harry and Ron standing over her looking worried and concerned.

'I'm sorry Harry, erm…did you say something?' Harry only looked at her before shaking his head.

'No, but come on, or we're going to be late for Potions.'

Hermione jumped to her feet, alarmed that she might be late for a lesson. She stooped under the table, grabbed her bag and walked fast from the hall.

'Well, come on! It was you who said we'd be late!' Hermione snapped after waiting in the entrance hall, tapping her foot impatiently.

Both boys caught up with her and walked down into the gloomy dungeons.

All thoughout Potions, Hermione was thinking. She still wouldn't believe that Malfoy had given her the necklace, but all the evidence pointed to that conclusion.

_But logic- _one part of her brain argued.

_Screw logic! Look at all the evidence Hermione! _Answered another part of her brain.

_But why? _Asked her logic part.

_Oh my god Hermione, are you really this thick? HE-LIKES-YOU!_

_Ewwww now, that is not very logic of me…_

'Miss Granger, I am under the impression, judging by the state of dreaming look that is present on your face, that my lesson is boring you?' Professor Snape asked silkily from the front of the class.

_Oh, good one._

'Erm, no professor Snape, its not.' Hermione answered quickly.

'Well then, you would be so kind as to answer the question that I just put forward?'

_Great, now you've done it. You should have said you were board out of your mind._

'I'm sorry professor, but could you please repeat the question?' Hermione asked.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening and detention on Monday night miss granger.'

_Ok, even though I think you deserved the ten points, what a nerve giving you detention! _

_Ok Hermione, you are now officially mental._

'Great.' Hermione said aloud.

'Excuse me?' Harry whispered. Thankfully, Snape's attention was sidetracked by pansy that was having great trouble with her potion.

'Oh nothing.' Hermione answered, giving him a shaky smile. Looking at the board, Hermione caught sight of Malfoy looking at her, then smirking.

Hermione looked down at her lap in embarrassment, her cheeks turning bright red.

After class, Hermione was one of the last to leave. She was packing her things away when she heard pansy whisper to Professor Snape only a few tables away.

'Professor, how do you make a love potion?' she asked.

'Why pansy?' Snape asked, his eyes glowing.

'I want one obviously.' Pansy snapped.

'Don't take that tone with me or I will be forced to take points.' Snape snapped. Pansy rolled her eyes. 'I need to know why pansy because love potions are banned at Hogwarts.'

'I want to use one on someone and I am not telling you who.' Pansy added quickly when Snape opened his mouth.

'Come to me after dinner and I will help you.' Snape said looking at her carefully.

Pansy looked happy for a minute then turned to her normal stone-cold expression as she left the dungeon. Snape shook his head and muttered 'Teenagers' before leaving the dungeon behind pansy. Hermione shook her head and tried to forget what pansy had asked for as she finished packing up and carefully left the dungeon herself.

Hurrying to her next class, Hermione made it in the last seconds before Professor Flitwick closed the door.

'You're lucky Miss Granger.' He squeaked.

'Yes, thankyou Professor.' Hermione panted taking her seat with Harry and Ron.

They gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head, mouthed "I'll tell you later" before turning to look and Professor Flitwick who had climbed on top of a pile of books to see the whole class.

Once they had copied a few notes and the class was buzzing with people casting the charm, Hermione lent over and whispered to Harry and Ron what she had overheard in the dungeon.

'Ooo I wonder who it is?' Ron asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

'I don't know.' Hermione said, waving her wand.

'But I wanna find out.' Harry said, smiling slyly.

'What are you thinking?' Ron asked, smiling just as slyly.

'Oh honestly, you two have never heard of privacy have you?' Hermione said, shaking her head though wanting to know what Harry's plan was.

'Well, yeah…I'm my father's son after all.' Harry answered then whispered his plan to them.

Dinner was very exciting. Harry had his cloak tucked carefully under his robes. Hermione kept going over the plan in her head, trying to see any flaws while carefully cradling the phial of potion she had managed to knock up during the day.

'You know, I think I know who the potions for.' Ron said quietly.

'Really?' Hermione said, faking surprise. 'Well, as for me, I think its-'

'Malfoy.'

'Malfoy.' Harry and Hermione answered at the same time. 'I think even a FIVE YEAR OLD COULD GUESS THAT!' she added loudly, though looking down as people looked over. Loosing interest, everyone else continued with dinner.

'Yes, well I think so too.' Ron said irritably.

'Good for you.' Hermione added rolling her eyes but smiling.

'Snape's on the move!' Harry hissed. He had eaten some dinner, but was mostly watching Snape.

'So is pansy!' Hermione said looking over at the Slytherin table where pansy had just gotten up.

'Time to move.' Harry said quietly.

Once both Snape and pansy had gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped out too.

In the Entrance hall, out of sight, Harry pulled out the cloak and put it over himself and Ron and Hermione. They carefully crept down the stairs to the dungeon and saw pansy, who was standing in front of Snape's office, nervously hopping from foot to foot.

Without a sound, they tiptoed over to a corner near Snape's door and waited.

In a few minutes, Snape walked briskly down the steps towards pansy.

With not so much as a greeting, or acknowledging pansy's presence, Snape opened the door and walked over and sat behind his desk.

Taking a deep breath, pansy followed. Before the door was closed, Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped through, carefully not to let their feet show- Ron had to almost bend over double. Finding another corner, the three walked silently over and stood waiting.

Snape's office was a foul as they remembered. Things where crawling around in slimy jars behind Snape's desk. The office had a gloomy feel to it. Over in one corner, there was small wooden table with a cauldron, knife, chopping board and a set of ingredients.

'So pansy.' Snape said after pansy closed the door quietly behind her.

'Yes?'

'Here is a book that will help you. I my self cannot make the potion- I would be breaking rules.'

Pansy snorted. 'Like you haven't done that before.' She muttered. Snape ignored her but Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of interest under the cloak.

'I will observe you while you make it, making sure nothing goes wrong.' Snape continued. 'There is a cauldron, ingredients are over there, off you go.' Snape pointed to the small table in the corner and watched as pansy picked up the book and walked over to it, took the chair and sat.

While she was chopping, Snape watched before he turned to some parchment that was on his desk and started making ticking hand movements with his quill.

Under the cloak, Hermione mouthed "lets see what the book says." The others nodded and they quietly left their corner and tiptoed over to pansy who was frowning.

Standing off to the side, Hermione looked over at the book and began reading. Harry and Ron did nothing but make sure they were covered at all times. When she was done, she nodded and they moved back over into their corner.

Two hours later, pansy had called Snape for help so many times that Hermione was shocked he had actually got some work done.

'That will do, now, bottle only one phial and go. Be wise with it pansy.'

Pansy carefully filled the phial with the potion and looked at Snape.

'This is it?' she asked skeptically.

'Idiot.' Hermione breathed quietly, again, Harry and Ron looked at her questionably.

Snape looked up from his marking and looked at her. 'Yes pansy. Now, make sure you only use three drops. _Only three drops._' He repeated. Pansy nodded and left, leaving her mess behind.

Before she closed the door, pansy stopped out in the corridor to hold up the phial and examine it carefully. This gave Harry, Ron and Hermione to slip quickly out of the office.

"And now we follow" Harry mouthed to the others. They nodded and they followed pansy to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Salazar" pansy said to the wall. It broke apart and let her in. again, being swift, the three managed to slip in though it was very close. They followed pansy into the common room where she sat on one of the green couches and played with Malfoy's hair. He didn't notice though after a while, he snapped at her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took once again to a dark corner and where forced to watch sickening scene as pansy tried to flirt with Malfoy. Hermione's stomach was lurching, and she was horrified to hear a thought pop momentarily in her head:

_Leave him alone! He's mine!_

After a while, pansy got board, as she wasn't getting any where and decided to get up. Hermione quickly took out her wand and tapped her head. It felt like someone was cracking an egg on her head and letting it run down. It was the same spell Moody had put on Harry when he left the Dursleys house one year. Without a word to Harry or Ron, Hermione slipped out from underneath the cloak and walked quietly up to pansy. Just as quietly, she followed as pansy walked into the girl's dormitory.

Once in her year's room, pansy went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Before Hermione walked into the room, pansy put the phial of love potion on the table beside her bed. Hermione was happy that the room was empty. Looking at the initials on the trunks, Hermione found Pansy's trunk at the foot of her bed and sat down on it. Spotting the phial, Hermione carefully got up and pulled out her own potion. Carefully uncorking the cork in the glass phial, Hermione poured out half of the potion into a spare phial, she poured the rest of her phial (it was only half full) into pansy's one. Hoping that the colour wouldn't change, Hermione put the cork in place on both phials. Smiling at her work, Hermione left the room just as pansy walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione was smiling all the way down into the common room. It was unnoticed that the girls dormitory door had just opened but no one came in or out which was good for Hermione as she tiptoed over to where she left Harry and Ron.

'Harry?' Hermione whispered though barely moving her lips.

'Yeah?' came a just as quiet reply.

'Let's go.'

Hoping that the others where in tow, Hermione walked over to the entrance and opened it. As it closed, she heard someone say 'Why did that open?' but thankfully no one came out it investigate.

Hermione didn't wait, she walked to the end of the cold corridor and up the stairs, still hoping that Harry and Ron where either a head of her already or close behind.

Reaching the entrance hall, Hermione pulled out her wand again and tapped her head. Again the sensation of someone cracking and egg over her head came to her and she was visible.

Seconds later, Harry and Ron emerged a few feet away from her.

'How did it go?' Harry asked.

'I'll tell you when we get back to the common room.' Hermione said smiling again as she walked quickly up the stairs.

When they entered their common room, they took their cozy seats by the fire and Hermione explained what she had done when she left them.

'And then I poured in my potion-'

'Which was what?' Ron interjected.

'A stronger love potion than hers. I made sure when I read the book. Snape wouldn't have given her the strongest love potion because he would have known she would do something silly with it. But I had made one in breaks. And added it to hers.' Hermione smiled again.

'What will happen when she gives it to Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Well, if she gives him three drops like she's meant to, it will very funny. He will be confused at first, and then he will start devoting his undying love for her, and making an ass of himself.' Harry and Ron laughed.

'And?' Ron asked, eager to know more.

'I wont spoil it Ron.' Hermione said mysteriously with a wink.

'Ooo I like the sound of this!' Ron said very happy.

'But nothing serious will happen will it?' Harry asked.

'No. I also checked that and nothing will happen to him except he will be very embarrassed when he comes round.'

'Good.'

'So anyway, I mixed it with hers and left, but as I left, I was sure I heard her singing "He will be mine before the weeks out!" in the shower!'

They all howled with laughed, causing an alarmed looking fifth year to look over at them.

The next morning, pansy gave Malfoy three drops of her love potion in his pumpkin juice.

**Ok, cruel place to leave it, but I promise "Before the weeks out" there will be another chap- writing it now. Maybe in the same night? Oooo. Read and review. Though, I think in about a day or two, give ya time to review :D **

**ENJOY READING HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF- BLOOD PRINCE! From what I've read, its great. Has anyone finished? **

**Ok, until next time**

**Aj.**


	27. mixing the results

**silence I finished the hbp about 2 hours after I posted last night…I have to say, I am disappointed. I really did not like the ending, nor do I agree with whom the half blood prince is, though, But I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who cried. Wont mention anything to spoil it for any late-comers but still stamps foot it was a very sad way to end a what? 2-3- year wait? But still, most of it was very good I must say, well written. **

**Well, anyway, on with my story which is far from the distressing world of jk's Harry. (poor thing)**

Hermione, Harry and Ron watched eagerly the next morning as Malfoy looked at pansy when she poured him his drink. Hermione, personally thought Malfoy was very thick because he hadn't seen pansy slip in the three drops. To her, and Harry and Ron, it was very plain and clear, but then again, they where expecting it to happen, were as Malfoy wasn't.

Staring at the Slytherin table was very distracting as Gryffindors pasted on the other side, talking and stopping, obscuring the trio's view, but when it got interesting, they had very good seats.

Just like Hermione said, Malfoy was going to be confused at first. Though what she hadn't mentioned was that it all depending on the person would depend how long it took for the confusion to wear off. And their strength would help- allowing them to deny the potions loving effect longer. Hermione was surprised to see that Malfoy took a much longer time than she would have expected- in fact, it took him till their next potions lesson (which was after their first class) for the potion to kick in.

When it did, Hermione was very happy to be in the room, even if it meant she had double potions.

While in potions, everyone was bustling around, making noise and talking as they concocted their potion, and then suddenly, Malfoy jumped to his feet and started screaming "I love Pansy! I love Pansy!"

Everyone was silent for three whole minutes before Harry and Ron began howling with laughter. Even Snape was so shocked that he didn't and couldn't shut Harry and Ron up. Following their lead, the class erupted with laughter.

Malfoy, though a little pink didn't look embarrassed- on the contrary, he looked as though he had no idea what he had just done.

Hermione was clutching her sides in laugher. Then Malfoy moved over to pansy, who was among the Slytherins of which didn't start laughing.

Malfoy looked around, then bent down and pashed pansy. It was so unexpected that the whole class again became silent. Snape was trying to gain control while they where laughing, but along with everyone else, when Malfoy pashed pansy, he was very shocked.

'Mr…Mr…Mr. Malfoy, control yourself and Miss. Parkinson- BUTTON UP THAT TOP!' Snape seamed to have found his voice after all.

Pansy who was assisting Malfoy in unbuttoning her blouse stopped and looked around. Every eye in the stunned class was on them, mouths open, some looking angry, shocked and even scared.

Malfoy also stopped pursing pansy when he noticed she wasn't paying him attention, which, in general annoyed Malfoy, under a potion or not. It was just him.

Thankfully, the bell rang after five minutes and everyone raced to the dungeon door, keen to start whispering about Malfoy and pansy.

The trios were laughing still as they walked happily and into the great hall which was buzzing.

Lavender brown walked up to Hermione and said very sincerely.

'I thought you and the prince had it made…then he goes and snoggs a …well, someone like pansy. I'm here Hermione if you need someone to talk to.' And with that, she walked away.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked confused. 'Er…?'

'I think she was talking about the great hall thing.' Harry said, looking at the back of lavender's head before smiling at Hermione. 'Nothing to worry about. Your…your not angry about what he did are you?'

Hermione laughed. 'No Harry, I'm…not.'

Harry looked at her as though he might pursue her answer, though Ron, having just finished a conversation with Dean laughed loudly attracting their attention.

'You're _joking_!' he cackled. 'Hey, hey Harry, Hermione, you'll never guess what Malfoy's just done!' he laughed, looking over at them.

'Why Ron?' Hermione said, a little bit of concern in her voice.

'He…he's…he wrote' but Ron couldn't finished his sentence- he kept laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. 'Dean, could you please explain?'

Ginning merrily, dean explained. 'He just walked, from potions out into the grounds, calling for anyone who would watch to follow. Me and Seamus followed and he cast a spell over the lake. When the mist had cleared, in _huge_' he emphasized this, 'letters, "DRACO MALFOY FOR PANSY PARKINSON FOREVER! WE WILL HAVE MANY CHILDREN. COME AND SEE."'

Hermione's mouth dropped and Harry only stared. Then both, as if on cue, started laughing like Ron.

After ten minutes, they had to explain themselves to the rest of Gryffindor table who had watched them thinking they might need to call someone from the hospital for mental cases running around Hogwarts.

Though once they had told practically the rest of the school (the part that had not yet known of Malfoy and pansy, or cared or hadn't heard Malfoy calling for everyone to follow, or who weren't out there either collapsed from laughing or only staring.) they had to calm themselves again as they wanted to run out, with the majority of the hall, to see it for themselves.

Outside in the sunshine, something they hadn't seen for a few days, Hermione could spot the mass of black robed students by the lake, some, as she thought, on the ground. Though, she doubted weather half of them had collapsed. And standing, facing his crowd, was Malfoy, smiling broadly.

They could only just make out the words from the Great doors, so moving as a huge group, they rumbled they way down to the rest of the onlookers.

After ten more minutes of laughing and jeering, (or, indeed, crying from some girls) Malfoy turned to pansy, who was smiling happily she had got her wish. He bent on one knee.

_He's going to pop the question! _Hermione panicked.

'Pansy.' Malfoy said. He hadn't yelled- everyone had gone into a deadly silence after seeing him get down on one knee. 'I will make the unbreakable vow to you.'

Hermione's heart raced.

'The what?' Harry said perplexed.

'Harry! He is going to use an ancient bit of magic and vow to forever be in pansy's company or something! Don't you realize what this means? If he breaks it, he WILL DIE!'

'Hermione! Hermione do something!' Harry said. He hated Malfoy- sure, but he didn't want this…well, not at the moment anyway.

Many girls were upset about this too. He was going to give himself to pansy, and unknowingly too, more to the point, un_willingly_.

Hermione ran forward as one of pansy's friends stepped forward to perform the piece of magic.

Thinking quickly, Hermione waved her wand three times. Three things happened very quickly.

Firstly, Malfoy and pansy where blasted off their feet, about 150 feet from each other.

Pansy's friend was frozen. And the rest of the crowd too.

Hermione ran up to Malfoy, who was very confused.

'Where is pansy? My lovely buttercup?'

Close to puking, Hermione hit Malfoy hard over the head and knocked him out cold. It felt good. Though maybe a little harder than necessary- but who cares.

Hosting him up, Hermione struggled up the hill. At the top, Hermione slapped her forehead. Of course! And again, waving her wand, Hermione conjured up a stretcher and slummed Malfoy on. She guided him up the rest of the way to the doors. Here, she stopped, turned around and waved her wand. At once, all whom where frozen where moving again, looking around for Malfoy.

Hermione moved herself quickly around the castle to their common room. She waved Malfoy in and upstairs to his bed room.

Here, she tilted her wand, and Malfoy's stretcher tilted and he sled off and landed on his bed in what Hermione thought under normal circumstances, would have been very uncomfortable.

Racing through the bathroom, Hermione grabbed the antidote she had for her potion and walked a little more carefully back to Malfoy's room.

Here, she uncorked it and moved onto the bed into a position she was cursing herself for. Slowly and carefully, she eased Malfoy's mouth open and tipped the contents of the bottle out.

AS soon as it was done, Hermione leapt off his bed and walked quickly down into the common room, wanting to save him, but allowing her hard work to pay off- which, it had done nicely so far.

Now all she wanted was that Malfoy would walk around school, having everyone else remember what he had said and tried to do the previous day.

Hermione busied herself with a book while she waited for Malfoy to come round. Looking every hour at her watch, Hermione counted.

'One hour.'

'Two hours.' Tapped a finger.

'Three hours'

'Four hours…'tapped all five fingers.

'Five hours… oh for gods sake!' and Hermione leapt angrily from her warm chair and stormed out of the common room to go and find Harry and Ron.

She found them sitting in the Gryffindor common room, talking and playing exploding snap.

Hermione smiled when they saw her, and sat herself down.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

Hermione swallowed and explained what she had done. 'What happened after everyone was unfrozen?' Hermione asked, keen for someone else to talk…

'Well, they panicked a little, then thought backed out like a chicken and went back up the castle.' Harry said, as three cards exploded loudly.

'Did you see the professors whose classes you missed?' Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Hermione answered, surprisingly calm. 'Do that tomorrow…'

Harry and Ron looked at each other. This wasn't like the Hermione they knew.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?' she was very close to sleeping.

'come on, back to your common room. Here we go.' Harry said, helping her to her feet.

Ron came quickly as Hermione swayed.

'No, no , let me sleep.' Hermione mumbled, clearly no aware of what she was saying.

'No, sleeping beauty, come on, off we go.' And, supporting her between them, they stumbled out, off to Hermione's common room.

'Hermione, whats the password?'

Hermione muttered it, and Harry only just managed to understand what she said. When he approached the portrait, he repeated what Hermione said, hoping she was right. She was- of course.

Ginny came running up the corridor just as Ron was about to walk through.

'Ron!'

he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

'Yeah?'

'Need help?'

'Yeah.'

After Ron and gone through, Ginny climbed in as well and helped. 'Here, I'll take her to her room.' Ginny said, and took Hermione of her brothers shoulder and Harry's.

She led her very tired friend up the stairs to her room and placed her carefully on her bed.

'Harry?' Ron said, back in the common room after he, Harry and Ginny returned from Hermione.

'Yeah?' Harry answered, pouring over some cruel Snape essay.

'Before we took Hermione to her room, you called her "sleeping beauty"…Harry, have you a thing for her?'

Harry was concentrating so hard on his essay that he wasn't really listening to Ron. Though, when Ginny started laughing, he looked up.

'No, Ron, I don't.' Harry said, smiling and then laughed.

But Ron, who was sure he did have a thing for Hermione, only shrugged and went off to bed.

The next morning, Malfoy woke up, a searing pain in his head. He raised his pale hand to feel his blond hair and pointed face.

He felt crusted blood. Frowning, Malfoy got up, still fully dressed, and went to find granger- the only one he though who could give any answers.

He found the Gryffindor Princess sitting in the common room, looking very angry and upset.

'Granger, do you know why I have blood near my temple?' he asked, coming in.

Hermione looked up. 'No.' she answered, though he didn't believe her.

Almost growling in frustration, Hermione through her bag over her shoulder, muttered something like "I'm going to kill them" and walked over to the portrait hole.

Before she walked through it, however, Malfoy called out 'Ok, we'll finish this later!' then she was gone.

Hermione entered the great hall, very flustered and angry. She sat herself between Harry and Ron and for five seconds, they didn't notice she was sending them death stares.

'Hermione?' Harry said, watching her.

'What?' she snapped.

Harry looked over her head to Ron and exchanged looks.

'What's up?' Ron said, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

'You two!' she spat in response.

'What? What did we do?' Ron said, apparently appalled he had done something before 9 that he wasn't aware of.

But Harry, who was better at reading Hermione, know almost then why. _So she was just tired. _He said to himself.

'I came to you two yesterday, and you didn't tell me I had missed out on work!' Hermione said fiercely.

'Actually Hermione, we did.' And before she could burst, Harry continued. 'Ron asked you, and you said you would do it today. I swear Hermione, we asked you, but you must have been too tired.'

Somehow, this made sense to Hermione.

'I…I'm sorry guys.' She said, hanging her head in shame.

'Its ok.' Harry said, patting her back sympathetically.

Throughout the day, Hermione caught up with the teachers she had missed lessons out on the previous day. And to add, she walked into her comforting common room, happily knowing that Malfoy had a bad day.

Apparently, everyone remembered what happened. And all day, out of the corners of their mouth, they where repeating something he didn't remember saying.

This confused Malfoy, though Hermione was sure she would tell him…she is just that kind of person.

And sure enough, that night, Hermione, though without knowingly, told him when he came back from dinner, angry, tired and confused.

**Ok, now, thankyou for reviewing, even if some where a bit flamey. I apologize again to those who commented on my spelling and grammar. I try, but if you cant read it, or keep on telling me and making me feel bad- though most are ok- I guess I might request for anyone who I think I can trust to email me and they can become my editor. **

**Also, one reviewer. I don't know why you reviewed the way you did, but you did spoil the Hbp. For anyone who hasn't read it, or finished, I suggest, unless you want it spoiled, DO NOT READ THE REVIEW! I don't want people spoiling it. Though thanks to all who have commented though have not spoiled anything. **

**Good oh!**

**Aj. **


	28. Moaning Myrtle's words of comfort

**OMG! I am so sorry! NO! TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ABOUT IT BEING THEM SPOILING THE 6TH BOOK! IT WASN'T YOU! IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE! IF YOU'VE READ IT, CHECK THE REVIEWS YOU'LL SEE WHO IM TALKING ABOUT! Again, I am sooo sorry I made some people feel guilty! I am sorry!**

**Tell you what; to make up for it I'll post another chapter? How's that?**

'So, have a good day?' Hermione asked, barely concealing her grin.

Malfoy scowled in response. This made Hermione happier.

'Anyway, continuing our conversation, why did I have blood near my temple?' Malfoy asked, watching her face carefully for reactions.

'Malfoy, I really can't answer that…now…' Hermione said, trying to get distracted by an ink stain on the table she was working at.

'No! You're not getting out of it this time!' and he walked over to her and slammed his hand on the table, covering the ink stain and Hermione's essay.

'Malfoy-!' Hermione yelled angrily, trying to push his hand off the table.

Suddenly, Hermione got scared. Very scared. There was something in Malfoy's eyes that now scared her. He looked hungry…but he had just eaten…. Then without warning, Malfoy's hand extended around Hermione's chin, lifted her head up, and he looked for something.

Obviously not seeing what he wanted, he dropped her chin and looked away angrily and got to his feet.

'Malfoy?' Hermione said, gingerly getting to her feet. 'Can I ask you something?'

Over his shoulder, Malfoy looked at her and saw her positively shaking. He nodded his head and turned to face her.

Hermione was relived to see the "hunger" gone. 'Did…didyougivemesomethingforChristmas?' she said very fast, but still hoping he understood. But by the look on his face he only caught the word "did" at the beginning.

'Er.' Was his response. But he knew. He knew by the fact she said Christmas.

Hermione sighed before trying to say it again. 'Did you give me something for Christmas?' there, she could control herself.

She watched every feature of his being. Then, very very slowly, he closed his eyes and did the tiniest of nods.

But Hermione hadn't caught it.

'Sorry?'

'I didn't give you anything.' Malfoy said, a little shocked, but surprised she hadn't caught his nod. Than again, she wasn't supposed to.

'I don't believe you.' Hermione said at once.

'And I don't believe you about not knowing about the blood!' Malfoy spat back.

Hermione looked away at this.

'Tell you what, you answer me truthfully, and I'll…answer truthfully.' Malfoy said, sitting himself in a chair.

'Fine.' Hermione said, then sat as far away from him as she could.

'So, Granger, how did the blood get on my forehead?'

'I don't Malfoy,' Hermione answered with her most fake-truthfulness face. 'Maybe you played rough last night and they didn't like it…' again, Malfoy scowled and narrowed his eyes.

'And Malfoy, answer me mine. Did you give me anything for Christmas?' Hermione knew the answer before he said a word.

'Yes.' Ok, maybe not the answer she expected. 'A packet of dungbombs but I don't think they found their way there!'

'Malfoy, you're a prat.' Hermione sneered before collecting her books. She walked over to her door, but some large ferret was blocking her way.

'Malfoy move.'

'say something.'

'Move.'

'Something else.'

'_Ferretvervio!_' Hermione said, pointing her wand at Malfoy.

_Ahh, back to old times. _Hermione thought happily as a white ferret ran around the common room, bouncing, squealing and biting- Hermione's leg.

Hermione screamed as Malferret dug his teeth deep into her leg. She fell to the floor as Malferret crawled over her body and up to her face. Baring his teeth at her, Hermione saw her own blood dripping onto her white blouse. She tried swiping Malfoy off, but her clung to her shirt.

'Oh, so this is why the girls say you're rough.' Hermione smirked, knowing Malfoy head her though the ferret ears.

His little eyes widened.

Hermione forced herself to her feet, but a burning pain in her chest- Malfoy was dangling off it, determined not to let go and cause Hermione pain.

Hermione again pointed her wand at Malferret. '_Petrificus Totalus!' _the ferret stopped moving, and clung still to Hermione's blouse. Conjuring up a cage, Hermione gently pulled him off and put him inside. She would put him up in his room and leave him there. Later on she would release him…maybe in the morning.

Just as Hermione approached his door, however, someone knocked on the portrait. Hermione sighed, put Malfoy down beside the door and walked over and opened the portrait to see Aj and Jamie standing there.

'hey!' Hermione greeted and stepped aside to let them in.

'Hello!' Aj hugged Hermione, then walked through into the common room and sat down.

Jamie smiled.

'So, how's Malfoy doing?' Aj asked.

'He's erm…_bouncing _around.' Hermione grinned. Jamie and Aj looked at each other.

'What have you done to him?' Aj asked, smiling and winking.

'Oh, nothing.' Hermione said, looking all innocent.

'What's in the cage?' Jamie asked, pointing to the wooden one Malfoy was frozen in.

'Malfoy.' Hermione said casually.

'Malfoy could fit into that?' he asked, disbelieving. He then got up and walked over.

He opened the door and pulled out Malferret.

'I'm calling him Malferret!' Hermione said happily.

'Erm Hermione, you know you have blood on your blouse?' Aj asked, taking the ferret from Jamie.

'Oh yeah well…'

'This isn't Malfoy is it?' Aj asked incredulously.

'No!' Hermione laughed but they weren't fooled, they knew it was him.

'I'll go put him up in _his _room.' Hermione grinned, taking him and putting him back in his cage.

She walked up the stairs to his dormitory and put him on the bed. Smiling at her work, Hermione left and talked with Jamie and Aj for about an hour before Aj began to fall asleep.

'I'll take her back.' Jamie said, then prodded her awake. 'Come on.' He helped her to her feet, said goodnight to Hermione and left.

Hermione got her books from the floor and went upstairs to bed herself.

The next morning, Hermione woke to some screaming and hurried footsteps. She sat up in her bed, though off the covers and grabbed her wand. Listening carefully, Hermione could tell they where in Malfoy's room.

Crossing the bathroom carefully and silently, Hermione opened his door a crack and saw pansy standing over Malfoy's bed, looking at something on the bed.

Hermione opened the door fully and walked over to pansy. 'Pansy what the hell are you doing?'

Pansy looked at Hermione, narrowed her eyes and pointed to Malferret who was in the cage still. Hermione took a 5 second long blink which peeved pansy off and looked again.

'So?'

'SO? WHERE IS MY DRACO!' pansy screamed. She reached for Hermione's neck but she was too quick for her. Before pansy's hands could grab hold, Hermione had blasted pansy off her feet.

'I don't know where your Draco is, and I don't care. Probably snogging some other whore in a broom cupboard.' Hermione spat for an answer and left to get ready for school. Today, she didn't forget to wear Harry's ring or the necklace who now she had a good idea who sent it to her.

She heard pansy leaving Malfoy's room, screaming and sobbing- she believed what Hermione had said. Ha! What an idiot!

Finished getting ready, Hermione walked back into Malfoy's room. She got malferret out of his cage and put him on the bed. Hermione cast the counter curse for her spell, and malferret began to transform into the Malfoy. He was still frozen, but Hermione moved somewhere where he would see her. His eyes tired to narrow, but couldn't. Instead, the hatred and dislike in his eyes were enough.

Bracing herself for what was about to come, Hermione unfroze him. He only laid there staring at her in the exact same position he was when he was frozen.

Hermione didn't move. Then, he did. He got to his feet in one quick movement and was on top of his prey, who was cornered in a corner of stone cold wall.

He closed his hand around her neck. Again, Hermione saw the hunger in his eyes. This time, instead of getting angry, Malfoy saw the necklace. He dropped her with more force than necessary, but looked somewhat pleased.

'You…you nearly chocked me!' Hermione screamed, rubbing her throat.

'That was not all I could do.' Malfoy answered, looking with his stormy eyes at her face.

'You…you look like a mess.' Hermione mumbled before walking from the room and into hers. Here, she grabbed her bag and ran all the way down to the Great Hall.

Harry was there, without Ron.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked but coughed.

Harry looked up and saw the redness around Hermione's throat. 'What happened to you?' he asked immediately.

'Nothing,' was Hermione's swift reply as she attempted to cover her neck.

'Hermione. Tell me what happened to your neck. It's as red as a tomato.'

'It's…nothing Harry please, just drop it.' Harry could tell Hermione was begging him, so he let it drop and answered her question.

'Practicing Quidditch…match tomorrow…nervous…'

'Oh…'

Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy enter the hall. By the look on pansy's face, she had defiantly believed what Hermione suggested back in Malfoy's room, and by the appearance, her suspicions was confirmed.

Malfoy's hair was ruffled, all over the place, he had bags under his eyes, he had red marks on his face and a bit of Hermione's blood was still on his lip.

'You Cheating basted!' pansy screamed before running from the hall, tears pouring down her face. Malfoy looked confused but sat down anyway.

'Rough night eh Malfoy?' blaise asked winking.

'Shut it.' Malfoy spat.

Half way through Divination, someone walked in the door, carrying a scroll. She walked up to the professor, handed him the scroll and almost ran from the room.

Professor Cherly read what was on the scroll and looked up.

'Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now.'

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who looked at her then sneered and walked out. Hermione sighed and followed.

Malfoy kept ahead of Hermione throughout their walk and didn't say anything.

They reached Dumbledore's office, spoke the password and entered.

When they reached the door, Malfoy knocked and waited for a "enter." When it came, he opened the door, walked through and slammed it in Hermione's face.

Rubbing her nose, Hermione opened it again and walked through to see Malfoy already seated and watching Dumbledore who was watching Hermione walk into the room and seat herself as far away as she could.

'Well, don't you two look happy.' Dumbledore smiled over his spectacles. Neither answered. 'well, you will have to act nicer when I send you with a class of second years to Hogsemade next Tuesday.'

'What!' both Hermione and Malfoy yelled together.

'Yes, they have an essay to write, and they have never seen it before. They are, as muggles go on sometimes I believe, and Excursion. You two will accompany them, tell them where they can and cant go, and most of all _you must stick together._ Right, now, no questions, off we go.' Malfoy got up at once and left, but Hermione stayed.

'Sir, what is the essay about?'

'I knew I'd have to tell one of you this. The essay is for History of Magic, and as you know, I am sure; Hogsemade is the only village that is completely wizard- inhabited. You will set some boundaries for them and make sure they get a good look around. I am trusting you will do this?'

'Yes, of course.' Hermione smiled and left.

Hermione made her way back up to the tower when the bell went. Sighing, Hermione about-faced and headed off for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron met her there and they waited for Professor McGonagall to open the class room door.

Malfoy turned up with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

'Mudblood!' he called, seeing her.

Hermione turned around, a stone cold expression on her face. 'What _Malferret_?' she snapped.

'Come here!'

'You come here! With all of the snakes around you, I think not. Come over here where the lions are.' Hermione answered smiling sweetly.

Malfoy sneered and came over, shaking his head at his thugs who had attempted to follow.

He reached her, and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into the middle of the "snakes" and "lions"

'This is fare. Close to snakes, close to lions.' He said, then turned to face her, looking down. 'Why did you stay with Dumbledore?'

'I asked him what the essay was.' Hermione answered truthfully.

'Don't give me that crap.' Malfoy spat.

'It's not. But I guess to a Slytherin snake, the truth is crap. Now, I'll tell you what his answer was in the common room. I have a class to attend to.' Hermione said then turned her back on him and walked over to Professor McGonagall who was holding the door open.

All through the lesson, Malfoy kept trying to read Hermione's face. He was very happy that she wore his necklace but was scared that she knew who gave it to her. If she did, he would have to hurry up. He didn't even know if his father knew he gave the necklace to Hermione. Though, he reasoned with himself, it was his necklace to give…but still…

Hermione noticed he was watching her every now and then but pretended not to notice…_He'll stop in a minute…maybe he's looking at me cause I have something on my mouth…_Hermione whipped her mouth…_damn! He's still watching me! _Hermione tried to avert her attention to Professor McGonagall but the blond head that was still facing her was too tempting.

Finally, Hermione turned sharply to face him and he looked away. Smiling, she tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson, slightly angry at him because she missed some of the class talk.

When the bell rang for lunch, Hermione packed her things up and waited for Harry and Ron who took their time.

'Come on!' Hermione said, though she was patient.

'Who are you in a hurry to meet?' Harry said, winking and raising an eyebrow.

'My lunch.' Hermione smartly replied.

Nodding knowingly, Harry received a whack over the back of the head. Hermione stuck her tongue out. Ron rolled his eyes, thinking Harry was flirting with his ex-girlfriend.

They left the class room, Harry and Hermione still smiling, while Ron lost in jealous thoughts. He knew the thing between Hermione and Malfoy was over…well he hoped, but there are still signs…signs he didn't like. He had said he didn't mind Hermione doing what she wants, but now, he though, even for a moment, of getting back together with her to prove he still had a thing for her…but he knew what Ginny and Harry would say. He would have to live with his mistakes first…well, they weren't really his fault, but he was apart of it…he had to fix it then think of Hermione. Yes.

Half way through lunch, Harry remembered he had left one of his essays for Snape in the common room table. Saying a quick goodbye to the other two, he ran, hoping he could make it to the top of the castle, well nearly, and back to the very depths of it before the bell went. He knew Snape would love to give him detention, but he wasn't going to give him a chance…oh no.

Ron thought about telling Hermione what Harry had said in the common room the other night when Hermione forgot to attend class. He had called her "sleeping beauty". Of course, when Ron confronted Harry with this piece of evidence, he had denied it and laughed, but Ron hadn't believed him.

'_Hermione, I don't think you remember, but Harry called you sleeping beauty when you visited us in the common room after Malfoy's lake thing…_' oh yes, that would work real well! Instead, he re-worded it and tried his first and only approach.

'Hermione?' he asked.

'Hmm?' was her reply- she was, of course, reading some fact and figure in a potions book.

'do you know what sleeping beauty is?'

Hermione looked up and eyed him wearily. 'Yes. Why?'

'Could you tell me?'

'Sleeping beauty is a muggle fiction character…it's a fairy tale.'

'Fairy tale?' Ron asked, confused. 'A fairy tells it?'

'No Ron!' Hermione laughed. 'Fairy tale is a make believe story. See, to muggles, fairies aren't real. And tale is a story. So, make-believe and tale. Fairy Tale.'

Ron still looked confused so Hermione broke down her explanation.

'Ok, to us, fairies are real right?' he nodded 'Yes, but to muggles, anything to do with magic isn't real, you with me?' he nodded again 'So, to muggles, fairies aren't real. And tales, to muggles, tales are stories.' Again, he nodded, slowly looking like he knew what she was saying. 'So, something they don't believe is real, and tale. Fairy tale. They have books and movies and they call them fairy tales. Something that to them, isn't real.'

'Oh ok.'

'And, in the case of Sleeping Beauty, she was a princess who spun a wheel and it pricked her. She fell asleep, under a spell. A witch, an evil witch had done it.'

'So, this is real?' Ron asked, looking like a 4 year old hearing this tale for the first time.

'No, its not real to muggles or witches and wizards. It's made up Ron. Muggles do that for entertainment.'

'Ah ok.' Ron said, and then fell silent thinking about Hermione's explanation and what Harry said. It made sense. Hermione said sleeping beauty was a princess who had fallen asleep. When Harry said it, she was asleep. Suddenly, Ron felt like an idiot. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and continued with eating lunch.

Hermione wondered why he had asked that because he had no idea who Sleeping Beauty was, or what a fairy tale was…hmmm. But Hermione hadn't noticed that Malfoy was sitting behind her, listening to her definition.

Later that day, once all classes were over and people were once again sitting in the great hall, talking and laughing and mostly eating. Hermione whispered to Harry though divination and told him about her conversation with Ron at lunch while Ron was busily trying to find page 321 and get something off a shelf.

Harry grinned when he heard what Hermione had said and what Ron had asked. 'Yeah, I know why he asked it. When you came to the common room, and you fell asleep, I called you sleeping beauty and he thought I was trying to hit on you.'

At this, Hermione laughed and put two and two together. 'makes sense why he wanted to know what sleeping beauty was…' at that point, Ron returned and the two ended their conversation.

After dinner, which was uneventful, Hermione bayed the others goodnight and headed to her common room intending to do some of the homework Snape had given them that day.

Awaiting her in the common room however, was Malfoy and he wasn't going to let her concentrate.

'You told me before Transfiguration that you would tell me what Dumbledore had said.' He pressed for the 100th time while Hermione sat at one of the tables and tried to write about Billywigs.

'He said Malfoy!' Hermione snapped 'that the essay is for history of magic and as Hogsemade is the only full wizard inhabited area, they are to study it and write about it. We are to set them boundaries and tell them what to write and help them. But…' here she stopped then continued quietly. 'we have to stay together.' She looked at him, his expression hadn't changed. 'But of course, Malfoy, being the all knowing, knew all of that which I had just remindedyou of I am sure.'

Malfoy raised his head smugly and said 'Yes, Mudblood, you did only remind me. Though, I am not happy with us having to stay together. Its almost like the teachers are trying to get us together!'

'Well Malfoy, we gave them a good head start.' Hermione said matter-of-factly.

He raised an eye brow. 'How do you figure?'

'Well, we share a common room and neither of us is dead, we erm…kissed in front of the whole school for that kissing thing and we kissed in the great hall.'

'True but still, if we get together, _we _get together.'

'And the fact that you sent me the necklace for Christmas.' Hermione added very quietly.

Malfoy's eyes widened then he regained his composer.

'What does it mean?' Hermione asked, pointing to her necklace and his ring.

Malfoy held up his hand and looked at the ring as if it would give him the answer. 'It is something for the Malfoy's. To own one means a lot. The necklace is for the women and the ring is for the men. The boy- me- are given a necklace to give to whom ever they like and the ring is theirs.'

'Why did you give it to me?' Hermione asked, then undid the lock on the back and took it off.

'I think you know the answer to that.' Malfoy said, and actually smiled.

Hermione looked down to her lap and smiled. 'Yes, I think so too.' Looking up again, Hermione asked something she had wanted to know in the back of her mind for years. 'Are you promised to pansy?'

Malfoy snorted. 'Honestly granger, and they say your smart.' Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'If I was promised to pansy, would I be giving _you _the Malfoy necklace?' he had a point. 'No, me and pansy are not promised to be together though the families on either side are doing all they can to try and make it happen…'

Then as an after though, he added 'It probably would have worked if you weren't thrown into the picture.'

'Right.' Hermione said, then placed the necklace on the table. 'So this necklace isn't a marriage proposal?'

He laughed. 'No way, the Malfoy marriage proposal is much more impressive, and what's more, you get a ring.'

'Oh ok. But I have to like you before I accept.' Hermione said, smiling cheekily.

'True. And I you.' He said, and then winked. 'Do you like me?'

'I think you know the answer to that.' Hermione replied, imitating Malfoy.

'Ok. Then, if your not going to answer that, then kindly explain why I got the blood on me the other day.'

'Oh that!' Hermione laughed. 'I don't know if you remember Malfoy, but I transformed you into a ferret and you bit me…'

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily before he replied stiffly. 'Yes I remember, but im talking about the other blood.'

'I know what you meant.' Hermione hadn't wanted to answer. 'Hey, did you know pansy thinks you and I are going out?'

'We are aren't we?'

'WHAT?' Hermione screamed. 'We are not going out you arrogant little...well.' Hermione said regaining her composure. 'You will always be my little _malferret._'

'I will not.' He said calmly though his eyes flashed again.

'Yes you will. You will be until we go out.' Hermione coughed. 'Anyway, we have the Hogsemade trip to organize.'

'Meh, you can.' And he left, up to his room.

Next morning, Malfoy walked into the common room and saw Hermione fast asleep, her head on the table.

Shaking his head, he walked out and it occurred to him in the great hall that that would have been a very good time to get her back for the blood thing. But it was too late, she was probably already up and racing around trying to get ready.

And indeed, when she entered the great hall ten minutes later, she was looking a tad flushed.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and sat between them as usual.

'Morning.' Ron said.

'Morning.' Hermione replied then took a bit of toast.

'Hey.' Was Harry's greeting.

To Hermione, things seamed to be a little tense around her. Harry and Ron weren't joking or laughing like they normally did.

The hall was full in another ten minutes, so Hermione couldn't ask them if anything was out of the ordinary.

But then, at lunch, when this had gone on through double potions which was bad enough, Hermione asked them if anything was wrong.

'No, nothing.' They both replied at the same time, then glared at each other and looked in opposite directions.

'Harry?' then Harry told her with Ron listening.

'Ron still thinks I have something for you other than friendship.' Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Why Ron? We are just friends, I promise you.'

'Then why did he call you Sleeping Beauty!' Ron said angrily.

'I explained about that Ron.' Hermione answered calmly though she was sure her blood pressure was rising.

'You two have been doing something behind my back!' he then said angrily.

'Ron, we haven't-' Harry said, but Ron cut him off

'Bull.'

'Ronald, stop it now!' Hermione said, and sounded very much like Mrs. Weasley.

'Don't try and be my mother Mudblood.' Once said, Hermione knew he whished he could take it back.

At the word Mudblood, people around them looked up surprised and shocked.

Tears burned Hermione's eyes even though she knew he didn't mean it. Harry looked shocked that Ron had called one of his best friends that.

Hermione got up and crossed to the great hall, now many eyes on them. At the doors, she turned, walked along to the Slytherin table, walked right up to Malfoy who was watching her wearily and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't as nice as others to Malfoy as she was crying…it was salty.

When Hermione broke it, she was faced with a hall so quiet she thought everyone was dead. Looking at Ron, Hermione saw he was looking like a goldfish- mouth moving, no sound.

'WOULD I KISS MALFOY IF I WAS GOING OUT WITH HARRY!' she screamed and ran from the hall, whipping so many tears Hermione was shocked she hadn't fallen over from dehydration.

Hermione ran through the castle till she came to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Here, Hermione cried and cried while the ghost watched.

'What is wrong?' she asked after a while.

Hermione and Myrtle had always gotten along semi well and seeing Hermione in such distort, Myrtle felt very sorry for her.

Still sobbing, but bringing it under some control, Hermione explained about Ron and Harry then what she did with Malfoy.

'Ooo, I like him. He's nice and cute.' Myrtle said dreamily, then snapped to attention as someone walked into the bathroom. Ginny.

'Hello.' Ginny said as warmly as she could to Myrtle who waved. 'Hey, come on Hermione, off the cold floor.' Ginny helped Hermione to sit on a crate as she was currently lying on the bathroom floor.

'Friend of hers are you?' Myrtle asked.

'Yes.' Ginny said smiling. 'Thankyou for talking to her.'

'It was nice to have someone to talk to…' Myrtle said waving it away.

For the rest of the day, Ginny and Hermione missed classes, Ginny muttering comforting words to a shaking Hermione. Myrtle was watching, and occasionally dropped into the conversation agreeing with Ginny that things could be worse.

It was then that Hermione was glad she had Ginny, and Myrtle to.

**Now, for those who said I had to lengthen the chaps, I hope this is long enough!**

**Like? Dislike?**

**Don't worry all you Ron fans! He isn't a basted. It was, as it explains in the next chapter, in the heat of the moment. Everything is cool.**

**Now, Malfoy! Hahahaheheheeh he had to be included.**

**Tell us what you think!**

**Aj.**


	29. jackie in a bet

In the Great hall however, things were very quiet. No one had said a word or moved. Ron was still doing a gold fish act while Malfoy and Harry only looked at each other. Harry knew Hermione and Malfoy hadn't planned that, so really, it wasn't Malfoy's fault she kissed him. But still.

Malfoy was still, like many other students in the hall thinking about what Hermione had screamed and why.

_Would I kiss Malfoy if I was going out with Harry…what did that mean? _Malfoy pondered until he came to the only conclusion he could. _Weasley must still like her and he must think Potter's hitting on her or something…well bugger it. I'll speak to her tonight. _ Malfoy nodded, agreeing with himself and had to turn to pansy who goggling.

'You let her kiss you. YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING!' pansy shrieked, causing what little talk that had started to halt.

'Pansy- what?' Malfoy was very confused.

Pansy slapped him across the face and ran from the hall.

Over on the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron watched pansy run. Harry turned and made eye contact with Ron. He still looked shocked that he had called Hermione a Mudblood.

'I-i-I didn't mean to…' he stuttered.

'I know. But you still said it. Ginny, try and find her.' Harry added, looking at Ginny who was scowling at Ron. She nodded and quickly left the hall.

Ron was still very sorry. ' I'm sorry Harry. I was just angry and jealous…'

'Well that part is obvious.' Harry said, though he knew he would forgive him soon.

'I believe you now…'

'It only took Hermione to kiss ferret to do it!' Harry spat. Maybe not for a few hours.

'I'm sorry.' Ron looked away, and he truly looked sorry.

Harry sighed. 'Ron, I know you still like her, but you cant let your jealously cloud what me and Hermione both told you. There wasn't and isn't anything between me and Hermione apart from a close friendship.'

'I know that now but I still like her Harry…I guess I liked her so much that whatever you two were doing, I would think you were flirting with her…'

'What for? Ron, in case you don't know, I have something for Ginny not, I repeat not Hermione.'

'Come now, everyone will be late to their lessons!' Dumbledore called, silencing the hall which was buzzing with questions, accusations and rumors.

Everyone got up and parted their own ways. Though for Ron, Harry and Malfoy, they where all lost in thoughts.

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione was still being hugged by Ginny, whose shoulder was wet with Hermione's tears. She didn't mind.

Myrtle was watching, wishing she had had friends like Ginny when she was alive. _But I get them when I'm dead. How unfair is that! _Myrtle though angrily.

'Come on Hermione, things could be a lot worse.' Ginny said.

'Ho-_hic-_how?' Hermione asked, still shaking from crying so much.

'Well, Malfoy could have kissed you back, couldn't he? Then things would be a lot worse.' Ginny suggested. Hermione remained quiet, not wanting to tell Ginny that Malfoy was starting to kiss back when she had pulled away.

'He didn't though did he? _Did he Hermione?_'

Hermione nodded.

'Oh my! Ok…erm…another example…' Ginny thought hard… 'You and Harry could be together which would make Ron right…'

Hermione laughed softly. 'True.'

'There now. Come on, lets get you to the common room.' Ginny said then tried to get Hermione to her feet/

'Which one?' she asked placing her hands on the sides of the crate.

'Gryffindor.' Ginny answered.

'No…not Gryffindor…take me to ours…'

'Ours being? Oh right! Yours and _dracos…_'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and let Ginny help her walk. After a minute, Hermione was right by herself and she made her way through the silent castle with Ginny close by.

They made it to the common room portrait. Hermione was walking fine though she was still crying silently. When Hermione walked into the common room, she sat on the chair and watched the fire burn the wood. It hurt her eyes as she was watching it so intently.

Then Ginny broke the silence by asking a question Hermione wasn't keen to answer. 'Do you have a thing for Malfoy?'

Hermione thought about it. Yes, she sort of liked him…but the way Ginny was talking about…she really didn't know.

'Yes Granger, do you have a thing for me?' both girls jumped and turned around as the portrait door closed. Hermione and Ginny both blushed though Hermione was blushing more as the question and attention was on her.

'Er…i…i…don't know.' Hermione stuttered then whispered the last part.

'Thought as much.' Ginny muttered. Hermione looked at her.

'What?' she asked almost forgetting Malfoy.

'I thought that is what you would say.' Ginny said then got up, walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, 'To hide the truth.'

Once Ginny had said it, a small part of Hermione believed her. Even though with her heart and sole she trusted Ginny, she wasn't sure about this one.

After coming back to her full height, Ginny walked past Malfoy, gave him a small smile and left.

'What in the name of Merlin was that about?' Malfoy asked walking further into the room and sitting on the couch.

Hermione knew he was there to ask about what had happened earlier that day, but she some how knew he would approach it smartly.

'I don't know.' Hermione said wiping her face with her hand. Malfoy watched her closely.

'I think you do. Just like you know about the blood and what happened this morning and what's happening to us.'

Ignoring what he said firstly and secondly, Hermione questioned his third out put. 'What do you mean, what's happening to us?'

'You know what I mean.' He said, tilting his head to the side. 'like, why we have kissed a few times, and have not killed each other…come on, granger, you gave me the answers last night.'

Hermione remembered. 'So? We aren't going out. You said the teachers are trying to put us together and I reminded you of some reasons why they might think it was possible.'

'Yeah well, maybe we should go out and see what they say?' maybe said, winking.

'Yeah right, you, go out with me. I highly doubt it.' Hermione snorted.

'Add on what you did this morning.' Malfoy said as though only just remembering.

'Ergh, don't remind me.' Hermione said. Then something hit her. 'You really want to go out with me?' she asked turning to face him as she had slowly turned away.

'Well, not really, but yeah, why not? It'll be a laugh.'

'That was not the answer I was expecting.' Hermione said, frowning, but continued on anyway. 'Ok, then, I want you to ask out…hmmm…' she thought… 'Jackie Coastal.'

'Who?' Malfoy asked, confusion on his face. He knew all the chicks in Hogwarts- well, the ones worth kissing and what ever, but, that excluded Hermione…or did it? Well, anyway, the point his thoughts wanted to make was that if he didn't know who she was, she was a nerd, ugly or very unpleasant or a muggle born.

'She's in Ginny's year, in Hufflepuff.'

_Oh great. That's all I need. To be seen going out with a Hufflepuff. _Malfoy thought.

'She goes to the library.'

_Yep, nerd express!_

'She is very nice but hasn't kissed any boys…'

_Oh Merlin, im used to being right but please! Nerd, not worth knowing and ugly!_

Hermione stopped, watching Malfoy's face carefully. She knew she had set an almost impossible task because Jackie hated the idea of having a boy friend and the apparent Sex god wouldn't want to be seen with someone like her- she was muggle born! Hermione didn't feel bad about including Jackie as she knew Jackie wouldn't be hurt- she wouldn't get interested so she wouldn't get involved. Though, Hermione had spoken with her many times in the library and she was nice and loved girls and guys company, but not a boyfriend. That is where she drew the line.

'Alright. And if I ask her out and she accepts, what then? You sleep with me?'

Hermione snorted. 'No Malfoy. Then we might go out. Now, I have to point her out to you don't i?'

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and weighed his chances. He had liked Hermione a long time and was curtain (up till ten minutes ago) that he would do anything to go out with her but now…well, he hoped this would be worth it. After all, he was the Slytherin sex god….every girl in the school would almost die to be in his company let alone his girlfriend.

'And,' Hermione interrupted his thoughts. 'You must stay with her for a week.'

'Now that's pushing it.' Malfoy said shaking his head.

'Well, I have to be believable for the teachers and everyone else don't it?' Hermione smiled innocently though she was still sad inside.

'Fine. But you cannot talk to her unless in my company and cannot talk about this dare in any way to anyone. Got it?' he said.

'Yes.' Hermione nodded. 'Now, I think people are still down in the hall, it's early. Come on, I'll show you your future girlfriend.'

'Im looking at her.' Malfoy mumbled though very quietly.

Hermione go to her feet and walked over to the portrait. Wiping her face again, she pattered down her robes and walked out. Malfoy followed, ruffling up his hair- it was something he had copied from potter.

'What are you doing?' Hermione called in the corridor as Malfoy was still in the common room. He had followed to the door but turned and looked at something.

'If I am to seduce, I can't do it looking like potter.' He called. Hermione scowled but let it slide thinking what was in store for Malfoy was beyond what he could imagine.

Hermione's biggest shock besides the fact Jackie was muggle born was that she was attractive.

Malfoy walked out after three more minutes and followed Hermione down into the great hall where many people turned to look. Many started whispering but they ignored it as Hermione scanned the Hufflepuff table for Jackie.

'There she is.' Hermione said pointing. Malfoy followed her finger to a girl with long brown hair that finished at her shoulders, bright blue eyes and a slim body. If she wore the right size robes instead of ones a size or two to big for her, Malfoy thought she would have nice curves.

_Ok, so scratch the ugly part. _He thought. _This will be cake!_ He smirked.

Jackie was talking with a group of people, laughing. Many had now also returned to their conversation but shot Hermione and Malfoy glances.

Nodding to Hermione, she left the hall, him in tow.

'So, I will begin on that tomorrow.' He said smirking as they walked back to the common room.

'I'd rather you not call her that as she is my friend.' Hermione said, scowling again.

'Fine. That piece of ass.' Hermione slapped him on the back of the head and he smirked.

'Not that either! Jackie will do.' She said, though she was smiling.

Reaching the common room, Hermione walked up into her room and thought about the great hall. She hadn't seen Ron, but she spotted Harry but Ron wasn't there. Then she remembered seeing him a few seats down, talking with Dean. He and Harry seamed ok, but Ron wasn't sitting next to him- probably too guilty.

_And so he should be. _Hermione thought.

The next morning, Hermione checked her classes and saw she had a day that was filled with others that she shared with the Slytherins. Normally, this day was one Hermione hated, now, she was glad. She could keep an eye on him and see him when he makes his move.

She got dressed and tried to get into the bathroom to fix her hair, but when she tried to open the door, she sound it was locked.

'Malfoy?' Hermione called.

'What?' came a stifled reply.

'I need to use the bathroom!'

'I am!'

'I know, but unless you're on the toilet, naked or something of the sort, we can share.' Hermione called.

'Fine.' And Hermione heard the door unclick and she opened the door.

Inside, Malfoy was not naked, on the toilet or something of the sort. He was in fact standing in front of the mirror, combing his hair then ruffling it up.

'What's the point in that?' Hermione asked, coming up next to him.

'It looks very seductive when done properly.' Was his reply as he did it again. Pleased with it, he put the comb down and washed his hands before spraying on deodorant. 'And what about you? Are you going to spice yourself up?'

'No Malfoy, I have no cause to.' Hermione replied, then brushed her hair with her brush.

'Yes you do.' He said. 'You have to smell nice.'

'No one has ever complained that I smell so im not worried.' Hermione answered.

'Right. Coming to see me in action today?' he asked.

'Yes. Otherwise, I might think she's under a curse or you forced her.' Hermione said.

Malfoy faked a look of deep hurt. 'That hurts me granger.'

'I bet.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'So you'll be there?'

'Yes, I will be there. We have all of our classes together today Malfoy.' Hermione said. 'In fact, come to the library at lunch. Jackie goes there after she has had lunch and sat in the stone court yard for a while.'

'Nah, I'll do it in the court yard- I work for show.'

'Right.' Inside, Hermione was grinning. 'Fine, well, I'll see you in class Malfoy.' She said leaving the bathroom.

'Yep.'

Transfiguration went nicely. But Hermione wasn't talking to Ron. She had forgiven him in her head but wanted to hear him say sorry. She sat next to Harry who had Ron on his other side.

Malfoy was casting Hermione looks, but she pretended to ignore him.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked.

'Hmm? Yes, Im only thinking about things…I don't know how im going to deal the Hogsemade trip with Malfoy…'

Harry nodded knowingly.

For Charms, nothing happened out of the ordinary expect for Malfoy's glances and Ron's silence.

Finally, after Charms, it was lunch. This is what Hermione had really been thinking. It was what she had been thinking about all day. Briefly wondering why the great hall doors where closed, Hermione opened it and tried walking in. she stopped just before entering, thinking of something else.

Hermione was lost in thought so much she hadn't seen Aj who had come up to her to see if she was alright.

'Er Hermione?' Aj asked, after a minute. 'Hermione?' she waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.

'Hmm? What?' Hermione said, snapping her head up.

'I just said, are you ok?' Aj said, looking into her eyes.

'Yes, im alright.' Hermione answered smiling.

'Well, could you tell me why you are trying to go into the broom cupboard instead of the great hall?' Aj said, barely concealing her grin.

'Erm…no, I can't answer…' Hermione said embarrassed. _That explains the closed door. _Hermione thought now feeling utterly stupid.

'Come on, I promise, if you come with me, you wont get lost.' Aj said, smiling as she walked with Hermione who had lost Harry and Ron somewhere along the way.

In the hall, Hermione said goodbye and walked over to Harry and Ron who where watching her.

She sat and ate, not saying much, but kept herself out of thoughts to watch Jackie.

When Hermione saw Jackie stand up, she too go to her feet and followed. Jackie was with friends, and they headed, like Hermione told Malfoy, out into the stone court yard.

'Hey! Hey Jackie!' Hermione called. Jackie turned around, saw Hermione and smiled.

'Hey!' she waved and Hermione came closer.

'could…could I sit with you? I want to be outside but not alone…Harry wont come.' Hermione said.

'Yeah sure!' Jackie said, nodding. 'I saw what happened yesterday.' She looked down sad, looking back up though. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine.' Hermione smiled bracingly.

'Yeah, I know. But, sure, come on.' Jackie said, and Hermione joined the group as they walked out into the court yard. They sat on the ground and on seats.

As they talked, Hermione only listened, watching the doors, trying to see Malfoy. But some of their conversation got Hermione's attention and she realized these people were very cool. They talked about everything everyone else did.

Then, just when Hermione was thinking Malfoy had chickened out, she saw his blond hair in the entrance hall. He was, unexpectedly in the company of his Slytherins. This was something Hermione hadn't counted on, but she bet Malfoy hadn't counted on Hermione being right in front of him when he asked Jackie.

Then, thinking that was harsh, Hermione leaned over and whispered in Jackie's ear.

'Sorry, but I have to go and talk to Ron…I cant stand this.' Hermione said.

Jackie nodded and smiled. 'Good luck!' Hermione smiled in thanks and walked off. Before Malfoy saw her, or anyone else, Hermione had ducked behind a bush near the group and could hear their conversation perfectly.

Making sure she was hidden from everyone, Hermione listened to the thumping footsteps of the Slytherins who stopped near the Hufflepuffs.

Hermione parted some leaves and had a little peep hole. She saw Malfoy detach himself from the Slytherins and walk over to Jackie and her friends who watched him carefully.

'Hello Jackie. I was watching you before, and I thought, hey, Hufflepuffs aren't bad. Its just Slytherin talk! So, I got over all that bull, and I think you're not that bad. So, how about going out with the Slytherin Sex-god?'

Hermione had thought he was going well, but he spoiled it with his Slytherin sex god part.

Then Malfoy lent over and whispered into Jackie's ear. Hermione couldn't hear the words, but watched her face and saw it change from skeptical to amusement. Malfoy was grinning as he spoke and Jackie laughed. She laughed. Hermione's plan was going down the drain.

Then, after 2 more minutes, Malfoy stood up and smirked. He took Jackie's hand and kissed it before walking back to the Slytherins who had been watching him.

Jackie smiled to her friends and continued their conversation. Her friends must be used to that but not Malfoy. But seeing that Jackie wasn't going to pass it off, they let it slip.

The Slytherins returned to the castle and were out of sight. Hermione waited before getting back into view and running to the castle, careful to make sure Jackie and her friends didn't see her.

For the remainder of the day, Hermione had to see Malfoy smirking broadly in her direction and she had a sudden sense of foreboding. _What if he did go out with her for a week? _Hermione thought. But, relaxing, she decided to listen to Professor Cherly, whom she would have to listen to for a double divination period.

Harry got up and walked down to the Professor to collect some things they needed while Hermione and Ron were left at their table in silence. Then Ron broke it.

'Hermione, what I said…it was in the heat of the moment…I didn't mean-'

'It's ok Ron. I know. I didn't think you would call me that on purpose. But you have to learn to control your jealous monster. Because when he gets out, hes ugly.' Hermione said, smiling.

'Yes I know. But I'm sorry.' Ron said, turning red behind his ears.

'Ron, calm down. I forgive you. All is not over.' Hermione said, then reached over and hugged him.

From across the room, Malfoy sat, watching Hermione and Ron hug then laugh and talk. He was alone with Crabbe and Pansy while someone went with Goyle to get what they needed. The familiar stab of jealously was felt when he saw her. This was becoming normal now with this girl. No other girl made him think about them all the time. And no other girl could get him to ask out a Hufflepuff- no matter how attractive they were.

'Draco? Want me to rub your feet tonight?' Pansy asked, though there was a touch of iciness in her voice.

'No pansy, that's ok, thanks.' Malfoy said, mentally shaking at the thought.

'Why? Will you be with Mudblood?' pansy said, thought she spat on Crabbe's shoulder who was sitting between them.

'No, I just don't want a foot rub.' Malfoy answered.

'Or off with a whore in a broom cupboard?' pansy said, quoting Hermione.

'What?' Malfoy asked, leaning past Crabbe's body to see her. 'Where pansy would you get that idea?'

'Draco, you and I both know its not an idea. What it is is a face.' Pansy looked hurt as she said this, but continued. 'Anyway, who better to know what you're up too and who with than your roommate?'

'Who? Granger?' Malfoy laughed. 'You've been talking with Granger and you believe her?'

'Well…at the time, I had no reason not to. But yes.' Pansy answered, sniffing.

'Well pansy, don't. ha, talking and believing granger is laughable. Someone of your breeding shouldn't lower yourself to that level.'

'But you do.' Pansy said quietly.

'I can rise back up without trouble. But you pansy, you need help. Someone to support you.'

'Yes, Draco I do. And I choose you.' Pansy said, her mood changing instantly. 'Come on Draco, you know what I mean.'

'No pansy. You don't want me. Im…not your type.' Malfoy answered trying to sound like he knew what he was saying- truth was he was shocked she had brought that up here and now.

It was then that Goyle and the other Slytherins returned so their conversation stopped, Malfoy returned to watching Hermione laugh without him and pansy in thought about another approach.

Hermione hadn't watched or looked at Malfoy, utterly sick of his smirking every time she looked his way. But then, she had an impulse and looked.

He was talking to pansy, and laughing.

_Well. _Hermione said, then, hurt almost, she turned back and laughed with Ron as Harry came back and joined in.

'So you're happy now are you?' Harry asked, smiling.

'Yes.' Hermione answered, giving him a smile.

'Wait!' the class silenced and looked at Professor Cherly who was looking around. 'There is too many emotions in this room. Jealously,' here he looked over at Malfoy, 'angry, happiness, confusion…sadness…way to many to work with! So, I want everyone to breath in quietly and exhale. Silently now.' He added as he heard people inhale and exhale loudly.

'Calm yourself. Forget the day, time, date, and the people around you. Nothing in your mind but my voice.' Everyone had closed their eyes to help them concentrate. But two people hadn't. Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione looked around the room and locked eyes with Malfoy. Neither showed emotion, not smiles, smirks nothing. Then, Professor Cherly brought the class out of their small trance. Indeed, the room feet more roomier, more air to breath now. Hermione certainly hadn't gotten rid of any emotion but she knew she wasn't the only one.

'Right now, that's better isn't it?' Professor Cherly smiled from the front. He continued with the lesson, and Hermione looked away from Malfoy to concentrate.

The class ended and everyone packed up.

'I feel like I'm floating on a cloud.' Someone muttered walking from the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _She _didn't feel like she was on a cloud. She felt like she was drowning in her emotions. Literally.

She walked from the tower with Harry and Ron and down to dinner. The corridors when they reached them were flooded with people al streaming in the same direction. Hermione and her friends jumped in and followed, only coming to the edges when it thinned out. Malfoy was bragging loudly about something behind them, but Hermione pretended she didn't care- she shouldn't and couldn't give anyone any clues she had something with Malfoy- a bet! A bet! Nothing more…

_Though, if it fails, I have to date him…_Hermione thought. _Then it might be something more…oh stop thinking like that!_

Hermione slapped her head and got funny looks from Harry and Ron. 'Ow.' She muttered.

Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione rubbed her head as they walked into the great hall together, looking around at some other students.

Three second years walked up to Hermione slowly and carefully. They looked on either side of them before coming all the way. Hermione watched them and muttered to Harry and Ron to get a seat.

'Erm…you're Hermione Granger aren't you? You're the Head Girl?' one with blond hair and brown eyes asked.

'Yes.' Hermione said nodding.

'Well, erm…the thing to Hogsemade is tomorrow…where are we supposed to meet?' she continued, tangling her hands together nervously.

'Oh!' another slap but mental this time. 'Erm…in the stone court yard- yes, spread the word…yes, in the stone court yard at…oh erm…after breakfast I think…yes.' Hermione had just thought all of that up.

'Oh ok. We'll tell everyone.' She said, looking happy.

'Hang on, why didn't you go to Malfoy?' Hermione asked

'Oh erm…' the girl looked nervous again. 'We thought you would know…and he's well…he wouldn't talk to us…we're Gryffindors…' it was then Hermione noticed the Gryffindor symbol on their robes.

'But aren't there Slytherins in your class?' Hermione asked.

'Yes. But you're a Gryffindor. He would talk to Slytherins.' She mumbled then walked off with her friends.

'Right…' Hermione said, shaking her head and looking around for Harry or Ron.

Then she saw Jackie. Sitting near Jackie was Malfoy. Though, causing Hermione to smile was that Malfoy wasn't at her table- _good. She hasn't fallen for him yet_

Malfoy looked over and saw Hermione looking at him smiling. He was confused but decided to react. He smirked and winked. At this, Hermione looked away and started for Harry who she had seen a moment ago.

Malfoy turned his thoughts instead to Jackie. He hadn't whispered anything that would be a threat. He just told her to please smile because if he went out with her, she would be very popular and she would guys hanging off her. She smiled for him but muttered through clenched teeth _"I won't. I don't want a boyfriend."_

"_Please! Please muttered, still smiling. He knew Hermione was around somewhere. "If you don't, I will be denied someone I like. A lot. Please."_

"_Hmmm. Leave us Hufflepuffs alone for good and I might consider it."_

"_Come to the Charms room after dinner and we'll discuss what you want." He muttered before standing up._

The memory went through his head. He knew he hadn't been as seductive as he would have been normally, but he wasn't interested in this girl. Well, he was a bit, but he was more into Hermione than her.

Finished with dinner, he got to his feet, and walked from the hall and headed up the cold and silent corridors to the Charms classroom. He walked inside and waited. While waiting, he twiddled his thumbs and thought again.

Hermione watched as Malfoy left the hall. Three minutes later, Jackie left too without her friends and went up the stairs.

She wondered what he was up to but left it be…she told him to have her go out with him so maybe he had a romantic picnic on some tower…though she didn't think Malfoy was that kind of guy.

Jackie walked through the corridors to the Charms class wondering why she was doing what he had asked. This is a chance to get Hufflepuff left alone. They could handle any other Slytherin, but Malfoy was the worse. Briefly remembering a rumor she had heard about Malfoy liking Hermione, Jackie opened the classroom door and saw Malfoy sitting at the teachers table looking utterly board and slightly amusing.

'Erm…Malfoy?' Jackie said shutting the door behind her.

Malfoy turned his gaze to her from the table in front of him and smirked. 'Ahh. Coastal. I wondered weather you would turn up.'

'Well Malfoy, I guess people surprise you.' Jackie said then walked to the table in front of him and sat down.

'No, Coastal, very few people surprise me.' Malfoy answered looking towards the door. He pointed his wand and it and Jackie heard a faint click.

'So. What is it that you want to pretend you love me for a week?' Malfoy asked seeing no reason to not get straight to the point.

'I want you to stay away from Hufflepuffs and I never thought it would be for a week.' Jackie said crossing her arms.

'Well…I suppose there's still Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…yeah alright. No more picking on the Hufflepuffs. But that doesn't mean that if I see one getting picked on or had fallen over, im not helping them.'

'Fair.' Jackie agreed.

'And yes, it is for a week- 7 days.'

'I know how long a week is.' Jackie said sarcastically.

'Well that's news.' Malfoy said nastily. 'anyway, so, as I was saying, its for a week and you will have to put on a 100 effort. No jokes, no playing around. Kissing, mucking around that sort of thing. She has to believe you love me.'

'And who's "she"?' Jackie asked raising an eye brow.

'I don't think you need to know.' Malfoy said smirking.

'Well, if im supposed to put on a convincing performance, if she asks me, how can I make it convincing enough?' Jackie said slyly.

'Alright then. If you swear, under oath to not tell another living thing in any way shape or form.'

'Yes, I do. And if I break it, you can tease Hufflepuff worse than ever.' Jackie promised.

_Wow. She means business. _Malfoy thought then smirked. 'Deal.'

'So?'

'Its Granger.'

'…'

'What?' Malfoy asked catching a look on jackie's face.

'So the rumors were true.' She mumbled. 'You like her. Does she like you?'

'Well I think so, I mean, who doesn't?' Jackie rolled her eyes, and Malfoy smirked again. 'But she said, to prove it, I have to ask you out and make you love me for a week.'

'Uh huh. Does she know we're meeting like this? That I know everything?'

'Well…no she doesn't.' Malfoy said, for once to a girl (apart from Hermione) the truth.

'well, I dunno…she's my friend…'

'And its your house at stake.' Malfoy reminded her.

'True. Fine. I agree. But no, and I repeat _no _snogging. I just want to see Hermione over Ronald…though he wasn't bad. He just wasn't for her. Shame, really, I mean, Hermione liked him but still cant fight with the way it was meant to be…'

'Okay okay!' Malfoy said angrily- he didn't want to hear this!

'Still, if your not right for her, or hurt her in any way, I will crush you. You and your reputation.'

_Empty threat. _Malfoy thought. _My Rep's gone anyway because I will be going out with granger…still, I will keep it. Im a Malfoy._

'Right. Well, if that's all, I want to get back to my friends.' Jackie said getting to her feet.

'Yes. As long as you know I might do something tomorrow. Don't be surprised, act along.'

'Sure.' Jackie said and smiled. Then she turned around and left.

Malfoy left soon after for the common room and caught up on some homework.

Hermione strolled in later, and stood in front of Malfoy, hands on hips.

'Have you answered any questions about the trip tomorrow?' she asked.

'No. told them to bugger off to you.' Malfoy answered simply.

'Malfoy!' Hermione groaned. 'You're head boy! They came to you because you're taking them!'

'Yeah, but your organizing it.' He replied.

'Well.' Hermione said sighing, 'I've told them to meet us in the court yard of stone after breakfast. Then we'll walk down to the village.'

'Fine. But I have some snogging to do first.' Malfoy replied winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Fine whatever. Just don't have your hair messy or lipstick or whatever your whores wear left on your face when you come out.'

'They aren't whores!' Malfoy said though he was smiling. 'They are there for fun.'

'You really have no emotion for a girl's feelings do you?' Hermione asked, looking at him with disgust.

'Hmm, well, I was under the impression that _whores _had no feelings.'

'Malfoy they are women and living, breathing people. Of course they have feelings. Though just because its not as small as yours-'

'I have deep feelings.' Malfoy said coldly. 'And I'm a living breathing person.'

'True. But your supposed to be my enemy.' Hermione said smiling.

'Not after next week.' Malfoy winked.

'Ha. She has to still like you first.' Hermione muttered though she knew Malfoy had somehow talked to her. Made her like him.

'And you know you'll lose.' Malfoy added.

'Yes, that seams probable.' Hermione agreed though reluctantly. 'And how long are we to go out for? Two weeks?' she asked, faking hope.

'No. as long as it lasts.' Malfoy answered.

'Sure. And it will last forever.' Hermione rolled her eyes and went to bed.

'Yes. Granger. Forever.' Malfoy said smirking.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, as usual and headed down to breakfast. The weather had started to get warmer over the last few days so Hermione put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket on top.

In the great hall, the second years coming along to Hogsemade were there, sitting at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table. When Hermione came in and sat down, she started eating and watching the people come casually in and out. Then, as it was school day, more people came in and ate quickly, having slept in. Harry and Ron came in as Malfoy did. They didn't talk, or even look at each other as they separated to their tables.

'Morning.' Harry said smiling.

'Morning.' Hermione replied smiling back.

Hermione was watching Malfoy through breakfast as he made his way over to Jackie who was also watching him.

He sat at her table and began again whispering her ear then he kissed her. The buzzing around them stopped at once. Draco Malfoy had just kissed Jackie Coastal who was muggle born (though he didn't know that.) this was something to whisper about!

Hermione then noticed that the second years were looking at her, as much of Gryffindor table. They all thought like Lavender had done when Malfoy was under the love potion with pansy. They thought they had it made blah blah blah.

Hermione, not wanting this much attention, nodded to the second years and walked out of the hall muttering goodbye to Harry and Ron who where gaping.

The Gryffindor second years followed Hermione out into the court yard and they waited their in silence.

Personally, Hermione had expected something like this so it wasn't that bad. But the wait for Malfoy and his Slytherin second years was not pleasant.

Then, after ten minutes of total silence, Malfoy came out, smirking as he lead the rest of the class out into the sunshine.

'Right.' Hermione started when they had stopped with the others. 'Boundaries. We will point them out when we get down there. Now, if you disobey us, well…you wont want to.'

'Why?' a sly Slytherin asked smirking much like Malfoy.

'Because. It will not be pretty for you.' Hermione answered as kindly as she could.

'Make that bush over there turn on fire, then out without a mark but then have it shrink and grow back in flames.' He said smartly.

'And if I do that, will you believe me?' Hermione asked

'Yes.' He vowed.

'Fine.' Hermione whipped out her wand and asked the Gryffindors to stand aside. She concentrated on the bush and then suddenly, hot flames appeared on the bush. The flames were so hot that they probably would have incinerated the bush if Hermione wasn't concentrating. Then the flames were gone just as suddenly as they came. Not a mark was on the bush. Smiling happily, Hermione did the next bit of the little slime's deal. Just as it started shrinking, some movement behind Hermione court her eye. Quickly, Hermione used a non-verbal spell on the Slytherin who had tried to jinx her. As he fell, Hermione turned back to the bush and saw it was still shrinking. Concentrating as hard as she could, Hermione waved her wand and the bush started growing again as well as encased in flames.

Smiling very happy and grinning at the Gryffindors who where clapping, Hermione turned to Malfoy and his Slytherins who were all staring at her open mouthed. Then, her eyes still on Malfoy's Slytherins, Hermione waved her wand and the flames went out.

'So, do you believe me now?' Hermione asked smiling.

'What did you do to Travers?' someone asked

'I only stunned him.' Hermione said easily, then waved her wand again and Travers stirred.

'Right. Now, muck around with me, and as I said, it will not be pretty.'

Turning on her heel she started walking down the grounds with Gryffindor following. The Slytherins stayed put until Malfoy caught his voice. 'Come on, lets go.'

The Gryffindors waited in the main street of Hogsemade for the Slytherins. Hermione hummed as she waited pleased with herself. She knew she would be able to do most of it if she concentrated enough but she also knew the Slytherin might know this and try to distract her. And as usual she was right.

Then in the distance Hermione could see the slithering walking down to them slowly and muttering. Malfoy wasn't talk as far as Hermione could see but she didn't care.

They waited for them to catch up. When they did, Hermione again took control of the class. 'So, now, you can wonder up and down the main street, which is this one, but no ally ways. You must be with someone at all times. Im warning you, I will know if you have been in the all ways or off the main street. So, I have warned you about the ally ways and sticking together…erm…anything you would like to add?' Hermione asked Malfoy.

'Er no, I think you covered it all pretty well.' He smirked.

'Right then, so off you go and remember, you aren't here for shopping, you're here for an essay.'

The Gryffindors and Slytherins split into groups and started walking up and down the streets. Hermione stayed were she was and so did Malfoy.

'So, see what Jackie and I did at breakfast?' Malfoy asked winking.

'Yes I did, and so did the rest of the school.' Hermione remarked.

'Are you jealous?' Malfoy asked watching her.

Hermione snorted. 'Malfoy, please, if this "bet" fails, I have to date you remember? So I think during that time there is a good chance I will be getting enough kisses. Unless…you don't want it to be believable.' Hermione added when Malfoy smirked smugly.

'Of course it has to be believable.' Malfoy said. 'Other wise what's the point in doing it?'

'Well, we would be acting wouldn't we? I mean, this isn't real for either of us is it?' Hermione asked partly asking herself.

'Erm…it could be…' Malfoy smirked. 'You know the answer to that one granger, you were there in Divination.'

'Yes I was and I haven't forgotten.' Hermione said smiling as she turned away.

The students they were supposed to be watching were still in view and Hermione knew if one had gone off the main street but they hadn't.

'So will it be acting for you?' Malfoy asked.

'I really don't know.' Hermione answered truthfully.

'I think it won't be. I mean look at you. Im standing right behind you and you're not attempting to walk or get away.'

Then before Hermione knew it, Malfoy's hands were wrapped around her body.

'I don't know Malfoy. Don't you have a bet to keep up?' Hermione asked turning with difficulty to face him.

'Well yes but hey, cant I fool around? Im a Slytherin you know.' Said smiling mysteriously.

'Do that, I will think you will do the same thing to me.' Hermione said innocently.

'there's a difference between you and Jackie.' Malfoy answered.

'And what's that?' Hermione asked.

'I want you, not her. And when I get the things that I want, which I always do, I don't muck around. I get you, which I think I already have, and I wont let go, which means I wont cheat.'

'That's really sweat. Which book is it from?' Hermione said grinning.

'Its from mine.' Malfoy said.

'Right then…' Hermione said then reached for Malfoy's hands behind her back. She pulled them off and walked up the street looking around smiling at the Gryffindors. Malfoy caught up and smirked at Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Suddenly, Hermione called 'Travers! Get out of the ally way!' no one knew how Hermione knew he was there but further up the street, Travers came out looking angry he got caught.

'How did you know he was there?' Malfoy whispered.

'I don't know.' Hermione said winking. 'Deal with him- he's in your house.'

'Fine. Travers! Get over here!' he barked.

Travers came waddling up to them and only looked at Malfoy, sure he would get him out of trouble.

'Ten points from Slytherin and detention tomorrow night.' Malfoy said with authority.

'But…but!' Travers protested.

'No buts or it will be 20 points and Thursday night too!' Travers ran off to his friends angrily.

'Wow. He shows his house he will be mean to them too.' Hermione said.

'Yes "he" does. I always have made sure they know im in charge…just not when you're around.'

Hermione laughed. 'I find that very hard to believe.'

'Fine then. Make some polyjuice potion and come into the Slytherin common room. See what we Slytherins get up to in our little hole.'

'No thank you Malfoy. I think my common room is warm enough.' Hermione said.

'I never said anything about it being warm.' Malfoy muttered. 'Though there are ways to get warm…like-'

'Don't want to know!' Hermione said loudly causing Malfoy to smirk.

'Wrapping up in a blanket.' He continued innocently. 'Or cuddling up to the fire or snogg-'

'Alright!' Hermione said again loudly though she was smiling.

The day wore on with groups of the two houses walking past, stopping to look at something or see someone they knew. Hermione and Malfoy walked up and down the street helping (only Hermione mind you) the students who wanted to know something. Malfoy just told them to go and ask Hermione.

When 5 o'clock rolled around, Hermione called for them to re-group where they started off. When everyone was there, Hermione and Malfoy led the way back up to the darkening castle.

They were silent in their walk listening to the students behind them mutter about the village they had visited so many times.

Once in the great hall, they separated, Hermione heading over to Professor Dumbledore who was waiting patiently, humming to himself.

'Good trip I trust?' Dumbledore asked looking at Hermione and smiling.

'Yes, I think we did as much as we could given the time.' Hermione answered smiling back.

'And how was Mr. Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked looking past her at Malfoy who was watching them.

Turning around to look at Malfoy, Hermione faced Dumbledore and smiled. 'He was good. Nothing went wrong.'

'Except the little part in were you had to prove you were in charge?' Dumbledore smiled.

'Well erm yes that was little draw back but nothing else went wrong or unplanned.' Hermione said looking a little embarrassed.

'You must be hungry. Come in, dinner has only just started.' Dumbledore said, indicating for all the students to follow him into the hall.

Hermione followed and smiled. It warmer in here then outside. Though it had been a sunny day, the nights are still fairly cold. Harry and Ron waved to Hermione to get her attention as she scanned the hall.

She waved back happily and walked over to them smiling.

'How was your day?' Harry asked watching for her reaction.

'It was better than I could have expected.' Hermione said honestly.

'That's good to hear.' Harry said nodding and smiling.

'And what did you two do today?' Hermione asked pouring herself some pumpkin juice from a golden jug.

'Attended classes and in the afternoon we had a free period of Divination for some reason so we spent it playing Quidditch.' Ron answered.

'You should have spent it doing that Snape essay.' Hermione said frowning.

'Yes well we didn't.' Ron said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked around for Ginny. She hadn't seen her since the common room and Malfoy had walked in…

She spotted Ginny sitting with her friends. Hermione got to her feet and muttered to Harry where she was going. Walking further up the table Hermione stopped before Ginny and her friends smiling.

'Ginny, what to come for a walk with me?' Hermione asked.

'oh, hey Hermione! Yeah sure. Cya later guys.' Ginny said to her friends and smiling at Hermione they walked out of the hall together headed again for Hermione's common room.

Walking along the corridors that only had a few people walking up or down in them, Hermione walked along the windows, looking out them at the moon lit grounds while Ginny walked beside her wondering what Hermione was going to talk about. Maybe she could find out what happened after Hermione left the hall. Ginny had noticed a group of second years leave after her, but had no idea why.

'Erm Hermione, where are we going?' Ginny asked after a few minutes of more silence.

'To my common room.' Hermione answered smiling.

'Right. And what will we do if Malfoy bursts in again?' Ginny asked grinning.

'We wont actually be in the common room. We'll be on the balcony.' Hermione answered turning a corner and up more stairs.

'Yes alright, but isn't that connected to his room too?' Ginny asked.

'It is,' Hermione agreed 'but he won't look there- it's a castle, I could be anywhere if he's looking for me.'

'Oh right.' Ginny said smiling.

They walked along another torch lit corridor which had Hermione's portrait. Approaching the wolf, Hermione smiled.

'Dark shadow.' She said.

'Ahh, miss, I didn't get a chance to see if you were alright from the other night.' The wolf growled before opening up.

'I'm fine thankyou.' Hermione smiled and walked in Ginny in tow.

Walking through the common room and up into Hermione's room, Ginny excused herself, and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione waited for her in her room, sitting on her bed and looking around. Ginny came out and they walked onto the dark balcony.

Sitting on some soft chairs, they began talking/

'So. What happened when I left?' Ginny asked winking and grinning.

'Nothing.' Hermione answered looking over the grounds.

'Uh huh. Then tell me the truth about today. What happened? I'm friends with Amanda who was there today and she saw Malfoy and you hugging.'

'It was…just a mistake.'

'Then tell me everything about your "mistake".' Ginny insisted.

'Well, if you insist.' Hermione sighed and told Ginny everything from Jackie and the bet and what she and Malfoy had talked about. Then she went on to this morning, explaining about the second years and where they went.

When Hermione stopped, Ginny looked away, her mind processing all new information. When she was sure she understood everything, she looked back at Hermione who was watching her hands in her lap.

'wow.'

'Yes.' Hermione replied.

In their silence, they heard something, that sounded like a door shutting, somewhere inside. Then they heard footsteps and sounds in Malfoy's room.

"_come on" _Hermione mouthed to Ginny, unfolding herself carefully and silently off the chair and tip toed to her room. Ginny followed and they closed the door just as they heard Malfoy's opening. Hermione quickly closed the curtains and the room was encased in darkness. Hermione waved her wand and her lights flickered on and she and Ginny sat on her bed talking about Hermione and Malfoy's bet.

Malfoy walked onto the balcony, intending to find Hermione and talk about what they had said in Hogsemade.

His heart sank when he saw it was empty. The lights weren't on in her room so he turned around and went back into his room. He had banged and knocked on her door for 5 minutes, but no one answered. Then he tried the bathroom and it was empty. Leaving his room, he left the common room and talked to the wolf outside.

'Are you sure you saw her come in?' Malfoy asked.

'Yes. Miss went in.'

'Did she come out?'

'No, she stayed in there, as did the little Miss who was with her.' The wolf replied stubbornly- he had answered question after question from Malfoy, each asking basically the same thing.

'Someone was with her?' Malfoy asked. 'what did she look like?'

'Hmmm…' growled the wolf. 'Red hair…'

'Thankyou.' Malfoy said. He turned and walked away from the portrait down the corridor, ignoring the wolf growling "I told you, she hasn't left from inside!"

He tried the library and was shooed out by Madam Pince, tried the hall again…no go.

Now tired from all the walking he did, Malfoy returned to the common room, again ignoring the wolf which said smartly "find her?"

Tired from everything, Malfoy walked up stairs into his room and fell on his bed and fell asleep, fully clothed.

Hermione and Ginny enjoyed imagining what the school would think if Hermione and Malfoy went out, or what Malfoy might do with Jackie to make her like him for 6 more days.

At about 10, Ginny got tired and said goodnight. Hermione said goodnight back and headed into the bathroom to have a bath. She ran the water and put some bubbles in. going back to her room, Hermione grabbed something and retuned to the bathroom. She dropped the thing she got into the bath.

Peering into Malfoy's room, Hermione saw him asleep and debated weather or not she should lock the door.

_He's asleep…but still…no, he's asleep_ Hermione argued. Then she decided she wouldn't lock the door as he was sleep, merely close it.

So she closed it and jumped into the filling up bath.

The sound of running water and splashing woke Malfoy up from a pleasant dream. He sat up and started chocking as his robes tightened around his throat. Coughing, he reached up and undid the tightest button before rubbing his throat.

Then the around of slashing and water running came back and he got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear against it, he heard it was coming from within there. He listened for any other noise, and thought Hermione must have left a tap running. He opened the door and walked inside.

**(Great place to leave it don't you think? But I have something I want to do before I end this very long chapter- them to talk!)**

Looking first at the taps, he saw none was on nor running, then he immediately turned his eyes to the bath. It was almost full, bubbles covering the surface. Then he saw Hermione's bushy hair appear on the surface.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy. Squeaking, she ducked under the warm water and searched around for the thing she put in here before…there! Her swimmers! The air getting thinner and thinner in her lungs, Hermione quickly put them on and resurfaced.

'Wow. Are you trying to drown yourself?' Malfoy asked smirking.

'No.' Hermione answered swimming to the side of the bath. 'I…I thought you were asleep.'

'I was, but I woke up and heard water running so I thought you had left a tap on so I came in to turn it off.'

'Right.' Hermione said nodding her head.

Seeing Malfoy look at her and wink, Hermione added to her sentence 'I have swimmers on.'

'Damn.' Malfoy said, clicking his fingers in disappointment.

'Come on Malfoy. I know you don't care.' Hermione said rolling her eyes and jumping up on to the side of the bath.

'Well no, not now.' He smirked then walked over to her.

Rising her eye brow, Hermione watched him. 'You want something?'

'You know what I want. But I want something more at the moment. I want to talk.' He added, after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

'Then talk.' Hermione said, slipping back into the bath.

'You going to listen?' he asked sitting on a dry patch of tiles.

'Yes.' Hermione replied sitting on a step on the bath. The water was too warm to leave.

'Right well, I wanted to talk to you about this bet with Coastal.'

'Are you getting cold feet? Or are you chickening out?' Hermione asked smiling.

'No, im not getting cold feet nor am I chickening out- I am a Malfoy. I was going to say, we should stop it because its obvious your jealous.'

Hermione laughed. 'Malfoy, I've seen you snogg and kiss and whatever other girls- im used to it.'

'Yes but you didn't have feelings for me then did you?'

'Well…maybe not as strong but still.'

'Yeah same. I felt so angry when I saw you with Weasel.'

'His name is Ron.' Hermione said angrily.

'Of course it is.' Malfoy said smirking as she splashed him. 'Hey! Hey careful!'

Hermione stuck out her tongue in reply.

Half and hour later, Hermione got out, trying to stay out of sight as possible by Malfoy who was rising his eye brows and winking.

She wrapped herself up in a towel and came to sit next to him.

'Remember that kissing competition?' Malfoy asked.

'Yes, what about it?' Hermione asked.

'Remember Slax?'

'Yes. Again, what about it?'

'Who did you really like better?' he asked smiling.

'I think my spell explained who I liked better.' Hermione answered smiling.

'Yes, I think so, but I want to know if you tampered with the spell to make it do what you wanted it to.'

'I can tell you now, I didn't.' Hermione answered. 'Well, school tomorrow. See you in the morning.'

Getting up, she walked over to the door, careful not to slip.

'Wait, where's my goodnight kiss?' Malfoy asked, also on his feet.

'In the mail.' Hermione joked before disappearing into her room and getting into her warm bed, patting Crookshanks who curled up beside her.

**Right. Long? LOL…thankyou for reviewing everyone, 400 reviews ! Wow! Now, please say so if you want a story about Hermione and Malfoy after school…I will write if you review! **

**aj **


	30. Are we together yet?

Hermione woke to thunder and lighting. After fully opening her eyes, the sound of rain hitting the roof was heard. A very gloomy day…great.

The week pasted, and it was Saturday morning.

She got up and dressed, her hair tangled. She brushed it with difficultly and headed out. Hermione wondered into the great hall, looking around, wondering what Malfoy had planned for Jackie.

After sitting at the table, it became clear. Malfoy strolled into the hall, Jackie attached to his arm, and he was grinning and she, smiling- but it was forced.

Malfoy and Jackie kissed briefly before separating to different tables. Hermione watched with a very small stab of jealousy then she remembered what she told herself. She had seen Malfoy with many girls before, so she was used to this…but as Malfoy pointed out, she hadn't had feelings for him then.

'Damn it.' She muttered.

As they kissed again, a long flash of lighting flashed past the hall, illuminating them.

Hermione grabbed three pieces of toast, a glass of pumpkin juice and headed out, her head bowed.

Malfoy watched her walk past and felt guilty- he had made her feel upset…

Hermione headed to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It took her 20 minutes to climb the stairs and before walking out into the rain, she pulled out her wand and tapped her toast so it was now water resistance.

She pushed the wooden door open and was greeted by splashing rain, bouncing off the stone.

Hermione crossed the ground careful not to slip, and was soaked through to the bone in minutes. Halting when she reached the edge, boarded by a wall, Hermione looked down. It was a very long way down, and Hermione saw figures in red and gold robes walking quickly through the grounds, down to the pitch. Harry, Ron and Ginny had Quidditch practice today…Hermione had promised to watch, but she could watch from where she was.

Her eyes followed them, their bright colours brighter in the gloom and grey. They stopped for a few seconds outside the pitch, then disappeared into the changing rooms.

Hermione bit her toast. It wasn't wet thanks to her water proof charm. Then she took a sip of juice.

As it was raining so hard, no one could tell she was actually crying. The rain mixed with her tears on her cheeks, making it impossible to tell.

Everything was so messed up! She didn't know if she wanted Malfoy to go through with this bet, she didn't know if she could handle the glares and bitch-talk if she went out with Malfoy, or if she could handle it if he cheated, or they broke up…or if she saw him kissing another girl…it was so confusing!

Dropping her toast over the wall, and the cup on the ground, Hermione covered her face, crying into her arms. She faced the wall and slid down, her back down resting on the wall. Here, she pulled her legs to her chest and folded her arms over and cried and thought.

The rain continued to pelt down on her head and body, the lighting streaked, and the thunder rumbled.

After a while, Hermione began to shiver. She figured she was up there for about three hours. The practice was probably over…

It was then without warning that the door leading inside opened, and someone with blond hair walked out. He drew his arms over his head for little cover against the rain.

His storm eyes, about as stormy as the weather above him, searched the level. He was about to turn back inside when he spotted something in a black school robe and jeans huddled up to the wall, in a ball.

'Hermione!' Malfoy called over the thunder.

The figure didn't move.

He walked over, careful not to slip, arms still over his head. He bent down, and saw her hair- it was Hermione.

Malfoy removed one hand to gently shake her.

Hermione jolted and looked up, tears and rain still on her face.

'Malfoy-' she mumbled.

'Why are you crying?' he asked. A light redness now rimmed her eyes, giving it away.

'Nothing.' She muttered.

'Come on, inside- out of the cold.' He said, and then lifted her to her feet.

Hermione allowed him to move her through the rain and into the stairway.

'Now, down to the common room.' He said. As he walked, he dried his cloak off and put it around Hermione. She took it, not really knowing why, her mind still pulsing with questions and worries. She wiped her face with his sleeve and clung to the rail to help her down.

When they were back on level floor, Malfoy walked through the corridor, behind Hermione. They reached the Wolf in their corridor. The wolf looked troubled by the look of Hermione, but slid open.

Malfoy guided Hermione to the chair which was closest to the burning fire.

He removed his cloak and let her throe out in front of the fire while he went quickly down to the kitchens.

Here, he asked nicely for two butterbeers and walked back to the common room.

Hermione was almost dried, and had cleaned her face. Malfoy handed her a butterbeer and sat opposite her.

'Now, what where you doing up there, in the rain, crying?' he asked.

'I was just over-loaded…' Hermione mumbled, taking a sip.

'Right…look, if it bothers you this much, I will stop the bet.'

'How do you know-?' Hermione asked surprised.

'It wasn't hard to figure out- especially when you left the hall and didn't go down to Potter's practice.' He said. 'I wasn't up there before because it takes a while to search a castle.'

Hermione smiled. 'Yeah…'

'Look, is you really want, I will stop the bet.'

'Its up to you…'

'Right- bets over.' And Malfoy got to his feet, quickly gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the common room, intending to find Jackie.

He found her in the library with a group of friends.

'Yo, Coastal.' Malfoy whispered as loudly as he could without using the vocal cords.

'Malfoy?' Jackie said in surprise. She got up, ignoring the winks from her friends and followed Malfoy into a deserted isle.

'Look Coastal, you're a great girl and girlfriend but I have to end this shortly.'

'Why?' she didn't look upset, just curious.

'Because granger and i…' he stumbled for a word.

'I get it- alright. I have to thank you Malfoy.'

'ER why?' he asked confused- what had he done?

'Because now I know how cool it is to have a boyfriend- and I've had my eye on someone in my class…so thankyou.'

'Your er welcome…' this was awkward.

Jackie closed the gap between them and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before smiling and walking back over to her friends.

Malfoy smirked and left the library.

'What did he want?' one of Jackie's friends asked.

'We just broke up.' Jackie answered as though it wasn't a big deal.

'Broke…up?' someone whispered.

One of her friends reached over and pattered her on the back.

'No, it's alright.' Jackie said, smiling reassuringly. 'Im serious. Im not crying, im really happy about it- now I can go out with Jake.'

Her friends believed her…good thing too since it was the truth.

Malfoy walked back to the common room and smiled when he saw Hermione who was twiddling her thumbs together nervously.

'It's alright.' He said.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness…I thought she would be upset or that she got attached.'

'No…I strictly made sure we did nothing that could make her attached…besides, you set a very hard one…she defiantly didn't want to be in a relationship…though she thanked me because now she wants a boyfriend.'

'Hmmm…I'm surprised you could do it with a muggle born.'

'What was that?' Malfoy asked, not believing what he had heard.

'Er…didn't you know? Jackie was a muggle born…'

'Oh you're sly.' He said before running at her.

Hermione squeaked and dropped the mug and jumped out of the way and Malfoy crashed into the chair.

Before Hermione got up, Malfoy was on her and they were rolling across the carpet, Hermione laughed and Malfoy smirking.

They stopped, out of breath and Hermione looked at Malfoy whose chin was resting on her belly.

She looked into his eyes.

'Will this work Malfoy?' she asked, fear grabbing the edges of her voice.

'I will make it work.' He answered smirking.

'What will happen when it comes to the end of the year?' Hermione asked rolling onto her side, propped on her elbow. Malfoy's chin slipped off her belly and he did the same- propped on his elbow, looking at her.

'We'll cross that bridge when it comes.' He answered.

'What about your parents?' she trembled.

'My mother isn't what you think. She's just…on show for my father…and he well…he's something totally different.' Malfoy said, looking down.

'I guess we'll cross him when we come to him as well.' Hermione said, lifting his head with a finger and grinning.

'Yes…we'll have to.' His eyes slid to something on her neck. 'Your still wearing the necklace.' He said smiling.

'Yes…' Hermione said, rising her hand to touch it. 'I'm just…scared…'

'Why? What of?' Malfoy asked looking at her seriously.

'Of us…of everything…' she muttered then sighed. 'I'm scared you will dump me and the next day I'll see you kissing another girl…im scared of your father and that he'll break us up…that I'll get too attached and then we will break up…' by this time, she had two tears slowly falling down her face.

Malfoy didn't move to comfort her, only watched and ran these facts through his mind. She had points in some parts, though he was determined to make this work…he liked her too much especially to let her go without a good fight.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione said, wiping her face again.

'Do you like me?' Malfoy asked. Hermione was taken aback…she had expected him to tell her everything will be ok or at least tell her she was being silly.

'Yes.' Hermione answered. 'Do you like me?'

'Absolutely. Then, whatever comes, we will overcome it together. I promise.' He lent over and hugged her.

'Thankyou.' Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' he asked.

'Nothing…' Hermione answered, pulled back.

'Right…hmmm I was wondering if we should suggest to Dumbledore a ball at the end of the year?'

'It sounds great…but we have already had one…' Hermione said, logically pointing out the problem.

'Well, this one can be for year 7 only and you only get in otherwise if you're a date. Come on!' he pleaded.

'Yes alright. I'll ask him about to tomorrow.' Hermione smiled.

'Ok.'

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked, timidly playing with a piece of fabric. 'Where do we stand?'

'In my mind, I really have no idea. I want to be a couple but im afraid of pushing you.'

'Same but I don't care about pushing you- im afraid of what I said before…'

'Well…I'll answer that the same way I did. We'll fight it all _together_.'

'Alright. Are we a couple now?' Hermione asked smiling.

'Not yet. Here, Hermione, will you go out with me?'

Hermione thought. Then 'Yes.'

'Now we're a couple.' Malfoy smirked before he kissed her.

Hermione left Malfoy not long after, smiling at herself and that she now had Malfoy…but for how long?

Hermione wandered the castle and out into the grounds. The rain had stopped, so had the thunder and lighting. The sky was still grey, with only a light breeze.

Hermione wandered to the base of the Astronomy Tower and saw the two and a bit pieces of toast she had dropped. The water repelling charm had now warn off and the toast was soggy. Hermione picked them up and walked down the grounds through slushy mud and to the edge of the lake. She through them in as far away as she could and stood and watched. Two minutes later, a large tactical rose from the water and grabbed the two and a bit pieces of toast. It then took it beneath the surface, never to been seen again.

Hermione smiled, still happy.

'Hermione!' someone called, relief following the voice.

Hermione turned around confused and saw Harry running towards her, Ron and Ginny in tow.

She grinned and walked calmly towards them.

'We didn't…see…you…at practice.' Harry panted reaching her. Ron and Ginny pulled up next to him, nodding.

'I was on the Astronomy Tower.' Hermione answered.

'In the pouring rain?' Ron interjected in disbelieve.

'Yes.' Hermione answered.

'In the lightning and thunder?' he said.

'Yes.' Hermione replied calmly.

'Hermione, something's different about you.' Ginny said, looking into her eyes.

'Yes.' Hermione said again, grinning and nodding.

This very cheerful behavior caused Harry and Ron to look at each other.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'Well, it's nothing to be really happy about but I am.' Hermione answered. 'It's something I've been thinking about and _considering _for a while.' Here, she made an obvious point on "considering" hoping Ginny would pick it up.

She did.

Ginny's jaw dropped at first, then she grinned and hugged Hermione. 'Congratulations.' She said happily

'Thanks Ginny.' Hermione said gladly, hugging her back.

'Excuse me, but what's going on?' Ron asked as Ginny and Hermione walked past him, smiling and talking.

'I'll tell you later Ron I promise.' Hermione vowed walking off with Ginny.

Ron looked at her but Harry only shook his head. 'Wait until she tells us…its up to her.'

'But Harry, aren't you worried about her?' Ron asked looking after Hermione's back.

'Not as much as you obviously, but Hermione is old enough and I trust her. She can do what she wants and I will be there behind her, supporting her.' Harry glared at Ron. 'And if I can do something about it, you will be too. You will be there for her if I have to make you.'

'I will Harry.' Ron nodded.

'Right. Come on, lets get our brooms and fly- its nicer when its not raining.' Harry suggested.

'Yeah alright, but we cant for long cos we have the Snape essay due on Tuesday.'

'Alright.'

Hermione and Ginny walked through the castle, talking.

'I can't believe it Hermione! You're going out with Draco Malfoy!' Ginny said grinning. 'I knew it! It had to happen sooner or later!'

'I know Ginny. But we're treading carefully.' Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. 'Well, I am.'

'Yeah alright. See, I doubt Malfoy would or could tread carefully after he's got his prize.' Hermione blinked. 'I mean, you- the person he wants.' Ginny finished hurriedly.

'Yes I suppose.' Hermione sighed.

'Where do you want to go?' Ginny asked looking around the Entrance hall. 'Your common room?'

'No, Malfoy was there…I think I need some time to think.' Hermione answered shaking her head.

'Well alright…how about the library?'

'Nah. How about the Gryffindor common room? I haven't been there for a while.' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, absolutely!' Ginny said nodding and grinning.

So they walked through the castle talking and occasionally listening to the pass-by-ers conversations.

'Did you hear Malfoy and Jackie Coastal where together?' someone muttered.

Hermione stopped by a window and looked up at Ginny winking. She wanted to know what everyone else thought- they obviously didn't know. Yet.

'Yes, but I also heard he dumped her this afternoon!' someone muttered eagerly. It was a girl. 'Thank god! Now it's cleared the way for me!'

Hermione looked over her shoulder quickly and saw a girl with long, sleek brown hair smiling happily and hopefully.

'Maybe, but I also heard he's still got feelings for Hermione.' Someone said, bursting the brown heads bubble of happiness.

'What would he want with her?' she muttered, looking angry.

'Everything apparently.' Someone answered, coming up behind the girls.

'Oh, Abby, its you!' brown head said relieved.

'Yes, it's me. And you two should be nicer to Hermione- especially behind her back.' Abby said looking slightly mad. 'She's always been nice to Hufflepuff.'

'Yes, but she has also always stolen the famous and cute boys!' brown head said angrily.

Hermione looked at Ginny who was frowning.

They quickly walked off, not looking in the direction of the girls.

Abby however, saw Hermione and looked at her friends. 'Good on you, now she's upset.'

'What?' brown head said.

'Oh for god sakes, Amanda! She was standing by the window! If you talk about someone, you do it when they are not around!' she said furiously. 'Now she'll be mad at Hufflepuff and it will be all your fault!'

'Well, if she's as nice as you say she is, and forgiving and caring, she wont.' Amanda responded.

'For sake she better be or Hufflepuff is coming after you.' And with that, she stalked off, mad at her friend for bagging Hermione out who had been nice and kind since she had met them.

'Do I really take all the good looking guys and famous ones?' Hermione said shocked as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

'Well…let's see…Harry, yes he's famous and cute' she blushed and Hermione raised an eye brow 'Erm…Victor Krum…yes, famous and ok looking…Malfoy, well, he's defiantly cute but not sure about famous.' As Ginny spoke, she ticked off the names on her fingers, only ticking three. Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I suppose.'

'It's not your fault Malfoy likes you and they're jealous.' Ginny said comfortingly.

'Hmmm…besides, I can't have taken _all _the good looking ones…I haven't met every guy in the world!'

'True!' Ginny agreed. 'Anyway, lets forget about that and talk about Malfoy.' She grinned slyly.

Hermione laughed. 'What is there to talk about?'

'Well, being his girlfriend! That's something to talk about! How are you going to act?'

'I don't know. He's not like Victor…it will be different and he's defiantly not like Ron.'

'No, he's cuter.' Ginny said, voting for Malfoy. 'Well, you'll have to put some make-up on…wash your hair in berries every nigh-'

'Oh god, calm down Ginny!' Hermione cut in. 'I'm not getting married! I'm hoping he likes me for who I am. I'm not about to change for him or any other guy.'

'Alright! That's a good start. But if…'

'If he tries to dump me because I'm not looking like an angel all the time, then I'll dump his ass first for not being a proper boyfriend.'

'Wow. Never saw this side of you Hermione. I love it.'

'Yes…I do too.' Hermione grinned.

It was then that Harry and Ron walked into the common room, broom sticks shouldered, hair ruffled and messy, and a touch of pink on their cheeks.

'Hermione, Ginny.' Harry nodded coming in and sitting down.

'Harry, Ron.' Ginny said grinning.

'So Hermione…are you ready to tell-'

'Ron, it can wait-' Ginny said but Hermione interrupted.

'No, it's alright Ginny. Yes, Ron, Harry.' She coughed and turned to face then. She took a deep breath and told them- something which will test their friendship. 'Harry…Ron…I have a boyfriend.'

Both boys mouths dropped, though Ron's feel further.

'Nice Hermione.' Harry said smiling.

'Before you get happy, you should know who it is.' Hermione looked at her lap. 'Its Malfoy.'

Harry's smile slipped for a minute before he returned it and nodded. 'Whatever you choose.' He said.

'Thanks Harry. Ron?' Hermione said, turning her eyes timidly to him.

'I'm glad you didn't get us happy.' He said darkly. 'He is Malfoy Hermione!'

'Thankyou Ron, I know perfectly well who he is.' Hermione said glaring at him.

'Do you? I'm not sure you do Hermione. You would never had gone out with him before!'

'Ronald, I can go out with anyone! I choose Malfoy. If you have something wrong with that, then I guess your not really my friend.'

'Hermione, I am your friend.'

'The you don't trust me.'

'I trust you. I would trust you with my life- to the end of the world! But its Malfoy I don't trust.'

'Ron, if you trust me, then trust me to make the right decisions for me. Please Ron, I need you there behind me.'

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at him. At that precise moment, Harry gave him a look, reminding Ron about what he had said outside before they went flying.

'Alright Hermione.' Ron sighed. 'I hope your both very happy together.'

'Thankyou Ron!' Hermione got up and hugged him and Harry.

'Well, I'm a little hungry.' Ron said smiling contently.

'Yes, I am too.' Ginny said happily getting to her feet.

The four walked down to the hall together. Harry pulled Ron aside in the entrance hall, and Hermione looked at them.

'Go on, we'll be right in.' Harry said nodding and smiling.

Hermione nodded, gave them one last look and turned around. Malfoy was standing by the door, watching her. When he saw Hermione looking at him, he smirked and nodded to his friends. They left and he walked over to Hermione, swinging his arms.

'Ahh, here you are.' I was beginning to think you had run away.' He smirked reaching her.

'No. I was with Ginny, Harry and Ron.' Hermione answered completely aware of how close Malfoy was to her and how close they were to the great hall. And of course, Harry and Ron where standing a few meters behind them…or where they?

Hermione turned around to see no one else there.

_That's strange_ she thought. Then turned back around as Malfoy's breath was felt on her face.

She smiled and hugged him.

'Er ok…this isn't the way I greet my girlfriends.' He said.

'No, you greet them by sticking your tongue in their mouth.' Malfoy raised an eye brow.

'Your observant.'

'I want to take this slowly Malfoy. I don't want to rush this.'

'Fine, fine.' Malfoy mumbled though he looked slightly put off.

'Thank you.' Hermione kissed him on the mouth softly before walking into the hall, him in tow.

When they entered, the slight buzz stopped to look.

Jackie was a face Hermione looked for and spotted. She was watching them and smiling. When she saw Hermione, she smiled and winked.

Hermione returned the wink and smile and looked around the Gryffindor table. Most of them had their mouths hung open, lavender and Parvati one of them. Ginny didn't look at all surprised, but was grinning happily.

'Er…' Hermione said, un sure of what to say.

'Should we kiss?' Malfoy mumbled smirking.

'No. I'll see you in the common room.' And Hermione walked off, head bowed into the crowd and sat next to Ginny.

'That was so awkward.' Hermione muttered, then hid behind her hands.

'Well, Hermione, you might want to show your face because Malfoy's coming over with the Slytherins.'

'Oh no.' Hermione lowered her hands just enough to see Malfoy walking to wards her, a bunch of Slytherins in tow.

He was smirking as he walked, ignoring the girls gasps and horrified faces.

He walked right up to Hermione who slide over and he sat.

'I see you still have all your hair.' He smirked, looking at her head.

Hermione lowered her fingers all the way and smiled. 'For the moment…but wait till they get me alone.'

'Then they'll have me to answer to.'

'That's really noble of you, but I can take care of myself.' Hermione said, winking.

Harry and Ron walked in, looked for Hermione and walked over, acting as though it was normal for the Slytherins to be there.

'Right.' Malfoy muttered. 'Potter, Weasel.'

'Malfoy.' Harry said nodding.

'Malfoy.' Ron answered.

'That's nice.' Ginny muttered to Hermione so only she could hear her.

'What?' Hermione whispered back

'They can talk and get along.' Ginny said smiling.

'Yes…lets hope it lasts.' Hermione whispered nodding.

'What's this? Girl talk?' Malfoy said, smirking.

'Yes, and if you're a girl your allowed to listen.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Well then I'll just get Crabbe or Goyle to spy for me.' Malfoy winked. Hermione and Ginny laughed at his comment as Goyle looked over.

'Did you call me Draco?' he rumbled.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'No Goyle. It's alright. Crabbe needs help with that.' He said, pointing to Crabbe who was struggling to lift a plate of chicken over to his plate. Goyle shook his head and lent over to try and help Crabbe, but they ended up tipping the plate of chicken all over the place.

Some of it landed in Hermione's lap. She narrowed her eyes as she waved her wand and the pieces on her disappeared.

'Crabbe! Goyle! Apologize for mucking up their table!' Malfoy barked, though only Crabbe and Goyle didn't catch that he was joking.

The two got quickly to their feet and bowed. 'We are sorry for muckin' up your table.' They said in unison.

'Erm…' Hermione said as they were bowed in her direction.

'Be thankful she says that after what you did!' Malfoy said grinning.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and sat down. Malfoy rolled his eyes and waved his wand, clearing up the rest of the chicken.

'Sorry about that lions.' He said, looking around.

'That's ok…' some mumbled not really sure what to say. Malfoy nodded and sat back down.

'They are _so _thick.' He mumbled looking in the direction of his thugs.

'Yes, but look who they hang around.' Hermione said innocently.

'Oh, you're pushing it.' Malfoy said, looking at her- a smirk gave his threat away.

'I know.' Hermione answered smiling still innocent.

**Ok, they're together! What do we think? And to answer un asked questions, there will be an after school story! Ok, R&R and next one coming soon!**


	31. blast from unwanted past

**WARNING! THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. **

The next morning, Hermione had Muggle studies with Malfoy.

Upon entering the room separate, they "accidentally" sat next to each other.

The Professor stood and addressed the class, announcing that in order to get a better understanding of the subject they were learning (a muggle city and how it works), they would have a excursion to, to Hermione's great surprise, her home city. Hermione looked happily at Draco as they walked out of the room, after stuffing a yellow permission slip they were to post home for signing into their bags.

After history of magic, Hermione sat in the great hall with Harry and Ron eagerly reading the note aloud to them both weather they wanted to hear it or where interested or not.

"_Dear parent or guardian,_

_due to learning about muggle cites and how they work and are different to our own, the Muggle studies class is organized to have a day in a chosen city. _

_They have work to complete and will be writing an essay based on what they saw during the day._

_The students are old enough to be on their own so shall travel in groups no less than two around the city until a curtain time. At this time, they are to report back to Kings Cross station and travel back to Hogwarts on the Express. _

_PLEASE NOTE STUDENTS WILL BE UNACCOMPANIED FOR THE DAY!_

_If you agree, and give permission, please sign below."_

Given that Hermione stopped reading, Ron thought she had finished. 'Wow. Have fun.'

'Mum and dad haven't signed it yet Ron! I don't know if they will say yes I mean…no supervision?' Hermione bit her lip nervously.

'Don't worry Hermione. Your parents trust you, they will let you go.' Harry said smiling.

'Thanks Harry.' Hermione sighed in relief and looked at her watch. 'Oh no! I have to go and send this before Divination!'

Hermione said a very quick goodbye and ran from the hall, throwing her bag- strap over her shoulder as she went, the note still clutched in her hand.

It was sunny outside, a pleasant change from the rain and storm clouds that have been the sky lately.

When Hermione ran into the Owlery, panting, the owls looked up, watching her as she looked around trying to pick on for the trip.

After a minute, she settled for a brown one with bright blue eyes.

She called him down and tied the note to his leg and watched him fly away.

Again, Hermione checked her watch and knew if she left now she might just make it to divination.

Getting her bag, Hermione smiled at the remaining owls and ran again, though having to stop after a few minutes, her lungs burning. Instead, Hermione made it within the last few seconds after some very quick walking.

Hermione climbed through the ladder into the classroom and looked for Harry. When she stopped his dark hair, she made her way threw the tables and sat next to him, her face a little red.

'you ok?' he asked seeing her.

'Hmmm yes. I had to run half of the castle to get here on time but yes im fine.' Hermione replied getting her books out and quickly patting down her hair.

Divination passed quicker than Hermione though and soon, it was lunch time then, the last period of the day.

Hermione's last period was Potions, which yes, it sucked, but she was more comfortable now as there was some changes.

Malfoy, for one. He didn't complain when he had to sit next to her, nor when he had to work with her.

Snape had nothing to say to her potion at the end of the lesson. As a matter of fact, he had nothing to say to any of the Gryffindors even Neville, who it appears, had got a potion right for the first time in his life.

Malfoy leaned over after Snape glided away.

'Send your note yet?' he whispered.

'Yes.' Hermione answered, ignoring his breath that was on her ear.

'I thought that was why you were running from the hall. Either that or Weasley tried to sing.' In spite of herself, Hermione cracked a smile.

'Are you stalking me?' she asked, grinning.

'No, of course not!' Malfoy mocked a shocked look. 'You are my girlfriend…of course I will stalk you.' He winked.

'Well, tread lightly because otherwise being your girlfriend wont last.' Hermione threatened.

'Is that a threat?' Malfoy asked, mischievous twinkle in his storm eyes.

'Maybe.' Hermione winked back.

'Ahh, Longbottem.' Snape's oily voice drove Hermione and Draco out of their conversation.

They looked over to where he was looming over a terrified looking Neville (though that was normal considering what class he was in).

'I see, that for once in your life, you have concocted a proper potion. Though…Ahh yes, we are making the idiot potion…no wonder you got this one right.' Snape smirked as he moved on, leaving Neville looking angry and upset.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw his saddened face, and making sure Snape was away, she got up and went over to him, all the while being watched by Malfoy, Harry, Ron and pansy.

'It's ok Neville.' Hermione said smoothly when she sat in an empty seat.

'What? I know, I'm fine.' Neville was lying between his teeth.

'Of course.' Hermione answered then left him to sit next to a dumb looking Malfoy.

'Why did you do that?' he asked.

'Because that's what friends do.' Hermione answered.

The bell rang, and the day was over.

Two days later, Hermione's permission note returned, signed.

She was so happy, that the minute she saw it she bounced up to her Muggle teacher and gave him the note.

Another three days passed, then the morning of the excursion arrived.

Hermione dressed in jeans, a tank top and a denim jacket. She brushed her hair and put some creams through it so it would stay flat.

Once she was ready, Hermione met the rest of her class, all of whom had permission to go, in the entrance hall. Harry and Ron where there and waved her off as she walked at first with lavender and Parvati.

'So Hermione..' lavender started carefully. 'The word is your going out with Draco.'

'Yes, Hermione, tell the truth are you or aren't you?' Parvati asked looking her dead in the eye.

'We…' Hermione thought then figured they would know sooner or later and better sooner so she still had them as friends. 'Yes we are.'

'I don't believe you.' Parvati said at once, looking away, nose in the air.

'You don't?' Hermione asked, rising an eye brow.

'No I don't.'

'Well then why ask me if it was true if you don't believe me?' Hermione asked again, injecting a bit of venom in her voice.

'Prove it.' Parvati said, clearly ignoring Hermione's logical come back.

'How? I mean besides walking up to him now and pashing him.' She said quickly as Parvati opened her mouth.

'Alright. On the train, we will sit in his compartment and you will sit on his lap for the whole train ride.'

Hermione opened her mouth.

'Of course, that wouldn't be a problem if you where going out with him.' Parvati answered smartly.

'No it wouldn't.' Hermione agreed. 'And it won't be a problem. You want to sit in his compartment? We will sit in his compartment.'

Hermione walked a little ahead of them the rest of the way, but she knew what Parvati was thinking- that Hermione's put him under some spell or something.

When they arrived in Hogsemade, the class made their way to the station where they could see the Hogwarts Express waiting at the platform.

Hermione put her hands in her pockets as they walked to the platform and found a little piece of parchment. Carefully getting her wand out, Hermione waved it and a small message appeared on the paper. Before anyone expected anything, the wand and parchment was back in her pockets.

Hermione knew she and Malfoy where going out, but if she just walked into his compartment, claiming to go out him, she wasn't sure if he would show if in front of his mates and say something like "Look! I can get Mudbloods to fall for me!" or something alike. As it wasn't public news yet (well that's what she thought) she didn't know if the Slytherins knew.

Once they walked onto the platform, Hermione made eye contact with Malfoy and waited by the door, with Lavender and Parvati, saying they needed to wait for everyone else to get on so they could find Malfoy without going up and down the train.

Lavender and Parvati were on the other side of the doors as the class walked on in groups.

Malfoy was on Hermione's side as she very quickly slipped the paper in his hand before Parvati and lavender, who where watching her like a hawk, saw her do it.

Malfoy led his friends into a compartment near the back of the train where he quickly read the note.

_Malfoy, lavender and Parvati asked me about going out with you, weather it was true or not. Apparently, there's a rumor going around and they asked me about it. I thought id tell them and I did but Parvati doesn't believe me. She said, in order for her to believe me, besides pashing you_

Malfoy smirked

_I have to sit in your compartment with them and sit on your lap…I thought I better tell you before in case you don't want to._

_Or incase im going insane and we aren't really going out at all. If you don't want to, then give me a death glare when we come near the door and ill say I was making it up…chicken out. Alright? If not, PLEASE play along, well, just be you when you have a girl on your lap._

_Hermione._

Malfoy read the note and slide a door open and walked in and sat by the window. He thought he should help her out of the problem. At first, he thought he should, then he came up with a plan to be a smart ass- hey he was a Malfoy.

Hermione, lavender and Parvati (who was tutting) went from top to bottom of the train looking for Malfoy. They saw him in a window, and just as Hermione was about to open the door, she looked at Malfoy and saw he was giving her a death glare.

Her heart sank. GREAT! Now she had to say she lied! Hermione turned her back on Malfoy and faced lavender and Parvati who were waiting and watching.

'Not going in?' Parvati asked smartly.

'No I-'

just as Hermione was about to say she was making it up, the compartment door slid open and Malfoy's voice filled the corridor.

'Hey babe! Don't stay out here! Come inside!'

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy looking at her with smart ass like eyes.

He lent down and kissed her on the lips, causing lavender and Parvati to drop their mouths in astonishment.

Malfoy smirked when he saw their faces and turned back inside to sit down.

'Babe, come and sit here on my lap.' Malfoy said, remembering what Hermione said Parvati told her to do.

Hermione looked at him for a minute, and then swung into character, the shock warning off.

'You two can find somewhere to sit?' she asked turning around to face her friends.

Lavender nodded as Hermione turned around again and walked over to Malfoy and sat on his lap ignoring Pansy, Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaize turned his attention to lavender. 'You can sit here.' He said as lavender blushed.

It was know to Hermione, that Parvati had a crush on Malfoy but Lavender was head over heals for Blaize.

She walked over and sat next to Blaize while blushing furiously. Parvati was forced to squeeze herself between Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione tried to not giggle as she looked at Parvati's face. She lent down to Malfoy and whispered in his ear.

'You scared me.' She said.

'I know. The look on your face…but it made it more believable didn't it?' he answered.

Hermione smiled in her answer as the train rolled threw the country.

'You know, we could go to the Head compartment where we would be alone.' Malfoy said after a while grinning evilly.

Hermione looked shocked and slapped his knee which caused Parvati to give her a better death glare than Malfoy and Harry combined.

'Naughty.' She said, grinning all the same.

Lavender was having fun talking to Blaize. They both seamed to forget what house they were in.

Finally, the train rolled to a stop and they all lumbered off.

It was sunny in London as they got into the station.

Hermione walked hand in hand with Malfoy, just, incase, Parvati hadn't got the point.

Once outside, Hermione felt like she was home. And she was.

The class spilt up into groups. Hermione went with Malfoy, Lavender with Parvati, Blaize, Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle followed after, pointing and grunting at a woman in a track suit.

Once out of ear shot, Hermione and Malfoy started laughing at the train ride.

'I could not believe her face when I slapped your knee!' Hermione cackled.

'I know!' Malfoy grinned.

'Oh, hey, there's a plaza I want to show you.' Hermione said, taking his hand that she had left go and walking to the right across the road.

'A what?' Malfoy asked confused.

'A plaza Draco…big shopping place!'

'I know what it is, I just wanted to know if you where brainy out of school.'

Hermione turned around and hit him over the head grinning.

Ten minutes later, Hermione saw the plaza and dragged Malfoy into it, even though he was reluctant as hell.

Once inside, Hermione stopped and looked around happy to see it a few months early.

'Hey, babe, what's that?'

'What's with calling me babe?' Hermione asked.

'You wanted me to act like I did around my girls.' Malfoy smirked. 'Answer my question.'

'alright. What's what?' Malfoy pointed to a shop that Hermione remembered walking into numerous times with someone she went out with last few summers.

A Punk/Hip Hop/ Skater shop.

'Lets go inside.' Malfoy said, attracted by the black tops he could see.

'Erm…alright.' Hermione said, falling into step behind him.

Inside the shop, Malfoy walked around, happy to see so much black. Hermione followed her eye out for the guy she knew.

Then, when Malfoy left the shop to sit outside with a bag of clothes, Hermione remained as she saw a top she would die for.

She came out of the change rooms to look at herself in the mirror.

Then, after paying for her brand new spanking top, and as her fears disappeared, they returned as a voice called her from the Skater section.

'Hey Hermione!'

Hermione's heart froze as she turned around to see her last 3 summers boyfriend.

'Jake…' Hermione stuttered.

'You broke up with me last summer then I never heard from you. Are you a bigger slut now?'

His hair was a dirty blond- and that's not the style or meant to be colour. His hair was literally DIRTY. His looks were average, but Hermione saw past them until she got to know him.

'No. Are you still a double cheating asshole?' Hermione asked viscously.

'No. You have a nerve coming here without saying hello or treating me with respect. This is my territory.'

'This is not your territory. The only territory you own is your dick and even that aint something to brag about.' Hermione said, hatred pumping threw her veins as she remembered last summer when she walked in on him cheating with someone.

His friends made "Oooo"ing sounds behind him. 'You're a looser.' Hermione said and turned to leave.

'Me? The looser? Well, lets see, I have a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend. Mine's loyal.'

Hermione looked outside and saw a group of girls watching Malfoy as he sat there looking around smirking at nothing in particular.

'And where is she?' Hermione asked.

'Waiting outside with her friends.' He answered.

'That wouldn't be her there would it? Having an fawning session over _my_ boyfriend?' Hermione asked pointing.

Jake looked past her and saw it was his girl. 'What a bitch. Your not seeing him- he's too high for you. And he's too old.'

'I am _not _14 anymore. Im 16 and a half and he's 17. Catch up asshole.' Hermione said.

'I don't believe that your going out with him.'

'Believe it.' Hermione said, a little tear forming in her eye.

She was getting so sick of people not believing her.

She walked from the shop, up to Malfoy.

'What took you so long?' he asked, then saw her tear. 'Whats-'

'Kiss me no questions.' Hermione ordered and pashed him.

Jake and his mates came out of the shop, Jake's girlfriend looked angry.

When she was finished, Malfoy looked at her as she pulled away.

'Believe me now!' she screamed so the people around them turned to look.

'Hey, buddy, have you got a problem with my girlfriend?' Malfoy asked, piecing Hermione's tear, to this punk looking twit.

'No, thankfully she's _not my _problem anymore. But watch her, she's a slut.'

'Hey mate, insult her one more time and I will hit you so hard the hospital will tell you that your nose is lost in you hollow head and your heads to big to get it out!' Malfoy said and Hermione moved away she was so scared of the look on his face.

Jake thought for a minute then decided on getting his girl and getting out of there.

Malfoy shouted after him 'GROW UP TERD!'

Once they were gone, Hermione sat on a bench and breathed in and out deeply.

Malfoy noticed his girlfriend's mood and sat quickly beside her.

'Hey babe, who was that anyway?' Malfoy asked putting a comforting hand on her shuddering shoulder.

'A blast from the unwanted past.' Hermione answered looking up, hoping not to see the monster she had seen seconds before in her boyfriends eyes. It was gone.

'You looked so scary.' Hermione mumbled more to herself then to him.

'I was meant to.' He answered hugging her. 'I was meant to scare him- make him fuck off…I didn't mean to scare you too.'

'Its alright.'

'So…besides a blast from the past, who was that terd?'

'My ex boyfriend.' Hermione answered. Then swallowed.

After she swallowed, Hermione realized she was thirsty. 'Can we get a drink? The I'll explain it.' Malfoy nodded and they walked around to the food court where they got soft drinks, curtsey of Hermione, and sat at a table.

'See, I never had a boyfriend at school besides Ron and you and maybe Victor. But during the holidays, I got lonely. So, after the 4th year, when I was home, I met him and we started going out. It was only for summers because I knew that during the rest of the year he would cheat on me.' Hermione took a sip of her coke, ignoring the teenage girl stares at her boyfriend. 'But last summer, he broke it and cheated when I was there. I walked around a corner and there they were.' A tear fell from her eye. 'Anyway,' she sniffed, 'I broke it off and hadn't talk to him since today.'

'Why was he calling you a slut?' Malfoy asked.

'Because he's a jackass.' Hermione answered.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes…I am now…see that's why I was reluctant to go out with you and into the shop…I guess I was afraid of being burnt again.'

'What about Weasley?' Malfoy asked, his anger boiling like it had ten minutes ago. 'Why is he different? You weren't reluctant to go out with him! Was it because you thought I would do that to you because of rumors!' he wasn't yelling, but the look on his face was enough to scare Hermione again.

'No! no of course not Draco!' Hermione said, more than one tear falling now. 'He was different because I didn't like him as much as I like you! I almost _loved _Jake and I'm like that with you now! But Ron…I just liked him. If he burnt me, it wouldn't really matter because I wasn't close enough to get burnt! But im too close to you now! If you burn me, I will be a crisp!'

and, completely run over shock and emotion, Hermione got up and ran to the toilets.

Malfoy sat there, feeling guilty. Then, un able to dwell in his guiltiness any longer, he got up, got his and her coke and followed her to the toilets where he strut right in, not listening to a girls cries of "Boy? In the this bathroom?" and looked around the stalls for Hermione. Then, taking a wild guess, he shouldered one door, which sprung open, to reveal Hermione sitting on the toilet, silent tears streaming down her face.

Malfoy walked in, again ignoring someone's "Oh, Matilda! Why are you complaining? He was damn hot!" and closed the door.

He got on one knee and lifted Hermione's chin with his hand.

'Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you. I was just angry and took what you said the wrong way.' Malfoy said and just by his tone, Hermione knew he meant it.

'OK.' And she kissed him to show she forgave him.

'Good. Now, get up, wash your face and lets go shopping.' On the last two words, he put on an unconvincing smile and got up.

'Alright.'

He waited outside the bathroom, again having to ignore as some girls stood opposite him, plainly checking him out.

Hermione washed her face and noticed a girl of about her age was watching her. 'IS he your boyfriend?'

'Yes.' Hermione answered finding it hard to believe she was saying that about Malfoy still.

'Is there any chance he has a twin brother?'

Hermione laughed. 'He's an only child.'

'Hey you!' Malfoy looked up to see the girls looking him up and down. 'Are you single?'

'No.' Malfoy answered.

'Are you gay?' she looked so innocent.

'Excuse me?' Malfoy asked shocked that someone would ask him if he was gay.

'Are you gay? Cos its always the cutie and sexy ones that are.' She replied.

'No, im not gay, homosexual or Bi.' Malfoy answered just as Hermione came out still smiling form what the girl inside had asked.

'I should hope not.' Hermione said catching his last sentence.

That was the last time they had to deal with Hermione's emotions for the rest of the day but sadly not the female attention on Malfoy.

In all the stores they walked into, teenage girls stared at him and flirted with him when he was alone.

When they finally left the plaza after being in there for three hours, they walked up and down the main street just outside.

'We should head back soon.' Hermione said looking at her watch.

'Yeah alright.' Malfoy said.

Even though he was a Malfoy, he was beginning to get sick of the girls following him and Hermione everywhere. And partially when Hermione went to try something on or went into the bathroom and he was alone as they would come up to him, talk and ask him the same questions over and over as if hoping that in the time that they had last asked him he had broken up with Hermione. But always, he gave them the same answer- he wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend and he was happy with her.

It was five o'clock just as they crossed the busy road to get to the station.

Half of the class was waiting, the other half coming over or just in site.

'How was it Draco?' Blaize asked.

'It was ok.' Malfoy answered.

Then, just as the whole class was there, and they where about to turn to go inside, someone called out to Malfoy.

'Hey man, nice piece of ass you got there. Mind letting me hold her around the waist for a moment or two?'

the boy hadn't seen Malfoy's face, even though he wasn't angry.

'Well, all the girls you have there are pretty nice…anyone mind sharing?' this ass looked at Lavender, Parvati and pansy, finally resting on Hermione, who had Malfoy's arm around her waist.

'No thanks.' Malfoy answered coolly. 'Our chicks aren't for sale.'

'We never said we would pay.' Someone else said, coming from behind the boy who was speaking. It was Jake.

'Look mate, you have just about tried my patients.' Malfoy said starting to get scary again.

'All I want is to talk to Hermione alone.' He said.

'No chance in hell.' Malfoy spat back.

Jake's gang was moving closer and closer and the guys in Hermione's group were tensing. Malfoy's eyes were about to send lightning streaks to Jake, while the others just looked like they were carved out of stone.

'Look, if you want to start a street brawl, go somewhere else because there's more or me then there is of you.' Jake said while looking at Hermione. 'Turn your watch dog off Hermione and talk to me.'

'He's not my watch dog.' Hermione replied.

'He's acting like it. He's like your protector.'

'And he's doing a great job of it.' Hermione spat.

'He can't do what I made you feel Hermione.' Jake said, though Hermione cut him off before he started some romantic speech.

'Your right. He can't make me cry.' And with that, Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand and walked into the station the others in tow.

Back on the train, Hermione had her back on the window, her legs on Malfoy's lap.

'I was right wasn't I?' Hermione said after a few minutes when the others were talking and playing snap.

'About what?' Malfoy answered.

'About you not going to make me cry.' Hermione said afraid she was wrong.

'Yes. In fact, you couldn't have been more right.' Malfoy kissed her on the forehead.

'So, who was that?' Lavender asked.

'Someone I knew from a while ago. We ran into him today.' Hermione answered, then closed her eyes, happy to listen to the talk that filled the compartment.

She was tired from that day, so Hermione slept for most of the trip, waking up about an hour till they arrived.

Malfoy was watching her when she opened her eye, and smiled.

'Hey.' She said sleepily.

'You shouldn't go back to sleep otherwise you'll never go to bed tonight.' He said smiling at her as she looked angry.

'Im tired!' she said throwing her jacket at him.

Again, she closed her eyes, but Malfoy poked her.

'what?' she asked opening her eye.

A smirking Malfoy was in sight.

Closed eyes again, this time, Malfoy tickled her.

'Hey! Hey, cut it out!' Hermione giggled as she tried to push him off.

'I told you, you can't sleep again.'

Hermione pouted. 'Your serious?' she asked.

'Dead.' Malfoy answered smirking again.

So, realizing that Malfoy meant what he said, she had to stay awake and talk to the others.

Every now and then, Hermione would close her eyes to see if Malfoy was really watching. Even when his back was to her, he somehow knew she was trying to sleep and hit her gently.

'Don't try it.' He said turning to face her and grinning.

'Your so mean.' Hermione said, pouting again.

'I know, but I can't be the king of Slytherin without being mean. Besides, that's one of the things that get girls after me.' He smirked.

'Your full of it.' Hermione said, shaking her head.

'Full of what?' Malfoy asked, rising an eye brow and winking.

'Coke.' Hermione answered quickly and smartly earning her another playful hit.

'Could you two cut it out!' someone yelled.

Malfoy and Hermione looked around and saw steam practically coming from Parvati's ears.

'It's degusting!' Pansy yelled as well.

'Have you forgotten what house you are in! Hermione and Lavender! You are in Gryffindor! NOT Slytherin and NOT one of their sex toys!'

Parvati got up and left the cabin, pansy stayed, though she looked angry now that she had no one to back her up- or tease.

She tried poking fun at lavender, but Blaize glared her out of it. And seeing as she loved Malfoy, she wouldn't dare make fun of his new girlfriend.

The rest of the train ride slowed down and the clock seamed to have stopped.

Hermione was thinking about what Parvati had said, but didn't feel as bad as Lavender. She was upset because she knew Hermione was going out with Malfoy the minute Hermione said it. Because why would she lie? But now, she too was flirting and going out? she didn't know, with a Slytherin.

Lavender knew Parvati wouldn't care if it was _her _going out with Malfoy, but as it was Hermione ,it was just wrong.

Then, instead of feeling guilty, she felt angry at Parvati and happy she hadn't chased after her.

Hermione knew why Parvati was angry, but hey, if she can't let her be happy, then fuck her. Fuck them all. Hermione knew that was selfish, but she hasn't got anything of her own really that _she _got for herself.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins couldn't care less, but Malfoy was pissed that Parvati had called Hermione his sex toy. Now that was just wrong.

When the train rolled to a stop at Hogsemade, they all got off, smiling and happy.

Pulling out their wands, they lit them up and made their way through the darkness into the castle grounds.

Parvati seamed to have cooled down, though she wasn't walking near them.

They reached the hall, where everyone was sitting down eating dinner.

When they entered, Dumbledore got up and walked down to them.

'How was it?' he asked, his eyes twinkling.

'It was great.' Hermione answered as no one else spoke.

'Good, ready for that essay tomorrow?' he asked knowing they weren't or plainly didn't want to.

'No not really.' Hermione said seeing no reason to lie.

'Well, it is tomorrow and not tonight.' He said smiling. 'Well, if your tired, you are excused, if not, come and sit with everyone else.'

Blaize escorted Lavender out of the hall while Parvati left by herself. The rest split, half going to their dormitories, the rest sitting down.

Hermione left Malfoy and sat with Harry and Ron to tell them about the good points of her day.

Harry knew she wasn't telling him everything. But Ron didn't. he smiled when Hermione finished and claimed he was stuffed.

'Mates, im off to bed.' He announced and walked out.

'OK now Hermione, tell me what really happened and what filled in your day.'

Hermione looked at him and pretended to be confused.

'Come on, don't lie.' He said looking her straight in the face.

'Oh ok…Harry your too good for your own good. Can't keep any secrets.' Hermione said before she started.

'That might come in handy.' He smiled.

'Right…well, come on, up to the tower and ill tell you on the way.' Harry nodded and followed her out.

On their way to the Gryffindor tower Hermione told him everything that she hadn't told him before which was a lot.

When she was done, they just arrived at the fat lady.

'My poor herms.' Harry said and hugged her.

'Thanks Harry. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and went inside while Hermione started her way to her own common room.

The next day, Hermione had Muggle studies and she of course, aced the essay.

The weeks rolled past, her NEWTS came and went, Parvati said sorry and Hermione forgave her, and she and Malfoy were still going strong when it was the last week of the year.

'I can't believe it. One more week.' Hermione said walking up the corridors.

'Yep.' Harry said.

'One more week of being here and never coming back…so many memories.' Hermione said sadly.

'So true.' Harry said.

'I wonder how I did in my NEWTS?' Ron asked speaking up for the first time in a while.

'I don't know Ron. We'll know in the holidays.' Hermione said smiling.

'You don't seem too worried.' Ron pointed out.

'Im not. Seeing this place for the last time made me realize it's not about the grades I get. It's about the friends I make.' Harry and Ron smiled.

**Like it? I cut a little off this one so there is one more chapter before this story ends. But do not panic! There will be another story out called Doing Divination Again- Part 2**

**Keep and eye out for it. **

**aj**


	32. A future ball and a train ride home

Before the trio knew it, it was the last night of term. A sad one for the students in their 7th year.

While Hermione was eating, she saw some of the students in her year crying or laughing at some of the memories they had from this place. Harry and Ron enjoyed laughing and talking, which was mostly about what they had seen and done the last seven years.

Hermione contributed to their conversation, having been there for most of it, but when Harry and Ron started talking about their second year, after Hermione had been petrified, Hermione couldn't say much.

The same happened for Ron when Hermione and Harry had saved Sirius in their third year. But he still liked to pretend he was there.

Harry, of course, knew everything so he was talking most of all, him being there for practically everything (big surprise).

When Hermione got to the point of this year, she remained quiet, happy just to sit back and listen. Lavender had two tears falling down her cheeks as she looked around the hall.

'Hey, what's up?' Hermione asked when she spotted her.

'I'm just going to miss this place.' Lavender said sadly whipping her cheek with the back of her hand.

Hermione studied her for a minute, then the rest of the people in her year. All looked the same- sad to be leaving and probably never coming back.

As head girl, Hermione thought it was her duty to try and do something about their sadness.

So, even though she knew it might be too late, Hermione got to her feet and walked between her table and Ravenclaw's, to the teachers.

'Excuse me head master.' Hermione inquired.

The head master, one who had watched her, Harry and Ron, and many others, grow up and threw different trials over the last seven years looked up with bright blue eyes that caught the candle light.

'Yes Miss granger?' he asked.

'I was wondering, even though it is probably too late-'

'You want to repeat a few years?' he asked smiling.

Hermione laughed. 'No, I'm glad that I'm the head of the school, but sir, the students around me are saying they will miss this school as will i. I was just curious, and was wondering weather…in about two or so years that the school could hold a reunion?'

'Miss granger, you have fed this school with many intelligent ideas, and this is another. How ever, I am afraid, that' Hermione looked down, thinking he was going to say no, 'You are not the first to come up with this idea. Maybe if you and Mr. Malfoy talked more, you would know that your minds think alike.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'I thought it was a good idea and have passed it. In two and a half years, your year shall return on a curtain night.'

'Thankyou sir.' Hermione grinned and walked back to Harry and Ron.

'What was that about?' Harry asked.

'Nothing.' Hermione smiled.

A hand lay on Hermione's shoulder, and she turned around to see Malfoy there, smirking.

'Trying to steal my idea?' he asked still smirking.

Hermione smiled. 'No, it was mine, you stole it.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw something big moving and heard people gasping, but Malfoy got her attention.

'Sure it was.'

'It was!' Hermione insisted.

Malfoy nodded mockingly.

'Did you come here to piss me off on my last night?' Hermione asked though she was smiling.

'Well partly, but can I piss you off while we dance?'

Hermione looked at him just as the music started playing a funky beat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and got up.

Just as Malfoy was leading her away, Hermione grabbed Harry who grabbed Ron.

Malfoy was about to object them dancing with him, until they grabbed Ginny and another Gryffindor girl.

Blaize came over and got Lavender, Aj and Jamie got out there, while everyone else tried to find someone to dance with.

Dumbledore watched from the head table, smiling. Then, of course, being mean, the students dragged the teachers up, though only pansy got Snape up.

Hermione and Draco were the main look, as they danced, laughing and looking around.

When Hermione looked, the tables had vanished, replaced by happy looking people.

'Hermione?'

Hermione turned when Malfoy spoke, and saw something in his eye that she had never seen before. He was nervous.

Fear gripped Hermione's heart as she looked at him. She hoped she was wrong. If something was enough to make Draco Malfoy nervous, then it was BIG.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Would you please ma-'

At that moment, someone tapped Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione gave Malfoy one more probing look before turning around to see Aj with Jamie and Goyle.

All three looked troubled and Hermione panicked even more, the fear gripping harder.

'Yes Aj?' Hermione asked as she stopped dancing with Malfoy.

'We need to talk to Draco for a minute.' Jamie said as Aj looked away.

'Erm alright…' Hermione turned to Malfoy and began to walk away when Malfoy's hand caught hers.

'We have no secrets.' He said to the others.

'No Draco, it would be better if she didn't hear this.' Jamie said shaking his head.

Hermione and Malfoy shared a look, before Malfoy let go and Hermione walked away to try and find somewhere to sit.

She found somewhere and sat down while looking threw the crowd to see Malfoy, Jamie and Aj, Goyle following, out of the hall. Hermione tried to look at Malfoy's face, but it was set ahead of him.

Then, like he had just said it there and then again, what Malfoy had started to say before came back to her.

"would you please ma" _Oh no! He couldn't have been intending to ask the question…like **the **question…_Hermione thought as she ran it past her mind again.

'Hey Hermione! Having fun?' Ginny yelled over the music as she came up to Hermione, her red hair matching her face.

'Hmmm oh hey Ginny. Yes, it's making a _question _of it.' Hermione said, not really thinking of what she was saying.

'Oh ok.'

'How about you?' Hermione asked, snapping out of it.

'Yeah, it's alright. Unexpected but ok.' Ginny said smiling. 'Hermione, you look like someone's just asked you to marry them!' she laughed.

Hermione gave a small smile.

'What?' Ginny asked, growing serious. 'He didn't!'

'No…well, not exactly…he was only half way through.' Hermione answered then jumped as Ginny punched the air.

'Go Hermione!'

'Clam down Ginny he didn't ask me.'

'What? What did he say?'

'He said would you please ma then he was cut off.' Hermione answered.

'Was his hand in his pocket or something?' Ginny asked playing the marriage detective.

'No, we were dancing.' Hermione answered sighing.

'Oh.'

Then, Hermione noticed that Malfoy had walked back in and was scanning the room, hopefully for her.

He saw Hermione and make his way through the dancers, with difficulty, but managed to reach her just as Ginny walked off, giving him a smile.

'Hey.' Hermione said moving over so he could sit down.

'Hello.' He replied stiffly.

At the tone of his voice, Hermione studied his face. It was different to what it had been ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago, he was relaxed and almost smiling. Now he was serious and almost angry.

'what's wrong?' Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

'Nothing.' He said looking away, not liking to lie to her directly to her face.

'Don't give me that bull.' Hermione said forcefully. 'I know something's up, so tell me.'

When he didn't turn to face her, Hermione got up, stood in front of him and moved his face with her hand.

Forcing him to look at her in the face, Hermione tried again, 'Tell me what's made you look like your about to loose someone or something that you can't live without.'

Malfoy shook his head and looked away, making Hermione very angry.

Just when Hermione was about to walk away and go outside, Malfoy got up, grabbed her hand and guided her through the crowd.

He led her outside, were it was colder then Hermione thought.

'I couldn't tell you in there. Who knows who was listening.' He sounded very mysterious.

'Ok. Tell me now.'

Malfoy took out his wand and blasted the five bushes that were around them.

When Hermione looked scared, he softened and hugged and kissed her. 'I'm sorry, I just don't trust this place.'

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, I will answer that, when you answer the question I tried to ask you before.'

Hermione's insides turned to ice. 'Ok.'

'Hermione, would you please make a journey with me after school to my home?'

'What?'

'I have a ball to attend to, and I want you there with me.'

'Erm…ok…' Hermione answered though that wasn't the question she thought it was.

'Great.' He relaxed instantly.

'Now you answer me mine.' Hermione asked.

'Alright. They told me I needed to invite someone along because it was my fathers request.'

Hermione nodded.

'Anyway, lets get back inside.'

Hermione grinned and they walked back into the hall to dance.

The next morning, it dawned the last on for Hermione at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.

'Malfoy, who is going to this ball?' Hermione asked in their common room.

'Erm…my parents, some of Slytherin and their parents and other people.'

Hermione nodded, thinking that she wasn't getting the whole of the guest list.

At breakfast, Dumbledore stood.

'Our last meal with our students in year seven. For them what a tragic day. Same for us as we are losing some of our finest students who have done us proud over the last seven years. I have a few people to thank, and give a special award to.'

Hermione was sitting at her table with Harry and Ron, who were talking to the others around them.

'First, Ron Weasley.' Dumbledore called as Ron got up, as red as his hair. 'Special serves to the school.' He said when Ron got to him, handing him a plaque. 'Hermione Granger.' Hermione got up. 'Excellent knowledge to the fullest extent one of the most educated witches of our time, head girl and Special serves to the school.' Hermione blushed as Dumbledore handed her a plaque with two things engraved. 'And Harry Potter. Special Serves to the school and the Wizarding communities.'

'One more. Draco Malfoy.' Malfoy got up, completely at a loss. 'For excellent head boy leader ship skills and voted the most…er…adored male student of your year.'

Malfoy raised his eye brow but accepted the award all the same as the hall erupted with cheers.

'For you leaving us, we wish you good luck, and good fortunes. As, do we invite you back to our school in two years time, for a special ball.' Dumbledore smiled as there was more cheering.

'You will all offer our world a better future, and we wish you all the best!' cheering.

'And to those who shall be returning to us next year. Take note of what this years seven have done, and improve even more. Year seven is always the hardest year as everyone else looks up to you. You all have done that and held the responsibility with skill.'

Dumbledore wished them a farewell one more time before wishing everyone else a safe and happy holiday.

After breakfast, everyone walked down to the station, most with hung heads. Others kept theirs up and looked back, walking backwards, so they could see the school for as long as possible for they turned into the village.

One the platform, Hermione said good bye to the others and went into the head carriage, were Malfoy was waiting.

'Hello.' Hermione said sitting down.

'Hey.'

The train moved, and Hermione watched from the window as the village went from site.

'Hermione, there's something I need to tell you.'

Hermione looked at Malfoy.

'There was one person I didn't mention that would be at the ball.'

'I figured.' Hermione said and smiled.

'Well, anyway, im telling you now.' He looked nervous again. 'Voldermort will be there.'

**Dun dun dun! Those who missed my cliff hangers (cough cough) have one! The biggest ever!**

**NEW STORY GOING TO BE POSTED SOON, CONTINUING FROM HERE!**

**Those who panicked about not knowing when it was out, if you add it to your alerts, it will come, or ill copy another chap here to tell you were it is, the web site. **

**Thank you for much for being my readers and reviewers for this story. Of course, there's more to come, though im thanking those who may not read the other one. Thank you again. hugs**

**Aj**


	33. NEW STORY

Hahahaha im back! Hehehe

Okay, if you want to read the sequil to this, go here,

http/ Koolies!

aj


End file.
